Shades and Tails
by donnieth65
Summary: When war breaks loose in Equestria, Shadow Bright and Cardkeeper-new Privates straight out of basic training-must learn to cope with the new world around them, especially as Shadow Bright has his own demons and Cardkeeper has issues he'd rather not discuss. (Disclaimer: mild violence, military action, and gay romance. Possible and minimal use of swearing)
1. Prologue

_(Note: Yay, my first story! This story stems from a book called Stand By You (SBY) that I am cowriting with Blackjewel101. Unfortunately, she does not want me to post that story on here due to personal concerns. But I respect her concerns and wishes. Anyway, Shadow Bright is a character from SBY and this is part of his backstory. I am super excited to be able to share this with everyone XD So I hope everyone enjoys. Also, all characters represented are owned by me, other than Lord Tirek and Prince Scorpan which I lay no claim to and are owned by Lauren Faust and Hasbro. Plus, just another warning that there are gay relationships, so sorry if that offends anyone :P Thanks! Enjoy, and now on to the story...)_

 **Shades and Tails**

 **Prologue**

It was cold and the fur lining and extra saddling on the armor didn't really help. The ice crept in, not helping with nerves. My gun was held in my magical grasp of white light. The light through the darkness. My darkness…

My fellow hoofponies were around me, but I knew I couldn't be the only one with nerves. But I was probably one of the few who didn't let it show. I didn't let it get to me.

"Shadethrower! Cardkeeper! Watch out!" came the sudden shout of our Sergeant, an orange Earth pony. It was an ambush.

My name is Shadow Bright. I'm a unicorn stallion, black coated, and my dark purple mane with it's lighter colored stripes was in a buzz cut. I was a hoofpony in the Royal Guard. My callsign is Shadethrower, as my Sergeant had just called out.

It was an ambush! Cardkeeper was right next to me, and I dove at him, losing concentration on everything but that one action. I lost my gun, but I saved my friend.

Laying on top of him, he thanked me. I was looking around, scanning for danger. I could hear shouting, but me and Cardkeeper were alone.

I got up, lending a hoof to help the golden eyed, white and blue striped pegasus up. His cutie mark was covered, but I knew it was a large spade situated between a smaller heart and diamond. My cutie mark was a bright white light shining in the shape of huge 8 pointed star.

Cardkeeper got to his hooves, but as soon as he stood straight, he gasped and nearly collapsed. I caught him, "Card, you okay?"

"No…I think—I think I was hit by shrapnel." His small voice was nervous, and he looked at me with frightened eyes.

Hoisting his left arm over my shoulders awkwardly, he and I began limping back to camp.

"Wait, where are we going?!" he cried.

"We have to get you laying down and that armor off." I grunted.

"No! You should just…leave me and…rejoin the battle…" by now he was panting.

"You're hurt, I'm not leaving you behind."

"But—"

"Non-negotiable." I snapped.

"You're starting to sound like Sarge." Cardkeeper chuckled.

I didn't say anything. Card and I may have been friends from basic training, but he knew me. I wasn't good at this. I knew you were supposed to say something, to keep the injured pony talking. But Card knew this was enough. For me, this showed I cared. Of course, I'd have rescued anypony. I would never leave them to die.

"The camp is just over this ridge," I huffed, and Card nodded. I saw his bottom lip quivering, his eyes tearing up. He was doing his best to hold back the pain. "You'll be fine," I tried to reassure him, but something told me otherwise.

" _He'll die,"_ whispered my demons. Shadows that followed me everywhere, haunted me. I did my best to hold them down, to keep them hidden, but I didn't always have complete control over them, and sometimes they'd come out. Thankfully there weren't many at this point, and Cardkeeper hadn't noticed.

We reached the top of the ridge, and the camp came into view. We stopped in our tracks. Even I, as unfeeling as I usually was, had never seen anything like this. " _Death."_

"Is it safe?" Card asked me, his voice quivering.

"Probably not," I answered bluntly. I began to move down the hill slowly, and the incline caused Card to begin whimpering. I couldn't imagine his pain. His was physical.

I found a tent that was still intact, so I used my magic to lift the flap. I helped Card lie down. After I took off my own helmet, we worked together to take off his armor, layer by layer until we found the wound.

Pieces of grenade had gotten caught in Card's armor, and had scraped huge gashes into the flesh of his stomach. Some were deeper than others, and there was certainly a lot of blood. Card gave me a look, and said in a barely audible whisper, "Shadow Bright…"

He'd said my name. Not my call sign. I froze, everything in me going cold. "Don't," I shook my head. He wasn't going to die, I wouldn't let him. " _You don't know that,"_ sang my shadow creatures. I wasn't listening. Not to anything. Not to my demons, not to Card, and not to—

Taking my hooves off him for a second, so I could look around for something, anything, to staunch the bleeding. That's when all Tartarus broke loose. Cardkeeper had heaved himself up and in the split second it had taken me to even move my head, he'd thrown himself at me. That's when I heard gunshots, then " _Oomph!_ " as Ace of Spades, my friend since training camp, went slack in my arms. He had saved me, taken the bullet for me. The bullets from _my own gun._

I didn't have time to think about or feel for the death. The only thing that consumed me was an uncontrollable burning rage, one I'd never felt before. It melted all the ice, and jumping up, I stood over Cardkeeper's limp body.

I could feel a powerful energy, and the shadows around me were in a frenzy. I didn't think, I acted, and released every last ounce of magic I had in me in one big powerful burst. The shadows shrank away from the light, and the pony who'd killed Cardkeeper fell forward, her whole front half charred and bloodied and the pistol dropped from her hoof, sliding to a stop by my feet.

I didn't look at it. I didn't want to. Beneath me lay Ace, dead. In front of me some other unknown pony also dead. Her blackened face was a mask of horror and disbelief. That only made it that much more worse as realization sunk in. Two ponies were dead, and it was all my fault. Not only that, but—

I walked forward a couple steps my jaw working. I didn't know what to feel. I could only stare at the pony my trained eyes saw as a civilian. A puppet pony. I had killed my best friend and an innocent…

I slammed hard to the ground on my butt, disbelief and shock setting in. I heard more hoofsteps approaching, but I was too far gone to care. I'd barely cared about anything before this, why should I now? When all caring brought was death?

 _Dead, dead, dead,_ ran round and round in my head. "Shadow Bright?" came the voice of my Sergeant.

The voice snapped me back to reality. A reality I couldn't face, and I immediately began to cry. It was a weakness, a weakness I wanted never to show again.

" _It's okay Shadow Bright. You have us."_ The shadows converged on me, caressing me, trying to give me comfort and reassurance. It was something only I knew. Sarge thought he was the one calming me down. But all I had were my shadows. They're all I've ever had.

" _We're all you'll ever have…"_

 _ **(Chapter 1 set for 1/11/17 12:00am CT  
**_ _Hey guys, I'm so glad this already has some views. Hope you enjoyed it enough to stick with it. See ya soon! Love ya!)_


	2. Chapter 1 Make or Break Me

_(Note: Hey! This doesn't normally happen, I just stayed up late night to type XD But YAY! New chapter :P That's exciting.)_

 **Chapter 1** Make or Break Me

Ten Months Earlier

"Hey, did ya hear about that pony from that other land that kidnapped an Equestrian unicorn?"

"It wasn't a pony doofus, it was a centaur, and yeah, I did hear that."

"Well did ya hear he tried ta suck all the magic outta the unicorn?"

"That's not the only thing! Straight from Sendak himself, he was teaching Lord Tirek to drain so much magic, a pony would become brain dead, and because of that, the spellcaster could make that pony their slave!"

"A puppet pony!"

I sat at a table in the bar Sarge had brought us to, and the other cadets—now either Privates or hoofponies—were all scattered throughout the bar. I was sitting close enough to one group to hear what they were saying. It piqued my curiosity just slightly.

"Here ya go!" Ace of Spades—or Cardkeeper as he was known—came and sat next to me, setting a drink of amber liquid down in front of me.

"Card," I frowned at him, "You hear what they're talking about?" I pointed with a hoof.

"Yeah, and it doesn't sound like something they should be—"

"Enough!" Sarge said sternly to the ponies at the table talking about Lord Tirek. "We're here to have fun, and to celebrate your graduation. Not to talk about sensitive material." There was murmuring amongst the ponies in question.

I laughed, a bit amused at their anguish. "Shadethrower!" Sarge was suddenly in my face. I was instantly stone silent as I met his indigo eyes. Sarge cracked a huge grin, "Here's your uniform when you wanna look at it." I kept myself from heaving a sigh of relief. Sarge still said, "Thought you were in trouble, eh?"

"No," my voice remained its usual monotone.

Sarge chuckled, "Didn't think so." He walked off, chuckling to himself, his yellow tail swishing.

I bent to put the box beneath the table, planning to look at it later. I noticed how heavy it was as I lowered it, but I paid it no mind until Cardkeeper shouted, "Shadethrower, stop! Look!" He was pointing at the box with vigour. I rolled my eyes but lifted it back to the table. Card jumped at the box, halfway on the table and fumbling to open it. I sighed, but chuckled under my breath at the scene.

I immediately sobered when Card pulled out a shiny mist blue and indigo helmet of the Royal Guard. He set it down in front of me. I sat up taller, opening the box further to look for myself. There was a note, and as I picked it up, I noticed a gold helmet sitting underneath with the rest of the armor.

"There's one for both of us," I stated, trying to keep my cool, but my heartbeat had picked up. Unfolding the note, we looked at it together:

 _For Shadow Bright and Ace of Spades. Outstanding performances in basic training camp. Being in the Royal Guard is a high honor. You two really deserve it. I'm proud of you, and I'm proud to say, I was chosen to be your commanding officer.. I'll be seeing you boys in Canterlot before we head off to our station. Good job,_

 _Sergeant Baise Fooler_

I caught Sarge's eye from across the room. He smiled proudly at us, but I quickly looked away, self conscious.

"By Faust, Shade! Look at this!" Cardkeeper was freaking out.

"Yeah. It's great." I didn't like the attention. Yes, I was glad to get into the Royal Guard right off the bat, when most ponies could only dream. But I didn't think there needed to be such a big deal out of it. I didn't think anything needed to be a big deal.

"Aren't you excited?" Card inquired, calming in his concern for me.

I stared at him, "Of course I am. I just don't think we should make a scene."

"Oh. Right." he sounded disappointed.

I felt bad. Of course he was excited. Everypony reacted to things differently. I put a hoof on his shoulder, "I didn't mean it like that, Card."

Cardkeeper blushed, avoiding eye contact with me, "That's okay." But it wasn't, and I knew it.

I slowly dropped my hoof. "Hey, if we're heading to Canterlot, we should get going on packing." I stood as I said it, and picking up the box with my magic, I began to walk away.

I caught a glimpse of his cutie mark. A large diamond, situated between a smaller heart and spade. That was odd, usually it was a spade in the middle right…? I decided to ask him later.

"Hey, everything alright?" Sarge asked me as I approached the exit.

"Yeah fine, but do you know if Ace's cutie mark can change?"

"I…don't…know…" Sarge said slowly, glancing to the side. He quickly met my eyes again, "Hey, hoofpony, eh? Pretty exciting, huh?" I noticed how he changed the subject.

"Yeah," I answered, emotionless. After that, I left the bar, feeling uncomfortable. Strange, Sarge never made me feel like that…

* * *

Card and I both wore our combat uniforms that weekend. It was the day we departed for Canterlot.

I was quiet when I met Card at the train station. But he was as talkative as ever. "Shade! We're going to Canterlot! Can you believe it?"

"Calm down Card, we're not going on vacation. It's just a debrief before we are assigned our post." I said, but I was chuckling softly.

"That doesn't matter. We'll have a whole three days there! I'm excited." I could tell nothing would dissipate his excitement.

"Okay, but we'll keep it professional." How did I know that wasn't going to happen? Probably by my best friend's distracted expression.

The pegasus began jumping up and down as the train arrived. The Friendship Express chugged into the station and the closer it got the higher into the air Card went, his wings fluttering like a hummingbird's.

"All aboard!" called the conductors. Cardkeeper basically dive bombed the train.

I sighed, shaking my head, "Oh Card."

* * *

As we arrived in Canterlot, I noticed the old architecture mixed in with the new. I had to admit, the stonework on the more medieval buildings was beautiful. But I didn't spend too much time looking.

Card did though, and he let me know it. He kept spouting all the things he had planned for us to do this weekend. I mostly ignored it, but some of it gave me the shivers. I kinda questioned it, but I wasn't gonna say anything.

We got off the train, Card skipping out ahead. "Card, we're supposed to be in the Royal Guard!" I hissed.

Card obviously didn't care, "We have three hours until we have to be at the castle. I say we look for lunch first!" Card bounced off, and I had to follow my friend, huffing and rolling my eyes. I got that he was excited, but this was ridiculous. But perhaps it was just me and my repressed emotions that didn't know how excited was socially acceptable.

"Hey!" Card called, "I know a great restaurant!"

"What is it?" I grumbled.

"It's called Broken Shield."

I began looking through my saddle bag, "Is it expensive?"

Card laughed heartily, "I dunno! I've never been!" he rolled his eyes at me with a big grin like it was supposed to be obvious. "I do know it's four stars though."

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

The restaurant wasn't too long a walk away, and it was in the city's lower heights, so it was all downhill. Card chittered the whole way, but I mostly ignored him. Other ponies were giving him looks.

I was busy making observations. I kept seeing newspapers, either being read, littered around, or still in their stands, but they all said one thing: LORD TIREK DRAINS MAGIC FROM EQUESTRIAN PONIES. CELESTIA CONCERNED FOR EQUESTRIA.

Card suddenly stopped and I ran right into him. "We're here!" he shouted. I facehooved.

"Let's just go in."

We were greeted at the door by a mare wearing a frilly blue shirt with an apron. She had her mane done up in a bun.

"Welcome to Broken Shield, please follow me to your seats." she sounded just as done as I was.

We were brought to a circular table covered by an off-white cloth, the centrepiece a blue candle. The area had an opening in the wall instead of a window, looking out on the cobblestone street.

"Your waiter will be right with you." the mare left, and soon a stallion wearing a black uniform and apron showed up.

He immediately scowled when he saw us. "Are you two gay?"

My eyes widened and my jaw began to work as I shot Cardkeeper a horrified look. Card only shot our waiter a smile, "What if we are?"

"We're just here for lunch!" I squeaked.

"I guess so, I mean you are wearing Royal Guard uniforms." the waiter stared us up and down.

"Royal ponies can be gay!" Card guffawed.

"Cardkeeper, enough!" I growled at him under my breath.

The waiter ignored us, "Whattaya want?"

I cleared my throat, "Can I just have water to start please?"

"Me too," Card said. The waiter gave him one last look before heading off to grab our drinks.

"Card, what has gotten into you?" I questioned, really getting irritated.

"Nothing!" Card looked guilty of something.

"What'd you do?"

"Oh, nothing much…I may have just snatched this," Card slammed a newspaper down on the table, then sat back to watch me.

"Card wha—" LORD TIREK DRAINS MAGIC. I pushed it away, "Card, didn't you _just_ say yesterday this isn't something we should really be talking about?" but Card's knowing smile made me reach for it again.

Quickly, I read it, not wanting to, but too curious to stop myself. Afterward, I stared in wide eyed shock. "She's threatening war?" Card didn't say anything. When I looked at him, he seemed not to be paying any attention to me.

I knew I'd be thinking about this newspaper article for the rest of the day. I felt that a war with Tirek may not be uncalled for. Not with the kinds of things he kept doing.

This was something that thinking about too hard would either make or break me.

 _ **(Chapter 2 set for 1/12/17 12:00pm CT**_

 _I'm having so much fun writing this! I hope you're having just as much fun reading it. Just you wait ;) I enjoy comments too, so please don't be afraid. Thanks, see ya soon!)_


	3. Chapter 2 I'll Be The Light

_(Note: Hey there, thanks for coming back :) ! This chapter may just be my favorite yet. It's certainly long, which is good. It was so much fun writing this chapter, and OMG Cardkeeper cracks me up. As any (most) authors will tell you, we may have the end result in mind, but it's the characters that write the story. Keeping that in mind, I'm not gonna spoil anything for ya XD But I do need to put a warning so nopony (nobody, haha) gets offended. There will be male in drag, but that's half the fun! Also, the_ _mild_ _violence starts towards the end of the chapter. Anyway, enjoy, love ya, and on to the story!)_

 **Chapter 2** I'll Be The Light

It was only an hour until we needed to be at Canterlot Castle, and we'd been walking around since lunch. In all honesty, I'd just been following Cardkeeper. Well, at least he was calming down.

I couldn't keep my mind off that newspaper. I'd actually folded it up and put it in my saddle bag, and my mind kept wandering back to it. I was forming a strong opinion that I wanted to be on the front lines fighting Lord Tirek. I wanted to protect Equestria and keep this _monster_ from destroying us. He was draining magic for crying out loud! First he kidnaps one of our ponies? Now this? I thought it was too far. I wanted to stop him, wanted to fight.

I was being encouraged too. I always had my "faithful companions" to back me up… _He'll bring death and destruction…_

 _You need to stop him…_

 _Think about it…What if you're the only pony willing to fight? It said it right in the article. The military is opposed to this. Even Celestia's skeptical…_

 _It takes one to start the ripple. Convince Sarge. We believe in you Shadow._ It would all start with this.

I was broke from the internal struggle when Card saw a certain shop. I'd seen him going for it, it was inevitable. I knew Card too well. Yet, I didn't try to stop him. What was I thinking? I guess I was too distracted by my own personal battles, but I was such an idiot not to snap out of it and divert my friend's attention to something other than the—

"Dress shop!" Card smiled, barely able to contain his glee.

I began shaking my head, "Nonononono!" Card didn't even respond to my protest. He grabbed my arm, and began dragging me to the shop. I dug in my back feet, "This is going too far!" I yelled, but I didn't expect my friend to listen. He brought me all the way to the door, shoving it open. I resigned myself to the fate once we crossed the threshold, but that didn't mean I wouldn't stop struggling.

I saw a couple mares at the back of the shop, presumably employees, giggling behind their hooves. Fanmaring no doubt.

"Hi!" The pink one on the left giggled uncontrollably between her words, "What…what can we help you…with?"

"Get my friend here the dress that suits him best."

The yellow mare laughed, "I don't think you're in the right store, we don't sell tuxes boys."

Card leaned forward, "I said a _dress_."

"Yeah, JC," the pink mare nudged her coworker. Then she turned to me and I stared at her, making no movements. "Come on," she smiled, "we've got something absolutely perfect for you!"

"To die for, right Penny?" said JC.

As I followed the girls to my death, I said, "Do your worst," in a strong voice.

* * *

Yes, they put a dress on me.

I didn't even struggle and yet it was still a difficult process. They yanked and pulled lots, and sometimes it got too tight in certain areas… The fitting was the worst part, especially when it came to the zipper. It was uncomfortable as they forced me into it, but eventually they got it on and it wasn't too bad. Comfort wise. The two mares giggled the whole time despite all the difficulties.

They brought me to the mirror to let me see. They did their best to hide their amusement as I stared in wide eyed horror at my reflection, but they failed. They'd put me in a midnight blue flowing dress that matched my eyes. There were glittery streaks of—oh what was it called?—embroidering that led up to and really made the chest stand out. It made me look…beautiful? _Disgusting!_ Out of place more like.

Usually I did well at containing and controlling my emotions. But as they brought me out from behind the curtains to show Cardkeeper, I was so flustered and humiliated that I blushed furiously, my cheeks flame hot.

Card fawned when he saw me, sighing, " _Shadethrower…_ " I couldn't tell if his act was a joke, or if he was actually _admiring_ me. I really hoped the former.

"How much is it?" Card asked. I wasn't really paying attention. I tried to hide my face as another pony, (a mare of course), entered the shop and stared at me.

Penny moved toward the counter, looking through a clipboard of papers, "Oh, just about 100 bits," she chewed it over.

"Done!" Card exclaimed, running to the counter and slamming a bag of coins down. Then he made eye contact with me, giving me a shy smile, so toned down from how he'd been acting all day that I found myself blushing again even harder.

* * *

Canterlot Castle was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. As soon as we'd gotten there, Card and I immediately went to our guest room, where I hid the dress in the farthest reaches of the wardrobe, (of course, I had taken it off before leaving the shop). I lingered on it for a second, but shook my head to snap myself out of it, closing the door and sighing.

I turned to Card, watching the pegasus. He was sitting on his bed, laying out his luggage he'd brought from home. He'd really calmed down, thankfully. He didn't see me watching. Some part of me wanted him to turn and look, but another part was too scared.

It was nearly time for the briefing, and I couldn't stop thinking about Lord Tirek. I knew my argument. I just didn't know if Sarge would take it. It wouldn't stop me from trying, I knew that for sure.

"Time to go," I tapped Card on the shoulder.

"Alright, thanks Shade."

He followed me to the hall and we walked together. "Do you think we'll be posted in the castle?" Card asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"I hope not," Card said, almost to himself.

We stopped in front of the meeting chamber, and I pushed open one of the doors. Just as expected, there were ten or so new hoofponies sitting around, and there was hushed talking. I saw Sarge but he looked very serious. He wasn't even looking our way.

I took a deep breath as I sat down, thinking over what I wanted to say to Sarge. I knew this wasn't really a full briefing. We were new recruits, we were only getting assignments handed to us. But I knew what I wanted, and I was determined to get it.

So when Sarge came to the table I was sitting at with Card, I cleared my throat to get his attention. Sarge turned and gave me a skeptical look.

"Yes, Shadethrower?"

"Sir!" I barked, an automatic response training had pounded into me, "I have something I need to speak with you about."

Sarge nodded, "Okay, meet me in the hall in a few minutes, Private."

Cardkeeper gave me a look as Sarge walked away. When I didn't say anything he shrugged and glanced away at the file Sarge had given him.

I took a moment to look at mine. I knew from the note Sarge gave to us when he gave us our armor that Cardkeeper and I's files were the same. We'd be deployed to the same place.

I was reading over the statement when Card groaned, "Oh no! I knew it, I knew we'd be put on castle duty." he sighed.

"Hey," I chuckled, "It's not Canterlot." it wasn't. We were posted in the Crystal Empire's castle. And if I got my way, that wouldn't last. I knew I'd get what I wanted. _We know, Shadow,_ my shadows reminded me.

"I know."

"Don't worry Card, I'm going to talk to Sarge."

* * *

"What did you need Shadethrower?" Sarge asked me, a disinterested look on his face.

"Sarge, I wanted to talk about our post." I jumped on the bullet, so to say.

"Shadow, you can't tell me you don't like it." Sarge was shaking his head.

"No, it's fine," my tone didn't sound very believable. "It's just, I had something better in mind."

Sarge sighed, taking off his sunglasses and folding them. "Go ahead, but I wanna warn you, it probably doesn't matter."

"It does," I said matter-of-factly, my voice cold. "Sir, have you put any thought into the situation with Lord Tirek?"

"I have." he gave me a laconic answer.

"And?"

" _And,_ I don't like it."

"So why don't we do something about it? Bring us down south, post us near his homeland, that way if he attempts to enter Equestria, we'll be there to stop him."

"You see, it's a lot more complicated than that, Shade. Queen Celestia doesn't even know if the threat is real."

"But that's the problem!" I protested, "No one does. But if we don't do something about it, Tirek and his brother will make the first move, and Equestria will be at the brunt of it."

"I hear what you're saying, but it doesn't work like that. I also have ponies to answer to." Sarge was giving me a hard stare.

I shook my head, getting irritated, "Sir, at least think about Card. I've never seen him more distressed about anything before than being posted in a castle."

"I'll take that under consideration." Sarge began putting his sunglasses back on, closing the case.

I was pissed! My shadows flared up around me like fire, egging me on. They were my only comfort and only torment. "Take this under consideration! If Tirek gets into Equestria, a stupid castle won't be the worst of our problems. _We'll have a war!"_ I spun around and stormed off angrily at a gallop.

"SHADOW BRIGHT!" I heard an angry sergeant behind me, but I didn't care. My shadows were whispering harshly in my ears, making me even more furious as I ran.

* * *

I laid on the bed in our room, shuddering and trying not to cry. I'd exploded, and I couldn't stop myself. _You must have more control._ "But you goaded me!" I closed my eyes at oblivion but it still got through. _Stupid! Your fault!_ I bit my lip and tasted blood, but I was trying to find some way to block the noise.

Of course they changed their tune, they always did. They swarmed me, gently caressing me and whispering soft sweet words, _We're still here for you. We're always here for you. Don't cry._ That only made me want to cry more.

"Shade?" came a weak voice. It was Card. "I heard you yelled at Sarge."

My eyes snapped open and light came rushing in. My heart skipped a beat as a took a shaky breath. Then with a calm tone I asked my friend, "You heard _that_ I yelled at Sarge or you actually _heard_ it?"

Cardkeeper blushed, "Uh, yeah. You were pretty loud. Nopony could make out what you were saying though. Sarge is very angry by the way."

I shook my head, "I…really don't care right now." I rolled over, my back to my friend.

Card touched me softly, "I care," he cleared his throat, "I wanna know if you're okay." Strong reassuring Spade, that was him.

"Cardkeeper, we're getting put on palace duty, Sarge has a new command yet nothing to show for it." _Plus, look how you failed your friend._ My shadows snickered. "I couldn't even help you!" I groaned. "Worst of all, Tirek—" I choked on words, close to tears.

"Oh, Shadow…" Card didn't know what to say.

* * *

We were packing up to head north, when Cardkeeper said something totally unexpected.

"You're a light Shadethrower."

Pausing in my packing, I turned to him, "Excuse me?"

Card smiled, "Well, you know. A natural leader. It's in you, just trying to get out."

"A light?" I was quizzical.

"Yep," he beamed, "You show the way better than anypony I know. You're the light, shining in the dark. Maybe you don't see it." Card looked down at his suitcase, that dumb smile still there.

"Possibly." I said. But all I knew was darkness and shadows. How could I be a light?

There came a knock at the door, "Knock knock," Sarge poked his face in, "Just checking in. We head out in an hour." he met my eye, "I'm still disappointed about yesterday, but I wanted to tell you, I understand. I contacted my superiors and left them with the suggestion. Anyway, saddle up. Time to get a move on." Sarge left without another word.

Cardkeeper stood just gawking, and I could feel the tension he must be feeling too. I was glad Sarge had done something, but what about my discipline? I felt I deserved something other than disappointment. _You do._ Agreed my shadows. Somehow, Sarge's disappointment in me was worse.

He kept opening his mouth to say something all the way to the train station, but he never said a word. I was preoccupied myself. I'd never felt so uncomfortable in a uniform. Ever.

Card snuggled up to me in our compartment, as I took the window seat. I didn't tell him to move. It was actually rather comforting. The warmth of the pegasus quieted my nerves, at least for the moment. I let out a breath, wishing I could sleep like him. But I just stared out the window.

I watched as a couple raindrops splattered on the glass, then one or two more. After that it was a full on storm. _Oh Celestia,_ I thought, _why do I get a bad feeling from this?_

It'd only been three hours into our trip, but suddenly the train stopped. " _Attention passengers, we've received an urgent communication informing us of a situation in Dodge Junction, an attack by Lord Tirek. More on situation as we're updated, but for now, we've been told to stop the train so the power from the electric tracks can be diverted."_

Cardkeeper awoke, lifting his head and looking around. He glanced up at me and smiled, but it turned into a yawn. He sat up and stretched his wings.

I stood, feeling restless. My shadows were buzzing too. I didn't want to stay here and do nothing. I needed to show Sarge that I meant what I said. Court martial me, but somepony had to take the first step. So I opened the door of our compartment, looking into the corridor. Nopony was in sight.

"What're you doing Shade?" Card was confused.

"Something about it." and Card new exactly what I meant. But instead of trying to stop me he said,

"I'm coming with you."

He followed me to the exit of this car, and I was shaking my head, "Card, what'll that accomplish?"

"I don't know. How about something, as you put it." We were outside now. "Besides," Card smirked and gave his wings a couple quick flaps, lifting himself into the air. "How else you gonna get there fast enough?" I was finally grinning like a fool at him.

"A bit of magic, trust and horsepower, huh?" I winked, my horn beginning to glow. He was offering to lift me, but he couldn't carry my weight and we both knew it. But with a little magic, I'd lighten the load.

He wrapped his hooves around me, "You got that right," his voice faltered, both of us realizing the intimacy of his gesture. "Uh…"

I cast my spell quick and he lifted me into the air with a jolt, not ready for the weight to be taken off so quickly, "Here we go!" I called.

Now I'd need to stay focused on my magic. It'd take a lot of concentration for such an extended period of time. I could handle it though.

* * *

Dodge Junction was not a pretty sight when Card and I arrived. Even the sky was bleak and gray. I saw emergency workers and first responders everywhere from up here, but they were all idle. It seemed like nopony knew what do exactly.

I pointed a hoof, "Card, there's a good spot, out of sight of the other ponies." It was a spot situated between two buildings at the south end of town, probably a couple of pubs. There was a small back alley formed by the backs of more buildings.

Everything was wild west styled, and as I looked around to get my bearings I noticed the difference in the landscape from anything I was used to. It was so dusty and dry. I got up and stared at Cardkeeper, who was moving toward the back of the buildings.

"Shade, there's something back here," Cardkeeper sounded nervous, the stallion's voice wavering.

"What is it?" I followed him, turning the corner into the shadows of the alley. Laying in the furthest, darkest corner was an earth pony, his cowboy hat had fallen off. He was staring at it with wide afraid eyes, unmoving, unseeing. He was still breathing, and I knew he wasn't dead. _There are things worse than death…_ "Not helping," I grumbled to myself.

"Huh," Card looked at me with frightful eyes. "Is he d-dead?"

"No…" I approached, poking at the brown stallion, "He's breathing. Hey!" I began calling to the pony, "Are you alright?" there was no response.

"We need to find somepony," Card glanced around in a fret.

"Card!" I laughed, turning to face him and not really feeling afraid or nervous at all, "We're Royal Guard, we went through intensive training, we can take on anything! We don't need anypony to help us." Card's eyes widened. That's when my shadows laughed maliciously at me. _Are you sure you don't need help, dearest Shadow?_

I got a really cold feeling, but I only frowned as I moved back, standing beside Card. The pony who was just a second ago lying uselessly on the ground like a sack of potatoes was now getting up. He looked like a zombie, his eyes glazed over and not focused on anything in particular.

"Shadethrower, that's really freaky." Card whispered. The brown stallion's eyes snapped to the pegasus, and I tensed. Card reached toward me, wanting to grab my hoof, and I would've let him. But the other stallion suddenly lunged on Card, attacking him with imprecise punches and kicks.

I yelled, grabbing the pony and trying to tear him off my friend. Card had his arms up in a big X across his face, protecting himself from the blows. The brown pony was clumsy, not really trying to hit for any specific spot. Something seemed to be controlling him, like hypnosis, but it wasn't a very strong hold, that was certain. A well placed kick to his side did the trick, sending him crashing into the wall of the building next to us.

Card was breathing heavily, staring at the sky like it was all he saw. He shook his head, lowering his arms. "Is it over?" Card glanced at his attacker, who once again lie motionless. But this time the pony was unconscious.

Suddenly there was the sound of loud gunfire, three sharp reports. Next came yelling. Card jumped up and shook off his wings. "We better go see what's up," he told me.

I gave the unconscious stallion one last glance before moving off. _Puppet pony,_ I remembered…

 _ **(Chapter 3 set for 1/15/17 12:00am CT**_

 _Whoo, that was a doozy XD Hope it was a fun ride. Now we just gotta tough it out and wait for the next one :P I hope my time marks are helpful for you guys, that's what they're there for. Also, reviews really help me and they are so much fun to read, so please do that! I may even respond at some points, kuz yea, if you read my profile description, I love ya, and it wont be the last you hear it from me :D okay, byeeeee!)_


	4. Chapter 3 As Certain As Dark

_(Note: Alright, here we go XD This is going to start getting interesting, I can say that right now. Honestly, as soon as Shadow Bright meets Scorpan for the first time, that's where everything gets so much more complicated. However, I did have to include something towards the end of the chapter that makes even me fangirl! I hope you like it. Of course, violence does continue, as it surely will throughout the story since this is a war setting. Also, I will start using a couple cannon characters every once in awhile, specifically Lord Tirek and Prince Scorpan, since they are the main point/plot of this story. Okay, anyway...now that that is over! Lol, grab your popcorn and on to the story!)_

 **Chapter 3** As Certain As Dark

We ran as fast as our hooves would take us, winding up in a small town square. To our left was a row of puppet ponies, appearing to have gathered in a sort of formation, a front line. They faced down law enforcement personnel, which meant a few deputies wearing silver stars on their tan uniform button ups. One had a curling mustache and seemed to direct the others, giving hard glares to the enemies. Currently they were at a standstill.

I moved into the square ahead of Card, moving toward the deputy ponies. "Shade, that might not be a good idea," Card whined.

He was right, I heard the click of a revolver being cocked, and it was pointed straight at me. "Hold it righ' there pardner," the stallion with the brown mustache narrowed his lime green eyes at me. I stopped, but only to show I had a sense of coherence, that I wasn't a puppet.

"It's alright," I called, "We were sent by the Royal Guard," I indicated my uniform. _You're such a lier!_

The deputy opened his mouth to answer me, but he looked over my shoulder and cursed. "Luna dammit! You've gone and attracted their attention." the other officers began firing rifles, sending off warning shots, but the puppet ponies didn't stop coming. I saw one coming for me, but a bullet pierced her chest and she fell.

"Faust!" came a shout, "I didn't mean it, I didn't wanna shoot 'er!"

Unexpectedly, Card jumped over the hitches of an abandoned coach that had been being used as a blockade. He snapped, "Oh, gimme that!" grabbing the gun from the pony's hooves. He spun round and aiming, fired immediately, his aim immaculate. One of the hostiles was hit in the hind legs, causing him to fall hard. A couple more of the puppets came forward, but they were shot off their hooves as well. The ones left standing stopped moving, now standing out in the square, muzzles hanging slack jawed. One was even drooling.

It was quiet for a minute, giving us all time to get acquainted fast. "Howdy, my name's Deputy Director Houdin Baster. It's a good thing y'all folks came when ya did. I haven't seen shootin' like that from my boys here in awhile. I think they're a bit rusty."

"Fine, but what's going on?" I rolled my eyes. Formalities were a bit annoying in this situation.

"Well ain't yer gonna introduce yerself?" Houdin narrowed his eyes at me.

Card glanced forlornly at the director, "Shade isn't much for introductions. I'm Card…" Why did he sound so down about it? He was a social creature.

"Card…" I breathed, staring at him. He looked away. Yet again I noticed the mark on his hip had changed. Now it was a spade, diamond and club, in that order. Again, I was concerned. It was obvious by now that his cutie mark could change, but I needed to know what it meant. There was something in me that yearned to understand my closest friend better. To be closer.

My shadows taunted me for it, not caring how I felt. That I cared. I stopped thinking, repressing the emotions, stopped feeling. I had to be like that, all my life. It never ended. My shadows never went away and they fed off my emotions and turned them into something bad. It's all I knew so by now I was used to being dulled and gray all the time.

"Hold it," Houdin turned away from me, looking out into the square. I followed his gaze and saw an odd creature move into the middle of the square. He floated by the soft beat of his batlike wings.

His face was similar to a lion's and gentle yellow eyes peered from beneath a well kept mane. Around his waist he wore a large golden buckled band and his tasseled tail swept back and forth. I couldn't take his eyes off him. I was transfixed. The creature looked at me curiously, but there was a depth of sadness there too.

He looked away, addressing us, "Lord Tirek wishes me to tell you, a thousand years of imprisonment has not bode well. He shall show Equestria what it means to challenge him."

Goaded by my demons, I shouted, "It means war!" I was upset by the whispers I heard, but my heart wasn't into the anger they wanted me to feel. I couldn't bring myself to inflict any kind of hurt on this poor winged creature. I saw myself in him, and that in itself hurt.

"Yes," came his response, eyes closed and head drooped. "It does." He snapped his eyes open, and the puppet ponies were suddenly on the move, not toward the group, but flanking the creature.

"Now hold up, youngin, we didn't catch your name." Houdin was scowling.

"I'm the dearest brother…Scorpan."

* * *

It wasn't long before the city had cleared out and the deputies were left confused. Plus, nopony could find the Sheriff and other law enforcement officers were missing. A few military ponies from up north had arrived a couple hours ago and I had given a quick debriefing of the events. They'd told me Scorpan was a gargoyle, brother to the centaur Lord Tirek and Prince of his kingdom. But they didn't know much else.

"Shade, yer help was greatly appreciated," said Houdin while sitting in the Sheriff's office later that evening.

"S'no problem, really." I answered him. I think the deputy director had taken a liking to me, but we couldn't be friends because I wasn't capable of extending feelings anymore, and hadn't been for so long.

"Ya know pardner, ya got here in the nick er time. I don't know what we woulda done without you and yer friend." Houdin nodded at Cardkeeper, a hoof on the brim of his hat. Said pegasus was sitting in one of the waiting chairs, staring with a forlorn expression through the blinds on the window.

I would say I didn't know what was up with him, but I did know. He'd gotten a taste of the real world. Maybe he hadn't realized what he'd been getting himself into when he signed up for the army. I'd known, because I've been told since the beginning of my life.

 _It's as certain as dark, Shadow, and you've played the fool. Always, always._ They whispered and haunted.

I knew one thing was certain. I couldn't keep my mind off that gargoyle. Something drew me to him, like a song. Or a whisper in my certain darkness. The never ending cold pit that my heart dug. Where did it lead, I wondered.

I was just working up to answering Houdin when Card sat up straight in his chair, parting the blinds to look out more clearly.

"Shade, Sarge just got out of a taxi coach, and he's coming toward the sheriff's office."

"Horse feathers," I muttered a curse under my breath.

The cafe doors into the building opened in the other room, smacking the walls. There came quick gallops, then the office door—with its big textured glass window—opened, Sarge bursting in.

"By Faust, when you two disappeared!" he was out of breath. He continued once he'd caught his breath, "You had me worried sick."

I sat back, not wanting to speak. There was nothing for me to say. I'd never thought Sarge had a soft side. He'd always been tough on his cadets. This side of him, the concern in his indigo eyes. It was unsettling. Of course, never in a million years would I ever let anypony see my coiling emotions. Ever. Period. I just thought neither would Sarge.

"Are we in trouble?" Card asked, nervous.

Sarge shook his head, "Faust no, though you should be. I could court martial your flanks for this." He was smiling as he said it, "But no, I'm actually glad you flew the coup and came here. It gives me legitimate reason to put us on the front lines. Now that Equestria knows the threat is real…" that made everypony in the room feel the tension of the implication. Because like I had said to Scorpan…it meant war.

* * *

DODGE JUNCTION TAKES FIRST HIT! WAR MAY BE ON OUR TAILS.

That was the headline on the latest newspaper. I set it down, blinking. I was the only pony awake on the train. I looked to Cardkeeper, watching the soft rise and fall of his chest. The way he slept was adorable. He was on his back, hooves in the air, wings twitching and blanket draped over his stomach, nearly falling off. Watching him sleep was somehow comforting to me. Seeing his gentle breath. Something about it calmed my shadows, and for once they were quiet.

He rolled over, his face in my direction. "Oh, Card," I smiled to myself.

As though he'd heard me, he blinked awake. He saw me and returned my smile sleepily. "Hey Shadow," his voice cracked. My heart skipped a beat. _He said my name._

He rolled to his stomach, resting his head in his arms and watching me with that calm smile. "What're you doing on the floor? Did you sleep?"

"No," I sighed. "I stayed up all night reading up on news." I held up the paper we'd gotten that afternoon in Appleloosa. Now we were on our way to a base a ways outside the small town. I'd never even heard of it, and Sarge said it was a well kept secret. Mustang Town it was called.

"You'll be tire- _errrrUHHHHHH_ ," Card yawned, a hoof in front of his mouth. I chuckled softly. "What?" he gave me a quizzical look.

I coughed, blushing and looking away, "You're just uhhh, you're…"

"Shadethrower, spit it out," Card whined, plopping his head down and giving me puppy-dog eyes.

"Youresocute!" I blurted.

"Cute?" Card whispered.

I closed my eyes and nodded with a sigh. "That's what I said." I picked up the newspaper, grunting and trying to distract myself.

Card slowly crawled out of the bunk, falling to the floor in a heap. He shook himself off, flicking his wings. Then he shuffled toward me. I hid my face behind the newspaper, so he would not see my burning face. But he leaned against me, his head resting on my chest.

"I care about you Shade…" Card whispered, blinking his tired eyes up at me. I rested my head on his, putting the newspaper to the side. "Yesterday scared me."

I didn't know what I was supposed to say to that. It was a bit scary to me too, but I would never admit that to anypony, ever. "I think that we need to expect it. But this is why we're heading to that base. We're finally going to do something about it."

"I'm glad." Card closed his eyes. There were a few moments of silence, and cuddling, but I felt a little uncomfortable. I'd never done this with anypony before. It was so hard for me to understand what I was feeling, whether I was okay with this or not…

"Hey," I said softly. Card shifted so he could face me. He sat patiently. "I wanted to know, I mean, if it isn't too much…Why does your cutie mark change?"

Card looked down, his cheeks turning pink, "Oh, you've noticed?"

"If you're not comfortable sharing with me…" I didn't know how to talk about these things. Was I being insensitive?

"No! You're my best friend. I, uh, ok don't judge me…" Card dragged a hoof through the dust. I waited in silence. "I have multiple personalities. My cutie mark shows which personality is out at that moment."

"What personality is out right now?" I was curious.

"My normal personality, the Ace of Spades. My truest self."

"I love you just as you are, I don't care about the personalities Ace." I barely breathed the words. It almost choked me to say them at all.

His voice was low, still not looking at me, "It's my turn to ask a question. I saw the way you looked at that gargoyle. Something up?"

"I'm definitely intrigued by him. He's between a soul and a shadow, that's as certain as dark. But I don't know what to make of it."

I kept talking, faster and faster, until the words blurred together. "I wanted to know, wanted to see kuzheremindsmeofmyselfanditdoesntmakesense and—"

Card pressed his lips firmly to mine, a strong kiss that felt like it'd been locked away for a very long time. My eyes widened and my face heated up. I was blushing furiously and I had no idea what to do. Pull away, do nothing, return the kiss?

If watching him sleep had sent my shadows into a state of temporary serenity, the out of the blue kiss sent them into a mode of frenzy. They were back, flaring up and yelling incoherently at me. Anyway, Card broke off before I could react and he came away with heavy breath. He gave me a crooked smile.

My shadows buzzed like hornets around me and I felt dizzy. "What, uh, was that for, eh?" I licked my lips gingerly, still tasting a subtle sweet taste.

"I think you're so adorable when you get worked up, you know? And you get worked up about a lot of things." Card's face reddened as he stared at my mouth.

"I do not!" I waved dismissively, but my voice cracked.

Card put his head on my shoulder, "Mm." His noise of agreeance still sounded sarcastic. Faust, I so badly wanted to kiss him again. I settled for breathing in his scent instead. A bit sweet, but masculine too.

When we woke up, it was morning, and Sarge found us cuddling on the floor.

 ** _(Chapter 4 set for 1/17/17 12:00am CT_**

 _Omg, that was just *dies* I've been shipping them so hard since the beginning of this story, and I was literally sitting at lunch the other day talking with friends, like, "do you think it's a good idea to have them kiss this early in the story? usually my romances are gradual." they're like, "if you can make it work." OF COURSE I CAN MAKE IT WORK :D I mean yas! And yes, I'm fangirling over my own characters, LOL!)_


	5. Chapter 4 Before the Fall of Rain

_(Note: Yay! Another chapter is here! Introducing a bit of a fun side character in this chapter, Riggs Bailey. I liked creating him and the personality I gave him was so fun to write! :) This is a little taste of the military stuff in my universe here, that I kind of created with Blackjewel101 in Stand By You. The title of this, well, I called it "Before the Fall of Rain" because it's literally before the heavy stuff comes. This is the beginning of the beginning. Let's see where it leads us... Okay, I no longer have words left, haha! Now then, enjoy the story...;)_

 **Chapter 4** Before the Fall of Rain

Sarge brought us to a large metal garage style door set into a tall hill. A panel was set into the wall and Sarge typed a code in. Next he scanned his hoof. " _Welcome Sergeant Baise Fooler."_ Said a computerized mare's voice. The door slid upward in a loud clang. Inside it looked like any ordinary garage, a workbench on one wall, cabinets and tool sheds set neatly to the sides. They all had locks on them.

"This way," said Sarge. There was a smaller metal door at the back, another keypad next to it. Another code was inputted and it slid open to reveal the interior of an elevator. Sarge nodded at us as he clicked the button for 10. "Now, as soon as we're down there, you'll have to sign documents swearing to secrecy. Your clearance wasn't technically high enough for this, but I was able to get a few exceptions put in."

"Of course, sir!" I inclined my head in respect.

It wasn't long until we reached a small conference room. There were a few official looking ponies, but there was no way in tartarus they intimidated me. Card on the other hoof looked nervous as he took a seat directly next to me, grabbing my hoof under the table for reassurance. I wasn't the most comforting of ponies though.

"This is simple," said the first suit, hoofing over a stapled packet of documents to both Card and I. Simple my tail! "You just need to sign here, here, here, here and here. Oh yes, and here." He flipped through the packet. "Don't bother reading it." his voice was gruff.

"What," I rose an eyebrow, "are we signing our souls away?" the stallion couldn't tell if I was being serious or not.

"In a sense," said another of the ponies. He'd been sitting back overlooking this entire meeting like he owned the place. "Your soul would be the last thing we took if you ever compromised the security of this base."

"Meet Colonel Jack Heartless, commander of this base," Sarge nodded at the yellow earth pony who'd spoken.

"Good name," I said smoothly.

"Shadow Bright isn't such a bad name itself," Heartless frowned.

I picked up the pen between my teeth, signing my name quickly on each page—twice on the last page. Card was next.

"Now that the dull and gritty is done, how about I take you somewhere?" Heartless grinned. We stood, following him out.

* * *

Before us was a view into a massive training hall. It was a shooting range, a gym, and a track all rolled into one. There were other small things I couldn't make out, but the ginormous room just reminded me of basic training. Of course, you had to keep up with fitness.

"Mustang Range, the hidden jewel of Appleloosa. We have an extensive training ground here, plus the largest royal armory in all Equestria, second only to Moon Base."

"Why such large facilities in such a small area, if I may ask, sir? Doesn't that take up most of the space this base would've had available?" Card braved questioning the Colonel.

Heartless waved a hoof, motioning us on. The four of us continuing walking along the platform, slowly, so we could see more of the training hall. "A good question. And I have a good answer. Mustang Town is Appleloosa's first defense, and Appleloosa is Equstria's. Our personnel must be properly prepared to face any threat from the south, especially now that bastard centaur, Tirek, has attacked Dodge Junction.

You know, I was great friends with Sheriff Lasso Cloud. He and I grew up together in Dodge. Nopony can find him, and I can bet a fiddle he was taken to be a damned puppet pony." Heartless snarled.

I gave no reaction to the speech, but Card was grimacing. I'd seen him wince at the word fiddle. We all knew the stallion hadn't meant the musical instrument.

"I see you don't much mind what I have to say, do ya Shadow?" Heartless smirked over his shoulder at me. "I think I'll like you just fine."

 _You don't deserve that praise._

 _You're worthless._

 _Open up, you antisocial wreck._

I worked my jaw, words unable to and not coming out. I was being assaulted by my shadows once again. I knew I had to show strength, be an unmoving fortress. Always suppressing my emotions as best as I could. I had so many weaknesses.

"Heh! Anyway, on official terms, I want you training daily. You have to be ready before the big storm hits, right? Shadow, you better be using that big horn of yours, you got the highest magic scores in boot camp. Oh, and make sure you stop by to see Riggs Bailey, he'll hook you up with our latest weaponry." Heartless gave a look to Sarge, "Baise," he inclined his head, then disappeared down a side corridor through a hatch.

"Sarge?" Card gave him a weary look, "Y-you haven't spoken since the tour started."

"Righto," said Sarge. "Ima take you two downstairs."

"What's wrong?" I asked. I'd never heard the stallion speak this way.

"I really don't like that pony. And when he takes a liking to you," Sarge shivered, "it's never a good sign."

"It doesn't bother me," I grunted, rolling my eyes. _Yes it does, Shadow Bright._

"Ok," Sarge nodded, clapping me on the shoulder. "You're a tough unicorn, you know that?" I rolled my eyes again.

* * *

When we got down to the armory, we were greeted by a cream colored pony with very large antlers. A stag! His coat was the color of eggnog, white chest and stomach, and stripes that swirled over his back and into his small fluffy tail. There were white speckles on his face, and his eyes were green like mistletoe leaves. His short mane was a cappuccino color, light brown, and his bangs curled softly at the end. His cutie mark was of two snowflakes, staggered beside each other—and they were moving! Wiggling back and forth.

"I've never met a stag before," Cardkeeper whistled. I facehooved.

The buck smiled, taking it in grace, "Aye, not many ponies have, mate." he had a rich aussie accent.

"Hello there Riggs," Sarge had a bright smile.

"Oiy! Baise Fooler! I haven't seen you around 'ere in forever, mate!" Riggs was laughing.

"I know!"

"Are these those boys of yours then?" Riggs gestured with his chin to us.

"Yes they are," Sarge nodded, looking proud.

"Righty then, this way." We left Sarge behind, and followed the stag to a small locker room.

"All to yourself, this locker room is a bit outta commission, but still useable. Righty, look inside the lockers with your names."

I opened mine, finding inside a rifle, a glock, a few frags and mines, and two army knives of different sizes with their own leg straps.

"Pretty nice huh?" Riggs was smiling like a colt in a candy shop. But he was smiling about guns. Guess that was a sergeant quartermaster for ya.

I picked up the glock, the first weapon I'd ever been issued. I couldn't decide if this was a good sign or a bad sign.

"There's a few rules, but I'd be an arse to get into it straight away. Tell me about yourselves, Heartless has told me a few things but I want it from the source."

I had to leave my gun behind and shut my locker to follow Riggs out of the room. "Whatever Heartless has to say, he can shove it up his tailhole."

"Is that so?" Riggs chuckled.

"Yeah, it is."

"Shadethrower," Card scolded. "Shade and I are from Manehattan, we grew up together. We've always wanted to join the military, just never thought we'd both come so far so quickly. Royal Guard right off the saddle."

"Right, I heard you two went to Dodge Junction, didn't ya, flew right off the train. Takes guts, I can tell you that." Riggs winked.

"There's no way in Equestria I'd ever sit back and let somepony attack us. I had to do something." I snapped.

"Aye, that you did. I would've done the same in your hooves. Tell me, is it as bad as I heard? I never get much good talkin' in 'ere."

"Sure. I don't think it could've been worse. Tirek didn't just drain their energy and magic. He turned them into puppets." My voice was cold, and I felt stiff inside.

Card nudged me gently, "You're fine Shade, you'll be okay." _He'll never be okay,_ my shadows swept around unnoticed beneath him, laughing harshly. I hated them so much.

"Fine let's just hear the rules and get to the training room." I grunted.

* * *

Card was looking up toward the ceiling, which was high, high above us. "Whoa, look at that flying course!" There were hoops and rings suspended from the ceiling, but also tunnels, clouds and other types of obstacles you must have had to be a pegasus to understand.

"She's a beauty," Riggs barely even glanced up. Card's wings flapped twice and he had two hooves off the ground when Riggs said, "Ah ah ah. There a few things we need to do first before you can use this facility."

Card looked put out, "What do we have to do?"

" _You_ have to get a physical done. There needs to be an updated physical on record every month to use Mustang Range."

"Every month? Are they expecting to keep us here that long?" I scoffed.

"Didn't you want to be here, Shade?" Card asked me.

"Well yeah…" I glanced to the side.

"Alright, time you meet Dr. Sayaka Weystone." Riggs gave us both gentle shoves with his antlers.

* * *

"Oiy, Sigh!" Riggs called into the infirmary as the doors slid open. "Where're you at? I got Baise's boys 'ere for their physical!"

A side door opened, and a bright purple unicorn mare stepped out. Her blue main was put up in a bun and was glittery and caught the eye. She wore glasses, and a smile that brightened the room. At least it would if I cared.

"Ok, I'll need your ID's left in the drawer on that counter over there. Usually each exam is confidential, but I was told to ask if you were comfortable taking it together." Sayaka rose her brows at us.

"Of course we can!" Card announced.

At the same time I said, "Um sure, I mean if that's not an issue…" Why did I always have to be so awkward? I could feel my cheeks heating up as Card made eye contact with me.

"Ok, follow me." She led us to a room that looked like a typical checkup room. I sat down next to Card on the exam table and Sayaka closed the door. "I'll just be asking a few questions and checking your hearing and vision, heart and blood pressure, muscles and reflexes, height and weight, and I'll take a blood sample to run a few tests on and you'll be good to go."

"Ok," I replied laconically.

"Sounds good," Card added with a nod.

She adjusted her glasses and lifted a clipboard up, looking down at it, "I want you to answer these questions as truthfully as possible. Don't worry because I'm only here to help you. Alright, first question: Do you have any handicaps or impairments concerning mental health that may hinder any of your duties?"

"Nope," I said instantly. I'd never told anypony about my shadows, and I never would. It was my burden to bear, and I would bear it alone as I always have.

Card was immediately uncomfortable, "Well, you see…I um…"

"Don't worry Ace, I'm not here to judge you, I'm not gonna bite. I just want as honest an answer you can give me."

"I have MPD!" he blurted, his face going from white to red in a second. "Sarge knows about it though, I got through basic training, I—"

I wrapped my arm around him, stopping his nervous babbling. I'd seen his cutie mark change—it was like a slot machine—and I saw that it was on a different personality. Spade, diamond, club. "Hey, you're okay, she understands. Next question please," I shot our doctor a murderous look but my voice was calm throughout.

"That's completely fine with me. Question two…"

 _ **(Chapter 5 set for 1/19/17 10:00am CT**_

 _Hey there everypony! Hope you enjoyed the newest cast of fun characters in this chapter. A bit of a different feel to the previous chapter, as it's now in a stable military environment instead of a wild west one. I feel like this chapter is a bit toned down, am I right? Don't worry, the action isn't going anywhere. Anyway, Riggs Bailey was great! However, I wanted him and Sayaka to be equally as important to the story, but Sayaka seems a bit stale...I know my plan for Riggs. I guess we'll see where I go with the doctor. Okay, can't wait for the next chapter. I'm in this with you ;) Anyway, Donnieth out! Love ya!)_

 _(Okay, as a sidenote, I just have to mention, I crack up every single time I read the line from the shadows saying_ "Open up, you antisocial wreck." _Because it's completely random, unrelated to the previous two lines and every time I read it I'm still not expecting it._ _LOL! Okay, byeeeee!)_


	6. Chapter 5 When We Don't Look Back

_(Note: So, sh*t basically hits the fan in this chapter. Expect it to get intense from here ;)_ _Okay, not much more for me to say really, lol! Now on to the story!)_

 **Chapter 5** When We Don't Look Back

"Are you okay? I-I saw how you, er, acted in there."

"She just, it was a personal question, and I felt uncomfortable. I'll be okay with you."

Card and I were walking together to our quarters, having finished training for the day. I'd seen him up there, whooping as he spun through the air. He was so graceful and it was entrancing to watch. Those blue candy-cane stripes blurring into the white. I'd been in a separate part of the facility most of the time though, practicing magic. I was alone the entire time, whereas I saw a few other pegasi up there with Card.

I didn't know what to say to Card. He felt comfortable with me but I didn't feel comfortable with anypony. I didn't know how I was supposed to respond, how he expected me to respond. And that kiss last night…what was I _supposed_ to make of it? I thought I should ask, but I didn't know the right time. I didn't know the right words…

"Shade, I—" he was cut off as we entered our room, a row of bunks spread before us on the left, a long set of dressers on the right—and _Sarge_ in the center of the room, turning to see who'd entered.

He was at a little desk, hooves typing away at a small computer, but he smiled when he saw us, "Ah, there you two are. How was the Range?"

"It doesn't end does it?" I snorted.

"Nope, what did you think basic training was for?" Sarge laughed, shutting the laptop.

" _Mmhbmlnn_ ," Card mumbled, looking away. He was obviously uncomfortable. I could understand why.

"Are we sharing this room with you?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sarge nodded, "why not? There's more than enough bunks. What, don't like me?"

"Of course we do!" Card's voice had risen an octave.

"I'm just teasing," Sarge chuckled, waving him off. "Don't worry, I've gotta lot of work to do, I probably won't be in here until long after you're asleep most of the time. They're just preparing my office."

I plopped down on a bed, not caring where, closing my eyes as my face hit the pillow. Yeah, it was exhausting to use magic consistently for 2 hours straight. I heard the door open and close, then somepony nudged me. I opened one eye, groaning in exhaustion. It was Card.

"Can I, uh, can I join you Sh-Shadow Bright?" he stuttered nervously. "Sarge just left and I, uh, don't wanna—"

I scooched over a little, inviting him up with a pat on the bed. He settled in next to me. We were like that for a little bit, snuggling, but I couldn't fall asleep and I didn't think he could either. I couldn't get the question out of my mind and I had to ask,

"Card, do you like me?"

"Like you?"

"Well, that kiss…"

"Oh," I opened my eye to look at him and I saw him blushing. "Well yeah, I've loved you for a long time. Do you…love me?"

I felt like there was a frog in my throat. "Y-yes," I barely whispered.

Gingerly, like he was petting an upset cat, he put an arm around me, "It's okay Shade." he nuzzled me lovingly and it felt like my heart stopped. I was so awkward! I froze up and didn't move. I didn't want to ruin the moment. I hadn't thought anypony would ever be capable of loving me. So I rolled over, leaving Card to be confused.

* * *

 _He was there, hiding in the shadows in the back of my mind. I don't dream, so what was this? My shadows playing more games? They had given me nightmares before. But I didn't hear their voices. Somehow that wasn't as welcome as I'd have expected. They were all I really knew._

 _So now I was left in my own mind with my own thoughts, wondering why Scorpan was waiting for me in the depths of slumber._

" _Hey there," came a dark whisper. It drifted softly to me._

" _Scorpan? Brother to Tirek? How dare you intrude my sleep."_

 _Scorpan sighed. "You don't know the whole story, you know."_

" _What whole story?" I didn't particularly care what he had to say._

" _I wish I could tell you…I'm scared Shadow. I've messed up, I know I have."_

 _I was shocked and angered beyond belief, "How do you know my name?!"_

" _You and I have a lot in common don't we?"_

" _You're nothing like me!" I snapped, but the gargoyle was already fading away. Yet again I saw the years of torment locked in his yellow eyes. I was lying if I said I didn't see shadows similar to my own there. "Wait!" I yelled._

" _Don't look back." He was gone._

* * *

"Shade! Oh please wake up!" I heard sounds of distress. My eyes snapped open and I saw Card above me, tears in his eyes. Next, I felt sensation come back, my shadows swarming me and screaming loud like never before.

"Aughhh!" I slammed my hooves over my ears, "Stop, oh Faust, it's too much!" I shook my head.

"Shadethrower? Hey, what happened, are you okay?"

By Celestia, I was probably freaking him out to no end. But I couldn't handle the noise. If only he heard, if only he understood, but he—

He kissed me hard, breaking all my concentration. It left my shadows disoriented for a second and I dropped my hooves. "Are you okay?" Card asked me, worry plain to see in his eyes. I nodded slowly, waiting for it to all come back, but my shadows were acting normal again. If their torment could be called normal.

Card drew me into a tight embrace, breathing hard, almost sobbing. "I'm glad you're fine. I love you so much."

"Me too Card," I said.

He pulled back, hooves on my shoulders and looking me square in the eye, "Tell me what happened?" he asked a little squeakily.

"Just—just a nightmare." Card nodded.

"Do you wanna go to breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

I was enjoying a pleasant conversation with Card and an ok tasting bacon and egg sandwich. When you've eaten military food for the past year, you got used to it. Breakfast had taken my mind off of my dream, and I was doing my best to ignore my shadows. They hid in the darkness beneath the table, watching me, ever observant.

"I hope we can head to an _actual_ restaurant sometime in the near future. I enjoyed Broken Shield." Card was saying.

"Yeah, but that was expensive. Celestia, you spent so much that day Card!"

Card smiled evilly, "Do you still have that dress?"

I blushed, playing with my napkin, "...Er, yeah, why would I get rid of it?"

Card laughed, "That's awesome. Of course, I wouldn't blame—" He was interrupted when the alarms began to blare, red lights flashing.

Heartless's voice came on over the intercom, " _Attention personnel. Just receiving updates of an ongoing situation from Appleloosa. There's been reports of unidentified movement a few clicks south of town. No doubt Tirek and his blasted puppet pony army. I want all ponies to their stations immediately. Units in the field gear up and move out! This is Colonel Heartless, signing off. Go get 'em!"_

I stood, looking around with narrowed eyes. Everypony in the room was up and moving, heading out to deal with the threat. Sarge came bustling into the hall, galloping our away. "Hey," he said, out of breath, "Whoo, I'm getting old! You two gear up and meet me upstairs. I've been putting together a squadron. They're under my command, but I know you two work best as partners. I just want you to meet them before you're ever assigned with them." Sarge shrugged, then turned and ran off. Card and I went quickly to our locker room in the armory.

* * *

Ok, Sarge had made me think Card and I were working alone. That wasn't the case though. Sergeant Baise wasn't the stallion in control of the show. Heartless was, and he'd dictated we worked with Quartermaster Riggs. I liked the stag just fine, but he wasn't familiar to me. I needed familiar. I needed Card and him alone.

"You'll get used to it," Heartless said with a smirk as he left us at the elevator. We were on our way to meet the buck in the garage right now.

"Honestly," I complained to Card, "I think he's posting us with Riggs because he wants an eye on us. 'He took a liking to me', my flank." I huffed.

"Hey, we're gonna do just fine with Riggs. He's a nice pony." Card said cheerily.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just glad we don't have to wear that royal armor. This pleather stuff is just fine."

"Great," Card beamed, "focus on the positive."

"Oh that's not positive," I snorted. "You know I don't do positive. I'm still complaining."

Card chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I love you, babe." it was a simple word said casually, but it still made me blush and choke on nothing.

The doors opened, and there was Riggs Bailey, waiting for us, a NATO sniper rifle slung around his back. I sighed. "Oiy, mate! You get to work wit' me!"

"Isn't that a pleasure," I said under my breath. _Horrible. Nothing could be worse. You're being undermined._ Different shadows whispered to me, coiling around me, never letting me go.

"But I'll warn ya, I'm insane on the field. It's why my job is mainly armory and supply warden." Riggs bounced from hoof to hoof, chuckling. _Click clack, click clack._

* * *

"Oiy, target in sight."

We'd been atop a ridge with a clear view of the desert, a scattering of small boulders our only cover. We'd been out here in the heat for about half an hour. I pulled my M15 rifle off my back, pressing it against my shoulder and testing its weight. I also double checked the ammo cartridge, reassuring myself it was loaded. I saw Card doing the same with his pistol.

Our radio picked up chatter, " _bzz-Luna Blue here. Yeah we see 'em, a whole convoy. I think that's a couple humvees. Bzz-No approach on this end, Desert Sun out."_

Riggs picked up his radio, sitting on the rock beside him, "Heartless Niner 'ere, there's a second team on approach from my end. No vehicles but I see at least ten ponies on approach to the east end of town." he lifted his snipe, taking aim. "They're too far away to discern our position, and I've gotta clear shot." he said to us without looking at anything but his targets. His hoof was on the trigger, squeezing, then—

 _BAM!_ A shot rang out from Riggs's weapon, but Card had snapped his wings open, slamming into Riggs and knocking his gun off aim. "Faust dammit!" Riggs snapped. "Mate, what's up?" Riggs wasn't too upset.

"You can't…shoot them…to kill!" Card panted for breath, sprawled on the rocks from his stunt.

"Why not, mate? We have authorization to fire at will."

"They're being used against their will. They're innocent civilians." Card frowned.

"Aye, that may be, but they won't hesitate to kill us first. This isn't my first rodeo, I know what I'm doing."

That's when things lost control. Bullets began pummeling the rocks and Riggs fell backward. Card shrieked, as he jumped down. "It grazed me! That hurts!" His left wing was all bloody, feathers torn and hanging loose.

"Cardkeeper!" I exclaimed, moving toward him. Riggs held up a hoof, "No good. You don't have medical training. I on the other hoof do. Cover us, I'll get this under control."

Quick thinking kept you alive. I turned back to the rocks, hearing Riggs say, "Oight, Ima staunch the bleeding. This'll hurt, I won't lie." I didn't look as the pegasus I had fallen in love with yelled in pain. Whatever Riggs was doing, it would be to help my coltfriend. _He'll find his head mounted on a wall if he hurts him,_ my shadows cackled darkly at me.

I climbed onto the rocks, aiming down the sights. I was a great aim, but what Card had said shook me. He was right, it was wrong to shoot the puppet ponies. They were innocent civilians after all. So I didn't shoot to kill.

I pulled the trigger, not afraid of the weapon. We'd used simpler guns in training, but this gun was just as easy to operate. _Click!_ "Buck!" I threw the rifle down. "Useless piece of junk!" It was jammed.

I shook my head. This was ridiculous. I didn't need a gun, I was a unicorn for Faust's sake. I closed my eyes, concentrating on magic. My shadows began writhing and yelling at me. They always did this when I summoned up power. I always ignored them, but this time it p*ssed me off. That fueled my energy.

More bullets rained down on our rocks, and I heard Card shout in pain. _You're weak, Shadow. You'll let them die. Just like your family…_

"No!" I snapped my eyes open. I only found out later they had been glowing with a brilliant white light, just as I knew my horn was. "Shut the buck _up!"_ I screamed and released my magic. It shot in a wide beam straight at the platoon of puppet ponies. The bullets stopped coming and my magic dimmed to nothing.

I noticed my shadows had shrank away from me, and their voices were silent. But that didn't last long. They shrouded me, whispering frantically, and I passed out.

* * *

 _You can't hold us back, because your rage means nothing to us, Shadow. That rage is what feeds us._

 _Your light was dulled by your ill feelings. You'll never be able to ignore our influence._

 _We're a part of you Shadow, never ever forget that. You'll never know how much we love you…_

"Shadethrower, wake up! Mate, we aren't bloody losing you." Riggs had his hooves on my shoulders, shaking me.

Gunshots sounded, "Riggs, there are more of them. I can't hold them off forever." Card shouted.

My eyes adjusted, and I realized Luna's moon had risen. We were situated behind a wall of sandbags, and the western fronted buildings of Appleloosa towered above me.

"We moved?" I asked, sitting up.

"Aye, Luna Blue moved us after, well, you cleared out that group of ponies coming for us."

"Cleared…out?" I repressed my reaction, but I looked up at Card, who didn't look back at me.

"We're surrounded, but we've managed to hold fort at the Sheriff's office. But it won't last long."

Almost as though his words were some kind of cue, everything seemed to stop. Then there was screaming, but gunfire had ceased.

A large shadow fell over us, "Interesting, I've never seen your kind before," a very large, well muscled and red skinned centaur shoved aside the sandbags we hid behind. I jumped up, shielding Card from the centaur, who was obviously Lord Tirek. He had a smile on his face, but he was focused on Riggs, not Card and I.

"I ain't afraid of you!" Riggs yelled. He lifted his pistol, but Tirek knocked the weapon from his grasp. "My dearest brother, tell me, what creature is this? You know more of pony races than I." Tirek eyed Riggs like he was hungry.

"He is a stag pony, simply a large majestic deer." said a familiar voice.

"Yes, that is good. And my, what an interesting cutie mark." Tirek lifted his—they weren't hooves, but I had no words for them—they began to glow, and so did the beast's eyes. And Riggs gasped.

"What're you—?" he choked, and I saw a tear in his eye. Then the magic entered him, and his eyes glowed a ghastly orange. The tear fell, but Riggs was unable to fight back as his mouth opened and a purple essence was extracted from his body, into a glowing orb between Tirek's horns. Riggs let out one last groan before he slumped to the ground.

His eyes were wide, staring at nothing. It was just as blank an expression that first pony had in Dodge Junction. It was wrong, unnatural. There was nothing left of Riggs Bailey. Just an empty shell.

"How dare you!" I shouted. I tried to get up, but my legs were wobbly. I fell straight back to the ground.

"Weakness doesn't interest me." Tirek turned, completely disregarding me.

"I'll show you!" I yelled angrily after him.

Tirek laughed, "I await it."

"I'm sorry." Scorpan was behind me. "I want to help. Once upon a time, I was a great friend to—"

"Scorpan, come!"

It was over that quickly.

 ** _(Chapter 6 set for 1/22/17 12:00am CT_**

 _Yeah...that went by fast didn't it? It certainly escalated quickly. Okay, love ya! See ya soon. Byeee :)_


	7. Chapter 6 Puppet Master

_(Note: ~Yes, I did loosely name this chapter after a song. I think it's pretty fitting, XD haha~_

 _So, I just wanna say, this goes into a really dark place. It had to at some point knowing Shadow Bright. You will be seeing a dark side of him, so just be warned. Don't worry, however, because it he does show a bit of light here as well :) This chapter was honestly a journey because it's so full of emotion. I'm glad you're taking this journey with me, and we're riding these emotions together. Thank you. Here's to chapter 6!)_

 **Chapter 6** Puppet Master

I had a mission report to write, but I didn't feel in the mood, and I couldn't leave—let's face it—a friend in the infirmary. Riggs was lying inert in a bed, his eyes still open and blank. It was a bit eerie.

I also didn't trust him though. I knew what Lord Tirek did. He could control Riggs at any second and attack this base. But Heartless had let his personal feelings get in the way. He and Riggs were friends. He wasn't losing another friend to that bastard Tirek, he'd said. Maybe I didn't understand that.

Yeah, other ponies lie in other parts of the infirmary, ones who had fallen and had either been injured or had had their magic sucked from them. It didn't matter, because Riggs here, he got his own room. Yes, I admit to myself I consider him a friend, but I wouldn't want to be treated any better than anypony else.

I also wouldn't want to be left in this state, nothing but an empty shell. I didn't think Riggs would've wanted to either.

What was I doing here? Nopony was around, it was just me here. My hoof shook, tight on my pistol's grip. The barrel was pressed firmly against the side of Riggs's head. _He doesn't deserve to be like this, Shadow. You know he wouldn't want this. Pull the trigger, end it._ I gritted my teeth, steeling myself. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. To…kill him. _There is no him, Tirek already killed him. You saw it with your own eyes. Shoot the deer, Shadow. He's a liability to this base. It'll be your fault if the base is attacked._

Yes, I saw it with my own eyes. I saw what Tirek did to Riggs. It was something I never wanted to see again. That horrible purple color as the centaur basically ripped the soul right out of Riggs.

The gun really shook now, but I was prepared to do it. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Shadethrower!"

It was like a bomb went off, my gun dropping to the floor with a reverberating clatter. My shadows exploded away from me so fast, it was like the screech of a violin string as it went high off key and snapped. Light came back to me, and suddenly everything looked a bit sharper.

I sat down in the chair, smiling weakly. "Shade, what in Equestria is going on?" Card ran to me, taking my hooves.

"Oh nothing." I shook my head.

"You had a gun on Riggs!" Card's hooves squeezed mine tightly.

My eyes fell on the gun. "He's dangerous."

"What? Shade, he's our friend."

I shook my head again, "No, Tirek took our friend. Sweet Celestia, that's something I never want to see again."

"Shooting Riggs won't change that, you know."

I looked up into his eyes, "Card—"

"I'm here for you. Do you want me to hold you?"

"I'd…like that." Card took me and held me close, my face buried in his chest. I slowly wrapped my own arms around him.

He didn't even know what I needed to be comforted for. Most of the time, neither did I. All I knew was I was in a dark place. My shadows slowly came back to us, disregarding Cardkeeper and caressing both of us at once. It was so dark, and so cold.

"It's okay if you—you know, wanna cry or something." Card gave a nervous laugh.

I gave a soft snort, "I don't cry Card."

I almost didn't realize the darkness wasn't just my shadows until it was too late. They were wrapped around the two of us so tightly that they formed a sort of noise barrier. I was surprised Card didn't notice their presence, this was the most corporeal they'd ever been.

My eyes snapped open, seeing the oblivion we'd fallen into. The red flashing lights broke through the barrier and I knew something was terribly wrong. It shouldn't be this quiet.

"Card, watch out!" I yelled, throwing him off me. He slammed to the floor, and I took the wack from Riggs. The hard back end of my gun smacked my face hard, leaving me seeing stars. That's when the sound my tormentors had been repressing came flooding back.

"I don't know how we didn't hear the alarms!" Card gasped. "Shade, are you okay?"

I rubbed my head, groaning. I had to throw one of my rear hooves up when Riggs suddenly attacked me again, his hooves failing. I was barely holding him off me. "Get back Riggs!" I grunted, "I don't wanna hurt you." I pulled my rear legs back as far as they could go in this awkward position laying on my back on a chair. Then I literally bucked the buck, kicking him hard with both hooves square in the stomach. He was sent flying across the room, slamming into the door.

It detected the motion, sliding open as he hit the ground. He got to his hooves in the next second, not fazed at all. Puppet ponies didn't feel pain, did they? Or they at least didn't acknowledge it. Riggs took one last backward glance at us, and somehow I thought I saw something in that look, then he bolted from the room, off to do Tirek knew what. Because Tirek knew exactly what he was doing with his puppets. He was the ringleader that controlled the whole show. Or rather, the puppet master…

"Card, are you okay?" I got up and moved toward him. I saw the bandages on his left wing turning red, soaking up an excessive amount of blood.

Card looked at it, "It still hurts."

"Luna," I sighed, "we need to get you up. I need to replace your bandages. Let's see if Sayaka has more."

* * *

The infirmary had more than one entrance, most of them fortunately on lockdown. I wondered how safe we truly were though. Walking around down here without a guide was like traversing a labyrinth. But I was able to find my way by reading the directional signs. Luckily somepony had turned off that annoying alarm, but it wasn't over and the red lights still flashed.

These corridors had an eerie feel to them without nurses and medics running about. Where had they all gone? They might have been the first to die. That made it a priority to find the head doctor, before something happened to her. In these situations it was really best to be pragmatic, and it was logical to assume we wouldn't find many ponies alive.

 _Logic isn't what's playing into this, Shadow, but go ahead and keep telling yourself it does!_

I must've been letting to much emotion show through, because Card said, "It's okay Shade, just breath and let your light shine. You have it in you, it's why I love you."

"What do I have in me?"

"You have strength. You can light your own way through the darkness, you just have to stop letting it get to you."

"You think something is getting to me?" I croaked.

"I know you really well Shade," Card bumped my hip with his. "Maybe any other random pony wouldn't see it but I know things get to you, I know you have things you get hung up on. Even if you cover it with a hard exterior and tough walls you put up around yourself. But Sarge wasn't kidding when he told you you're one tough unicorn. So show me. Show me what 'Bright' means. Show me what you got that cutie mark for. A light in the darkness. My light Shadow Bright." Card was blushing furiously by now, but there was a deep love in his golden eyes for me that surprised me every time I saw it.

I felt something warm building up within me. Like when I drew upon my magic. But this was a pleasant warmth, whereas the times I summoned my magic willingly were because of rage, because I hated the world. But this was new, this was good. _This was love._ I took Cardkeeper, my beautiful, amazing Ace of Spades, and pulled his face to mine. I kissed him like I never thought since I was a colt I'd ever kiss anypony. It was passionate, it was heated, and it was full of an intense love. I felt my magic growing, and it enveloped us, sending away the angry, frantic voices of my shadows.

I stopped for a second to catch my breath and I opened my eyes to examine my coltfriend. His wings were spread wide, and we were lifting into the air. I saw my magic, my light in all it's bright white glory, _healing_ Cardkeeper's torn wing. Card was staring at me with a shocked expression.

"I didn't know you could kiss like that," he sighed.

"You're my coltfriend aren't you?" I smirked at him.

His eyes widened and locked into mine, "You're willing to admit that?"

Yeah, I realize I hadn't even fully admitted it to myself. But I loved Cardkeeper with everything I had, even when I hated him. So I said, "Why not, gotta DTR sometime."

He lifted his wing, giving it a quick glance over, "Wow, this is amazing. I didn't know you could do this."

"Me neither."

His wing healed and we slowly started sinking back to the ground. My horn alit in a steady white blaze, I said, "Come on, we have to find Sayaka Weystone."

* * *

All power was off in one hallway except for one room off to the side. It had large glass windows and its door had been left deactivated in the open position. Dim blue light emanated from inside, flickering like images on a screen were changing.

Card and I approached cautiously, me ready with my magic, him ready with a glock in one hoof. We slowly rounded on the door frame and stepped inside.

It was a mess and computer monitors were flicking through unidentifiable script. There was one with a map of the base, and in the corner a symbol I didn't recognize.

We were only halfway into the room when a table flipped into the air and a mare came soaring out with a yell, "Yaaaaa!" She landed on her hooves in front of us. It was Sayaka and she had a crossbow aimed at my chest.

She lowered it, "Oh, thank Luna. You aren't puppet ponies." Her mane was undone, the glittery purple strands falling in soft curling locks around her shoulders. It was beautiful, but I hadn't come here to gawk.

"No, we aren't," I moved past her. I stared up at the map, Card coming to stand behind me.

The screen changed, and I glanced over at Sayaka, who had ahold of the mouse. Now a view of a few cameras scattered throughout the base were shown onscreen. Most shown empty hallways, but from a couple ponies could be seen battling off enemies.

"It's been getting worse by the minute." Sayaka sighed. "Mustang Town has fallen."

"It was a surprise attack." I said under my breath.

"Oh, I feel like this is my fault!" Sayaka threw her hooves to her eyes, sinking to the floor.

Card came up behind her, rubbing her back, "It isn't your fault."

"I'm the one who admitted the puppet ponies into the infirmary. It was only a matter of time before they awoke and acted under Tirek's power. I should've realized that. It is my fault!"

"Now listen, if anypony should get the blame, it's Heartless." I snapped, "He let his personal feelings cloud his judgement. Riggs Bailey, no matter how much I like him, didn't deserve any better medical attention than anypony else."

"I guess you offer a valid argument." Sayaka got to her hooves. "Forgive me, I don't usually break down like that."

"You were only doing your job, Doc." Card smiled at her.

Sayaka inclined her head, "Thank you. Now, we must go. My staff, not many survived the initial attacks. I need to offer medical assistance to anypony who needs it."

We all took a backwards glance at her words, staring forlornly at the camera screens on the big monitor. It didn't seem like there was much hope for Mustang Town, nor Appleloosa. The light on my horn began to dim, and the warm feeling went away. _You're right, Shadow. Mustang Town is screwed. The only thing for it now is to save yourself and Card. Leave this useless mare behind._ I sighed. It had been bliss for my shadows to be gone, but I had known they'd never really leave me. They told me so all the time. What would my life be without my constant darkness?

We left the lab and the doors slid closed behind us. It was time to leave Mustang Town for good. I hadn't liked it much here anyway.

Card's next words sent a shudder down my back, which made my shadows happy. "You think Sarge is okay?"

 ** _(Chapter 7 set for 1/25/17 1:00pm CT_**

 _Yeah, like I said, Shadow Bright was really dark in the beginning of this chapter. That's his life. I hope you're beginning to see into his personality, as I'm trying to really develop him. I don't think he'll grow out of the darkness in this story, but he will learn about love. But his personality is growing and even I am learning more and more about him. I hope you are too._

 _Okay...Love ya guys. I'll see ya next chapter *takes a deep breath*)_


	8. Chapter 7 Same Stars, Different Things

_(Note: In this chapter, I decided to try something a little different. After something like what happened in Mustang Town? Well, you don't know everything, but it'll show up in this chapter. I'm hoping you enjoy my creativity. I want to say before hoof (hand, lol), that I will be using canon characters from the TV show in the next few chapters. Shadow and Card are going to Ponyville, it's kinda hard to avoid. I just_ had _to use Pinkie Pie, she's my favorite character of the Mane 6! Also,_ _you'll meet another of my OCs as well, Sky Daisy. She is a main character in SBY, but here she'll serve as a side character. Just a small intro. I actually told myself I would just barely mention her, and have her as a foreshadow to something else, but...there was no way I couldn't use her in this story. She's part of Shadow's life, and I love her too much! Lol :) Anyway, love ya, sorry this note was long. And here we go!)_

 _(OH! P.S., theres a little surprise at the end today.)_

 **Chapter 7** Same Stars, Different Things

Card and I were walking through Ponyville. I was a little disoriented. I couldn't exactly remember clearly the events of yesterday. I kept having flashbacks, and they hurt to remember. But Card guided me through the streets of the small village, comforting me and reassuring me as we went.

* * *

We made our way through the base, Sayaka stopping to help hurt ponies along the way. I was annoyed by her constant stopping, but I understood she couldn't just leave ponies to die. She was a doctor after all.

* * *

"Ungh," I moaned as flames shot through my temples, "It hurts…"

"I know, I know. Shh," Card supported me.

We were walking quite fast, as I felt I was going to fall over. I just needed to sit down before I passed out. Wasn't there supposed to be a restaurant around here? I didn't know, but—

"Oof!" I gasped as I ran into somepony. A light blue pegasus with a fluffy mint green mane, a silver stripe through the center, ditto in her tail and her wings. The feathers at the very tips of her wings were all also silver. Her cutie mark was a quaint little cloud with three daisies floating in front of it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I meant to say watch out…"

* * *

"Watch out!" I yelled at Sayaka, but it was too late. She looked up at me with a confused look, just as the pony she'd been assisting jumped up and attacked her. Either these things were more intelligent than they looked, or Tirek was getting better at controlling them, because the puppet pony had been playing dead to trick us. I suspected the latter.

I tried summoning my magic, but the pony had already taken a knife to the doctor's neck. She was dead, and we'd be next.

* * *

I shook my head at the mare, not able to speak through these flashes of memory. Card spoke for me.

"We just came from Appleloosa, we…"

"Oh!" the mare's blue eyes widened. "Here, let me help you. I'll get you to Sugarcube Corner." she moved to my other side, helping me walk and to support me.

"You don't even know me…" I whispered, my voice feeling hoarse.

"It's really no problem." she said shyly, "I've just been accepted into the military you know…I-I've heard what's going on. I hope I get the chance to do what's right."

I began shaking my head, "No." I wanted to tell her, "No, you don't want to be a part of this." but all I could manage to say was 'no'.

* * *

Everypony here was either dead or under Lord Tirek's power. Mustang Town _was_ really lost, just as Sayaka had said. Maybe it was wrong, but I felt no remorse at even thinking her name. Yes, it was terrible that she died, but I had no emotions attached to it. I just knew she was smarter and more respectable than she'd ever been given credit for.

Card and I had reached the command center, where we found Heartless hiding like the coward he was.

"I'm trying to contact the outside world," Heartless growled at us, covering his fear with anger. That's how I knew he was a coward. "All communications are down, Faust dammit!"

"Give it up _Colonel._ " I spat the title with as much disgust as I could muster. Even Card did a double take. "This base has fallen. You failed. Because you thought Riggs was more important than the good ponies of this base."

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I can have your rank removed for insubordination!" Heartless was my definition of a hot mess. It was nauseating to look at.

* * *

We sat at a table now, outside the bakery. I was rubbing my forehead, wishing it would all stop. _It will never stop, Shadow Bright. Just because you want it to? Ha! What happened to calm and collected?_

"I'll get us some food," said the pegasus. She was giving me really worried looks. I _hated_ it, absolutely hated her pity. I glared at her and she gulped.

* * *

We left Heartless to his personal qualms immediately afterward. I knew after this the so called Colonel was done for. So I wasn't planning on staying to argue with him. Card and I made it to the garage. It was wide open, and soft daylight from a rising sun poured in. That meant it'd been about 8 hours since all of this had started. It really hadn't felt that long.

We were taking our first steps outside, but we should've realized the danger wasn't over. We were immediately jumped, and had to defend ourselves. But my magic was useless. I was too angry, my shadows too loud. It was all up to Card.

* * *

The pegasus didn't have to get up. A bright pink pony with a raspberry colored mane came bouncing out of the store. She was humming really loudly, and in a horrible singing voice, a familiar ten note tune all ponies knew.

"Oh, _hi_ Sky Daisy! I had no _oo_ idea you were in town today!" the pink mare had a really high pitched, energetic voice, emphasizing lots of words. She was bouncing up and down in place by our table.

Sky Daisy blushed at her, "Hey…Pinkie Pie. I-I was just out to get food for Ceran and Angel and bumped into these two by accident."

Suddenly, I had one big, round, light blue eye directly in my face. " _Ooo_ ooh, who's your new friends?" Pinkie Pie smiled widely. I scowled at her, but suddenly, like she'd never moved at all, she was back in place bouncing again.

"We just came from Appleloosa," Card held out a hoof, smiling, "I'm Ace of Spades."

"Nice to meetcha Ace!" Pinkie basically screamed in glee while she shook Card's hoof so hard, it was a struggle for him to stay seated. He was left with a dazed look after she let go.

"And your _other_ friend?" Pinkie was now smiling at me.

I was saved by stammering from Sky Daisy. "O-oh no Pinky Pie, they're not my friends. I only just met them."

"Gummy bears!" Pinkie shouted, waving her hoof dismissively at Sky Daisy. "You've got yourselves some cuties!" she screeched. "I'd think about keeping 'em."

"Excuse me?" I quickly looked up at the pink mare, angry. _That's right Shadow. Don't let her make quips like that._ "I'm taken. That's my coltfriend sitting next to me."

Pinkie Pie was suddenly on the table, "I didn't mean it like that Cranky Doodle! I mean, _any_ pony can be a great friend. _Right_ Sky?"

"U-uh, yeah…"

"My name's not Cranky, it's Shadow Bright, and I'm _not your friend._ Now get off my table!" _Snarky, aren't you?_ said my shadows with annoyance. "Gah!" I pounded at my forehead.

* * *

Fortunately, Card was quick on the uptake. He shot each puppet pony in their legs, sending them to the ground. They were all put out of commission and we were safe to move forward. But that wasn't the end of it. In front of us, from over a ridge, came a familiar bat winged creature. Scorpan, and he looked frantic.

"No," he let out a breath, slowly sinking to the ground with each flap of his wings. "I was too late."

"Too late for what?" I snapped.

"To warn you of this. Of Tirek's plan. I only wanted to help. That's all I've ever wanted." He finally looked up, noticing who he was talking to. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "It's you. It'll always be you."

"Me?" I swallowed. _He's taunting you._ My shadows said, but I ignored them.

"I can't stop thinking about you, you know." said Scorpan. Why did that make my heart skip a beat? Why did just seeing this creature make my heart flutter and my stomach do somersaults?

"Somehow, it's hard for me too." I admitted out loud to him. _No filter!_

He began to slowly rise into the air. I grabbed his…hand as he turned to go, stopping him. "Wait," I gasped, "stay, don't go."

That smile remained on Scorpan's face, "I really wish I could. But Tirek will know I'm missing." with that, his hand slipped from my grasp and he flew away. I really regretted letting him go…

* * *

"A-are you okay?" Sky Daisy asked. I looked up at her, seeing Pinkie Pie had left.

"No, I'm not."

"Pinkie's getting cupcakes, she thought it would help. I—"

"Here we go!" Pinkie slapped a tray of pink frosted cupcakes in front of us. "Just smile," Pinkie sing-songed.

I didn't take one, I didn't feel like eating. Card took one though, and I'm sure he was just being polite. He moaned in satisfaction as he sunk his teeth in.

"Isitgood, isitgood!?" Pinkie Pie said so fast it was almost indecipherable.

"Mmph, yrsh!" Card said around the bite he'd taken.

"Yes!" Pinkie shot a few feet higher than her normal bounce, ecstatic that somepony liked her cupcake.

"Pinkie, everypony likes your cupcakes," said Sky Daisy.

"I know," Pinkie said matter-of-factly.

Sky Daisy smiled, trying to cover her giggles. She turned to us, "Do you two have a place to stay tonight?"

"Oh, that would be great!" Card said, reaching for another cupcake. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pinkie's tongue snake out and grab her own cupcake, eating the entire thing. Her head didn't move the whole time, nor did she take her eyes off Card. It was like she didn't even notice herself do it. _And she did it again!_

"You can stay with me if you'd like. I'm sure Fluttershy wouldn't mind." Sky Daisy told us.

"Thank you." said Card, giving Sky a huge smile.

"There's really no problem." she responded.

"Do you wanna box?!" Pinkie smiled around yet another cupcake she'd eaten. It was the fifth one!

Card opened his mouth to reply, no doubtedly to say yes, but I snapped, "Keep them."

The last thing I saw her do as we left was shrug, take one look at the tower of cupcakes, then somehow open her mouth wide enough to fit around every single one of them, eating every last one in one big gulp. _I don't even wanna know how she did that._ I thought to myself.

* * *

Sky Daisy took us to Fluttershy's cottage on the outskirts of Ponyville. I found it odd that animals roamed the place freely. Didn't anypony keep track of the rodents and common pests? Almost as though she was reading my mind, the blue pegasus commented, "Don't mind all the creatures, Flutter likes to take care of these animals. They're sweet."

We entered the small home, finding ourselves in a small living room. The furniture consisted of a couch and armchair, a side table, and a few animal homes scattered about. To the left was a staircase leading up. There were also two doorways, one on the immediate left that led into a kitchen, and one at the far right, behind the brick oven that a yellow coated, pink maned pegasus was attending. A white rabbit sat beside her, his foot thumping and his arms crossed. He was scowling at the yellow mare. Close by was a—I wasn't exactly sure what it was. A weasel?

"He's cute," Card smiled at the bunny.

"He also does not look happy," I pointed out gruffly.

The new pegasus, Fluttershy presumably, turned to us with a timid smile, "Oh, Sky! Houseguests?" her voice was so quiet and delicate.

"Yeah, they just came from A-Appleloosa." Sky stuttered on the name. Everypony must know about what had happened by now.

Fluttershy noticed our uniforms and the gear we wore, blushing nervously. I noticed that similarity in the two mares' personalities. They were both a bit shy. "Oh, Appleloosa, yes…" Fluttershy nodded, looking toward the floor, "I have a small bed y-you can s-share in storage, that is if you're c-comfortable."

"Of course we are," Card said happily.

"You're dating right? N-not that it's any of my business." Sky looked away, "I-I only heard Shadow say so."

"I hadn't meant to blurt that, Pinkie Pie was just making me frustrated." I mumbled. _You're weak, pathetic._ My shadows cooed in their usual song.

"I think it's cute!" Fluttershy told them. Then her blue eyes landed on the two pets. "Oh dear!" she gasped, "Angel, you poor darling. Sky, were you able to get new food for our bunny and marten here?"

The marten sat up, chittering at Sky. She seemed to understand him. "Oh Ceran, you know I'm sorry, but these two stallions needed help."

"Wait," I was skeptical, "you can understand him?"

"That's so cool!" Card exclaimed.

"Oh, I wouldn't say _cool_ ," Fluttershy dug a hoof through the dust. "And yeah, I've been able to talk to animals since as long as I can remember. Sky can talk to animals only through her connection through Ceran."

"Interesting," I stated bluntly, going to sit on the couch.

Fluttershy perked up suddenly, "Oh! I'm being such a terrible host! Why don't I whip us up some dinner. I have oats and plenty of veggies for a salad!" she whipped off to the kitchen.

Sky was cuddling Ceran, whispering soft things to him. I sat silently on the couch whilst Card was examining almost everything in the room. I wish he would stop. It was kind of rude. But he was smiling at some photos, and I noticed the Princess of Friendship in one. Of course! I was so stupid. I should've realized I had just met not one, but _two_ Elements of Harmony holders. I guess my head hasn't been very clear. At least I wasn't getting painful flashbacks at the moment.

The room was silent, and my only torture were my constant demons. They whispered their hate, and their love. It made me feel completely unsure of myself. I wanted it to stop, I needed that bliss my light had brought me. They reassured me it would never happen again, that they wouldn't allow it, that I—I was suddenly distracted by a sound, somepony distant talking. His voice sounded fuzzy, covered by static. I recognized the sound of a radio. It was coming from inside the kitchen.

I got up, moving to the kitchen without anypony noticing. "Would you like some help?" I asked Fluttershy. Helping was not my main goal, however, but I wasn't about to let her know that.

"… _Word of what took place in Appleloosa yesterday has quickly spread across Equestria, White Pen, and I for one find it quite concerning…"_

"Oh, you're fine, you're my guest, you don't have to go to any trouble," Fluttershy said.

"… _I agree Sticker Journal, what does this say for the strength of our army? What does it say for Tirek's growing power? And exactly what is Queen Celestia going to do about it…?"_

"It's no trouble, really."

"Okay, if you insist. Mind, uh, chopping carrots?" Fluttershy nodded at a cutting board full of carrots.

I went to it, listening carefully to the radio. It was obvious by now that Fluttershy was listening to the news.

"… _I think everypony has those exact same questions, but what I don't get is why the army isn't telling us just how unsafe we are…"_

I put down my knife, having finished cutting the carrots. "Here," I said.

Fluttershy took the cutting board, pushing the carrots into the salad bowl. Then she turned to me, "Do you mind my asking?"

"Asking what?" I was straining to listen to the radio.

"What's going on out there? With, you know…"

"… _Haven't even told us that Tirek has taken his first zebra pony as his latest victim, and has a base located directly inside the Everfree Forest…!"_

All I said was, "That." I turned away, moving into the living room. "Card, let's go."

"What?" Card looked up from petting Angel, the latter looking irritated.

"Tirek has a base in the Everfree Forest. He's in the perfect tactical position to take out Ponyville, and they'd never know it."

"Oh, that's just speculation and discussion, it's honestly not all accurate." Fluttershy said nervously.

"What do you know about honesty? You're element is kindness after all." I snapped, getting irritated, and as always being goaded.

Fluttershy shrank back, "I-I…think that has nothing to do with it mister. W-why don't you just calm down and sit with us to dinner? It-it's ready."

"… _He's making his next move tonight…"_

I did a quick check of myself, making sure I had everything. After that, I bolted angrily out the door. "Shadethrower!" Card was instantly on my tail.

"I'm going with them," Sky said, snapping her wings open and bursting after us.

Fluttershy sighed, "You two behave. We'll be back soon." she said to Angel and Ceran, then following behind, she shut the door on her way out.

 ** _(Chapter 8 set for...Surprise! Right now! Hehe ^.^_**

 _Hey! Guess what? I've got two chapters for ya today! OMG TWO IN ONE DAY, NO WAY! So, anyway, I hope I've done these characters correctly. I love MLP, and I kinda just had to. No way to avoid it if they're going to Ponyville anyway, right? lol XD. Anyway, just wanted to say, I decided I didn't want to deal with Sayaka, so...well, I just killed her off. Yes, sad, I kinda wanted her to play an important part, but it was a bit annoying. Now then, here comes Chapter 8 guys. Love ya! :)  
_


	9. Chapter 8 Midnight's Children

_(Note: Whoa! Actually posting two chapters in one day? Boom, whammo! I wasn't kidding was I? Still continuing with Fluttershy here, as she and Sky Daisy are best friends. I'm enjoying this, I hope you love it too! Just so you know, I've included changelings in this chapter. It'll get pretty interesting. As in, I just realized I may need to put a warning that Shadow Bright does go into a_ very _dark place. There is violence._ _OKAY, let's move on to the story :P )_

 **Chapter 8** Midnight's Children

I was glad Card was with me as I ran straight for the Everfree Forest. I was glad for his faithfulness. But the two mares? They barely knew me, and after how I had snapped at Fluttershy, I didn't see why they'd want to help me. So I did what I only could do, reacted the only way I knew how. I retaliated in frustration.

"You shouldn't be coming with me, everypony knows how dangerous that forest is." It wasn't my thoughts exactly put into words, but I wasn't the best at communicating.

"We can handle it," Sky Daisy told me as she flew along on my right.

"Fluttershy isn't in the military, and I was under the impression you haven't undergone basic training yet."

"Neither of us need basic training right now. I said we can handle this. I only want to help." she fell back, keeping pace with Fluttershy.

We slowed down as we entered the dark, twisting, unnatural looking trees of the Everfree Forest. The three pegasi landed on the ground, and we entered the trees together, Fluttershy with a slight whimper. I rolled my eyes at that, thinking it was exactly why she shouldn't tag along.

Card and I took point, and I unholstered my sidearm in my magical white glow, holding it up in front of me. Somehow the glow was dimmed, not casting much light. I didn't care at this point. Card nudged me and I sighed, "What?"

"Don't you think, maybe, you need to take it easy?" Card bit his lip.

"Why?"

Card glanced back at the girls, "I dunno. You aren't being very nice to them."

"Why should I—"

"Shade! Please." I hated that look in his eyes. Like I was hurting him. I didn't know what I was doing wrong! I just knew I didn't want to make Card feel like this.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and counting to ten. That's what you're supposed to do when you're stressed right? _One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six_ —

" _Shadow Bright!"_ My shadows hissed, interrupting me. My eyes snapped open. " _They don't deserve that from you. Why would you give it to them?"_

"I'm…sorry, Card. I-I've," _been so stressed lately,_ "this is useless!"

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Card asked, trying to be soft.

A sound in the brush interrupted us, and everypony stopped. I was watching our surroundings carefully. Nothing moved, but I was still cautious.

We continued walking. "You gonna tell them sorry?" Card asked me, but there was a small smile of encouragement on his face.

I fell back, "Hey." I said to the mares.

"H-hi, Shadow…" Fluttershy murmured. Sky didn't say anything whatsoever. Ok, so I was in the wrong, yeah. That didn't mean I deserved the silent treatment.

"I just wanted to say…" I shut my mouth, working my jaw.

"Yeah?" Fluttershy watched with expectant eyes.

I looked to Card, but he was no longer paying attention to me. "I'm sorry." I spat the words quickly.

"It's okay," said Sky. "You've got a lot on your plate."

"Thanks, I guess…" I didn't look at her. I didn't look at any of them. At least I wasn't feeling as frustrated. Maybe all I'd needed was to relax. It hadn't been easy after blacking out and having all those flashbacks. I think my headache was also gone.

"Ack!" came a shout from up ahead. It was Card, and somepony had an arm wrapped around his neck, a knife to his throat.

"You made a big mistake coming here, Ponyboy." came the hissed response.

The pony was a changeling worker, a female, and her amethyst eyes were angry. She had a curling mane that reached nearly to the ground. Her legs of course looked like Swiss cheese and her back had a chitin armor plating the same color as her eyes.

Card gulped, "We were only looking for L-Lord Tirek."

"You will not find him here." she said in that silk voice. She jostled him, "Now shut it, or you will find your blood makes an excellent drink for the plants." the knife moved, and I saw a drip of red stain the white stripe of fur on Card's neck. Card whimpered.

My gun clicked, aimed at the changeling, "Let him go." I growled. I wasn't playing any games.

"Or what, your marefriend is gonna sing me a lullaby?" I couldn't tell where the changeling was looking, as her species' eyes didn't have whites, but I thought I saw her gaze flick to Fluttershy with a look of amusement.

"A lullaby where you die at the end!" I cocked the gun with my magic, but I heard more thumps on the ground, the sound of more changelings dropping down to surround us. "Oh!" I heard Fluttershy gasp.

"Meet Midnight's dear children, _unicorn_. You have fallen straight into our trap."

* * *

She took us into a dense part of the forest, and it got darker by the second. Of course, she'd confiscated Card and I's weapons. She had also instructed two changelings to direct Card, so they could continue to hold the knife to his throat. It really made me angry, but I was forced to hold that anger down. It wouldn't do me any good to overreact.

Of course this had been a trap, but what kind of trap? Had it been set by Lord Tirek? Or somepony else? And who was Midnight? The Everfree Forest had always been known for its surprise and mystery, but this was the least expected out of any surprise I could have anticipated. I had been waiting for puppet ponies. Instead I found changelings.

I posed a question, "If Tirek isn't here, where is he?"

"Your qualms do not concern me. Do not bother me with questions that I will not answer."

"Won't you take credit for your own accomplishments? Or are they not yours?" I goaded.

Her wings clicked and buzzed, but she narrowed her eyes at me and spoke, "Of course I take credit. I have served my mistress. However, I will comply one thing and one thing only, that it is Lord Tirek who laid this trap. You will not find the centaur here. He tricked you."

I should've known. The radio broadcast had been speculation after all. Tirek must've used it to his advantage. "He contracted your hive to ambush any military attempt to secure his supposed base."

"Smart pony," said our captor with a smile.

"I've never heard of any hive inside the Everfree Forest," said Fluttershy.

"That is because our Mistress Midnight is independent. She answers to nopony, nor to that horrid Queen Chrysalis." the worker's wings flicked, making a noise.

The changelings around us responded with a similar click of their wings and an echoed chorus of, "Horrid Queen Chrysalis."

"We are here," said the worker, and tossed us into cells. "You shall await the mistress's judgement." Then she was gone.

"Card! Are you okay?" I ran to him, touching a hoof to his neck.

"Don't worry, it was only a small cut." Card put his hoof on mine. I was shaking my head.

"She'll pay for laying a hoof on you."

"Oh dear," Fluttershy sighed, "how are we going to get out of here?" she sounded upset. It was understandable. Sky was trying to comfort her.

"I'll figure something out. But, do you see now why I didn't want you tagging along?"

Fluttershy stood up, "I understand that it's dangerous, but I'm standing by a friend."

"We want to help," Sky looked sadly at me.

"I know, and I'm going to let you."

"I say we play along for now," said Card. We all looked at him. "Let's hear what this Mistress Midnight has to say, we'll see what games she wants to play and we play them right back."

"Games?" I asked.

Card shrugged, "I'd say I'm pretty good at gambling," he lifted his hip, flashing his cutie mark—his normal set of suits—smiling as he talked, "and I'm willing to take a bet."

"If you're making a bet, I'm with you." I nodded.

The mares were standing with us too, and Sky lifted her hoof. Fluttershy put her hoof on top of Sky's. Card and I locked eyes, then nodded an unspoken agreement. We added our hooves to theirs.

"I'd say it's not like we're flipping a coin here," Card grinned like an idiot.

"But it's a fifty-fifty chance," I nodded, a smile on my own face.

"The odds might not be in our favor…" Fluttershy mumbled, but gave a shy smile too.

"So, heads? Or tails?" Sky had a similar shy smile.

We rose our hooves together after three beats; yellow, blue, black and white; and my horn glowed a brilliant white light.

* * *

The trees rustled and an owl gave some ominous hoots. A cool breeze rolled through the cells, and outside the sky was visible. The main area was crowded with scores of changelings, and all had stopped their activities to stare up at the huge moon that sat there. A laughter went through the clearing, a cold, callous laughter. The night moved, and the stars above became a silhouette. Then a pair of dark eyes, like voids, opened and the body they belonged to was made more visible.

A changeling queen, her legs full of holes, but she had a jagged horn and wore a robe that looked like it'd been sown out of stars. Her hair glittered, draped around herself, but still beautiful in its own surreal right.

"Rarity would die for that dress," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah," Sky agreed.

The queen swooped down and landed on a throne made of the stump of a tree. The changelings bowed in unison and the queen smiled, showing sharp fangs. "My children." She'd spoken softly, but the sweet tune resounded throughout the hive, sounding like a loud reverberating bell. I almost had to cover my ears.

I saw the changeling worker who had captured us approach the throne. "Your Lady, may I approach?"

"Come, speak my child."

"I have captured two hoofponies of the Solar Guard, and two of their friends. I ask, does it please you?"

Midnight smiled, her eyes seeming to bulge. She swept off her throne, pushing past her worker, "Oh, they've come for my dearest Lord already?" she was in front of our cell, "You must've had such shock to find not a secret base, but a secret hive."

"What do you want with us," I snarled.

Midnight chuckled softly, her voice moving the breeze, "What I want is to be pleased. But to accomplish the wishes of my hive, I must please another in return. I am to serve as a distraction until Los Pegasus is destroyed. I am already succeeding." she moved a hoof, pushing aside a curtain of vines and revealing a second cell.

"Zecora!" Fluttershy and Sky Daisy both shouted at once. Zecora the zebra pony did not respond. She was strung up and unconscious. "What did you do to her?" Sky demanded.

"Nothing much. She was a strong one, and I couldn't feed from her emotions as easily as I'd have liked." Midnight sighed, "But here, look what I have." she smiled at Card and I, her eyes brimming with excitement as he took my hoof. I squeezed his in reassurance.

"Your horn glows with the power to wipe away the darkness," said Midnight, her smile steady, "and it reflects your love. Something dear to my children." Midnight licked her lips and I saw the changelings behind her turn to us, staring intently at my horn.

Wings buzzed and clacked, and I felt the tension like a taut cord. I knew what they wanted. They were hungry. Hungry for the love Card and I had for each other. I would protect my coltfriend at all costs.

Midnight's focus locked onto the growing light on my horn. "Your love is strong," she whispered. Her eyes began to glow a deep red violet, as did her horn. Then a tendril of her mana snaked toward me, latching onto my energy. My light pulsed, growing strong. Then Midnight's magic began pulling mine from me. It hurt at first, but then I realized how numbing it was. I felt all my emotion dissipating, and I sighed.

"You're next pegasus." said Midnight.

"Shadethrower!" Cardkeeper yelled.

"I love you," I spoke, but I didn't know what I was saying. My eyelids fluttered. Honestly, it felt so blissful to be this relaxed again.

Halfway through, I realized I was missing something important. I'd felt numb before, but that was because I'd always kept my emotions repressed. This time it was different. They were being taken from me, and I wasn't okay with that. I saw the light dim and go dark. I knew what was coming, but I didn't know it would come so hard.

The strand of light began to reverse, but my shadows coalesced around it, making it appear dark. They began pulling it back in. But with them came all my negative emotions, my negative side. _Your evil side._ My shadows chortled.

"Shadow Bright," I heard a shout, a familiar voice I couldn't shake. Scorpan. He was flying toward us.

My eyes snapped open and I smiled. "W-what is this?" Mistress Midnight growled. "Nopony has ever resisted me!"

My smile was as dark as my shadows, my laugh as evil as their constant torment. "You made the wrong move, _changeling!_ " I grabbed the bars of our cage, pushing them and twisting them. My shadows swirled around me, a dark storm. They cackled, feeding my energy.

"How dare you!"

My darkness snaked out, wrapping around her. She opened her mouth to say something, but a strand of darkness pierced her stomach. She screeched. "How do you like it?" I smiled at her pain.

"Please stop," Midnight had tears coming from her eyes. I wasn't going to stab her again, no. She was hungry for emotion, so how about a taste of my darkness? I was letting her hear my shadows, they were talking to me, always me, but she heard them, she felt their torment. And she was crying.

I was grinning widely, "I've dealt with that for my entire life, and here you are, a powerful changeling queen crying at her first taste. You should've thought better before ordering my emotions for dinner."

"Shadow, this is wrong, this isn't you. You should repress them, you're letting them win." I heard Scorpan, but I ignored him. I was facing the queen, a huge sadistic smile on my face. I wanted her to suffer. She'd never hurt Cardkeeper, ever.

Suddenly, I found myself staring at the gargoyle prince. There was no time to hesitate, or react. He kissed me. Flat out no hesitations kissed me. I felt all my emotions return to me in one quick flash, my light brightening out in expanse like a small star around the two of us.

 _Cardkeeper, I want to protect Cardkeeper. But hurting the queen like that, it wasn't the way to do it._ My light brought me clarity, and I felt sick and cold. I was messed up, but I had never known it was that bad. I didn't quite understand what I'd just done, but I never wanted it to happen again.

And this kiss. I felt it like an emotion that I'd never felt before. It came with the light, and it was a good emotion, something I wanted to stay with me forever. _Love,_ I knew, but how could that be? I loved Card. I loved him with all my heart. But I finally realized, the hole my heart had dug was another fall for another guy. I'd fallen for Scorpan the moment I'd laid eyes on him.

I kissed him back, furiously. I'd never been more passionate. My light twinkled with the intensity, reflecting my love, just as Midnight had said. But that felt like a different world. This was the only thing I knew. Until Scorpan broke it. His face was red, and I blushed at a strand of drool that had connected between us.

The light faded gradually, leaving us in the middle of a queenless hive. I noticed Midnight lying on her side, her eyes out of focus and she was babbling uselessly. I had broken her. Perhaps that meant I was broken too.

Scorpan put his hand on my muzzle, wiping away the drool. "I shouldn't have done that. It just, I thought." he sighed, "I thought our connection between us would be strong enough to break you from your darkness long enough to pull you back into the light."

"You thought right," I sighed.

"I love you, you know. I've just been scared. I've never been able to stand up to my brother." he sounded like a little kid.

"Holy shit." Cardkeeper enunciated each syllable.

I turned around. "Ace?"

"What was that? First you go crazy insane, then you…then you kiss somepony else?" there were tears forming in my coltfriend's eyes.

"Card, I—" he didn't wait to hear what I had to say. He bolted back toward the hive's entrance, fleeing. Running away…from me.

 _ **(Chapter 9 set for 1/30/17 12:00pm CT**_

 _Yea boi! Things just got real. Shadow made a huge mistake. I know, the anticipation is gonna kill ya. Sorry, lel. Love ya! Okie, byeee!)_


	10. Chapter 9 Just Give Me a Reason

_(Note: This time's gonna be a little different. Chapter 9 is being split into two different parts. It's time to see what happens next, after Card ran off last chapter. I thought naming this first part after the P!nk song was fitting. So here we go :P )_

 **Chapter 9** Just Give Me a Reason

I turned around to shoot an accusation at Scorpan, but he was gone. Like he'd never been there. I shook my head, then took off in the direction Card had gone. I didn't have to think about what I was doing. I got up and chased after the stallion I loved, not giving a second glance to the two pegasi, the broken queen, or her confused hive. I ran fast, until I was panting and sweat dripped off my forehead, but I didn't care. I wouldn't lose my coltfriend to this dangerous forest. I couldn't lose him to a mistake either.

But was it really a mistake? I had kissed the gargoyle prince back. My shadows pummeled me with angry words, telling me how much this was my fault. And I agreed. But I gritted my teeth, bit my lip, and held it all in. Just as I'd always done. My only mission was to find Card.

I felt rain on my back while I ran, and I knew it was about to storm. The water fell off the trees, making slush of the ground. Mud coated my hooves. But this could help me. Card couldn't have gone far, and I'd find tracks soon. I hadn't been wrong. There were freshly pressed hoofprints in the mud, and I followed them. I didn't stop running until I saw Card. He was plopped down in a clearing, looking tired and worn out. He was also…crying.

 _You did that to him._

"Card!" I shouted.

"Why are you following me?" Card sniffled as he looked up and saw me approaching. "I just want to be alone."

I shook my head, "You don't deserve to be alone."

"I thought you loved me, Shadow. But how can you love me when you love that—that _thing_? That gargoyle prince? You can't have two special someponies." Card wiped a hoof across his face to dry his tears, but he only smeared mud across his cheek. The rain only fell harder.

"I d-don't love him!" I didn't need my shadows to tell me just how false that was. "He kissed me Card. I had no idea it was coming."

"You promise?"

I hugged him, trying to be comforting, "I promise I love you, Card." That statement was true at least.

I rubbed his back for a few minutes, and we stayed in that embrace for awhile. He was calming down, and I was glad. But only for him, because I still felt wrong. My heart couldn't possibly be split in two. Also, I couldn't stop dwelling on what I had done to Midnight. I hadn't known that side of me, and I didn't want to know him.

"Come on," I nudged him. "We should head back to Ponyville. It's getting late."

We got up to make the hike back to the village, and back to the cottage. On our way, Card couldn't keep his silence. "I'm sorry I ran away."

"You were upset." I dismissed it.

"It wasn't just Scorpan, Shadethrower. You did something. You weren't you. You were…different."

"Did I scare you?" I knew I had. I didn't need to ask. I scared myself.

"N-no!"

I gave him a sidelong glance, "It's okay to tell me, Card. You don't have to lie."

"Okay….Yes, you scared me a little. I've never seen you like that."

"I know." my head, and my heart dropped, but I kept a stern expression. I didn't want him to think I was upset. I'd told him he could tell me the truth.

"You're always so strong, it's like you don't have emotion. But when Midnight—" he choked up on the name, it brought back the memory of what had happened.

"It's okay," I whispered, nuzzling him, "We're not broken just yet. We'll get past this."

"I know we will." he smiled at me.

 _(You know Card could never hate Shadow, hehe. Scared ya last chapter didn't I? Well, no worries! Kk, love ya! Next part in just a sec...)_


	11. Chapter 9-5 Missing in Action

_(Note: For this part, I thought we needed a little change of pace after what happened in Chapter 8 ;) We'll get some happiness here. Shadow really does wanna try. Of course, I had to have another dress scene, lol! I love Shadow Bright in drag, I don't know why. I think unconsciously, so does Shadow. Card certainly loves it! I'll briefly use Rarity as a character, I mean dress scene, so duh! Hope this made you smile like I did when I wrote it!)_

 **Chapter 9.5** Missing in Action

Sky Daisy opened the door when we knocked. She ushered us in. "Fluttershy is asleep upstairs," Sky told us. "Angel and Ceran ate our dinner."

"That's okay, I wasn't very hungry anyway." I told her.

A bed was in the center of the living room. Sky Daisy said, "She pulled that out for you. Tomorrow will be a better day," she added as she went upstairs.

Card and I got into the bed, sharing the covers. I unconsciously smiled as I wrapped my arms around him, spooning. He snuggled into me, and soon I heard his soft snores. I wasn't sure how long it took me to fall asleep, but I knew it was a fitful night.

* * *

"Shadethrower," Card was poking me in the face the next morning.

"Ugh, it's too early for this, Cardkeeper!" I groaned in protest.

"Shade, I wanna go somewhere for breakfast, but I don't want Sky or Fluttershy to feel obligated to join us. I want it to be just us."

I grunted but complied, "Okay…" I got up and followed him out door.

He led us back to Sugarcube Corner, which seemed to be the only food shop here. I wouldn't mind, but Pinkie Pie was a bit eccentric for my taste. Thankfully, it was a pony named Mrs. Cake who served our meal today.

"Hello dear, what can I get you?" her eyes were darting to other tables, checking to see if there were other ponies to serve. Card and I were the only ones here, however. The mare just seemed a bit stressed.

I looked at the menu. "How about just a croissant."

"I'll take a chocolate chip muffin, please!" Card smiled at her.

"Coming right up!" Mrs. Cake dashed off into the store.

"So," Card was still giving me a grin, "I'm glad Ponyville is safe."

"Yeah, me too."

Card frowned, "Well, I mean didn't you hear what was playing on that radio last night?"

"Yep, and that's what got us into last night's mess. Most of the horseshit on that station was probably inaccurate, Card."

"I'm just worried for Los Pegasus." Card looked down at the table.

I reached forward, touching my hoof to his, "That's reasonable, Card."

"Here you are!" came Mrs. Cake, placing our orders in front of us. We thanked her and she bustled off.

"Do you think we should go there?" Card suddenly said. I was concerned, because he was playing with his muffin. "I mean, we haven't seen Sarge in awhile…"

"He's not dead, Card." I was trying to be positive, but I wasn't even sure how much I believed it. After what happened at Mustang Town, I wouldn't be surprised if Card and I were the only survivors.

"I know, I don't think he is, but I'm just thinking we need to do something. We're still Royal Guard, we should do something for Equestria." Card was smiling to himself, and he looked up slowly to meet my eyes. I saw a glint there, and it made me warm. I think today would be another happy day. It felt like we hadn't had one for so long. I wasn't about to ruin it by telling him we should report to Celestia or any of that other crap.

"I think for once, we should do something for ourselves," I said firmly. I was grinning kinda evilly, coming up with a plan, "As of right now, Card, we are MIA."

* * *

We made our way to the big tree that served as the village's library. The sign hanging above the door read Golden Oak Library. I held the door open for Card. His cheeks turned pink as he accepted my gesture. My heart skipped a beat. All I wanted was for today to go well, despite how much my demons said it would not.

Nopony was here, but that was fine. I'd heard a unicorn named Twilight lived here, and that she was the element of magic. Whatever that meant. But apparently she was important to Queen Celestia, especially since she'd apparently gained wings and became an alicorn recently. That made her a princess, but she wasn't well known by name yet. Just her element.

"Whoa," Card let out a breath. "Shade, do you remember the library in Manehattan?"

"Yeah," I looked up at the shelves and shelves of books that towered around us. It was impressive.

"We used to go there as foals and stay to read for hours on end." he said.

"I liked spending that time with you."

Card ran a hoof along the lengths of books, feeling each spine as he passed. He was nostalgic. "I did too Shade."

"I never actually read much of the books. I kinda…um, well, I watched you read."

Card stopped, turning his head just slightly, his eyes partly closed with a thoughtful smile on his muzzle. "You did?"

"I-I liked your reactions. It made me feel something positive. Better than I usually feel."

"I loved that you were there, Shade, that I always had you with me. Not only the library, but at school…" Card slowly brought his gaze up to meet mine.

I remembered how Card used to get bullied in school, because the other foals thought he acted funny. I'd never noticed or minded how Card acted, but, "I would never let anypony hurt you, even back then. Nothing they said was true, it didn't matter Card."

Card chuckled, "You let me know it all the time. I got through it because of you."

I noticed how we were getting closer to each other. I started noticing the muscles in his shoulders, around his wings. He was handsome, there was no denying it. The look he had, his manestyle, always so adorable. And that smile that blew me away all the time. I couldn't get enough of it.

"Cardkeeper, I couldn't be more lucky in my entire life to have a coltfriend like you."

"Y-you mean it?" his breath tickled my lower lip.

I pressed a gentle kiss to his lips in answer, and a soft light emanated from my horn. It was Card that pressed the kiss and made it more passionate. He always surprised me, in the best way.

He broke away enough just to say, "Faust, I love you more than anything in Equestria." he was breathy.

We were back to kissing, and I felt his tongue find its way into my mouth. Card was full of passion and determination. I knew this was all his emotions from yesterday flooding out. All his anxiety, his frustration, his anger, but most of all his love. I returned that love, because I wanted him to know it was true.

I was letting him take the lead. I wasn't good at expressing myself. He was, and he knew what he wanted to say. It was a song I wanted hear.

I don't know how long we were at it, making out like that on the floor of the library, pressed up against a shelf of books, but when he finally broke away, Card said, "I'm hungry."

I had to catch my breath, and I stared at him for a second. Then I began to laugh.

* * *

We went back to the cottage for lunch. Fluttershy was outside attending some of the animals. She smiled at us as we approached. "Sky Daisy is inside waiting. She made lunch if you want some."

"Thanks," I said as I moved past her.

Card and I found Sky waiting in the kitchen, food sitting on the small round table. "Hey there," Sky said, giving us a nervous grin. "I wasn't sure you were gonna come back. Flutter kept saying you would and not to worry."

"Can we join you for lunch then?" I asked.

Sky laughed, "That's why I made it." As we sat down to eat, she said, "After you left this morning, Fluttershy found a note. It's for you, and I think it's important."

Card opened his mouth to respond, but I interrupted, "No, today is for me and Card. I'm not ruining it by reading some note that probably relates to this war."

"But, what if it does?"

I finished my apple, not touching the oats. I stood up, "I'm not dealing with it right now." I went outside to wait for Card to eat his lunch.

It was only about ten minutes later when Card came out. "Why do you always leave at the worst possible time?" Card asked.

"Did you read the note, I take it?" I grumbled.

"No!" I turned to find he was laughing. His angry words were only in good humor. "I want a good day too, Shade. I agree with you that we should wait." he bumped me with a hip, "I just don't agree that that was the way you should've told Sky Daisy. Now come on, she told me about this really great shop!"

I shook my head, "It better not be another dress shop."

* * *

It was another dress shop.

The Carousel Boutique. A white unicorn mare with a luscious purple mane and tail. Her cutie mark was three diamonds. "Hello, darlings, welcome to the Carousel Boutique." She had a cockney accent. "My name is Rarity. I'm afraid if you're looking for fashion for stallions, you've come to the wrong place."

Card got a wicked grin, looking at me with those mischievous eyes. "Oh, we're not."

Rarity shared the grin, "Something for him, I presume?"

"Oh no, nonononono! Not again, Card!" I was shaking my head, already digging my hooves in.

"Again?" that made Rarity laugh. "Come, darling, I've got something perfect for you." both _she_ and Card dragged me by my tail with their teeth. She was _helping_ him.

I just muttered, "Nonononono," the entire way.

Card left the changing room as Rarity's horn glew a whitish-blue and an ebony colored dress with glitter running through it floated over. "Magic makes everything so much easier, don't you think, darling?"

"Oh, yeah, _soo_ much easier!" The dress was slipped over my head, and she was right. Unlike at the dress shop in Canterlot, where two earth ponies put my dress on, this one slipped on nice and easy. It was even comfortable!

She brought me to a mirror, and the reflection instantly made me blush. This time, since I'd already had a past experience with this, I wasn't as disgusted, plus Rarity wasn't laughing like a little filly. She was very professional.

Suddenly I was pummeled by Card. "Shadethrower! You look amazing! You know how much I love you in a dress? If we ever get married I want it to be here, in Ponyville!" He was speaking very fast and he was acting very energetic. He squeezed me tightly.

"Married?" I squeaked, "Isn't that getting a bit ahead of ourselves?" Card laughed hysterically, not letting me go. Yes, today had been a good day. For once, I felt I hadn't made a mistake, and as my horn glowed brightly while Card and I kissed on the floor of the shop, I realized just how quiet my shadows had been all day…

 _ **(Chapter 10 set for 2/2/17 11:00am CT**_

 _That was enjoyable! We needed a different mood for once. I hope you liked. Next chapter I'll be moving the story on. Love ya! See ya soon!)_


	12. Shout Out to Blue!

Hello! This is not an update, sorry ':)

 _this is a thank you_

 **For one, I just wanna send a shout out to BlueCatCinema!** Blue, thank you so much for sticking with my story from the very start. Honestly, you're like my biggest fan, and I love that. Though your comments may be short, they are also sweet. I smile every time I read your comments. Thank you very much. I love reading reviews, so please don't stop!

* * *

To everyone else here, who has kept up with this and hasn't put it down yet: Thank you so much for sticking with me. I really enjoy writing this story. I am so glad you enjoy it too! I love MLP so much, and being able to create an OC and share his story makes me feel good. I feel better that you guys have stayed to see where this goes.

Thank you to BlackJewel101 for getting me into the MLP fandom. She has shown me the magic of friendship ;)

* * *

Let's continue making this journey a great one. I'm glad you've gotten to experience Shadow Bright and Cardkeeper alongside with me. This story has gone so many places, and it's mostly unplanned. Of course, I have a general idea of where everything goes, and every once in a while I get ideas for specific scenes that I want to add. But it truly is the characters that write the story. That's the wonderful thing about all this. The characters grow and you get to see that development alongside with me.

Don't stop reading, not just my story, but reading anything in general. Bring yourself to new worlds, that's the beauty of a good story. Okay, it's time for me to go now, I should write the next chapter, lol. Love ya!


	13. Chapter 10 The Little Prince

_(Note: Hello again! Time to leave Ponyville. Shadow will finally read the letter he refused to read earlier. The story is gonna move along now. I'm super excited to introduce a new group of characters! The ponies of Shadow's squad that I briefly mentioned in the prologue. YAY! I honestly really adore and hope you do too.)_

 **Chapter 10** The Little Prince

Laughing as we got back, it was like we were colts again. Fluttershy opened the door and let us in.

"This is the first time you've smiled since I met you yesterday." Sky was glad to see the expression on my face. I frowned in embarrassment, not meeting her eyes.

"Ooh, what's that you have there?" Fluttershy was examining the dress in its bag.

I snatched at it, trying to hide it. "It's n-nothing," I cried.

"Aww, don't be ashamed Shade," Card snickered. "You're adorable when you're embarrassed!"

"Is this something Rarity made?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yeah."

"It's wonderful. It, uh, suits you." Fluttershy offered shyly.

"Yeah, I know." I glared at Sky Daisy, fed up and changing the subject, "Let me see that note now."

It was retrieved for me, and Card and I read it together on the couch. It was from Sarge! Thank Faust he was still alive. It also seemed urgent, his elegant script more rushed than usual.

 _Shadethrower and Cardkeeper, what I'm writing to communicate is urgent. Queen Celestia has received contact from a somewhat reliable source. The enemy has made camp outside Los Pegasus, and is planning to attack within three days. You need to say goodbye to your newest acquaintances and take the Friendship Express to Applewood. There's an outpost in the city that you'll be directed to upon arrival. I hope to see you boys soon,_

 _Sergeant Baise Fooler_

The messiness of the handwriting worried me, but my attention was focused on something else. The 'somewhat reliable source'. I had a suspicion I knew exactly who that was. It was most likely Scorpan. I…hoped it was him. _Where do your loyalties lie Shadow? You either love Card or Scorpan._ I wanted to yell I could love both, but I had to keep it in.

"Does this mean we have to go?" Card asked me. I nodded and Card said, "I don't have many bits left for a train ticket…Rarity was being generous when she discounted that dress."

"That's okay, I'll give you some bits," said Fluttershy.

"That's very kind of you." I gave her the first and last real smile she'd probably ever see from me.

"It was nice to have you stay with us." Sky Daisy told us.

"Thank you," Card inclined his head. Fluttershy came with us to see us off.

* * *

The train ride took all night. It was pretty much uneventful. The next morning we arrived in the Applewood station. Sarge had said we would be directed to an outpost by somepony, so as Card and I deboarded the train I was looking for them.

"Wow! I've never seen the Applewood sign before." Card was staring up at the hills that overlooked the town. I wasn't really paying him any attention at the moment.

I'd seen something at the end of the station, hiding in the back, waving us over. "Card, come on." he followed me reluctantly as I went to the hidden spot. As we got closer and my eyes adjusted, I saw it was none other than Scorpan. "Seriously?" I muttered.

Scorpan nodded, "Well, I can't very well be seen out in the open. But I wanted to be the one to find you."

"So I'm guessing you're the somewhat reliable source that Celestia is trusting?"

"Yeah, but Lord Tirek doesn't know about my betrayal. And he can't know, not until…" Scorpan just sighed and shook his head, "Just come on, I'll explain more once we're at the outpost. Sarge is there. He's honestly been very worried about you."

We followed the gargoyle through the back alleys of the town, trying to avoid being spotted. It was fairly easy. However, I found the city to be very dirty. Not like wild west dusty. That was completely different. Here I saw litter everywhere, like ponies didn't care what they did with their trash. It was rather annoying. I felt I was having to step over random littered wrappers every few steps.

"How long until we're there?" I asked. Scorpan suddenly stopped, indicating a hatch in the ground. It had the symbol of Equestria on it.

"You'll have to open it." he said. I summoned up a little magic, enveloping the hatch in my white aura, pushing it upward on its hinges. A ladder led down into the depths. Scorpan lowered himself listlessly to the ground, his feet touching down softly. "After you," he told me.

I went first, then Card and Scorpan followed last, pulling the hatch closed. The walls were illuminated for us to see as we descended. Once we reached the bottom I was reminded of what I'd imagine old abandoned mining tunnels to look like. However, concrete was used to support the earth above us and as the walls and floors in some areas.

Scorpan led the way, passing by many side tunnels that seemed to lead to nowhere. This place was like a maze, and I didn't need to get lost.

 _You're already lost._ said my shadows. I shook my head at them, but they relentlessly pestered me. Something about this place awakened the worst of their wrath. _Equestria is going to burn._ they laughed like they looked forward to it. _Don't kid yourself Shadow Bright! If Equestria burned to the ground, you wouldn't mind one bit._ "No, it's not true," I whispered to them, trying not to let it get to me. Usually I was good at it, but they were not giving up. They wanted my reaction. _We would laugh with you, Shade, you know we would._ "Don't call me that." I muttered.

"Is everything okay, Shadethrower?" Card asked me.

 _Shadethrower, flamethrower, bringer of destruction. You ruin everything just by deduction._

My breathing had picked up, I was trying to relax but it wasn't working. "I'm. Fine." I said gruffly, my teeth gritted. _You aren't fine. You're an accident waiting to happen. Remember Midnight? That was all you. Your fault!_

I stopped in the middle of the tunnel, taking huge gasps of breaths and having a mental battle with myself.

"We're almost there, I know the tunnel air can be a little stale, it's not too far off. Do you need me to help you?" Scorpan held out his hand to me. I stared at him like he was crazy. It was getting cold, and I knew I was letting my shadows get the best of me. I couldn't let them win though, so I reached up and took the offered hand.

"A pony hasn't given me their hoof in a very long time." Scorpan said solemnly, thinking back on a memory long past.

"A gargoyle has never given me their hoo—I mean hand." I laughed nervously, making eye contact with the prince. I knew I was blushing. Card was looking on with watchful eyes. I shook myself, then continued forward.

"You do a good job of not letting them control you," Scorpan said under his breath, almost to himself. I almost didn't realize he was talking to me.

"What?" he couldn't possibly know about my shadows, could he?

Scorpan didn't respond, it was like he hadn't even spoken in the first place. Now, in front of us was a huge door, and as it opened I saw it was a security checkpoint. Army ponies in booths wearing helmets and carrying guns waved us through. One nodded at Scorpan, letting the others know he was allowed in. There were two gates, this one, and another at the end. The huge door closed behind us, sealing us into the Applewood outpost.

The chamber we were in was vast, and the cavern ceiling high above. Ponies were busy with activities everywhere. It mostly seemed maintenance work out here, but there were ponies lugging large objects on carts. There were also side chambers with access hatches all around, other areas of the base I supposed. I noticed a large sign up above and to the left with big blue block letters that read: La Pezuña de Las Angeles. The Hoof of the Angels.

"Fort Hoof Angel." said a familiar and welcome voice behind me. We were greeted by Sarge, but he only frowned deeply at us. He probably wasn't pleased that we had stayed in Ponyville for a couple days.

He began talking as he walked, leading us into the wide open mouth of another corridor, beneath the sign. "This base was named after Hoof Angel, the Wonderbolt commander that led a journey all the way from Trottingham to the area that is now known as Applewood. Plus, he protected the pilgrims from all sorts of dangers."

"Why are you telling us this?" I asked. I heard Sarge cough.

"He's frustrated." I heard Scorpan say.

I creased my brows, "You are?"

We came to a door, and as Sarge opened it he snapped, "Of course I am! You two continuously run off, and frankly, it's grounds to be deranked. But mostly, I'm worried about you…"

"Worried, sir?" Card asked. He sounded apologetic.

"You two were the best trainees I've ever had. Why do you think I asked for a command position? Certainly not for the paperwork." Sarge chuckled to himself.

" _You_ …asked for a transfer?" I was stunned.

Sarge was nodding, "You two are like sons to me."

I was speechless all the way to the small room with its tiny table, and cork board on the wall. Sarge stared at the board, not really looking at what was posted. It all looked pretty old in all honesty. I still couldn't get over the fact Sarge thought of me like a son…I didn't think I'd ever have a true father. _You ruined that a long time ago._ my shadows whispered, but their voices were repressed for once. They must've been affected by my low mood.

I've always respected Sarge, maybe even looked up to him, and took examples from him. But did I see him as fatherly? I didn't know. Card broke the silence, "You're a pretty good sergeant, and I'm glad to have you as a commander."

I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard Sarge say, "I'm glad, Card." Sarge moved to the table. Card sat next to me, smiling encouragingly. Scorpan was across from me. He ran a hand through his mane, looking uncomfortable. Sarge nudged him, "Ok, you need to tell them the situation. Tell them what you told Celestia."

"Right," Scorpan gulped. "There's so much…I guess I'll say, I care about ponies, I don't like the way Tirek treats you, the way Sendak taught him to treat you. I, um, I was great friends with Star Swirl the Bearded."

"That was, what, a thousand years ago?!" I burst out.

"Yeah. This isn't the first time Tirek tried to take over Equestria. Last time he was imprisoned in tartarus."

"Tell them about Los Pegasus, Scorpan," Sarge had his eyes narrowed. I could tell he didn't trust the gargoyle. I didn't really know if I did either.

"Yeah, okay…Tirek has a base directly outside the city. He plans to strike very soon. I couldn't stand to see any more of Equestria destroyed." Scorpan sucked in a deep breath, "Tirek has a baby dragon, I don't want Tirek to hurt him. Before I can really begin fully cooperating, we have to rescue him."

"Okay." I nodded, "I'm in."

Sarge have me a skeptical look, "Just like that? You don't even know what all is involved."

"A search and rescue in hostile territory. I think I get the gist. I want to help Scorpan." I meant it when I said that. Maybe I didn't know if I fully trusted him, but I did know I cared about him.

"Okay. Then I want you to meet your new team. And yes, you're gonna need a team for a mission like this," Sarge added with a laugh when he saw my expression.

 _You've never worked well with anypony other than Card, and that isn't a good thing._

"Ok," I said, but I wasn't happy about it.

* * *

There were four other ponies in the bunk room. Two stallions were playing a game of cards, an earth pony and a unicorn; another pony, a pegasus, was sleeping and snoring loudly. Lastly, there was a mare, sitting on one of the beds. She was an earth pony, and she had a light tan coat, and her mane was navy blue. Her eyes were a deep garnet color, and had a glint. She was working on sharpening a knife. I liked her already. I rolled my eyes.

"You got a problem?" the mare snapped.

"We head out in three hours." Sarge informed us. "I'll leave you six to get acquainted. I gotta bring our little prince here back to holding."

"Wait, _holding?_ " I spun around, but Sarge had already shut the door.

Card put his hoof on my shoulder, "It'll be fine."

"Hey, you play?" called one of the ponies playing cards. He had army green fur, and a black mane. He was giving Card a crooked smile.

"No," Card shook his head.

"Oh, come on, what about your cutie mark. You gotta be pretty good at cards."

"He said no," I said with a snort and a glare.

"What're ya gonna do?" the stallion challenged.

My shadows swarmed, wanting to attack him, for me to attack him. To defend myself and Card, tartarus yeah I'd attack this plothole. Thankfully, I didn't have to. The red coated, multicolor maned unicorn next to him spoke, "Leave 'em alone, Mag. We're supposed to be a team. Besides, these two are some of the very few that escaped Mustang Town. _Just like you_." this last part he whispered in a hiss.

"Oh it's just fun and games, Rainbow." said the mare, "Right?" she was watching me with mindful eyes.

"Sure," I rolled my eyes yet again.

She hopped off the bed, tossing her knife to a side table. "The name's Starbuck. You?" she held out a hoof for me to take.

I took it reluctantly, "Shadow Bright. He's Cardkeeper." I nodded to Card.

"I would say it's a pleasure, but I have yet to determine that. Anyway," she began pointing to each pony in turn, "Rainbow and his brother Grayscale," she gestured to the unicorn then the pegasus lying in bed. "And finally, Magazine Lane," it was the stallion who had antagonized Card.

Card actually started laughing, "That's your full name?" I'd never have expected that out of him, but I would say it was warranted.

Mag was flustered, "Uh, well yeah…um. Shut up, ok? My parents wanted me to be a graphic designer!"

"He'd rather his name be Magazine Clip, which is why he has everypony call him Mag." Rainbow was snickering behind a hoof.

Mag grabbed Rainbow's dogtags, "Shut up, runt."

"Yeah, okay, sorry." Rainbow whimpered. Mag let him go.

"So," he grinned crookedly at me, "you two actually got outa Mustang Town with barely a scratch, eh?"

"Yeah, you could say that." I glared.

"Starbuck saved my flank, I can at least admit that." Mag winked at the mare.

"Oh buck you," she rolled her eyes.

"Yep, been posted in Mustang Town ever since I came outta basic. It's been an honor to serve under Heartless, sad he's getting decommissioned." Mag faked dramatics, heaving a sigh.

"Yeah right," Starbuck said, "you couldn't care less about that ass kisser."

"You're right," Mag laughed, "Heartless was fake, didn't care about anypony but himself. He deserves what he gets."

"Right." I was annoyed, so I turned away. I saw that Rainbow had moved to a bed at the opposite end of the room, to the left of the door. He was cleaning a rifle, pieces of it scattered across the blankets. "Hey," I nudged him, wanting to talk. He hadn't said much, and Sarge said get acquainted. I figured I might as well.

Rainbow jumped about two feet with an audible squeak, "Ack!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Rainbow smiled shyly at me. Then he met my eyes and blushed. "W-what's up?"

"I was just curious, I mean, Starbuck said Grayscale is your brother, but he's a pegasus and you're…"

"A unicorn? Yeah," Rainbow laughed, taking it in good humor, "We get that a lot. Our dad is a unicorn and mom is a pegasus. We're just lucky we didn't turn out to be pegacorns."

"Pegacorn?" I'd never heard that before.

"A mutation, what sometimes happens when a unicorn and pegasus breed. A pony with both a horn and wings. But either the wings or horn don't work well."

I didn't really have a response. I wasn't talkative, and even just approaching Rainbow had been uncomfortable. But a team had to trust one another. You had to talk to each other for that. I was really doing this for Sarge, because he wanted us to. I didn't want to have a team. I was perfectly fine with Card. But I respected Sarge's decision.

"Hey! Lay off it Mag. Even I know when to control myself." there was the sound of struggle, and I turned to see Starbuck holding Mag _off my coltfriend._

"What in tartarus are you doing?!" I roared, charging toward them.

Starbuck gave the tiniest hint of a smirk at Mag, dropping him. He fell to his flank. He glared up at me, "He thinks he's better than me."

I stood right up to him, eye to eye, muzzle to muzzle. "That implies you think you're better than him. Now stand up." I wasn't playing games.

Mag spit at me. I slapped him, hard. "Get the buck up or that will _not_ be the worst you get."

Laughter rang out, Starbuck was outright laughing! "You had that one coming Magazine."

Mag got up. "Shut the buck up," he shot, moving to stand off with the mare.

She smiled widely, like she basked in his pain. "Ooo, I'm so scared!" she giggled, "Go lay down, Mag, before you break something."

 _Don't pretend you don't like his anger too,_ my shadows whispered.

 _Maybe, but I don't openly flaunt it._ I responded.

 _Midnight._ One whispered coldly.

 _Your emotions are broken Shadow._

 _You broke them!_ I yelled at them.

I held a hoof out to Card, "You okay?"

Card took it and I helped him up, "I'm fine, thank you." Card tapped the end of my snout with his. "Ima lay down too. Don't let me miss the search and rescue."

Rainbow sat down at the table, beginning to gather cards. He started shuffling them as he asked, "You two are cute."

"Excuse me?"

Rainbow grinned, "That peck he gave you."

I flushed, "Oh."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you didn't have to tell me when I worked up the balls to ask you out." Rainbow stopped shuffling.

"What?!" I stared at him like he had two heads.

He chuckled, "I'm gay, Shade!"

I couldn't comprehend how he was able to just come out like this. How he was able to tell me, a pony he barely knew. "Does everypony know this?"

"Pretty much, it's not like I hide it."

"Well, I don't know about Card, but I don't feel comfortable with everypony knowing…" I looked over at my napping coltfriend, who had taken to his traditional hooves up sleeping position. "Is it that obvious?"

Rainbow shrugged it off, "Don't worry, Mag is too thick headed to notice, and if Starbuck noticed, she doesn't care."

"That's good, I guess." _You're insecure Shadow, and maybe for good reason._

"You take care of him, and that's what's good. I wish I had my prince…"

Suddenly thinking of Scorpan, I told him, "It can be a lot more complicated than you think." I was thinking, _because Scorpan is my little prince, but Card is my angel. How do I truly decide?_

 ** _(Chapter 11 set for 2/5/17 12:00am CT_**

 _Shadow is so used to repressing his emotions, he just cant figure Rainbow out! Faust, I love this group. It's gonna be exciting! See ya next chapter!)_


	14. Chapter 11 Pulling Your Strings

_(Note: Oh Faust, are there some feels in this chapter! Not that this story doesn't already have feels, like Sarge telling Shadow and Card they're like sons to him last chapter? Yeah, but this has to do with Scorpan. I mean, when I first got the idea for this story, back when writing a scene in SBY with BlackJewel101, the main idea was that this story would revolve around Scorpan. It's really evolved since that original idea though. So, here's Shadow's first mission with the team! Jsyk, I'll be using Spike in this chapter. Okay, enjoy :)_

 **Chapter 11** Pulling Your Strings

"How old is this base?" I asked, noticing the cracks in the plaster from years and years of wear. This place was like an old forgotten ruin that had been dug up and somepony had decided to use it as their makeshift military bunker.

"Who knows," said Mag, "who cares." he and Starbuck high-hoofed.

I shut my locker, finished donning my gear. Or rather my battle armor all the way from Canterlot. Apparently Sarge had requested it be brought here for Card and I. Mag and Starbuck were from Mustang Town, they weren't royal in any way, never had been. Starbuck was a marksmare, Mag a demolitions expert. They were the nit and grit of the army, true soldiers to the core. Rainbow and Grayscale were last minute drafts under Sarge. They weren't field officers. It felt like this whole team was put together from scratch, and Card and I were the odd ones out. In our royal battle armor, we stuck out like sore hooves next to the rest of the team.

"Oh my Faust, look at you boys. All high society and priss, aren't you?" Mag was trying hard to conceal his laughs.

"Do you two even carry firearms?" Starbuck was smirking.

"I don't see the problem with this," said Grayscale out of the blue, his voice quiet. His black and white mane fell over one of his dark blue eyes. The color reminded me of the cold depths of a nearly black ocean.

"Yeah," Rainbow butted in next to his brother his flame eyes burning brightly, "technically, Solar Guard is the highest scoring ponies in basic training. And their continued routines and regimens afterward are more vigorous than ours. So, by the facts, they are technically better than us."

Mag growled, "Oh shut up, runt. What do you know?" Rainbow's jaw snapped closed.

The door opened just as we were finishing up. I had a few flashbangs in my saddlebag, my sidearm, and a hunting rifle that had been found here. It'd been checked out and approved. Maybe it'd become part of Hoof Angel's style. Every base had one right?

"Alright, everypony ready?" said Sarge from the doorway. "It's nearly time to head out."

He came into the room, and I saw Scorpan was with him. My eyes widened at seeing him. He was wearing full battle dress. His helmet was a bronze color and had horns coming out of the sides. It was so completely different from mine. He also wore chainmail and a breastplate that linked like a puzzle piece to the gold triangular bracket he wore around his waist.

He caught me staring and shot me a quick barely noticeable smile. It made my heart pound.

"We thought they were funny, get a load of the prince here." Mag had an irritating sense of humor. "Buddy, how old is that? Bring it all the way from grandma's attic?" This time, we were all shaking our heads at him, even Starbuck.

"It's a thousand years old, and it was a gift. From Star Swirl." Scorpan didn't even sound offended. It sounded more like he was used to this kind of thing. I wanted to run up to him and put a hoof on his shoulder.

"Oh," Mag frowned, looking down at the tiles.

"It's okay, really." Scorpan assured him.

"Okay, enough of that," Sarge snapped, "We have a mission to do. First things first. The plan is to head through the tunnels that connect Los Pegasus to Applewood. You'll sneak in. Preemptive strike. We have the element of surprise on our side, especially since Tirek doesn't know we have Scorpan with us.

Anyway, Scorpan will lead you where you need to go. He'll tell you what needs to be done next once you reach stage two."

"Wait," Starbuck narrowed her eyes at Scorpan. "We have to follow that _thing_ into battle?" Scorpan hung his head.

Sarge took a step forward, putting his hoof down, "Yes, Private, you do. I am putting Scorpan in charge of this mission. I didn't choose you for this team to argue. I chose you because I know you are very capable ponies, and right now, you are capable of having faith, if not trust, in Scorpan."

"Whatever," Starbuck shrugged with an amused smile.

"Alright, then head out soldiers! Faust-speed."

"Faust-speed." we all repeated.

* * *

The tunnels were dim, with barely any light. Pipes ran the lengths of the walls and ceiling, steam spewing from a few. _Tssss!_ Rainbow dodged a burst of steam with a yelp. "Hot!" The tunnel floors were dusty, and I kept seeing Grayscale shaking off his hooves. The floor here hadn't been touched or polished in years, and dirt was caked on in layers in some areas. Drips of water could be heard bouncing off the walls, and creaking from the lights that hung from the roof as they swung slowly back and forth.

"Anypony else get a messed up feeling about this?" Starbuck said.

"You mean this stupid game of follow the leader?" Mag gestured with his head at Scorpan up ahead.

"He could be leading us into an ambush." Starbuck whispered.

"Just shut up and deal with it." I snapped. "I trust Sarge's judgement, and so should you."

"You're always quick to defend that thing," Starbuck eyed me, "what, you actually trust we aren't being led straight to Tirek to be sucked dry?"

"I don't know," I had mixed feelings about this, but I didn't want to let them know that. I wanted to trust Scorpan, but I wouldn't know it until I saw it. Love was a complicated thing. It would be so much easier to just forget about the gargoyle and stick with Card, but I couldn't just drop my feelings.

Our hooves crunched over the dirt. In the distance, a light was flickering. Scorpan flapped his wings faster, seeming to have found what he was looking for. We had reached an intersection. The light above popped out, leaving us in darkness. "No funny business," Mag said. I heard him lift his gun.

"No worries, I know where we are. We are inside the perimeter of the compound Lord Tirek hides in. This is the only entrance, as it's outside Los Pegasus." our eyes adjusted and we saw Scorpan flapping his wings harder, detaching the light fixture from the ceiling and letting it fall with a clang to the floor. Next a ladder dropped down and metal could be heard shifting as Scorpan opened a hatch. "It's clear," he said, rising up into the fresh air.

As we climbed out, the breeze hit me and I hadn't realized just how dank it had been down there. The smell above was significantly better than down below. We came out into a large meadow lined by a tall barbed wire fence. A tree cast shade over the hatch in the ground, which was hidden well by weeds, grass and other foliage. On the ground, flowers sifted in waves, being blown by a cool breeze. The grass covered our hooves and tickled our fur.

"I could get used to this!" Rainbow dropped down, heaving a breath, landing softly on his back in a patch of wildflowers. I saw Grayscale roll his eyes.

"We aren't on vacation, we're in enemy territory, get up soldier!" Starbuck said firmly. She and Mag were looking at Rainbow like he was an idiot.

"I wasn't expecting Tirek's base to be in such a beautiful place," Card said, taking in his surroundings. He sucked in a deep breath, inhaling the scents of nature.

"My brother doesn't care for it. He would gladly watch Equestria burn if only to get his vengeance on the sisters for imprisoning him for a thousand years." Scorpan sighed, staring at his hands, "I honestly think it's sad. I wish I knew what made him such a tormented soul."

"We all have tormented souls, Scorpan. We just deal with it in different ways." I said, finding his eyes.

He smiled sadly at me, "It is true."

"Down! Everypony get down!" Mag suddenly shouted. I didn't have to be told twice. I dropped to the grass, trying to let it cover me. I was not dressed for this. Scorpan's tiny frame fell easily into the leaves of grass, and he was mostly covered. His hand was touching my hoof, sending a tingle through me.

Coming toward us was a trio of gargoyles wearing full battle dress. Blood red fuzz sprang from the top of their helmets and their armor was silver. They hadn't detected our position, but it was only a matter of time before they saw us.

"What do we do?" Card asked.

"I say we shoot 'em, the bastards." Mag snarled.

"No!" Scorpan gasped, "We can't hurt them just because we can. They aren't even attacking us." I felt his fingers dig into my foreleg. It was an odd feeling.

"Let's stick with the preemptive we have for as long as we can," I suggested.

"Fine."

We began to army crawl in the direction of the compound, trying hard to lay low. It was difficult for us. The best a pony could do was lie their chests down, and crawl forward with their flank in the air. I was sure if we were spotted it'd be a funny sight. Scorpan was a different story however. His whole body stayed on the ground, with the exception of his wings, which couldn't easily fold in that armor. But he quickly got ahead of us, scrambling like a rodent. He was quick, making his way fast.

A low wall that bordered a walkway came into view. All of us moved quickly toward it, using it as cover. I braved peeking my head over the stone wall, looking for any signs of hostiles. After a few seconds I reported, "All clear, move in." the ponies of our small team vaulted over the wall. Starbuck took point, standing on her hind legs, her pistol held steadily in her front hooves—a stance ponies were trained to perfect, earth ponies and pegasi trained more extensively on it since unicorns had magic, but balance could only be held for so long.

Mag was right behind his partner, and I could tell they were partners because of their relationship. They were best friends, just as Card and I had been since foalhood. Scorpan went next, flanked by me and Card, and the twins went last.

It was a bit ironic, but we were entering a section of cloisters of a monastery. A place of sanctum had been turned into a place of war. A battle zone watched over by a warlord. We all felt the intensity of that. Starbuck was cautious as we walked, checking both ways with her gun first at each intersection. She made sure we weren't walking into an ambush. "How long until first contact?" she asked. "I can't take this suspense."

"Yeah, it's time for some shootin'!" Mag whistled.

"It won't be until we're out of the cloister and inside the compound." Scorpan said.

"You can't actually want to _kill_ anypony, right?" Card asked Mag.

Mag shook his head, "Think about it like this, runt: they're basically zombies. I've seen my fellow soldiers get their souls sucked right out by that monster, their ain't no pony left in 'em after that. They're empty husks, brain dead zombies whose only goal is to kill you first."

"It's kill or be killed," Starbuck added. "That's the way of war."

We reached the end of the cloister, a heavy wooden door waiting for us. It was decorated by emblems of the sun and moon and with patterns carved into the wood. When Scorpan tried the door, it was locked.

"I've got this, let the demolitions expert do his job." Mag stepped up. Out of his saddle bag came a bundle of C4 and a detonator. He attached the required pieces, sticking the C4 to the door. He waved us off, pressing himself to the wall right next to the door. Starbuck stayed with him, and he nodded.

A few seconds passed where nothing happened. "Shadow," Scorpan said.

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"I don't know how sure I am about any of this." his voice shook.

"Nopony is," I told him.

"No, like, I don't know if I should betray my brother, again."

"It's time to stop letting Tirek pull our strings, Scorpan. Because though he may play with his pretend army, we _aren't_ his puppets." It looked like Scorpan wanted to reach out and touch me, or do something, though what I didn't know. At that second my words were marked by a powerful explosion. The door blasted clear off its hinges, spiraling into the building and crashing to the opposite wall, breaking a stained glass window.

"Don't let him pull my strings," Scorpan whispered, nodding.

At the same time, I saw Card snap out his wings, yelling, "Mag, Starbuck, move!" He rushed forward, flying through the air in a powerful flap. He spun and kicked out, his attack landing on the face of a puppet pony who had come to investigate. That pony dropped flat, Card above her.

There was silence from the team for a moment. Mag and Starbuck stared at him in amazement. Card kicked away the guard's weapon, looking up and saying, "Is everypony okay?"

"I could've been shot," Mag was working his jaw. "But you saved me!" a smile broke out on his muzzle, and he moved forward to pat Cardkeeper on the back.

Starbuck walked past the two, but she said to Card as she passed, "Nice moves."

The broken stained glass window was one in a row of many along this hallway's opposite wall. It looked over a vast sanctuary far below, the room in the church where the services were held. It was large, even looking up the ceiling still arched upward. The room was empty, and I wondered if this wasn't where Tirek called his armies to give them speeches. However, I doubted he needed to talk to puppet ponies since he controlled their minds. But those gargoyle warriors were another story.

"Lord Tirek has set up a cell block in the crypt down below. We have to make it to one of the stairwells." Scorpan said, taking the lead in front of Starbuck.

This hall branched off into many other separate corridors. We turned left, into the west wing. The hall was clear, but we weren't taking any chances. We all had a weapon at the ready, prepared to face any threat. _Are you really prepared Shadow? You can face ponies, that's what you're trained for. But warriors from an unknown land. Ha! Don't make us laugh._ I wanted to tell them they were already laughing, but it hurt too much. They made me feel weak.

I was falling back to the end of the group, behind Grayscale. He was so silent it was unsettling. I saw him watching his brother carefully, probably to make sure he was safe. Those two stuck together, that much was clear. Everypony had a partner here, this team was so loosely connected, I didn't know how we could possibly cooperate like Sarge wanted us to.

"This you two's first mission?" I asked. Grayscale looked at me, not saying a word. I decided to leave him alone. He didn't talk much, and I wasn't comfortable talking.

Starbuck held up a hoof, making us all stop. We'd come to the stairwell and she was peering down intently, one ear raised higher than the other. "Shh, there's somepony down there. I can hear 'em moving." she took a step forward.

Scorpan had his hands up near his mouth, a worried expression on his face, "Ooh, careful." he squeaked.

Starbuck ignored him, and we followed her. Card ended up next to me, "I wonder who that dragon is that Tirek captured."

"I'm just doing a mission."

"You can't really see it like that, can you Shade?" Card frowned at me.

"I don't know what I see." not when darkness clouded my vision.

The stairs creaked as we walked, and each noise was like an explosion. At the bottom, whoever Starbuck had heard was long gone, and we were in the clear. How long would this last? I didn't think it could be this easy. Nothing ever was.

"It's not far now." Scorpan called. We followed him further into the depths of the monastery's basement. There was a flickering light coming from around a corner, and we went toward it. Card was close to me, seeming to want my company. If he needed comforting, I would give it to him, but we were on a mission. He couldn't endanger us now. No distractions.

The floor dipped down, and there was water under our hooves. It was cold, and I lifted a hoof, shaking it off in surprise. There was muttering from the other team members as well. Inside the crypt was a row of metal cages, looking like they'd been put here only recently. They were newer and shinier than anything else. Scorpan was the furthest into the room, and he had stopped, just floating there.

"What's up little prince?" Starbuck shot a nasty look his way. "Something wrong?"

"He's not here…" Scorpan looked around, into each cell. He looked and sounded desperate. "He isn't here," he repeated.

"This was a trick!" Mag spat, looking angry. I narrowed my eyes, not quite believing it. After everything, Scorpan couldn't possibly have betrayed us. Betrayed me.

 _Deal with it Shadow Bright._

 _Betrayal is a terrible thing isn't it?_

Each of their words were like sharp stabs to me. I shook my head, "This can't be." I said aloud.

"He must've been moved!" Scorpan gasped as he turned around and saw the ponies of the team turning on him. Card looked from me to the gargoyle, not exactly sure whose side to take. Maybe deep down my coltfriend knew I could never hurt Scorpan. Maybe that made me weak. It didn't matter, because right now, I was frozen in place while everypony else was slowly advancing on Scorpan. He was backing away, but he'd hit a wall soon.

Behind me came the sound of a hoofstep in water. Nopony else noticed and I couldn't move. I was staring at Scorpan, my jaw working. I could feel my eyes getting watery and my heart rate pick up. Card flipped around, "Um, guys…" he lifted his pistol, "We aren't alone."

"I bucking knew it!" Mag shouted. "You led us here into an ambush."

"That doesn't make—why would I?" Scorpan was shaking his head. His hands were pressing to the wall, looking for something.

I heard another hoofstep in the water, then the audible click of a gun being cocked. "Shadethrower!" Card cried. He shoved me, but the gunfire rang out and a bullet pierced my side.

"Augh!" I slammed into the far wall, my blood turning the water pink. I felt the pain of the bullet burning my side and my back was sore from hitting the wall. I saw with blurred vision Card raise his gun, shooting the pony who'd hit me. For the first time, Card wasn't afraid to shoot to kill. I saw the puppet pony drop dead. My heart felt like it stopped at that. Card was so innocent, but now…More puppets were coming and I saw Rainbow and Grayscale take up positions behind two graves.

There was a loud rumbling but I didn't know where it was coming from. Next thing I knew, Scorpan flew toward me, falling to his knees by my side. "I'm so sorry." he said. He put his hand on me, where the bullet was. My blood coated his skin. His hand was warm, and the feeling of the hand on me was still so unfamiliar, but something about it felt nice. I didn't want him to stop touching me…

A pale yellow light emanated from Scorpan's hand, "Tirek isn't the only one who learned a little magic from a wizard." Scorpan smiled at me. It was his first true smile I'd seen. It made his eyes light up, his whole face brighten.

"Scorpan," I sighed. Suddenly, I felt a warmth enter my wound, and at first it burned, the pain intensifying. I winced, sucking in a breath. But then the sensation was pleasant, the pain going away. He'd healed me!

"Shade, are you okay?" Card shoved Scorpan gently out of the way, concern clear on his face. "Come on, we have to get out of here. Rainbow and Gray can't cover us for long." I stood, then almost fell, my back still sore. "Here," Card lifted my hoof over himself, supporting me. We wobbled then Card directed us.

"I opened a passage, I think I know where Tirek took Spike." Scorpan announced. I realized that the rumbling had been a secret passage at the end of the crypt opening. Mag and Starbuck must've already gone through because they weren't in the room.

Once everypony was inside, Scorpan sealed the passage again, shutting us into darkness. A torch was suddenly lit, Scorpan holding it. He turned around with a content look, only to find an angry face in his.

"I'm giving you a second chance, _scum_. But no more." Mag snarled.

"Hey, back off," I put a hoof on our demolitions expert. "He didn't know." Mag only shot me a look, but shook his head and backed away from Scorpan. Scorpan was shaking uncontrollably. Mag had really scared him.

Our destination after that wasn't far. We headed up into the monastery's living quarters. Windows looked out on gardens along the right side of the hall. Scorpan stopped at a door that was larger and better decorated than the others, and he put an ear and a hand against it. He was listening. With great care, he turned the knob, opening the door.

A four poster bed was set against the west wall in its center. A long dresser ran the length of the east wall and directly opposite the door was a wardrobe. That wasn't all: on the bed was a large metal cage, like a bird's cage. Inside was a small purple and green dragon.

Scorpan wrapped his fingers around the bars of the cage, "Spike, wake up. We're gonna get you out of here." Spike's eyes opened. They were green with slitted pupils.

He yawned, blinking. "It's about time," he said.

Scorpan tapped me on the shoulder, gesturing me toward the door. I followed him, and he spoke in quiet whispers, "Shadow, I'm sorry I have to do this, but the best way for me to help Equestria now is to act as a spy on the inside. My brother will be here any second and when he does, I have to stay. But I'm still on your side."

"Why do you have to stay? Come with us. And why are you only telling me? I don't understand." I eyed him wearily, he wasn't making any sense and he sounded upset.

"Nopony but you would believe me Shadow, but I'll prove my trust once I start reporting to Celestia."

I began shaking my head, "No, no. You can't stay here. Scorpan, I—" he put both hands on the sides of my face, saying, "Trust me." he kissed me, but I only stared at him, my heart pounding hard. I wanted to kiss him back, but I didn't want to betray Card. He pulled away after a second, "It'll be for the best. Don't worry, it's only temporary."

Meanwhile, Rainbow and Grayscale had worked together to get the cage open, and the door popped open. Spike hopped up with a toothy grin, "Took ya long enough," he was laughing in relief. "You know how boring it's been?"

"I can imagine! You okay little guy?" Rainbow patted Spike on the back.

"I will be once we get back to Twi."

"Hey Shadow, everything okay?" Card asked me as I came back into the room. "Where's Scorpan?"

I took a quick glance over my shoulder and sighed. "It's for the best." I was almost speaking to myself.

As though my words were a cue, there was a loud smashing sound and a roar, "Stop them!" It was Tirek. He came bursting into the room, flanked by his gargoyle guards.

"I knew it!" Mag shouted, "That little devil tricked us. He wanted us to come here! I'll kill him!"

"By Celestia!" Spike threw his hands up in annoyance. He spun around and shoved past Mag and Starbuck.

Starbuck grunted in irritation, "Hey, whattaya doing!" everypony had their guns trained on the gargoyles, while Tirek just smiled. On the other hoof, Spike seemed not to care. Tirek had us right where he wanted us. What was the point?

"This is so stupid," Grayscale rolled his eyes.

"You can start shooting whenever you want," Spike called out, not a care in the world.

Suddenly, the wall behind us started rumbling, another secret passage way! Starbuck's eyes widened, "Oh shit! Go, go, go! Fire at will!" Both she and Mag opened fire. Rainbow and Grayscale laid down cover fire as Card and I entered the passage. They followed after us then lastly Mag and Starbuck. Spike was fast to shut the passage, while Tirek screamed in rage. We had escaped.

 _ **(Chapter 12 set for 2/7/17 12:00am CT**_

 _Faust dammit, nopony is gonna trust Scorpan after this :( What's Shadow supposed to do...? Hey, d_ _id anyone else think it was sweet that Scorpan healed Shadow? Also that he trusted Shadow whereas he doesn't trust anypony else? Also, I honestly love Spike's sarcastic attitude and Grayscale being fed up. LOL! Kk, love ya, see ya next time!)_


	15. Chapter 12 Neither Friend nor Foe

_(Note: In this chapter, Shadow has to come to grips with the fact the not many ponies really believe him about Scorpan. We'll see who exactly is on Shade's side and who isn't, but honestly there is no fine line. With Scorpan, everything becomes more complicated doesn't it? Anyway, I decided a celebration was in order, it is a foreshadow for something I'm planning later. Also, during the party, gotta say I'm fanmaring, Card and Shade dance! Yas queen! Lol XD. Hope this is yet another good chapter for ya. Okay, enjoy!)_

 **Chapter 12** Neither Friend nor Foe

Tension was as taut as the strings that Tirek still pulled. I'd told Scorpan not to let his brother control him anymore, yet here we were, everypony still believing Scorpan was our enemy. And me? I still loved him as much as I loved Card. Scorpan had stayed behind, too afraid to stand up to his brother yet again. I believed him when he said he would report to Celestia, that he would help us. That he was on my side. Nopony else did though, and they didn't even believe me.

"Mag, he told me he was staying behind as a spy." it felt like the millionth time I had repeated it to him.

"I don't care what he said. He led us into an ambush. Everything points to it." Mag argued.

"I can't understand why you don't believe me!"

"And I can't understand why you keep defending him." Mag retorted.

I noticed throughout this Card had remained silent. I looked around at him, and saw he was watching me with sad eyes. I went to him, huffing. "Mag doesn't know everything." I muttered to myself.

"None of us do, do we?" Card sighed.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Not really," Card stared at me. He was being laconic again, and I didn't think I had to look at his cutie mark to know he'd fallen into one of his depressed personalities.

From up ahead, Mag called back to us, "Hey, so changing the subject, I just wanna say good job out there Cardkeeper!"

"Yeah, get up here!" Starbuck called to him. Card looked at me questioningly and I gave a tiny smile of encouragement to him. Card trotted up to the two ponies, where they patted him on the back gruffly, roaring in laughter loudly. He'd practically saved them earlier, didn't he?

"You're not doing so hot, are ya?" I found myself walking beside Rainbow.

"I guess not really." I looked to the stone floor. My shadows wrapped around me and chanted wickedly. I narrowed my eyes, becoming irritated, "Why do you care anyway?"

He lifted a hoof to me, but I flinched away as soon as he touched me. He frowned, "Sorry…If you need a friend to talk to, I'm available."

"I've got Card." I said, ending the conversation.

* * *

The passages wrapped around the monastery and we were able to come back out the end we'd entered undetected. We rushed across the field, unchallenged by anypony. Mag quickly opened the hatch, waving everypony through, first Starbuck, then Spike then the rest of us. It wasn't over until it was over…and here we were, weren't we?

We got back, and sompony was glad to see us. Sarge greeted us with a relieved look and a heaved sigh. "You boys—and girl—have done well. I'm proud of you for rescuing Spike." Sarge looked around, "…But where's Scorpan?"

"He ditched us, sir." Mag barked. "Betrayed us the moment he got a chance."

I whispered in Sarge's ear, "Sir, I'm going to need to talk to you later." that made Sarge frown.

Trying to lift the mood, Sarge cracked his best attempt at a smile under the circumstances, "Well, mission accomplished. That's a plus! I think this calls for a celebration."

"Sure does!" Mag was laughing and everypony began to relax. He clapped me on the back as he passed, following Sarge and leaving me confused. Card went along with everypony else, saying to me as we passed, "Come on, be happy!"

Rainbow was the last one, and he stopped to glance at me. "Something is tearing at you Shadethrower. You can tell me whenever you want." I closed my eyes, trying to make it all go away.

* * *

"It's great to be appreciated." Spike was bobbing his head to the music blasting in the base's bar room. He had a smug look on his face. In his claw he held a glass of punch.

"Do you get that a lot?" Card put a hoof on the table we sat at. We were in a bar located within Fort Hoof Angel. It was rather nice for a military construct. A large bar with plenty of options, alcohol discluded tonight because of Spike's age. The room was filled with small circular tables, with three to four stools each. Toward the back were pool tables, where officers could be seen shooting cues or whatever. Mag and Starbuck were having a very intense game themselves.

"Of course I do," Spike examined his claws. "You know, I'm a huge celebrity in the Crystal Empire."

I could tell Spike loved attention. Card said, "Oh! W-well, Shade and I were originally posted as guards there. Before Shade got us out of it of course." he was beaming at me, "I'm glad he did."

"Oh, royal huh? I can say I know a few royals myself."

"Yeah, Twilight's gonna be here soon. We know." I rubbed my hooves against my forehead, annoyed by this dragon's ego.

"Twilight!" Spike's eyes widened. "I forgot!" he jumped up from his chair, and ran off, waddling.

I watched him, "I wonder if that punch was spiked."

Card giggled, "Is that a joke, Shade?"

I got up, my stool screeching back. "I'm gonna get myself some water. You want something?"

"How 'bout good old lemonade"

I went to the bar to request the drinks, but on the way back with each drink held in my magic, I didn't see Rainbow passing, and both me and the two drinks crashed into him. He was soaked in the liquids and I reared backward, horrified at myself.

"Faust! I'm so sorry, Rainbow, I didn't see you."

Rainbow laughed it off, "I'm okay. But are you?"

"Whattaya mean?" I shot back, defensive. Rainbow lifted a brow.

"Come on, let's talk." he turned around, leading me back to a billiard table. He drew a cue, indicating I should do the same. I shook my head at the redundancy of this. I didn't care for this at all, so what was the red unicorn playing at?

"I should get back to Card…" I still hadn't picked up my pool cue. I had my hoof on it though.

Rainbow didn't say anything. He stared at me, lifting a hoof in the direction of my table. He took his first turn. The cue ball hit the triangle of balls, sending them scattering. None made it into the pockets.

He'd invited me to leave, and it made me wonder. I thought, _does he care? I mean, he brought me over here didn't he?_ I just didn't know.

 _You're just scared!_ my shadows hissed. _You can't talk to anypony._

 _You're a baby!_ I bit my lip at their harassment.

I felt like I should go back to Card, not abandon him. But at the same time I felt like I should stay here. I really didn't know what I should do. It was tearing at me.

"Well, how do I know I can trust you with anything I have to say?" I finally lifted a cue.

Rainbow shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe because I'm trying to help. I want to be your friend Shadow, but you have to let me."

I took my turn, aiming for a red ball. It tapped the corner just before making the pocket, then rolled back. I sucked at this. In all honesty, what wasn't I bad at?

The next couple of turns were done in silence. Rainbow made a few pockets, but I couldn't. I was stressed, I knew that. It was all bottled up inside me, and maybe it didn't matter if I let it go. _It will matter, Shadow, because it will still be with you._

"I love Card, you know that." Rainbow nodded, giving me a consoling smile. It wasn't making me feel much better. "But I also—" love Scorpan. But I couldn't say that! Nopony would understand, not even Rainbow, could he? "I trust Scorpan more than I should, and I don't think Card does."

"I get it," Rainbow came to stand beside me. "Don't be ashamed though. I honestly don't know what to think of it myself."

"He told me I could trust him, that he was on my side." I told Rainbow.

"It's okay. You said he was going to stay to spy on his brother?"

"Yeah," I nodded, then heaved a breath. "Maybe Mag is right. Scorpan still cares about his brother. I mean come on, Tirek is wearing a necklace that matches Scorpan's buckle. I doubt Tirek chose that himself."

"Mag is just trigger happy, Shade. He wants an enemy to shoot at, and he'll look for it in anypony." Rainbow bumped my hip, trying to cheer me up. "As for him caring about his brother, well he should. I'd still care about Grayscale even if he was evil. I'm sure Card would still care for you even if you turned evil too. That's love Shade."

"Love does strange things." I muttered.

"Yes it does," Rainbow said, catching somepony's eye from across the room and grinning widely. "I think Scorpan cares about both his brother, and us ponies. His heart is torn and that's completely okay." _It was okay…_ that made me freeze.

"Speaking of love, here comes yours." Rainbow laughed and playfully punched my shoulder.

I looked to see Card coming toward us, a huge smile from ear to ear on his muzzle. That's when I noticed the song playing and realized his intention. A slow song sung by Smiley Cypress.

"Shadethrower," Card scolded, but he wasn't angry, "what happened to my lemonade?"

"He drowned me in it!" Rainbow laughed, waving a hoof dismissively.

"Oh! Whatever!" Card suddenly got wide eyed, "Shade, I love this song! Do you wanna dance?" my heart skipped a beat. I did want to, I hadn't ever danced with anypony before. But I grew very timid out of nowhere. I wasn't normally like this.

I looked around anxiously, "What about everypony else?"

"Does it really bother you?"

 _Yes it does…_

I had to get ahold of myself. I stamped a hoof, and said in a clear voice. "No."

Tables were being pushed aside to make room for a dancefloor. The floor was dusty, definitely not meant for dancing on and probably wasn't meant for dancing, but nopony cared. Card dragged me by a hoof, and getting to our hind legs, he grabbed one of my fore hooves, he put his other on my side. I placed my free hoof on his shoulder. I felt unsteady, but Card steadied me.

"Don't worry, you've got this." he lent me encouragement.

We moved in a square, circling round and round. The music carried us, lifted us, and I was wrapped up in it. He rested his head on my chest, sighing deeply and closing his eyes. "Mmmmerrr."

My heart fluttered, and a good feeling went into me. I suddenly felt more comfortable, and I rested my head on his, continuing to lead us through this dance. "If the whole world was watching, I'd still dance with you." I found myself saying.

"Mmm," Card affirmed, snuggling his head more into my chest. "We should be lying down together. I feel exhausted, Shade."

"Me too. Long day."

He shifted his gaze as we swept around once more. He was looking up at me tenderly, eyes filled with his love, "I love you, Shade."

I was in the middle of a dance floor, where everypony could see, but it didn't stop me from kissing Card. Maybe my shadows got to me, and I always had to hide that from the world. But in this moment, I no longer cared about the onlookers. We stopped dancing and I pressed my lips firmly to his. They parted and I found the kiss become more passionate.

I was drowning in Cardkeeper, and that's all I wanted. I didn't want to come up for breath. But then my shadows said something that broke me all over again. _You're heart is still torn. You aren't ready to choose. Think of Scorpan._ Now instead of drowning, I was suffocating. I choked, pulling back from my coltfriend. The light that had been growing faded again, and I stared at Card with frightened eyes. I looked around the hall, at everypony who stared and judged us. I felt horrible. I was hurting Card and he didn't even know it.

"Shade that was…wonderful. What's wrong?" he was worried. I shook my head, moving away from him. I started for the exit. That's when the whole room shook, throwing everypony off balance. Not that I wasn't already off balance. I smashed into a table, a chair falling on top of me. I groaned in pain.

It wasn't for another moment, whilst everypony picked themselves up and looked around, muttering in confusion that the alarms began going off. It was an attack. The doors to the bar opened, in came Sarge, "This isn't a drill, and we need to move fast. We were so caught up in celebrating the successful rescue of Spike, that we let our guard down." soldiers began moving fast, not hesitating.

"Shadow Bright," Sarge snapped, but he had care in his eyes, "Let's talk fast and get you geared up. I have a feeling I know what you wanna say."

* * *

We were in a private locker room for officers only. Each row of the faded green lockers had a group of very stern looking ponies. They all passed me looks that asked why I was here, but Sarge nodded and they dismissed me like I was the dirt under their hooves.

Sarge tossed a combat uniform at me and pleather body armor at me. "Put this on quick, and talk fast." Sarge snapped.

I looked at the uniform, "Uh, Sarge, this uniform is for a Lieutenant."

He cocked his head at me, "Yeah, so?"

"I'm not a Lieutenant."

" _And?_ " he prompted.

"Sir, it's illegal to impersonate—"

"Shadethrower, this might as well be the best time to tell you. You're getting a promotion."

I gulped, "Sir?"

"Congrats. Now put on your uniform." I slowly began to put it on. _You really think you deserve this? You really think you're capable?_ "No…" I whispered, a lump in my throat. I pulled the shirt over my head and Sarge asked, "So now that we've run out of time, what is it that you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"It was about Scorpan. Everypony thinks he's an enemy, but I know he's not."

"Think about it like this, he isn't on Tirek's side, but until he's on our side, he can't be fully trusted."

"So…he's neither friend nor foe?" I wanted to believe Scorpan was completely for us, but everypony had brought me to the same conclusion. That Scorpan was neutral. I didn't like that concussion, it had no closure.

"Correct, Shade. But I'll make sure nopony fires at him. Now get to your team, they need a leader in the field. That's you."

"But why?"

"For showing the most resolve. You're cold Shade, but in this situation that's an advantage."

I stood up taller, "I guess a thank you is in order, sir." take it in stride, I had to be a tough pony at all times.

"No need, Shadow Bright, no need." Sarge chuckled.

* * *

I stepped into the locker room reserved for my team, holding my head high even though I did not fully feel the confidence I wished to portray. Everypony stopped what they were doing, staring at the single silver bar shaped stitching on each side of my collar. The insignia of a Lieutenant. Card stepped up to me slowly, "Shadethrower, you got a promotion?"

"Yes, Sarge put me in charge of the team. I'm now a Lieutenant." I couldn't tell if Card was gonna hug me or not, but he was starting to get very teary eyed. I couldn't figure out what would make him sad, until a smile spread on his face and I realized they were happy tears.

Card sniffled, but stood at attention and saluted me, "Congrats, Shade!" I tried to hide my smile, was I supposed to show feeling in a situation like this?

"Atten-hut!" Mag shouted and the rest of the team was standing at attention, saluting me with respect.

Was I supposed to say…"At ease?" everypony dropped their hooves, waiting for orders. "I guess the only thing I can say is, we make a good team. One thing you should know is that Sarge is now considering Scorpan a neutral party. Do not fire upon him until that changes."

Mag chuckled, "I'll try, sir." I saw Starbuck roll her eyes but she was smiling too.

"You don't have to call me that. My callsign is fine."

"Alright." Mag nodded. "We ready?" there were responses of affirmation from the group.

"Let's go," I said. They began filing out one after the other. Rainbow was before his brother, but he stopped and nodded at me. "Good job, I'm proud Shade. You deserve to lead us under Sarge."

"Thanks, I guess…" I wasn't used to this, and I didn't think I ever would be. _You won't be Shadow, because you know you don't deserve it. That you aren't fit to command._ Perhaps my shadows were right, that I wasn't fit to command. I was too emotionally unstable. But Sarge had chosen me to lead when he wasn't around, and I was going to live up to his expectations. _Ha!_ hissed my shadows in amusement, _Only if you don't let your personal feelings cloud your judgement. Don't forget what you already know._

 _Scorpan is neither friend nor foe…_

 ** _(Chapter 13 set for 2/9/17 9:00am CT_**

 _OMG YAAAAAASSSS! Okay, I know I wrote this, but do you know how happy it makes me that Shadow Bright just got promoted to Lieutenant? He's trying so hard to take this in stride too, you gotta commend him for that. Gotta love Mag. Despite all his issues, he's still respectful. Noice. Kk, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review ;) *wink, wink* Anyway, next chapter we'll be galloping (hehe) into another battle. See ya then! Love ya! Okie, byeee!)_


	16. Chapter 13 Of Horseshoes andHandgrenades

_(Sidenote: As an kinda unrelated but relevant sidenote, I just uploaded new cover photo for this story! I drew it myself :) yas! Jsyk, the scene the cover is depicting is in chapter 9.5 Missing in Action. Hope you like)_

 _(Note: So, another battle huh? This one is in Applewood. Tirek is pretty much getting back at them for their sneak attack at his monastery. He catches them off guard, they were too busy celebrating. Good job! Lol XD. Anyway, I have to say, no matter how dark it got in this chapter I really did enjoy writing it. The kitchen scene is my fave (You'll know it when you come to it). Anyway, have fun :P )_

 **Chapter 13** Of Horseshoes and Handgrenades

The battlefield was a city of terrified civilians. Most of them could be recognized as Applewood celebrities and Los Pegasus ponies with big money. We were too late to save Los Pegasus, but perhaps we could save the refugees coming in from the City of Win. We could save the ponies of Applewood before they too were taken to be puppets for Tirek's army.

This whole time I had my eyes out for Scorpan. I felt like it was my mission to find him. To ask him if he was on our side. Most of all I wanted to know if he was okay. I cared about him, but I knew it was a hit and miss with him. I shouldn't trust him, but I did. I shouldn't hope to see him…but I held that hope. For some reason, he'd always been at the scenes of destruction in the past. So he had to be here.

Only I could understand my emotions. _You're right! Only you, because it's sickening. Your heart is still torn. When will you stitch it up? Or can you?_ Only I could hold my emotions down. _Like you do such a good job!_ I wasn't going to confront anypony with the love I held for Scorpan.

My eyes led me to Rainbow, like they were trying to tell me something. He had shown that he cared. Maybe he was trustworthy enough to be a confident. But now obviously wasn't the time, and I didn't know if I could bring myself to do it anyway. To talk about myself to anypony other than Card. I didn't even tell _Card_ everything.

Easing our way into the city, other squads of soldiers could be seen on other blocks as we passed different streets. We'd already come across a few dead bodies. At least, we thought they were dead. We hoped, because it would be better that way. We didn't dare check though, in case they turned out to be puppet ponies. After Mustang Town, I wouldn't take any chances. I ordered the team to keep away from ponies just lying inert. If they needed help, they would come to us peacefully and unarmed.

So far no contact. It was unnerving not knowing when next we'd be shot at. Tirek played a dangerous game that was all about fear and paranoia. "Just keep your cool guys."

"Couldn't be colder." said Grayscale in his monotone voice.

"Yeah!" Rainbow was chuckling nervously.

Mag and Starbuck stayed ahead, taking point together, and both seemed very calm. Starbuck was chewing on a piece of food she was so casual. Ponies could take a lesson from her. She didn't let her guard drop, and that was impressive.

Gunshots could suddenly be heard, and far off shouting. "Stay alert." I said smoothly. "We're doing fine."

"What are we even doing?" Mag said.

"We are looking for refugees, and if we find any, we need to escort them to safety. Any puppet ponies we come across we are authorized to fire at will." I hated doing it, but this war made us do terrible things. I directed my gaze at Card while still speaking to the group, "Shoot to kill." I knew he'd already done it once, but that had been in the moment. I needed to know I could trust him to do it again if it became necessary. I knew it probably would.

"Don't worry Shade. I won't let you down." Card winked.

"I know you won't."

"You definitely haven't let us down in the past, Cardkeeper" Mag called back. He was laughing about the memory, so nonchalant, but at that exact moment, an arrow whizzed past, burrowing into the building and just missing Mag. "Holy shit!" Mag jerked away, out of the street and back into our alleyway.

"Come on, we'll find another way around." Starbuck went to the block behind us, but as soon as she stepped onto the street another arrow went by. "We're surrounded!"

"Well, I'm not taking any chances," Mag pulled out a grenade.

"Hey now, we can't afford to make mistakes," I went toward him, but he shook his head at me.

"The only mistake is hesitation, Shade, I'm pulling this pin!" and he pulled the pin. Well, at least you could say he was a stallion of his word. "I'm clearing a way southeast. As soon as it explodes, we make a break for it."

"This'll be close," I said, nodding my go ahead. It was a bit too late to stop him anyhow.

"You don't need close with horseshoes and hoofgrenades." Mag snorted as he made his way to the end of the street. "And that's exactly what this this battle is about if Tirek is gonna play hide in the shadows." He tossed the grenade, straight down the side street. For a second, the wooden picket fences and soft colors of the houses were at peace. But the explosion cast anger and chaos in the shades of red and orange across the faces of the small buildings. All went quiet again, but on the next street, the explosion had caused a small fire.

"Keep heading south!" I ordered as everypony immediately ran for it. The fire would leave us at a dead end, and my instincts told me to continue southward.

Behind us came the chasing hoofsteps of the puppet ponies that had flanked us. It had been a surprisingly good tactic, but Mag's recklessness had gotten us out of a bind. That type of thing wouldn't work every time, but this time it had worked and that would have to do.

More arrows came our way, missing us and piercing fences, walls of houses, or crashing straight through windows. We couldn't keep running like this, with no purpose. So I looked for our way out. One yard was a chainlink fence. It was low enough to vault, so I shouted to the team. We landed in a patch of well kempt grass, surprising for the town's reputation as being dirty. There was even a small vegetable garden in one corner, and potted flowers beneath each window in those long rectangular planters. Maybe I shouldn't, but if I had to guess, a mare lived here.

I grabbed the door to the screened in porch, ushering each pony inside. We moved past the glass table and deck chairs and into the house. Luckily the sliding glass door was unlocked, but I latched it as soon as we were all in.

"Okay, we should take a breather, but be on guard." I said. Mag and Starbuck nodded their affirmative, Grayscale was as silent as ever, Card gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and Rainbow? He winked, letting me know he at least didn't think I was doing a poor job at this whole leading thing.

"I'm gonna check in with Sarge," I added, moving off to find the living room.

On my way I passed through a kitchen. The light was on, but it was flickering and making a buzzing sound. I flipped the switch into the off position, sending the room into darkness. _Just how we like it._ My shadows had free reign, and they took advantage. They swarmed the room, buzzing around me and letting their whispers be heard.

"Fine!" I snapped at them. "You keep playing your games. I don't care!"

" _You do care Shadow."_ they contradicted me, just as they always did, trying to keep me off balance. One of them even came up close to me, brushing my muzzle and breathing soft nothingness onto me. It was cold, icy, and I did not like it. I felt like a trapped animal, always in my cage at the mercy of my master. It didn't help that I was pressed against the wall.

I walked forward, the shadow in front of me bursting like haze. "I'm going to go now, and check in with Sarge. You won't stop me." I moved past the wooden dining table, passing a rusted fridge, passing the sink, then—"Ack!" my knee bumped into a cabinet door that was hanging wide open.

 _Hehe!_ My shadows snickered and cackled, not even uttering coherent words anymore. They were amused at my pain. That's all they wanted for me, was my misery, my anguish.

I huffed, stepping forward and slamming the cabinet that had bumped me. My horn smacked a cabinet door above me that was hanging open. "Augh!" A unicorn's horn was sensitive, and that had really hurt. My horn was now throbbing.

My shadows only buzzed louder. They swept around the room like a tornado, attached to the walls like the shadows cast about the room, confined to the second dimension as all darkness.

" _You think that's all darkness is? Ha! Darkness is all around you. It has no confines."_ To prove their point, they filled the room, and everything was pitch black. " _We're always here with you, no matter what. We love you Shadow…"_

"Then why are you laughing?" My eyes grew watery, my heart heavy. I felt like a foal again, hiding in the cellar of the house in Manehattan, my shadows swarming around me like angry bees, laughing and saying mean things to me. Back then my feelings had been a mess. I hadn't had a hold of my emotions like I do now. I remembered crying until my shadows came to caress me and told me that they were the only ones who loved me.

" _Because we are, Shadow."_ their soft silk whispers wrapped around me.

" _You can only love yourself."_ That got to me, it really did, and it set me moving again. I wanted to escape this nightmare. I slammed into a few more cabinets and drawers, obtaining a few more bruises. None of it was like the mental pain these demons caused me. " _You think we're demons?"_

All these open storage units. Something about this didn't feel right. It was all wrong. Nopony just left everything open like this. "Of course I think you're demons!" I couldn't see where I was going, and I slammed into the opposite wall. My face hurt and I was sore all over from hitting so many things in the dark, but I knew that directly to my left was the doorway to the living room. I had seen it when the light had been on.

" _This is the same darkness you hold within yourself Shadow."_ one hissed.

" _It isn't safe to hold it in all the time."_ another whispered.

" _Just look what you did to Mistress Midnight."_ a last laughing.

"You made me do it!" I cried out. I was in a living room now. A coffee table sat in the center, surrounded by other furnishings. There were two couches and an arm chair by the table. Along the far left wall was a short bookshelf. There were also a couple of side tables. To my right was a hallway. I moved past it, making my way to a couch.

" _We don't make you. It's all you. Your fault! You need to accept that."_

"Shut up!" I yelled. Everything was moving slowly now, and I heard a noise echo loud. I turned toward it, but I was moving through sludge. Three gunshots rang out, and each bullet hit me in different places. I crashed to the floor, hitting the doorway into the kitchen.

A puppet pony had been waiting for me in the living room.

My blood ran along the wall where I had slid down, and more of it was pooling out in front of me. I looked up at the lavender colored pony coming toward me. She was humming, and her gun was pointed at me. My tormentors covered me, making my vision dim. I was looking at my attacker through a veil. She still hummed, and through that soft sweet sound I heard another angrier voice. "Look into her eyes." I recognized it, Tirek.

I couldn't stop myself, and I looked up into her blank eyes. Dark purple mist emanated from them, Tirek using his magic.

" _Can you resist it?"_

I choked, spitting blood, "Why are you letting this happen?" I knew they could shroud me, create a block for me. They'd done it before. But they weren't doing anything now. I hated them so much!

" _Because then all that will be left of you is something nopony can take from you. Not Midnight and certainly not Tirek."_

" _Don't you want that, Shadow?"_

I remembered what they meant, the dark resolve I had formed when Midnight had taken my light. "No!" I cried, finally feeling tears streaming down my cheeks. For the first time since I was a colt my shadows had made me cry. "I don't want that! I wouldn't be me…"

" _That's right,"_ their soft voices wrapped around me like suffocating smoke. " _You need, and_ want _, to be every part of yourself."_

"It's what makes me who I am," I whimpered. My eyes were still locked on the puppet pony's and I felt myself slipping away. Would I be a blank slate like her, controlled by Tirek? Or would I lose what made me good and become the monster that had broken a queen? I didn't want either of those outcomes.

" _Then resist it, Shadow."_

I wanted to, but I didn't think I was strong. I didn't think I really could. I tried, but I was giving up. I heard Tirek laughing, and I felt my heart rate slowing. I was losing too much blood. I was slipping…slipping…

* * *

"Shadow!" a voice slipped through the darkness. It was Card. I opened my eyes, blinking slowly.

Next to me was the body of a lavender mare, her mane covering her face and a gun just out of her grasp. Closeby were my teammates, Rainbow looking upset, Mag looking stern. And Card, his hooves wrapped around me, an arm under my head, lifting me off the ground.

"You have to be okay." It felt like I was hearing my coltfriend through a tunnel. He was so far away. Was I gone? Was I a puppet? I didn't know if this was the end or not.

"Faust dammit, get him over here!" I heard Starbuck shout. I was moved and I moaned in pain. Was that sound in my head, or had I actually made it?

"Puppet ponies don't make sound, r-right?" Rainbow's voice quivered.

"No, I don't think so." Mag said firmly. They all wanted me to be okay, didn't they?

"I hope not…" Card's shaky voice. His face above me as I was lowered to a couch, "I love you Shadethrower."

"Okay, here we go," Starbuck said, and I saw her next to me, smiling. My senses came shooting back when suddenly a burning sensation ripped through me. I tried to sit up. "Whoa!" she laughed, "Hold your horseshoes, it's just rubbing alcohol."

I was breathing deeply, sucking in breath after breath and staring at her like she was crazy. She brought another cloth toward me and when it touched it burned. "Tsssss!" I sucked in a breath and winced, closing my eyes tight and pulling back, away from the mare causing my agony. My hooves were pressed to the seat of the couch.

"One more, big boy," she winked.

After it was over, I lay back, just breathing and trying to relax. "Thank you." I muttered. "You're a good field medic."

"I try, but it's not my main job." Starbuck smiled smugly. "I think we're all just glad you aren't a puppet though. You gave us a scare."

I suddenly looked around, fearful again, "Did you see him?"

"Who?"

"I thought I heard Tirek, I thought he was here."

Starbuck shrugged, "Nope. He wasn't here. You lost a lot of blood. I think you were hallucinating."

 _Or being influenced by my shadows!_ I snapped at them in my head. They snickered, _Just proving a point._

"Tirek has to be present to make you a puppet pony right?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Starbuck shook her head. Then she began laughing loudly.

"What?"

"Whoo!" she wiped a tear from her eye, "Oh, you know, just the sounds you make in pain. And, did you cry?" she touched a hoof to my cheek and I flinched away, making her laugh again.

"Are you laughing at my pain? Sadistic—" I began.

"Hey! That's just how she is," Mag came in. He was smiling too, giving me a shrug. I rolled my eyes at the pair of buffoons.

Card came into the room next, "Is he okay? He better be okay!" I looked to his cutie mark, seeing a spade, diamond and club. I had no idea what it meant, but Card seemed moody.

"I'm fine Card."

"Y-you can't be," he whispered, not looking at me. "I've never seen you cry."

"I was shot, three times." I pointed out. I tried to sit up, but I was still stiff and sore. Starbuck pushed a hoof to my chest.

"Careful, you shouldn't move just yet." she told me.

"We can't stay here. It isn't safe." I said. Card stayed silent, and I thought I saw his eyes getting teary.

"Sarge is on his way with another team. We just need to sit tight." Starbuck told me. She was chewing a granola bar, talking around bites.

"What about the mission?" I was confused. I was holding up the whole team because we had to wait for Sarge? To come help _me_?

A tear actually fell from Card's eye, rolling down his cheek and stopping at his lip, "Shade…it's over."

I narrowed my eyes. Not caring about what anypony had to say, I sat up, bearing the pain. It hurt like tartarus, but I was even more pissed. "What do you mean it's 'over'?" I looked between each pony in the room, the only two not present were Grayscale and Mag. "It can't be over!"

"Shade," Rainbow said, trying his best to be calm. "Tirek took Appleloosa. We were too late. Fort Hoof Angel made the mistake of letting it's guard down. One victory, one celebration, it wasn't the whole war and that's what cost us. We forgot we still had a lot more battles to face."

Plenty of battles. I knew Equestria wouldn't stop fighting. I wouldn't stop fighting. But what I should have known was that there was no way that even if Hoof Angel was prepared to protect these cities that they'd ever win. If Tirek could defeat Mustang Town, he could take down a ratty, makeshift excuse of a defense.

 _You need an offense. You ponies think the power of your friendship is enough to solve everything. Well it's not. It's what Tirek is using to tear you down._

I saw first hoof where offense got us. It made us terrible, it made me my worst self. Why were my shadows so focused on that? I don't think I was ready to go on the offensive. I finally sat back into the soft cushions, closing my eyes. I felt somepony take my hoof, and I knew Card was here with me. I wasn't alone. I didn't need my shadows to say it to know I wouldn't ever be alone. I was used to that by now. But being with Card and being with my team was a completely different thing.

The front door was opened and everypony capable instantly lifted their weapons. I just looked blandly on, like I didn't care. I honestly didn't. Thankfully, it was Sarge. He looked very angry, and very concerned at the same time. He looked at me and his face fell. I gave him an apologetic smile. I knew I'd messed up. Why did he have to look at me like that?

"Thank Faust everypony is safe. How's Shadethrower holding up?" Sarge asked. He and two ponies came in, the other two stayed outside to guard the door.

"I'll be fine. Everypony just quit gawking." I grunted.

In the other room, a clatter sounded. Grayscale came into the living room and behind him came Mag. Mag looked brash and in a rush, "We've got company!" he shouted, then turned and tossed a grenade into the kitchen.

I shook my head as the two ponies threw themselves into the living room and there was an explosion. "Enough with the grenades," I groaned.

 ** _(Chapter 14 set for 2/12/17 9:30am CT_**

 _I love the kitchen scene, just wanna throw that out there. It's dark, I know, but I think what they have to say has merit, despite how evil it sounds. They do tear Shadow down, that's pretty much the point because they have one goal in mind. The puppet pony part I put a lot of thought into as well, I wanted to make the conversation sound just right. This is truly a lesson learned for Shadow Bright. I think even if he doesn't get it in this story it'll stay with him in his life. He'll learn something from this no matter how sadistic his shadows are._

 _What do you guys think? I bet you hate the shadows! XD lol. That's okay though. Kk, see ya guys soon, byeeee :3 !)_


	17. Chapter 14 Know Your Enemy

_(Note: Whelp, somepony's finally injured and there isn't anypony around to cast some kinda magic spell and heal them this time. Yeah, last chapter Shadow got injured, so he'll be in the infirmary this chapter. It's kinda a slower chapter, but that's okay. His team is heading off while he's recovering, so he'll be on his own for the last part of this chapter, but he'll get visitors before they leave. Afterward, I use newspapers to tell the story of what's going on that Shadow is missing. I honestly hope that you guys like the way newspapers have played a role in this story. I've found it quite fun to create headlines. In this chapter there's actually a couple snippets of the articles :D Lol, we all know how Shadow likes his newspapers. He's always reading one, am I right? Kk, enjoy!)_

 **Chapter 14** Know Your Enemy

Crowding out the door wasn't an easy task. Especially not with three bullet wounds that hadn't quite healed yet. Card held me up, telling me I was doing fine. I didn't believe him, but I didn't need to tell him that. I hurt all over. It was rough going, and two soldiers had to stay behind us just to lay down cover fire. Puppet ponies had overrun the city, and they were about to overrun us.

 _Just keep running,_ I told myself. We were almost to the hatch that led down to Hoof Angel. Almost, but it wasn't good enough. A soldier behind us dropped, then the other one and Card and I were left defenseless.

"Come on! Get your flanks moving!" Sarge yelled. Around the next corner was the hatch. It was thrown open, and the each pony basically threw themselves in, sliding down the ladder. We didn't have time to take it rung by rung. Even so, there was no way I could throw myself down that hole without injuring myself more. I took it slow and Card climbed down after me, the last pony in. He barely avoided getting shot as he pulled the hatch shut and locked it.

At the bottom, I stopped, nearly dropping to the floor. I was out of breath and I'm pretty sure some of Starbuck's great stitching had opened up. But I grunted and looked up at Card. "Thank you."

"No problem. I just want you to be safe, Shadethrower." there was that sparkle in his eyes. He knew his purpose. I was still trying to figure out mine.

"Everypony head to your quarters." Sarge said. Then he came to me, "Card, help me get Shade to the infirmary."

* * *

I had been lying alone on a bed for hours. Card had had to leave eventually, and here I was, stuck staring at the ceiling, counting the dots on each tile. A doctor had come in and patched me up, giving me some bandages, but other than that I was left to rest.

The lights in here were dim, but I could tell by some of the faded posters on the wall that nopony had bothered to ever take down, that this room had not originally been an infirmary. I imagined that long ago, there had been cubicles, and ponies working on typewriters, or sending telegrams. Ponies drawing up charts of the systems down here, to keep up repairs on Applewood's drainage tunnels. Each poster was a motivational poster, or a reminder of rules in the office, or some such other crap like that. They all looked old fashioned too. This place was outdated, and a horrible excuse for military base.

The door at the end of the room opened. I shot my attention to the pony entering. His red fur looked almost brown in this light, but the horn and his brightly colored mane and eyes gave him away as Rainbow. I was actually relieved to see him.

"Hey there, Shade, how ya holdin' up?" he asked me, pulling up a chair beside my bed.

"I'm fine, this isn't my first time getting shot, sadly to say." I chuckled despite myself.

"Sarge just told us that we're moving out, heading to Cloudsdale next. The ponies here are also _very_ uninterested in going anywhere but here. They don't care that Applewood has fallen, they only care that Angel Hoof _hasn't_."

"Well, that's understandable I guess." I shrugged, then realized the movement hurt my wounds. I dropped my shoulders immediately.

"Scorpan was true to his word. I knew he would be, you know, because I believed you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, noticing a gleam in Rainbow's eyes.

"That we could trust him. You obviously defended him for a reason. And he's not just some 'thing' to be mistreated. Anyway, he told Celestia that Tirek wants to take Ponyville next. The village is being evacuated and Cloudsdale is being set up as Canterlot's first line of defense."

It didn't go without saying to know your enemy. I had certainly known mine, that it wasn't Scorpan. I was so relieved to know who he fought for. "I guess I'm glad you trusted me then."

"Shade, when I came here to ask how you were, I don't think I meant physically…"

I felt tense at his last sentence, "W-what do you mean?" my voice dropped to just above a whisper. I think I knew what he meant. "You mean Scorpan don't you?" he nodded, waiting for me to talk. Or not, because I knew he wouldn't press it if I didn't want to tell him. Maybe it would feel good to tell him though. _It really won't matter either way, Shadow._ Did I feel I trusted him enough?

"Can I tell you something? You promise you won't tell anypony else?"

"Yeah, no problem Shade." he waited patiently, like any good friend willing to listen.

"Even Cardkeeper," I iterated, wanting him to know just how important it was to me. He understood. "I…well, I guess you can say my heart is split in two. I love Card without any doubt. But I love Scorpan too, and I can't figure out what to do." I shook my head, feeling down, "I think there's something wrong with me."

"There's something wrong with everypony, Shade." he put a hoof on mine, "Doesn't mean it's bad. It's okay if you love two someponies."

"But I'm hurting Card." I said. "I told him I don't love Scorpan, that I only love him. I told him a lie. And just by dating him I'm ruining our relationship."

"He loves you, I don't think you're hurting him. I don't think I can speak to the relationship, but if you feel like that," Rainbow sighed, "maybe you should stop dating until you know who you really wanna be with."

The impact of that hit me hard. I didn't want to break up with him! I'm the one who told him we were coltfriends. I'm the one who said I loved him. Rainbow added, "It's really up to you, but you won't have to decide right away. Sarge said you have to finish healing before you can head to Cloudsdale. We're heading out tonight, you'll be heading out in three days."

"What?!" I exclaimed, "But, if Cloudsdale is attacked while I'm still here resting, who knows what'll happen!"

"I'm sorry…" Rainbow began to get up. I was shaking my head furiously at him. "Before I go, I think I should tell you a secret."

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know if I can express words…" Rainbow sounded scared, more scared than he should be. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but suddenly he was kissing me. I held myself back, so shocked that he'd do that. Why would he do that?

He stopped after a few seconds, saying in a rush that I barely understood, "I-I was crushing really hard on you when we first met. I thought those feelings would go away when I realized you and Card were a thing. But they haven't. You've only made me love you more and more." He was crying now, and I held up a hoof, but he turned tail and ran, galloping full speed from the room.

I was left out of sorts. "Why would you do that?" I repeated over and over again, my heartbeat not dropping for quite awhile.

* * *

When Card came to check on me that night, I pulled him in for a long drawn out kiss before he could even say anything. His lips parted, allowing for the passionate kiss to be more heated and intimate. I didn't want to let him go, and the kiss lasted. We made out like that for more than a minute, but finally I let him go and set my expression. I didn't give a single thing away. I couldn't.

"What…was that for?" Card licked his lips.

I knew the true reason. "Who knows the next time I'll see you." I loved him too much.

"About 4 days I'd think." he shrugged. "We'll be fine Shade. You'll see." he cracked a smile, so confident that everything would work out. I wasn't so sure. I was never sure.

"Just be prepared for what you're dealing with. Tirek probably has pegasi too. He isn't stupid."

"No problem," Card creased his brows, lifting his hooves and making " _Pow, pow,_ " sounds as he gave quick one-twos to the air.

I giggled, remembering when we were colts, and we'd sit on the playground at school long after the other foals had left, and he'd make long spiels of being a brave hero. "Do you remember those afternoons after school Card?"

"You mean, you on the swingset and me flying around like a freakazoid ninja?"

I nodded slowly. Not exactly how I would've put it, but okay…"Yeah…that's what I mean."

"I remember the smile you always had on your face." Card nodded happily as he looked back on the memory fondly. Then he frowned, "But for some reason, I remember always thinking your smile didn't reach your eyes."

My shadows had been with me since I was born, and in all that time I had never told a single pony about my demons. Even back then I'd been tormented, so of course my smile wasn't all happiness and light back then. I hadn't found my light. At least not yet. Now I knew it was Card. But I knew it could also be Scorpan. I didn't know if my smile would ever truly reach my eyes when I knew how much darkness the world really had.

 _Don't ever forget it, Shadow Bright._

"But those were good times." Card looked down at me, done staring off into space. "You know, I don't think I ever met your parents. You've been to my house so many times. But I've never been to yours."

I avoided the question immediately, "You know I live on my own."

"Yeah, but, I mean before you moved out. Hey, when did you move out?" Card leaned forward, trying to meet my eyes.

I looked away, toward the orangish tiles on the floor. I didn't want to answer any of these questions. I was feeling very uncomfortable. "Card, I…"

I think he caught on to my discomfort because he said, "So…I'll see ya in three days?"

"Yeah," I wasn't sure how true that was though. War was always the same. Always unpredictable, especially under Tirek's thumb. For all I knew… _Why did you stop that thought, Shadow?_

"Okay…I love you Shadethrower." Card was getting up, but I still didn't turn to look at him. I couldn't bear to watch him go. Not after the conversation Rainbow and I had had earlier. I barely even managed an, "Mm hmm," in response.

* * *

CLOUDSDALE TAKES HEAVY RAIN FROM PUPPET PEGASI!

It was two days later and the hospital staff were nice enough to bring in a paper everyday for me to read about the situation in Cloudsdale. I saw today's headline and I was shaking my head. It got worse everyday. I saw a black-and-white picture of formations of pegasi in the sky, but there were more puppet ponies than there were soldiers. There were even a few more images on other pages where our stallions and mares were falling from the sky. They were being slaughtered and the puppets just kept coming.

I was reading the list of casualties, making sure Card wasn't on it. I had reread it twice, not seeing his name, when I happened to flick the page and see Scorpan's name on a headline. The article started:

"Equestria questions if this little prince is on our side. Queen Celestia refuses to speak on the issue, leaving everypony to wonder if it's conspiracy. However, if Prince Scorpan works for Celestia, the tide of war may change drastically. Some speculate that Ponyville was evacuated so quickly and so efficiently at such an early time that it may have been a little tip off from our foreign rogue.

Historically, it has been known that Scorpan helped ponies before. This gargoyle was friends to prestigious Star Swirl the Bearded. Scorpan has played a part in Equestria's history, perhaps after a thousand years he shall once again."

I lowered the paper. I wasn't sure if it was entirely a good thing that ponies were already starting to think Scorpan was on our side. Yes, I'm glad he was, but they're giving Scorpan away to Tirek.

Now I was restless. With our ponies dropping like flies and Scorpan's cover practically blown, I felt more than ever that I needed to be back in action. Plus, the team needed it's new leader. I bet Sarge was there for that now, with me in this stupid bed, but Sarge was a busy pony, why else would he have promoted me?

 _You're useless!_

I hung my head, the newspaper dropping to the floor. When the nurse pony brought in my food that night, I didn't eat. Hospital food was never that good anyway.

* * *

 _I was dreaming again, but it was like before, where Scorpan waited for me in the midst of my mind. Was he using magic? I didn't know._

" _Hi Shadow," he said. Something seemed off._

" _Are you okay?" I asked, reaching out to him._

" _It'll be fine."_

 _I knew that couldn't be true, "Score, I tell myself that all the time. It's a lie. It's obviously not fine."_

 _Scorpan sighed, and I saw his breath move the darkness. He turned to me, and I saw tears forming in his yellow eyes. "Tirek hates me. I'm the spoiled prince who betrayed him a thousand years ago and the pony loving prince who will betray him again."_

" _So…I guess that means he's catching on?"_

 _Scorpan shrugged, "Yeah…I guess. You know, he's already gotten a replacement for me."_

" _What, who?!" I gasped. What would Tirek do to Scorpan? I wanted to find the centaur and fight him right now for even thinking of hurting him. Beside that, they were brothers. I didn't get how Tirek could be like that. Brothers were blood, and family. They didn't hate each other. Could they? I didn't really get families, I'd lost mine a long time ago._

" _I've seen Discord around. Apparently Discord is enticed by the unpredictability Tirek brings to the table." Scorpan was shaking his head. "The Lord of Chaos and the Master of Puppets."_

" _Doesn't sound like a good combination." I chuckled nervously._

" _No, it doesn't," Scorpan agreed. Now he was slowly fading again, the dream ending just like last time._

" _Wait! Don't go yet!" I shouted, my heart wrenched. I didn't want Scorpan to leave me here. I was already without Card. I needed somepony right now. Even if that somepony was a gargoyle I was technically forbidden to love._

 _Scorpan stayed, "Yes, Shade?"_

" _I guess I just have a stupid question. Maybe it's obvious. But how can you do this? Talk to me in a dream I mean?" I thought about stories I'd heard of similar things to this, how Princess Luna could talk to ponies in dreams. "Is it like Princess Luna?"_

 _Scorpan laughed, "No, she's different. She has domain over night, she watches over dreams." Then he paused, frowning._

" _Then how can you…?" I waited._

" _It's the shadows, Shadow Bright." his voice was a whisper as he was drawn away from me yet again. I was still left more confused than ever._

* * *

Shadows?

I snapped awake, sitting upright. This was the second time the prince had even hinted at them. Like he knew about my demons. He couldn't. Not possible. "You guys are here, with _me_ , right?" I chuckled nervously into the gloom. They moved in their surreal way, drawing the darkness with them. _We're always with you Shadow. We would never ever leave you alone. So alone and cold…_

"You're right about that at least…" I rubbed my forehead with both hooves. It was the middle of the night, but I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. I just wish I had Card here with me, so we could sleep in the same bed. I needed to snuggle close to him.

When I tried laying back into my pillows and closing my eyes, I saw Scorpan's face. My eyes shot open, but I was by myself. By myself but never alone. I shut my eyes, still seeing him. I remembered when I'd first met him. Solemn and sad in Dodge Junction, the first puppet pony attack. I'd seen similar darkness in his eyes that I knew I always felt.

I couldn't stop thinking of Scorpan until morning, when breakfast was brought and placed next to my uneaten dinner from yesterday. The nurse gave me a sympathetic look, shrugging and probably thinking I wasn't eating because I thought it was gross. I dragged the spoon through the oatmeal, not eating because I didn't have an appetite. I could tolerate the taste. What I couldn't tolerate was having to stay in this bed for one more day when I knew I could be out doing something.

It was another long day today, but when the nurse brought me the newspaper that afternoon his expression gave me a feeling of dread. He didn't even need to talk. I almost couldn't look, but I did.

DO WE REALLY KNOW OUR ENEMY?

"Celestia has drawn our troops out of the floating pegasus city of Cloudsdale. The last line of defense for our great capital, Canterlot, has been left to the Wonderbolt leaders at the Wonderbolt Academy. Squadrons of our famous flying pegasi have been sent out to protect the airs around Cloudsdale. We've lost air above Ponyville however, and the village has been turned into a warzone. The long drawn out battle only brings one conclusion: that Tirek comes one step closer to Canterlot as we draw two steps back.

Our forces are spread and there's even talk of spreading our forces to the few remaining cities that have not fallen to Tirek's hand. The biggest question we all face now, do we know our enemy? As mentioned previously, Scorpan may or may not be on Equestria's side, and as Queen Celestia still refuses to speak on the matter, it's all left up to speculation. There have been reports however that Discord has been sighted within Tirek's ranks. The Lord of Chaos has never been trustworthy before, despite Celestia's wishes of respect and second chances. But now here's our proof of the draconequus's loyalties. Is Discord's arrival a foreshadow of Scorpan's dismissal? Has Tirek caught on to his brother's betrayal?

Nopony really knows the answers, but one thing is certain, the tide of war may be changed drastically very soon."

I stared at the page, the image of Spitfire giving orders to a group of her Wonderbolts on the runway of the Academy. I shook my head. What was Celestia thinking? The Wonderbolts weren't purely military, they were mostly a stunt team as far as I knew. They did have similar training, but…I didn't know. Should they really be left in charge of safeguarding the capital? I guess it did make sense to spread our forces where they were needed, but to leave Cloudsdale…It wasn't my decision, so I wasn't going to keep thinking too hard about it. I knew I was only really concerned about Card.

I was glad when the doctor finally checked me out and I was brought to a carriage above ground that would bring me to Canterlot.

 ** _(Chapter 15 set for 2/14/17 9:30pm_**

 _Rainbow, Rainbow, Rainbow. He's pretty much the glue that holds the team together, he's always so positive. But sometimes he just doesn't know when to quit. Why would he do that? When it's clear Shadow is already in enough pain? Maybe I'm just a cruel god-ahem-author. XD . Or maybe he's just a littttle bit socially awkward? He let's his emotions out, but sometimes it's too much. Especially for a pony like Shadow Bright._

 _Anyway, ugh that newspaper font looks so much better on Google Docs! Too bad FanFiction doesn't have more than one font, lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, all the confessions and heart-to-hearts. It's not my favorite chapter, I definitely wasn't sure if I was keeping the scene with Rainbow, or if I wanted to change it. I had to discuss it with a few of my friends. I got other opinions. It was a hard decision because I didn't know if I liked it. But one of my teachers said it added some good plot and more heavy interest, so I hope you guys agree._

 _OKay, love ya, see ya Valentine's Day. It's getting close! XD )_


	18. Chapter 15 Something Beautiful to Say

_(Note: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I F*CKING LOVE YOU XD ._

 _Oh, was that too much...? Sorry, lol. Let's restart. Happy Valentine's Day everypony!_

 _So this chapter is gonna be cute. I have some romantic stuff and some "other" stuff...just a warning :D But it is still PG-13, no worries there. I've been planning the-(okay spoiler, but can't avoid it)-the party in this chapter since the party for Spike in Chapter 12. But what comes afterward I hadn't planned on, it's a last minute thing, not that that's bad. But it sets up what's going to happen in the next few chapters to come. Anyway, more after the chapter. Love ya!)  
_

 **Chapter 15** Something Beautiful to Say

As soon as the carriage dropped me off at the castle, I jumped out, not even waiting as the driver began unloading my luggage. I'd seen Card waiting for me, and I realized upon seeing him just how much I had missed him. I scooped him into a tight hug, swooping around and saying, "I missed you so much!"

Card was laughing, "Shade! It's only been three days!"

I pulled back, my hooves on his shoulders so I could look into his wonderful golden eyes, "I've just been so worried. I couldn't believe when they pulled out all our forces."

"The Wonderbolts can take care of it," Card smiled, "they worked so well with the military to begin with. I think they've got it."

"The newspapers all said we were losing."

Card shrugged, "I guess I just don't wanna think about that part of it."

I bumped my nose to his, "Okay."

"Come on, let's go in," Card said. Why did it look like he had that mischievous look again? Of course, it was obvious to see by his cutie mark.

The drawbridge was lowered, and the water churned welcomingly beneath. I don't remember a time the gates of the castle had ever been closed. I hoped that time never came. The tall white towers loomed high overhead, touching the sky and reflecting the sun.

I realized Card was wearing his golden and white armor, minus the helmet. Despite the armor, he was bouncing along through the courtyard. He said, "We've been here since yesterday. It's been nice to relax, even if Sarge seems stressed. He'll be glad his Lieutenant is back. I know I am," Card winked at me.

Behind us I heard my taxi driver struggling to keep up with the two bags of luggage in his hooves. I shook my head, _Earth ponies,_ I grabbed my stuff with my magic, pulling it toward me. Caught up in the moment, I cracked a smile and called over my shoulder, "Bye!" and the doors closed behind us as Card and I entered the castle, the two guards on either side nodding at us.

We made our way through the main room, turning into another hallway. There were pillars and arcs and lots of side doorways. The floor was a beautiful reflective white marble, and our hooves clicked over the floor. Flags representing the Sun and Moon decorated the hall at intervals, and to the left were rows of windows looking over the mountainside. Guards were traversing the corridors too, some talking and others serious.

Suddenly, the sound of galloping hooves came running toward us, and I saw Rainbow making his way at full speed. He was wide eyed and happy to see me. "Shadethrower!" he skidded to a stop in front of us.

Card was giving him a look and I said, "Hey there."

"Hey, Card and I wanted to hang out, since you know, we've got down time."

"Hang out?" I looked between the two.

"Mm hmm," Card had his lip sucked in, trying to make his smile smaller but failing. I didn't know why, he didn't have to.

I didn't have anything better to do, so I shrugged and said, "Alright."

* * *

Card dealt to us from a deck of playing cards. We sat on a grassy hill next to the rocky mountainside, the sky visible to the left. Trees were growing in rows, their leaves trimmed to perfection. A gentle breeze rolled by, bringing by spring warmth. So much time had passed since Card and I had finished basic.

"I thought you didn't play cards," Rainbow said jokingly.

Card shrugged, "I never said I didn't play, just that I wouldn't play with Mag."

"True," Rainbow nodded.

"I'm actually quite good at cards, and other sorts of gambling games…as my cutie mark would suggest." Card said to Rainbow, and I noticed he looked away. I knew it wasn't the only thing his cutie mark suggested, which is why he was shy about it. I wanted to say he could trust Rainbow, but it was something only Card should admit.

I picked up my hoof, looking at each card. We were playing rummee and my deal didn't look good. It didn't matter, I was glad to be out here with friends. I found myself surprised to think that. I considered Rainbow a friend, even though Card had been my only friend since we were colts.

"What was the situation in Cloudsdale like?" I asked offhandedly. I hadn't realized it would be a touchy topic, but Card and Rainbow both dropped their smiles. "Hey, it's okay if you don't wanna talk about it. I kept up on the newspapers everyday."

Card grinned crookedly, "I know how much you enjoy the paper. Whattaya gonna be, one of those grumpy ol' stallions that sit in their rocker with the paper?" both Rainbow and Card cracked up at that. I admit, even I found it kinda funny.

"I hope not," I said, drawing from the deck. Not getting anything good, I discarded and it was Card's turn.

We played like that for a couple hours, laughing and talking. I really felt more relaxed than I'd ever felt. Rainbow won a few hooves, but in the end Card beat us by a landslide. It was nearly 3, and we were just laying side-by-side in the grass, staring up at the sky. Clouds painted it in masterful brushstrokes.

I felt the warmth of Card nuzzling into me making me smile. "Today's a good day." I told him.

"Just wait, it gets better," he said.

"Whattaya mean by that?" I asked. He was up, and he pecked me on the lips.

"You'll see. Come on," he helped me up and I followed him and Rainbow, a bit confused but curious.

* * *

Motion made Card's armor clank and Rainbows dog tags jingle as they moved excitedly down the hallway. What they were so excited about was beyond me. I was only curious. Rainbow's tail swished back and forth and Card's wings fluttered randomly, giving away their shared emotion. Guards made way for them, like they were expecting them. And the pair certainly knew where they were going.

We were approaching a set of large double doors at the end of the hallway, two guards on either side carrying large javelins. They looked bored. Card spoke up, "So Sarge told me something Shade."

Rainbow bumped him, "Shhh!" they laughed. The guards opened the door into a really dark room.

I stopped, my hooves barely touching the threshold. I had no idea what was on the other side of these doors, but despite all of Card and Rainbow's happiness, it still gave me chills. I only saw a room my shadows would thrive in. Were they going to turn on the lights? They didn't see me, but I shuddered.

The stallions that had led me here spun around with huge smiles on their faces. The lights in the room were thrown on and many ponies that hadn't been visible before yelled, "Surprise!"

I sighed heavily, taking deep breaths. "What?"

Card came to me and wrapped a hoof around my shoulders. "I got the idea for a surprise birthday party after that celebration for Spike. So I asked Sarge, and he told me today was the day your birthday is recorded as in military records. What a coincidence, huh, that it fell so close to Spike's celebration? Anyway, you've never actually told me your birthday, so I had to ask."

I was shaking my head, not really wanting to go into the room, "I never told you because I don't know."

Card snorted, "What?! How can anypony not know their birthday?"

I looked away. "I don't know…"

"Well come on, it's still your military birthday. I think that counts for something. I mean, all our lives we've wanted to be in the military. So even if it's not your real birthday, it's still real to me." Card smiled sweetly at me. I appreciated it, so I smiled back, trying to repress my darkest memories.

 _They won't go away. No matter what, you know how much this is all going to remind you of what happened._

 _Shut up!_ I told them. _I'm not letting you or anypony ruin what Card is trying to do for me._

I saw the team, and they all lifted glasses as we approached, greeting us. Mag had a stupid grin on his face, and I noticed a chip in one of his teeth. "Happy birthday, Lieutenant." Mag lifted his glass to me. Then he took a swig.

"What're you drinking?" I asked.

"Oh, good ol' fashioned ginger beer. Does wonders for the stomach I hear." Mag and Starbuck laughed.

We were near the drink table and Card asked if I wanted some. I looked over what there was to drink. "I guess I'll just have some punch." Card got a glass for each of us.

I noticed some of the other guests, "Who all did you invite? I didn't know there were this many ponies that even knew about me, let alone cared enough to come to a party for me."

"Most of 'em are from basic training." Card said. He continued on, telling me who he had invited, but I had noticed a pink pegasus pony with a long curling amethyst mane. Her eyes were the same color. "…remember Maze right? He was…" Card was still chattering, but the mare was disappearing into the sea of the crowd. She was looking for something, her gaze sweeping the ballroom, but what it was I didn't know.

"Hold on Card…"

"What is it?" He followed my gaze, but I don't think he saw the mare.

"You see that pink mare?"

"Uh, maybe?" Card was looking, but he didn't see.

I grabbed his hoof, "Come on." We darted off in the direction of the mare, Card dropping his glass in the process. I didn't care. I didn't like the looks of that pony, and she was giving me a really bad feeling.

She was slipping out onto a balcony, alone, a drink in her hoof. Closer up I saw that her cutie mark was three gemstones, all different shades of purple. She stared up at the slowly darkening sky, deep in thought. I opened the balcony doors quietly, sliding in behind her. Card was disoriented.

"I was wondering when you would find me here." she said, still not turning around. Her smooth voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She turned around and smiled at me.

"You should recognize me easily enough." a green light flashed and her wings were suddenly translucent and silky looking. Changeling wings!

"You're the worker that captured us back in Everfree!" I gasped. Her wings were pegasus wings once again.

"Yes, you are correct." She was smiling, her purple eyes flashing in triumph. "By the way, my name is Silica."

"What are you doing here?" I snapped, "You're in a very dangerous position, surrounded by the military, no way out."

"Oh, but you are the one in a dangerous position." Silica chuckled. "You see, I have come to enact my hive's revenge on you for ruining our Mistress. It is a tradition and law I must uphold."

I took a step forward, "You can't do anything, changeling," I spat.

Silica only laughed, shutting her eyes and started to chant in an ancient language I didn't understand. "Shade, what's she saying?" Card whispered.

"I don't know." Her body began to glow a purple color, it must've been the color of her personal magic. When her eyes opened her chanting got louder. Her mane picked up in an otherworldly breeze and suddenly her magic wrapped around Card and I.

"I evoke this ancient curse, to pay reprimand to our hive for their atrocities committed. May this curse serve as justice to my people for the crimes of these little ponies." I felt the magic pierce into me, and I grunted. Card groaned at the same point, the magic working the same way on him. Then it let us go and everything stilled like it hadn't ever happened. "Happy birthday," Silica laughed. "Enjoy your party. I have business elsewhere to attend to." she turned to the railing of the balcony. The sun was beginning to set now, casting orange and pink rays across the sky.

"What business?" I stamped a hoof.

Silica looked over her shoulder at me, "Not that it is any of your concern, but I must see Queen Celestia. I may have cursed you, but that was nothing personal really. None of Midnight's Children liked our Mistress. You freed us and now we are in your debt."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Card exclaimed.

Silica looked at him and shrugged, "It really does not matter if your puny brain comprehends it or not. For I was never here."

"What?" I narrowed my eyes, "Yes you—"

Her eyes snapped open wide, green magic emanating from them. When the light faded we were alone on the balcony.

I was with Card, not remembering how or why we were here. "Card, did you bring me here?"

Card looked around, his eyes landing on two cups that perched on the railing. "I…think so…" He picked up his glass of punch. "I wanted to watch the sunset with you Shade." He blushed, and smiled shyly at me.

I saw the balcony door was open, so I used my back hoof to slide it shut. Then I went to lean on the railing next to Card. I picked up my glass in my white magic, taking a sip. "Card, it might not seem like it, but I really do appreciate that you threw this party for me." I told him, touching his hoof.

I liked his smile, it was so cute and sent butterflies through me every time I saw it. "I'm glad you're happy. That's what I wanted," we were drawing close together. Card's fur was illuminated by the orange rays of Celestia's setting sun. Our noses were touching and I was staring deep into his eyes.

Suddenly the door opened and Grayscale's voice interrupted our mood, "Rainbow wants to have cake now." He was so calm and to the point, his voice almost monotone. He turned around and left, the door still open.

We broke apart, laughing nervously. "Don't worry Shade, we'll have more time to ourselves later." He stuck his tongue out at me then trotted into the ballroom.

I followed him, but I stopped in the doorway for a second. I felt that something was off, but I didn't know what. I looked over my shoulder, but I couldn't decide what I was feeling. It was probably just the same normal cold I always felt. My shadows that swarmed me no matter where I went. They were here. I went in and closed the door.

* * *

"I have to admit, that was fun." I said to my coltfriend. We were laying together in our own room, the bed so soft we sank a couple inches into the covers.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that." Card told me.

I had my arms wrapped around him, hooves playing with his mane. I twirled it around and around. "I don't think I've ever been that happy." I whispered, "Nopony has ever thrown me a party." I felt myself choke up at that. It was true. I don't think I've ever had a birthday.

"You deserve it Shadethrower. You deserve to be happy." He shifted under the blanket, pressing himself closer to me. He was so warm and his mane so soft. I breathed in his sweet scent deeply.

"Who made the cake?" I asked.

"Actually, Rainbow and Grayscale did. They love to bake!" Card beamed brightly, staring deep into my eyes with so much love. "Rainbow said next to mechanics, baking is his and his brother's favorite thing."

My voice was soft as I sighed, "Mmm, they're engineers though, right?"

"Mm hmm." Card shifted again, his nose brushing against me. "I love you more than anything in Equestria."

"I love you too." I closed my eyes as I brought him in for a kiss. His hooves tangled in my mane and I didn't want him to stop. I pulled him closer and our kiss intensified. His hoof brushed softly against my horn and I moaned involuntarily. Like I said, our horns were sensitive, and in this moment it felt nice.

"Oh, sorry," Card said shyly.

"No…" I breathed, "That was good." gingerly Card touched my horn again. I pushed forward, and then wrapped my legs around Card in a gentle grapple. I didn't think we could get any closer, but we both wanted to.

Card dug his forehead into my chest, "Shade, I-I…"

"It's okay, Cardkeeper, what is it?"

"This is hot…." he grunted and shoved against me. I knew what he meant.

"What do you want to do?" He looked up into my eyes.

His voice was several octaves too high, squeaking as he said, "You?"

I rolled him under me, "Only if that's what you want." I was frowning. If Card didn't want this, or if he changed his mind, I would hate myself.

"Yes," he nodded, "I want you Shadow Bright." his voice was tender. Every time he said my name a quaver goes through me. It was a good quaver.

"Okay," I told him. That night we went all the way.

* * *

I woke up, chin pressed to my pillow and laying on my stomach. I had one hoof resting on Card's stomach and of course he was laying on his back, hooves up and wings twitching. I didn't move, not wanting to wake him up, but out of the corner of my eye I watched his stomach rise and fall with breath. It was relaxing.

I remembered last night, what we did. I smiled knowing we'd given each other love. It was really the only birthday gift I could've asked for was love from my coltfriend. I never wanted to lose him.

Sunlight fell on us from the picture window and I heard Card mumbling something under his breath. I couldn't tell if he was talking in his sleep. "I can't believe it." I heard him whisper.

"Wha?" I said quietly back, not really expecting a response.

"Me and you." Card rolled and looked at me sleepily. "Faust, Shade! We aren't virgins anymore."

I was still half asleep and I yawned as I said, "Wow." My eyes snapped open and as I sat up quickly, I fell out of the bed, landing hard on my rump. "Wow," I repeated more firmly, if only to clarify for myself.

Card crawled forward, peering over the edge, "Um…you okay?"

I was remembering my conversation with Rainbow, what he'd said to me, what I'd said to him…What had I done? There was no way even if I wanted to that I could break up with Card now. I guess I was caught up in the surprise birthday. "I'm gonna be fine." something I always told myself. _When you know it isn't fine._ said my shadows, and I saw them playing hide and seek under the bed. _You guys were watching weren't you?_ I narrowed my eyes and glared at them. _Of course we were!_ they snickered immaturely.

"Well, um…I think we're gonna have to get these sheets washed or something." Card chuckled.

"Faust Card," I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him, but I still offered a smile. He started laughing in response, only eliciting my own laughter. I guess this was just another thing I would have to bury away and not think about, just like pretty much everything else.

 _ **(Chapter 16 set for 2/16/17 9:30am CT**_

 _Okay, so yeah, hopefully you got what I meant when I said "other" stuff. Nothing bad though. Yep they had sex. We can be mature._

 _So spoiler, but hey I'm actually excited and I have a question :) So peeps, they're gonna have a baby. Yep, mpreg, warning ya for future chapters, I really hope that's not a problem, (sorry guest Reader if that's not realistic, but I thought since we all know Card's gonna die (Prologue) I wanted them to have a child). This wasn't something I planned to happen to be honest, it was a last minute thought that actually came to me because of BlackJewel101's and FandomsandfeelsandshipsOHMY's story, Mechanic Hearts and Postage Stamps (go check it out btw! :D )._

 _Okay, so here's the question that I want everypony to possibly help me answer: What do you think their foal's name should be? It's gonna be a boy and the last name will be "Bright", if that helps._

 _Kk, well anyway, Happy Valentine's Day! Love ya and see ya next chapter.)_


	19. Chapter 16 Missing Pieces

_(Note: This chapter has some ups and downs, and some bumps in the road, "bumps" hehe, XD They find out Card's pregnant, like I said. Mpreg warning yet again if that's necessary. I started added a bit of fluff here and there, it really needs it. There'll be quite a bit more of that in later chapters because it's super adorable and totally fun to write.)_

 **Chapter 16** Missing Pieces

It was a few weeks later. My team hadn't been given an assignment since the callback to Canterlot. All we knew was what we were told, and that wasn't much. It wasn't until I saw a paper that said the Wonderbolts were failing that any of us started wondering if staying cooped up in this castle was a good idea. Of course, being royal guards, Card and I had been assigned various duties within the castle, but I think they honestly didn't know what to do with us. We were more military, and yes we may have had high scores in basic training, but it didn't mean we were cut out to be guards.

Today, Sarge called a meeting with the team, and we were brought into a small tucked away chamber. It wasn't much. The walls were stone, and the windows were tiny peep holes. Sarge just wanted to talk, but did it have to be such a creepy set aside place? I think he was trying to avoid something.

"It's no secret Cloudsdale is falling." Sarge started.

"You should start a line of your own personal greeting cards," Mag chuckled.

"Shut it," Sarge snapped. "I just wanted to let you boys—and girl," he acknowledged Starbuck, "know that you may need to be prepared to defend this city. Because you will be sent to the front lines, no doubt about that."

"An honor, I'm sure," Starbuck joked. She was leaning against the wall, forelegs crossed in front of herself. She looked amused.

"You'll need to take this seriously," Sarge stated, "This is the capital we're talking about. It cannot be allowed to fall."

" _I_ can take it serious, Sarge." Card nodded respectfully to our commander.

"Thank you." Sarge inclined his head to him. Then he looked to me, "Shadethrower, I expect you'll keep this rowdy bunch in check?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, then you're all dismissed."

Everypony went their own way, but I had to stop and take a look around. Having been posted in so many places around the castle one got the gist of where things were, and I thought I recognized one of the back passages behind the throne room. To the right was a long narrow corridor, sunlight streaming in at the end.

"Whatcha lookin at Shade?" Card had stopped beside me.

"This area is right next to the throne room." I answered him. I began walking down the stone corridor. The only light came from the end of the hall.

"Why does that matter?" Card asked me.

"I don't kn—" then I heard voices. It was like I'd known I should come down this hall. Because one of the voices was Scorpan's. _Here we go again Shadow._ I stopped out of nowhere and Card walked into me with an "Oof!"

"Why did you stop?" Card asked. In response I began walking at a quicker pace than before. We came out in the great hallway that led up to throne room. There were large stained glass windows decorating the hallway, each showing an important moment in Equestria's history.

"This is amazing," Card breathed.

"Shhh!" I was listening intently.

"I really do believe this is the best course of action, Your Highness. Cloudsdale is done for, it's a fact. Please don't deny facts like you did before this war even started." it _was_ Scorpan!

"I don't know if she can handle it." I heard Celestia respond.

"Princess Twilight has more than proven her worth. Don't you agree?"

"I do to a point."

"I must point out that Twilight is the Element of Magic, she's more than capable of this feat." Scorpan sounded desperate, "I'm trying to protect you and your sister. You have to do this. There's no telling what my brother will do if he gets ahold of alicorn magic. Since Twilight is only just newly an alicorn, Tirek won't know about her. It's the perfect plan."

"I know I have to do this. I understand." Celestia sighed, "Okay, tell me how again?"

"Star Swirl perfected a spell that allows an alicorn to transfer their magic to another. It has to do with the Element of Magic, which is another reason why Twilight is perfect for this."

"Okay, then I'll have Twilight summoned here right away. I'm sure she'll also appreciate the chance to thank the one responsible for rescuing Spike in person."

"I'm sure," Scorpan agreed.

I couldn't take it anymore. Before Card could stop me, I shoved the doors open, "Scorpan!" I ran inside. Card fell flat on his face trying to stop me from entering.

Scorpan turned from Queen Celestia and stared at me with a desperate longing. "Shadow Bright, you shouldn't be in here," he said.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked the gargoyle. This was the last place I'd ever expected to see him. I'd thought he was going to stay with Tirek.

"Tirek cast me out, saying he never wanted to see my face again." Scorpan looked to the floor. "He replaced me with Discord."

"I see you two know each other," said Celestia, eying the pair of us.

"Yes, Your Highness." Scorpan inclined his head.

"Please stop calling me that." she gave him a sincere smile, "I am Celestia. No need to be formal." then she turned to Card and I, "I've heard a great deal of you two. Lieutenant Shadow Bright and Private Ace of Spades. You two have had many journeys through Equestria, have you not?"

I stared the Queen down, strong in my first meeting with Her, "Yes ma'am."

"How do you know that?" Card asked, staring up at the alicorn in awe. Her mane was certainly a wonder, flowing continuously like that.

Celestia smiled, "It isn't hard to come across military information during a time of war when I'm technically the Commander in Chief."

"Celestia…can we continue now? They should really go." Scorpan's voice was strained.

"Getting rid of me so soon?" I rose an eyebrow, not dropping my plastic smile. Why did he want me gone? _Maybe you're stressing him out._ my shadows whispered.

"I just—I don't know if I—Shadow, I'm sorry." Scorpan's voice cut off and he was shaking his head at me. I dropped my smile.

Celestia took one look at us and said smoothly, "The Prince is correct. I must contact my student immediately. Once she arrives Scorpan is going to help us with something very important." I didn't have to ask twice to understand a dismissal when I heard it.

"Come on Cardkeeper." I clicked my hooves in irritation before turning to go.

"Of course, afterward, you may have as much time as you need. Scorpan shall be staying in the castle with us as a guest."

"Whatever," I huffed.

* * *

"Do you see the sky?" Card asked, staring up at the gray color it had become through the window in our room. It had been this way ever since Tirek had taken Cloudsdale.

"It probably has to do with the loss of Cloudsdale. There's nopony to run the weather factories." I said quietly. I rested my chin on the back of Card's head, staring along with him.

 _Knock-knock-knock._ Somepony was at the door. Reluctantly, I got off Card, getting out of the bed. I went to the redwood door and opened it, peering out. Scorpan awaited me, and he lifted a hand in greeting. He looked bashful, giving a shy smile. I let him in, closing the door.

"Hey, sorry if I'm interrupting." Scorpan looked to Card on his bed.

Card shrugged, "It's fine."

Scorpan went to the dresser, lowering himself, pretty much the only available seat. I would've laughed if the atmosphere hadn't felt so tense in that moment. Scorpan glanced at me, "I'm sorry about how I acted in the throne room the other day. I've been so stressed lately."

I went to him, embracing him tightly. The hug sent warmth through me and I hoped it made him feel warm too. "It's okay, nopony deserves to lose their brother the way you did. You didn't betray him you know. He betrayed you."

"Yeah." Scorpan nodded, agreeing with me. I didn't know if it was just a word or if he actually felt it. _Probably a bit of both Shadow. We all feel things._

Card cleared his throat. I realized I had been hugging Scorpan for far too long and I had to pull away. Scorpan's eyes locked on mine, like I was drawing something out of him by leaving him alone. Neither of us wanted to be alone.

I forced myself to look at Card. He was frowning, staring at Scorpan and I like he hated what he saw. He probably did and I wondered if he really believed I only loved him. It was a horrible lie and having Scorpan here in this room made it burn that much more.

Card spoke, "Just think about the good times and it'll hurt less."

"That'll work sometimes," Scorpan laughed darkly, "but other times, it only makes it hurt more because I know I'll never have that again."

I whispered to him, wishing Card couldn't hear, but I had to comfort the gargoyle that I loved somehow. "We'll get through this, together."

"I know." Scorpan said. Then he drew in a breath. He lifted himself with great force off the dresser, and smiling at me he said, "I think I should go. See ya later?"

"Yeah," I nodded. He left the room, pulling the door shut with a soft click. I watched him go, feeling dejected.

"You still love him don't you?" Card said out of nowhere.

I turned to him, "Wha-? No!" I gasped when I saw his angry expression. I don't think I'd ever seen that before.

"Yes you do!" Card picked up a pillow and threw it at me. I took a wary step back.

"Um, Card?"

"I can't believe you!" Card threw another pillow, but seeing that it wasn't very effective, he looked around for something else to throw. My eyes widened when he picked up the lamp on the dresser.

"Hey!" I squeaked, "I told you back in the Everfree Forest," I took another step back, but the room was small and my butt hit the edge of my bed.

Card tossed the lamp. I ducked and it barely missed me. "What's gotten into you Card? Don't you think that's a bit much?" I cried.

Card looked for something else, and somewhere, he found a book! "No." Card yelled and threw that too. I ducked again, putting my hooves over my head.

"I love you Card!" I tried to reassure him.

Suddenly he was crying, and my heart skipped a beat. Why was he so upset? Why was he throwing things? And now, why was he crying? I slowly stepped off my bed, trying not to incur anymore of Ace's wrath. "Ace?" I said softly, stepping up to his bed gingerly.

"You s-still love me…right?" Card was sobbing into his hooves. I put a hoof on the bed, touching his leg and leaving it there.

"Yes Ace. You know I do." I squeezed his leg tenderly.

"Hold me?" Card looked at me over his hooves.

I blushed furiously but said, "No problem." I climbed up and pulled him close. I held him to myself, feeling the rise and fall of his stomach against my side. He still held his hooves to his eyes, but his crying had slowly subsided.

"I honestly don't know what that was." Card chuckled nervously, "I don't think I have any moody personalities."

"Well I mean, there is one where you were really touchy and clingy once." I said to him. Card nuzzled my shoulder.

"I don't remember that."

"Well it happened," I laughed.

Card shifted, looking down at his flank. "I think it was diamond, club and heart just now, but I've never seen that before." right now it was back to his Ace of Spades personality.

"Well, even though you scared the hell out of me, I still love you. I don't care what personality, I love them all." I smiled down into his mane, breathing in the scent of whatever fruity shampoo he used.

"That makes me happy." Card nuzzled me harder.

We snuggled close for quite a bit, supporting each other. I liked the warmth he gave me, his gentle breath on my shoulder and the in-and-out of his stomach on my side, and lastly and most importantly his reassuring presence.

I began stroking Card's back and he purred into my shoulder. "You are so adorable Card!"

"Mer," he responded. "I like that."

"What? This?" I rubbed further along up and down his back, getting in between and under the soft feathers of his wings. He moaned in pleasure. That made me really blush. He liked his back rub. "What if I did this…?"

"Did what?" Card stared up at me, confused. I gently pushed him down, putting him on his back. Then I began petting his belly. "Oh!" he yelped, but his eyelids fluttered and his tongue stuck out.

I laughed, "You really like this don't you?"

"Mmmmm," was all my coltfriend could say.

Something warm dripped down my lip, and licking them I tasted something coppery. My belly rub to Card slowed to a halt and he looked up at me over his nose. "Shade, your nose is bleeding!" It wasn't intense bleeding and it didn't hurt or anything. I realized I'd gotten a nosebleed from rubbing Card's tummy!

"You think this is hot?" Card teased.

I laid forward with a mischievous grin, spreading my front hooves across Card to his shoulders and laying on top of him. I just liked the contact, "You're so adorable when you purr like that."

"I do not purr!" Card stuck his tongue out at me. "I'm not a cat!"

"I like laying on you Card," I grinned wickedly. I moved my hips and Card widened his eyes. A small trial of red leaked from his left nostril.

"Now who's turned on?" I bumped my muzzle to his.

"Okay, you caught me," Card giggled. "But seriously, can you keep rubbing my belly? It felt soo good!"

I laughed, "Sure thing."

* * *

Opening the wardrobe, I pulled out our gear. Sarge had given us combat uniforms, saying that we'd still be recognized as Solar Guard, but that he was transferring us to the military. The royal credentials would still show up on our badges and official records though. I tossed Card his gear and we put it on before heading out of the room.

Celestia was sending out her available forces because outside the city, puppet ponies had been seen on approach. A few hours ago Twilight had arrived, been here for about an hour and then left. She now had all the alicorn magic in Equestria, including Cadence's, and had gone into hiding with the other elements of harmony. Tirek would not be getting his hands on the sisters' magic.

"You ready Card?"

"Born ready."

* * *

The city felt weird with nopony walking the streets. The citizens had been evacuated up the hill toward the castle, and the military had been sent out to stop any of Tirek's forces that dared approach. If the military had any say, he wouldn't get anywhere near the castle. We would protect the two sisters at any cost.

There were sandbags set up outside a few shops on the very edge of town. Some of the shops further up the mountain had been made into command centers, and everypony had a small radio where they received individual orders. I received my orders from Sarge.

I saw puppet ponies approaching, marching up the mountain trail. I gestured to to my team silently, letting them know we had enemy contact. We ducked down, Card beside me, Rainbow and Grayscale just inside the store to our right and across the street Mag and Starbuck down behind their own sandbag barricade. Once the puppets got close I nodded to my team. Then at once we shot up and swinging my rifle forward, I began firing warning shots.

The puppets returned fire, forcing my warning shots to now be aimed at our attackers. The battle had officially started. Knowing that Card was against killing puppet ponies—and that was completely understandable. They were only attacking us against their will—I didn't aim to kill. I shot at their limbs, trying to keep them down.

I pumped the forestock of my weapon, the hunting rifle I'd received at Hoof Angel. I actually rather liked the gun. It allowed for single shots, meaning I was able to easier target an enemy instead of just mowing them down, which didn't always work. The hordes of puppets just kept coming though, one was always replaced by another. It made me wonder how much of Equestria Tirek had conquered. He had most of our population in his grasp, held under his strings. How had this happened so quickly? It had only been a couple months.

They were upon us, and we were forced to engage in hoof to hoof combat. Card fought valiantly beside me, and at one point we stood together.

"How ya holding up, Card?" I shouted as I smashed a hoof into a mare's face. She went down hard.

"Fine," he grunted.

Sweat dripped off my forehead. My heart was racing and I was breathing heavily. _Look behind you._ my shadows hissed. I did, and I saw a puppet looming up on an unsuspecting Card. I yelled, racing toward him. Vaulting, I drew my knife without thinking, my only goal to protect my coltfriend and teammate. Instinct took over and I had slit the puppet's throat, getting him away from Card.

Somepony was shouting, "Fall back!" Rainbow was gesturing to our guys, guiding soldiers through an open doorway. It must've been a florist shop, because all around the front were broken flower pots, dirt spilled and flowers drooping.

We were inside the shop and soldiers were barricading the door and windows. "There's a back exit," Mag said when we got in. "But right now we just need to recover."

"Right," I nodded.

"Shadethrower," Card sounded deeply upset. "Why would you do that?"

"Do what?" I turned around to see him glaring at me, tears starting to trickle from his eyes.

"You killed him." Card growled.

I glanced outside briefly, seeing the puppet pony whose throat I'd slit in order to save Card. "He was about to hurt you."

"He doesn't know what he's doing!" Card yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks now. "He's just a puppet…" Card sank to his flank, staring at the floor.

I went to him, but instead of being his coltfriend, I was forced to be his commander. We were in the middle of a situation and no matter how much I hated it, I had to say, "Get ahold of yourself soldier!"

Card stared up at me. Rainbow was now staring at me open mouthed. I don't think anypony expected me to snap at him. "Wha—?"

"You need to calm down right now, or I will have to take you back to the castle."

"No," Card was shaking his head, completely dumbfounded. "Shadethrower…"

"Right now I am your Lieutenant! I have an obligation to my team to keep them safe. If that means removing you from the situation then I will. Now get up, we are going back to the castle." Card complied almost immediately and we were up and leaving.

* * *

"I heard Card broke down," Sarge had found me waiting outside the room in the castle the doctor had brought Card to. I was sitting in a chair outside the door. "I came as fast as I could. What happened?"

I looked up at the orange stallion. "He flipped out. I've never seen him like that so I brought him to the doctor." I then sighed, "Okay, actually he acted the same way last night. He threw things at me after Scorpan came to see me."

"It is unusual…" Sarge stroked his chin.

"Sarge, I know he has MPD, but even this is extreme, isn't it?"

Sarge looked at me hard, "I had no idea he'd told you already."

"He's my best friend." I stared at my reflection in the white marble, holding back dark thoughts.

The door opened and the doctor came out. "I have some good news, maybe?" he didn't look too sure of himself.

"What is it," I sighed.

The doctor turned to Sarge like Sarge knew better than me about what he was about to say, "Sir, I've never come across this before."

"Spit it out Doc," Sarge snapped.

"Well, Cardkeeper is having mood swings due to hormones…Hormones only found in pregnant mares." the doctor gulped.

"What?!" I reared up, "That makes absolutely no sense!"

"I know." the doctor agreed. He looked to Sarge, "Sir, this causes a problem. Due to his personality disorder, Card may become highly versatile and violent."

"How did this happen?" I asked. I was about ready to slam this incompetent doctor into the overly brightly yellow painted wall. He was about to be a new addition to the paint.

"We're still looking into it. We'll let you know as soon as we can." with that, the nervous wreck of a doctor ran off. _Like you're any better_ , my shadows taunted.

"You're the father, aren't you?" Sarge asked me out of nowhere.

"S-Sarge?" I gulped. I looked him in the eye, but he stood firm. He expected an answer out of me. "I probably am," I relented, "I hope so."

"I've suspected for awhile now you two were coltfriends. I never would've even thought to expect this." Sarge said. "He would never cheat on you though, I can see how much he loves you."

"Yeah…"

"Come on," Sarge nodded at the door, "I have a few words I need to have with him, but then you can get some alone time." Sarge smiled and winked. I blushed.

Card looked up as we came in. I settled into a chair by his bed, watching him with observant eyes whilst Sarge went to stand by him. "So I heard what happened."

"You did?" Card pulled the covers up nervously.

"You put everyone on the team in danger by acting that way. I don't care if you're in a relationship with him, Card, Shadow is still your superior now and you need to listen to him in situations like that."

Card bit his lip looking at me, "Am I fit for duty? I don't wanna put anypony at risk like that." I reached forward and put my hoof on the bed.

"It wasn't your fault. Doc says you're pregnant." Sarge said. "I'm going to have to put you on temporary leave until the baby is born. Do you know how this happened, how this is possible?"

"N-no. I still can't believe it," Card chuckled nervously.

I tried to think of anything that could do this, Card was a stallion so it shouldn't be possible. But it was. I wasn't able to figure out why. I thought there was some memory, some missing piece to the puzzle, but it floated around in the depths of darkness in my mind, just out of reach. I couldn't fathom what it was or why I couldn't recall it. _Is this your fault_ , I asked my shadows heatedly.

 _It's your fault Shadow, but we can't tell you why!_ they gave me an angered response but haughty laughs. It pissed me off.

I rubbed my temples, "I feel like there's something I can't remember, Sarge. Everytime I try thinking of what could've happened, I draw up blank. Yeah, we f*cked, but he's a guy so it's not my fault entirely."

That made Sarge break out in a grin, "Of course not Shadethrower," he whistled, then he came up to me and rustled my mane, "I'll see you two later I'm sure, I have something I need to do." he went to the door laughing, and I wondered what that was about. "Just remember what we talked about Card."

"Right," Card called back.

As soon as the door closed I looked up at my coltfriend again. "So we're gonna be dads huh?"

"Hard to wrap our heads around," Card told me, and he had that right.

I shuffled forward, trying to brush the shock off. I stuck my hoof forward, looking to Card for permission. He nodded and I pulled the blanket off him. He didn't have much of a baby bump, but if I thought about it, it was kinda visible. "I wonder how far along you are."

"I think the doc said about a month." Card smiled.

I touched him, "So, it wasn't you who like those belly rubs so much, but little junior here."

Card purred in response, saying, "Probably, but I enjoyed it." he was blushing furiously at me.

"Do you want more?" I smiled seductively. I didn't give him the chance to answer, I began rubbing his tummy in small circles. He made the cutest noise and leaned his head back. "The baby likes that hmm?"

"Yeaaaaah, but I like it more," his tongue flopped out and he sighed in pleasure.

I laughed, "What is it about this?" I rubbed up to his chest, stroking his thicker chest fur gently.

"Merrrrr."

"I love you Card." I said, leaning upward to kiss him.

"Me too," he said when I pulled away.

We kissed some more after that. Even with the initial shock, I was still happy for the news. I was gonna be a dad!

 ** _(Chapter 17 set for 2/18/17 12:00am CT_**

 _Sidenote: Just so you know if you don't already, I am trying to incorporate some plot from the TV show, because it is the bases for this story. If nopony has noticed :P lel, this story does take place during the events of Twilight's Kingdom. Hopefully you saw some of that in the throne room scene, Scorpan telling Celestia to transfer all the alicorn magic to Twilight._

 _So anyway._

 _Aww, I hope that was adorable enough for you. I was recently reading an mlp fanfic with lots of adorable fluff and I thought that this story needed it. Who doesn't wanna die of adorableness? Ima try to keep doing more of that._

 _Also, I am still looking for name ideas, it's okay if you're not the best at it. I am toying with my own that some friends have helped me come up with. Maybe Shadekeeper or Cardthrower...eh, idk. I'm open to any of your ideas._

 _Okay, love ya! :3 )_


	20. Chapter 17 This Little Light of Mine

_(Note: So, omg, more cute fluff in this chapter *squeal* Some super adorable stuff with Card and Shadow, and some more with Scorpan, though I hope that part isn't too weird. The doctor is homophobic, and you'll see just how Shadow responds to that. That's my favorite scene of this chapter by the way. Other than that this chapter may seem a bit slow, not too bad though. I hope you all enjoy and continue/start to post reviews XD . Kk, on to the chapter!)_

 **Chapter 17** This Little Light of Mine

After giving some major cuddles and snuggles, plus belly and back rubs, and not to forget how much we had made out last night, Card and I had slept together, holding tightly to each other. The next morning the doctor came in all nervous and stuttering.

"U-um, you guys can't sleep in the same bed! E-especially when one of you is a p-patient!" what was he, homophobic?

I grunted, "Is too early, shut up."

"Mmm," Cardkeeper grunted, brushing his lips against mine, "Whazit, Shade?"

"Shtupid doctor…" I muttered, suppressing a yawn. I kissed my coltfriend gingerly, as I was still tired.

"What a-are you doing? H-he's my patient!"

I lifted my head, blinking at him, "Is that the prob doc, or * _yaaaaaawwwn_ * is the problem that we're both guys." I said, then opened and closed my mouth a couple times trying to get rid of the dryness from sleep.

Card was sitting up now too, "I'm clingy," he said out of the blue. He grabbed me.

The doctor gulped, then stamped two hooves, "I have something to report."

"Hurry up, I wanna sleep with my coltfriend." I said. The doctor looked uncomfortable at my last sentiment.

"We've ran tests and the results come back clear. Shadow Bright, you're the father, no doubt. And we've found heavy traces of magic all over Card, meaning we'll have to run samples on you as well."

I leaned forward, "That's Lieutenant to you, _doctor._ "

"I'm not apologizing," the doctor attempted to stand his ground.

" _You_ woke _me_ up, plothole. You have no respect, and if you don't leave now, I may just report you for insubordination."

That left him shaking where he stood. "Y-yes sir!" the stallion saluted and bolted from the room.

"Can you actually report him for insubordination?" Card asked me.

"No, but it worked didn't it?" I smiled, and laughing, Card kissed me as we laid back down together.

"What about tests? Don't you wanna know what happened?"

"We had sex. Forget all the other horseapples."

"Oh-ho-kay!" Card chortled, heaving a breath. "Stallions don't get pregnant Shade." he said once he'd gotten his air back.

"Nope, and yeah I do wanna know how this is possible, but all that really matters is that we're daddies."

"Aww, that's so sweet Shadethrower!" Card nuzzled me affectionately.

I played with his mane, twirling my hoof through it. "So soft," I whispered, staring up at the two strips of color in his mane, one bright blue, almost neon but not quite, the other a snow white. His mane curved straight down into the bangs, then flaring up gently at the point where the two colors met. Another strand fell loosely to the side.

Card put his hoof in my mane, following suit, "I love how yours is so tall in the front, but it's just fuzz in the back. Cute." He was rubbing the back of my neck and it felt so nice and relaxing.

I leaned into it, forward more, what was I doing? Card scratched harder and involuntarily my right hind leg began kicking. Card squealed and stopped, laughing hard at me, "Ow, Shade! You're kicking me!"

"S-sorry!" I yelped, "I didn't know that would happen."

"I'm a kitty huh? Well then you're my puppydog." Card giggled like a little school colt.

"Buck you," I muttered.

"Now you just sound like Starbuck," Card shot back, leaning in for another kiss.

"You know you love me." I retorted.

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do."

We kissed—"What about me?" came an amused voice just inside the door. We broke apart so fast that I found myself on the floor, my butt sore from the impact of falling to the tiles.

"Augh!" I exclaimed. "What the buck?!" like deja vu, Card crawled forward on the bed and looked down at me.

"You okay there?"

"He'll be fine," Starbuck came over to me and lifted me off my hindquarters. I looked into her garnet eyes.

"Thanks."

"No need," she blew it off with a puff of breath and a wave of her hoof. "So, you gonna stay with Card here for awhile?"

I gave her a look, "How much do you know?"

"Ha! Enough," she winked and gave me a huge smart ass grin. Card was red in the face.

"I plan to stay with Card, yes."

"You the daddy?" Starbuck elbowed me in the chest.

"Ow, and yeah." I grunted, looking away.

"I'm also a daddy!" Card put in, but was immediately shot down.

Starbuck snorted, beating her hoof on the floor, "Ha! You're the mommy in this case Card, sorry to say." Card pouted at her.

"I'm a stallion!" he protested.

"Careful, don't make him angry," I warned Starbuck. She snickered when I smiled, letting her know I was joking.

"When's the foal due?" Starbuck went serious, genuinely wanting to know.

"I don't know." Card said.

There came a knock at the door. Sarge poked his head in, "Hey, can I come in?" Nopony was stopping him. He kicked the door shut behind him. "I heard ya scared the doctor away. This true?"

I shrugged, "What can I say?"

"No biggy, but there were a few things he needed to tell you. Such as the fact that the baby is not growing at a normal rate."

"What does that mean?" I asked, cocking my head and fearing the worst. _As you should,_ my shadows were pleased.

"It means the child is growing 33% faster in Card's belly than it should be. It's apparently due to whatever 'spell' was put on him, as they've concluded. Was it a spell?"

"How should I know, it's not like we did this on purpose."

"I just need to know facts Shade."

I noticed Starbuck slowly inching her way out. "Hey, I don't need to be in the middle of this!" she held up a hoof in surrender.

"It's fine, you can go. Nopony's keeping you here." She left.

"So," I turned back to my sergeant. "The foal?"

"They told me the condition won't last after the birth, after that it'll grow at a normal rate just like anypony else. But right now," Sarge cast his gaze to Card, "You have 5 months, Private."

Card's jaw dropped to the floor. He climbed off the bed, licking his lips and coming to stand by me said, "F-five months, sir? I'm giving birth in five months Shade." at first he sounded to be in disbelief. Then he turned to me, a smile slowly sprouting. It was dawning on us, but Card was glad, I was scared. "Shade we have five months!"

"That's wonderful," all the blood drained from my face. Not that I wasn't happy to have a child with my coltfriend who I loved, but…in the middle of a war? That realization had just dawned on me pretty quickly.

"Shade, the doc does want you in for a checkup to see if you have the same magical residue they found on Card."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

The doctor paced the examining room. I sat on the examining table, that crinkly paper sheet beneath me. "Your results are clear, pretty much the same, except you're not pregnant."

I shook my head at him, thinking he was the stupidest doctor I'd ever come across. It shamed doctors like Sayaka Weystone. "Can you attempt to tell me what that means?"

"It means, you both had the same spell, or curse maybe, put on you, making you both susceptible to pregnancy from the other." the doctor cracked an immature grin at me, "Lucky you popped him first, right?"

I got up and punched him square in the jaw, "Don't you dare talk about Card and me like that or you will face my wrath." I stood tall over this lowlife.

He cowered, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"Yes you did," I snapped. The doctor leaned away from me.

"Just give me the papers. I can look over it myself with my coltfriend without some sorry excuse for a judgemental pony, who probably didn't pay attention in your military paid college, cracking shitty excuses for homophobic jokes left and right. Because I. Will. KILL A BITCH!" the doctor pissed himself, the mess leaking on the floor. I stepped back quickly, disgusted. Snatching the clipboards, I left the room.

I was in a fit of rage as I marched down the hallway back to Card's bedchamber. If I ever saw that doctor's face again, I would kill him. My shadows relished in my anger, flying around me in a dark swirl. I was an angry unicorn with my own darkness and you did not wanna mess with me. _That's it Shadow. This is good! You can use your darkness to your advantage._ I was tortured and broken, I didn't need this right now. I just wanted to go see Card.

As soon as I reached his room I went straight to the bed and got in. I pulled the quilt over us and laid down. The clipboard I just let clatter to the floor because my only goal was to seek comfort from my coltfriend. He murmured things in my ear, sweet nothings and that's all I wanted. When I dreamt though, my shadows were restless, and I had a nightmare…

* * *

Scorpan, Card and I fought side-by-side in a battle. The weather was cold and harsh, but we were dealing with the best we could. In the distance I could see a very large version of Tirek ravaging what was left of a town, and the Mane 6 doing everything in their power to stop him, but miserably failing. I knew the goal of my trio was to get to that small battle, but no matter how hard we tried, more and more puppet ponies kept popping up.

I saw familiar faces, and I hated it. There was Sky Daisy, her eyes blank and a gun in her hand. A weaker weapon from basic training, but I still had to shoot her. When she fell, shadows erupted from her form. Another face, Riggs Bailey and he looked angry. I fired my weapon, his head exploding and he dropped, more shadows fwooshing from his neck. Card yelled at me, he didn't want me to kill anypony. Scorpan told me it was necessary, no matter how much he hated it.

Sayaka Weystone, with her crossbow aimed at my chest. I took a knife to her throat, shadows flaring from the gash and she fell. We were fighting on and on, never ending hordes of Tirek's legions. Card was getting backed into a corner and I saw a puppet prepared to kill him.

I lunged forward, raising my rifle to fend the stallion off my coltfriend, but I recognized the eyes of my long passed father. I stopped short and the puppet of somepony who was supposed to be dead grabbed hold of my lover's head and twisted it sideways. Card's eyes widened, the gold flickering to dull brown as his life was lost. My coltfriend dropped dead where he stood. My father rounded on me next.

But now, instead of seeing my father, I saw myself. I was looking into my own midnight blue eyes, the ones I'd gotten from my mother. I was grinning sadistically, like I had enjoyed murdering Cardkeeper. I shook my head, "No, no! This isn't right."

"Shh," Scorpan was suddenly by my side, holding me and trying to support me, despite his tiny frame. "I'll be here for you. Shadow, you have to leave."

 _Leave, just like you left your parents…_

"But I love him!" I yelled out, my throat hoarse.

"I'll be here for you, we can grieve together later. But right now, if we don't go, we'll be joining him."

" _Would that be so bad…_."

* * *

I jerked awake and sat up in the bed so fast my head began to spin. I realized quickly that the room was freezing and that the quilt must've fallen off us some point during the nap. Beside me, Card was twitching, his hooves kicking the air randomly as he dreamt. I sincerely hoped he was having a good dream.

"What time is it?" I looked around. There was still rays of sunlight coming through the light blue silk curtains, the light falling almost to the bed. I nudged Card, and he snorted and jerked awake.

"Wha-whazit?" He lifted his head up to look at me, falling jerkily to his side and lifting himself on his elbow.

"Hey, nap time's over sleeping beauty." I climbed from the bed and retrieved the clipboard I had carelessly dropped earlier. "I wanna go over this with you."

We sat together in the center of the bed, and read over the report carefully. "Changeling magic?!" Card gasped, "What does that mean, how did that happen?"

I considered it, staring up at the window but only seeing the mountain from this angle. "I don't know about a changeling…I remember the spell somehow."

"Yeah…now that I think about it Shade, me too."

"Silica." I muttered, not knowing who that was, but remembering the name.

"He—or she—" Card blushed, thinking it was probably a girl's name, "they cursed us didn't they?"

"Some curse, eh?" I chuckled, "I never asked for a kid, and I'm not sure when I'd have ever decided I wanted one, but uh…having one with you Card? I'm glad."

"Aww, thanks Shadethrower!" He headbutted me lovingly.

"Yeah…"

* * *

A couple months passed and in that time I had heard the situation down in the city had improved quite a bit. Apparently a group of rogue changelings had pledged loyalty to the sisters only a couple weeks after the battle had started, and had come to the military's aid. For now, the puppet ponies were held off. Apparently after losing the battle, Tirek had fallen back to Ponyville. That's where he'd been for quite awhile now, biding his time. Other cities in Equestria had been attacked though, and all of western Equestria was under Tirek's domain now. All we had was Canterlot, Manehattan, Fillydelphia, Baltimare, the Frozen North and Crystal Empire, plus any other small towns I hadn't heard of.

I'd seen Scorpan too, and I looked on to a meeting with him with mixed feelings. On one hoof I had told him I still loved him, which was true, and the memory was a good one, but on the other hoof we had made out quite a bit and spent the night together, and I felt guilty about that. I asked myself over and over what was wrong with me.

* * *

Scorpan had found me in the dining hall getting lunch and he had sat down with his own plate at my table. "Hey," he'd said. "I didn't think you wanted to be all by yourself."

My heart jolted, he was right on the money, but Card still had to eat lunch in his separate room and I supposedly wasn't supposed to. Whenever the doctor was there, I had to go to the dining hall. Which is why I was here today. I barely gave a smile to show my appreciation, "How did you know?"

"I usually feel the same way." Scorpan shrugged. He ate one of the fries he'd gotten. "Congrats. I heard Card is gonna have a baby. You're gonna be dads!" He was trying to lighten the mood. I could tell there was some sort of undertone to it.

"Is something up, Score?"

"I still love you, you know. Will all my heart. But it's completely fine if you don't love me the same." Scorpan had lost his smile.

I got up to bring my plate to the cart that the kitchen staff would handle. Scorpan followed me. "Score…"

"Cute nickname…" Scorpan blushed. "I've noticed you've called me that in the past."

I turned to him, locking eyes. "I do still love you, okay? There, I said it. And it tears me apart everyday!" _Because you know it's wrong,_ my shadows played with my hooves beneath me. I couldn't tell, but I could've sworn Scorpan had glanced down at them. Usually they were pretty well hidden. Plus, he couldn't know about them? I didn't know, there were too many impossibilities that had become reality lately.

"Come with me, Shade," Scorpan's eyes pleaded with me. "Please." it wasn't really a question. How could I say no?

I let him take my hoof, and grabbing his hand made me smile despite myself. We ran through the hallways—okay, he had his bat wings, he flew—passing very few ponies except for a couple guards here and there. They barely paid us any attention. We stopped to catch our breath, and I realized we were behind a very thick pillar jutting from the wall.

"Where are we?"

"Close to my room," Scorpan panted, his tongue sticking out and hands on knees.

"Why did we run?"

Scorpan laughed, "Because sometimes you just have to live in the moment and let loose."

"Okay." I nodded in a sort of agreement, but trying to catch his eyes, I stopped and asked, "Why?"

"Let me show you why." He came forward and put both hands on my cheeks. Then he kissed me. His fingers curled behind my ears, scratching gently. I pushed into the kiss, and he ended up against the wall. I put one hoof on the wall beside him, the kissing passionate.

I broke away, "Okay, that is one hell of a something." I saw the drool strand connected between us again, and amused I smiled brightly. "You kiss well. You ever dated before me?"

"Date?!" Scorpan squeaked, his face bright red. I nuzzled his nose, waiting for his response. "N-no. My first kiss was with you Shade. This is my second."

"Oh. Okay. Card was my first kiss." I shrugged. "Kiss me again?"

Scorpan laughed with a huge grin. He was just as cute as Card always was, just in his own special way. "I'd like that." We were kissing again, intensely. It was hot and this time he was moving me backward.

"Where's…your bedroom?" I asked out of breath.

"I can bring you there if you really wanna." I nodded and that's where we ended up.

His bedroom had a darker color scheme, with dark mist blue walls and a big fuzzy brown rug. His bed was a four poster bed, with black drapings on it. On the wall opposite the bed was a long dresser with a full length mirror across it. There were a bunch of random objects on the dresser, items I didn't recognize. They must've been from his homeland.

I flopped down on his bed, pretty much tuning out my surroundings as Scorpan climbed up on top of me. "Can you scratch my ears again?" I asked. "I like the feeling of your fingers."

That made him chuckle, "No problem Shadester." He wrapped his hands on my face again, his fingers sliding in to scratch my ears. I shuddered with the enjoyment of it. He kissed me as he scratched and massaged behind my ears. Our tongues were interlocked, our make out heated.

I dug my hooves into his mane, it was rough and quite unlike Card's but that didn't bother me. We rolled on the bed, and I was above him, "I hope I don't crush you." he was so much smaller than me. I brushed a strand of his bangs with my muzzle, it had somehow fallen loose. I caught a whiff of his scent, more musky and masculine, very different from the sweetness that followed Card around. It might have been different, but I still liked it.

My nose was still in his mane when he said, "That tickles," I lifted my face but he said, "No, don't stop!" with a giggle.

"Do you just like my face touching you?" I smiled down at him. I moved my nose to his neck and the next time I looked at him, his nose was bleeding. "I guess so." I nuzzled his neck, and a notion came over me. I would never do this to Card, but…I licked his neck ever so slightly. His breath caught up. "Sorry, too much? I don't wanna do anything sexual."

"It's fine, we don't gotta go further than that. I know that would hurt Card in your mind. But licking was…fine, if that's not weird." Scorpan looked at me with questioning eyes, not sure of himself. I wasn't too sure of myself either.

I kissed him again, just a gentle peck, but let my tongue trail on his lips, "It's whatever," I whispered. "We all have different things. You have a good taste by the way, if that's the right word to use."

"Okay, wow!" Scorpan giggled, "It's whatever as you say." We were back to kissing. I think it just got a little too weird for me.

We ended up lying next to each other, heads on the pillows, staring into each other's eyes. His were like mini suns, no whites of course because he was a gargoyle. My eyes, "I like your eyes, Shade. They remind me of the stars I could see from my tower back home." Scorpan told me.

"Yours are setting suns." I told Scorpan. Our noses were touching, but I didn't move to hold him and he didn't move to grab me either. We stared into each other's eyes with stupid smiles on our faces, ignoring the rest of the world for the rest of the night. We fell asleep together and when we woke up, I was hugging him to myself like a teddy bear. He made me feel warm like nothing else.

* * *

I was on my way to see Cardkeeper. I had a smile on my face. My coltfriend had a larger baby bump now, as he was four months along. It was three months after the original news. I was getting excited. I only hoped he didn't start throwing things again, as that was quite a common occurrence with his hormones off the charts and his personalities being all screwy more than usual due to those said hormones.

I strode up to him in his bed. He was sitting up reading a book. I leaned forward, nuzzling his stomach with my cheek. He purred and shifted into it. "How's junior today?" I spoke soothingly to Card's belly.

"He's doing fine." Card lowered his book and petted the top of my head. "And how's Shady?"

"Fine," I straightened up and kissed my coltfriend. "And I'm glad you're happy this afternoon. I brought you something." I held up a bag of cookies I'd been hiding behind my back. Monster Cookies made with lots of oats, nuts and chocolate. Card had been craving them pretty much everyday.

As he chomped into them, I laughed and said, "You know, eating this many cookies all the time can't be good for the baby."

"Ish onee dis momph," Card mumbled around his mouthful.

"By Celestia, Cardkeeper, chew and swallow."

Card frowned and creased his brows at me, "Leh me enjoy muh cookies." Crumbs spewed from his mouth and I laughed as I brushed them away from me as they flew through the air.

"Maybe we should call our son Cookie." I joked.

"No!" Card was shaking his head like crazy, "No way!" Last month I had jokingly said we should name our son Pickled Ice-Cream because Card had asked for ice-cream with _pickles_ as toppings. After that little joke Card had thrown the ice-cream bowl at me, a scoop of ice-cream still in it. Horn freeze. I shivered at the memory.

There was a knock at the door, but at this point I'd come to recognize my teammates each individual knock. Mag always gave three knocks then three more, Starbuck four, Grayscale gave two sharp knocks, and his brother was kinda melodic with it. _Knock-knock-ni-knock-knock!_

Rainbow came in without me having to say anything. I knew it was him. "You two still coming up with names?"

Card stuck another cookie in his mouth, speaking around that like he was doing it on purpose, "Shade wans cah him Cookie!"

"I do not, I'm kidding!"

"I shouf throw dese cookies at you." Card threatened, but he was smiling at me.

"I think Cookie would be a cute name. Cookie Spade or Cookie Bright or something like that," Rainbow beamed at us, closing his eyes and cocking his head.

"Bright!" Card immediately said.

"Spade," I spoke at the same time.

"I'm giving him your name Shadethrower. I want to," Card said slowly, looking at me with loving eyes.

"Aww," Rainbow smiled at us.

"Oh shush," I glared.

"But you two are cute!" Rainbow gushed.

He frowned then, and I wondered if he still liked me. After his first confession, he had never brought it up again. I didn't feel comfortable asking him either. He knew I loved Card. He also knew I loved Scorpan. I had the thought, just as I wondered if he liked me, he probably wondered if my heart was still torn.

"I'm excited for this Shade," Rainbow said, regaining his smile and his always positive attitude.

"Why, I mean other than obvious reasons."

"Remember my parents? Me and my brother?" Rainbow said. "It's similar genetics here. A unicorn and pegasus. I mean, of course grandparents' genes will fit into it, but it just gives me a giddy feeling that's all."

"No more cookies," Card pouted. Rainbow and I laughed.

 _ **(Chapter 18 set for 2/22/17 10:00am CT**_

 _Lol, Zootopia references all the way! If you didn't catch that in there earlier, this is the second time (that I can remember) doing that in this story XD._

 _Anyway :P_

 _If you insult somepony Shadow loves or cares about, you will piss him off, as we saw with the doctor. Omg, I love that scene, it's freaking great. I hope you enjoyed the fluff in this chapter and that I actually did a good job writing fluff. Kk, love ya!)_


	21. Chapter 18 Eye of the Storm

_(Note: *Dies* Augh! *Takes a deep breath* Okay, their child is born in this chapter! Yay! This chapter was soo fun to write! I decided on a name with help from a few peeps. I'll save that for the end ;) You'll love it, its kinda pretty. Warning though: during labor it gets intense, there's cussing and huge capital letters. Have fun! XDDDD)_

 **Chapter 18** Eye of the Storm

Two more months. Card and I had slept together pretty much every night when I wasn't kicked out by that homophobic doctor. Other nights I cuddled and made out with Scorpan. I felt wrong every morning afterward, and my shadows let me know it, but something made me keep going back. On very few nights, I slept alone. One such night was tonight. But I couldn't sleep.

I'd been awake all night, thinking about how this was the month. Card was due any day now. _What if it's a big mistake? How are you supposed to be a father, Shadow? You'll ruin this just like everything else._ I'd also been battling these demons all night. I could feel their cold stares bearing down on me

Slowly, morning dawned, and when Card blinked awake, he rolled over and said, "Mm, morning Shadow." he yawned right next to my ear. I rolled my eyes.

He sat up and looked at me with a smile, "You wanna go to Canterlot again today?" we'd gone on walks through the city periodically the last few months while we'd been off duty. But today…

"I'm a bit tired."

Card studied me, "Hmm…" he stroked his chin, "I conclude a walk would be good for you!" He began shoving me with his nose, pushing me off the bed. I fell with a yelp. "Get up, I wanna go on a walk!"

"O-okay!" I gasped.

We made our way through the grand halls of the castle, all the way to the front door and the drawbridge. The path down the hill was bordered by luscious green grass, well tended and taken care of. A few trees dotted the landscape as well. Sadly, the sky was an ominous dark reddish-gray. Nopony was controlling the way it looked anymore, not since Cloudsdale had been lost. The sun barely shone down on us. Everypony had just gotten used to it though. I barely looked up anymore. _It gives you too much a feeling of dread._

Canterlot was different during war, especially with the threat of a battle on their doorsteps. Changeling, royal and military guards had been posted at the entrance to the city, the only force that would hold Tirek's army back if they attacked again. So far no puppet ponies had been seen since that first battle. The changelings had really turned the tide. It was a bit odd, and somehow ironic.

A few ponies were out and about but most kept to themselves. Nopony stopped to say hi, and I'm pretty sure none of them were out here to enjoy the weather. I was only out here for fresh air as Card kept reiterating. We passed by a few shops I remembered from the very first time we'd come here, when all this had been a discarded concept in Celestia's mind. Nopony had thought this would turn into a full blown war. I had been right hadn't I?

"What was that, Shade?" Card asked. I must've spoken that thought aloud.

"It was nothing."

"No it wasn't. Tell me," he persisted.

"I was just thinking that I was right. When nopony even wanted to consider war, nopony wanted to think about fighting Tirek, I knew what had been coming. Look where all of it has gotten us."

Card nodded, but didn't have anything to say. We passed a shop that normally would've aroused Card's interest. Today it had a close sign on it and we passed it. We were a couple yards away when there was the tinkling of a cute store bell and a pony called, "Hey, I thought I recognized you two!" It was one of the mare's from the dress shop. The yellow one. I couldn't remember if that was JC or Penny.

Card turned around, "We didn't think you were here. The close sign was showing and the lights are dim."

"You two can come in. We could use the company. Hey, Penny!" the mare called into the shop, "Come downstairs. It's the stallions we helped a few months back."

"Oh oh oh, you mean the black unicorn that got that beautiful midnight dress?" the pink mare came bounding down the stairs, swishing through the curtain that covered the doorway. She looked tired, bags under her eyes. "All our friends have locked themselves up at home, we've been in here for days with nopony but each other to talk to. How are you?" she smiled at Card, a lot less chipper than when we'd first met her.

"I'm fine. Shadow and I were out for a walk."

"I don't think you've ever told us your names," said JC.

"Oh, that's Shadow Bright, I'm Ace of Spades, but you can call me Card."

"Shade," I grunted, barely making eye contact. I was about ready to sit on one of their lounge chairs and pass out. That's kinda what happened when you stayed awake all night. _You only have yourself to blame for that._ said my shadows. I rolled my eyes at them, thinking they were the ones who'd haunted me all night.

"You seem different," Penny looked Card up and down. Then she leaned to the side, "You're a bit…"

"Penny!" JC exclaimed, slapping the other mare on the shoulder. "Don't be rude."

"Would you believe he's pregnant?" I said, interrupting them. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"No…?" they both said.

"I am," said Card, smiling brightly. "It's apparently some sort of curse. More like a blessing, am I right Shade?" Card bumped me.

I could only grunt in response. Okay, I needed to sit and hopefully not fall asleep. I plopped down in one of their comfy chairs. "Faust," I sighed out loud.

"You're going to have a foal?" Penny's eyes widened. "That's so cute! How is that possible? Who got you, you know?"

JC rolled her eyes, "Pregnant?" she input for Penny.

"Shadow did," Card nodded to me.

"Ooh, baby daddy huh?" Penny winked at me. "I had no idea you two were coltfriends."

"I mean, they did stop in a buy a _dress._ " JC laughed, "But is that an obvious sign they're gay?"

"Hey! I never wanted the dress!" I was blushing hard at them.

"But you took it home, didn't you?" the mares were snickering like school fillies again. I groaned and facehoofed.

"Well, Shade and I had better—" Card suddenly stopped and he looked at me. His eyes had a sort of fright in them.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, standing up and suddenly fully alert.

"Well uh, I…" he took a step back, the floor had something wet on it. "I don't know," he looked up at the two mares. They were kinda horror stricken. "I think my water broke."

"Oh shit, Card talk to me, how are you feeling," I felt my heartbeat immediately pick up and my only focus was on the pegasus. All other cares and worries were swept away.

Card was breathing fast, "I-I-I'm—" he was stuttering.

"He's going into labor!" JC exclaimed, "You need to get him to the castle, now!"

"Do you need help?" Penny offered.

"Whatever!" I snapped, they took it as a yes and together we helped Card out the door at a quickened pace.

* * *

On the way I felt every rock or pebble I stepped on, I was so anxious. But I ignored it, not caring one bit. My coltfriend breathed heavily, like his life depended on it. "I can feel it Shadethrower," Card kept saying, "I'm having a baby!" he was crying. His cutie mark was off the charts, I had given it a quick glance out of curiosity. Right now he was in some sort of depressed state, but his personalities kept switching. "I'm sorry," he muttered a few times.

We got to the gates and a couple guards met us, "What's wrong with him?"

"Help me!" Card was growling now, no longer sad, but angry. He looked like he wanted to tear through the stallions that stood in our way.

"We'll just leave it to you two," said JC and Penny. "Can we come and wait somewhere though? We wanna meet the baby."

"Sure, let 'em in." I rolled my eyes, making quick decisions and thinking on my hooves as I was used to. The guards helped me with Cardkeeper and the mares were allowed through as well.

* * *

We went through the halls, the mares taking in the castle interior but not really having time to examine the artwork. They'd only met us twice, and yet they still gave us more attention even though any other day I'm sure they'd be ecstatic to be visiting the castle.

The doctor was summoned quickly and Card and I went into the bedroom. I helped my coltfriend get into the bed after the nurses had placed a few mats and other equipment to help. A few monitors had been brought in as well, it was all happening rather quickly, but I'm sure somepony had informed Sarge. He was like family, like a father, he should be the first to know. But just in case, I grabbed a nurse, pulling her to the side and growling a bit too fiercely, "Somepony better inform Sarge and my team that Cardkeeper is in labor. I swear to Faust." she nodded vigorously, understanding and bolting from the room, a bit afraid of me. Good. My shadows snickered at my pleasure.

I spun around, lending my hoof to Card. He took it and squeezed so hard I thought he was blocking the blood. "Okay," I grunted but he didn't relent.

What was one supposed to do in this situation? I thought telling him to breath would help, so I said, "Okay, just inhale and exhale with me Card. In and out. 1," we breathed in, "2," out. I kept repeating that, my blue eyes locked on my lover's golden ones.

"Shadow, I'm FUCKING BREATHING." He gasped.

"You're doing good."

"No I'm fucking not, Faust dammit!" tears trickled from his eyes, but he was pissed. I had no idea why, no clue what had triggered him.

"I can see the head," said the doctor.

"FUCK ME! THIS HURTS LIKE TARTARUS!" Card shrieked.

I leaned forward, and with my free hoof, I brushed Card's bangs out of his face. "I'm here, Ace, I'm not leaving. We'll get through this together just like we have the past 5 months." Card was nodding at me, biting his lip and sucking in sharp breaths. "Now keep breathing." he stopped biting his lip, following my command. "In, out, in, out."

" _Fuuuuuuuuuucccccckkkk_ ," Card screwed up his face.

"You're gonna be okay Card. We can do this."

" _I_ CAN FUCKING DO THIS, FUCK OFF SHADETHROWER. ARE YOU HAVING A CHILD? ARE YOU FUCKING LAYING IN THIS BED?"

"No, I'm not, but I am here for you, and," I frowned, "You are yelling at me."

"I'm sorry," he whimpered, lip shaking.

"Just take it slow," said the doctor. "This'll be over in no time."

"Yeah, slow and easy."

"It's not easy…" Card moaned in agony, throwing his head back.

I squeezed his hoof, trying to comfort him. Tears streamed freely down his face, "What if I can't do this?" he cried. His cutie mark now showed a new personality.

"You can, and you are."

Card shook his head, "Nooo," crying.

I kissed his cheek, whispering, "I'm with you, I'm strong for you okay?" I saw the doctor give me a disgusted look and I scowled and shot a glare back, mouthing ' _fuck you asshole'._

"O-okay," Card nodded at me. "We've got this. I-I'm strong. Yeah, I've got this." He locked eyes with me, "We've got this." he smiled through the tears and pain.

"I love you my Ace of Spades."

"I love you too."

* * *

Card went through labor for 3 hours, and in that time he cycled through 4 different personalities, returning to his normal personality right at the end. The doctor gave the baby to the nurses to clean and wrap up in a blanket, then he left the room, completely disgusted by us. I made sure he heard me say, "Good riddance."

"Would you like to hold your son?" a nurse pony asked Card. He smiled, tears still making his eyes shine.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He took the foal in his hooves, smiling down at him. "Hey there little guy, how's it going?" he snuggled the baby, and I heard a few squeaks. This made my heartbeat pick up, and I stepped forward, moving myself so I could see my son's face.

"He's beautiful." I whispered.

Card laughed out loud, "Is that the right word Shade?"

"I don't know. Look at those stripes." the colt had golden swirling stripes that shifted through the black coat that matched mine.

"Look at those eyes." His eyes were a beautiful shade of aubergine, I could stare at them forever if I had that long. Lastly, his mane and tail were a swirling mixture of blue and purple.

I saw the little stubby horn, but asked, "Does he have wings? Is he a pegacorn?"

"Yes," said our nurse sweetly, "and it's hard to determine which will be stronger when he's older, his wings or his magic."

"We have a baby pegacorn boy," I gushed, for the first time feeling truly elated. I didn't care that he'd been born a pegacorn. My cheek was pressed to Card's and we looked down at our colt together.

"What are we gonna name him Shadethrower? What goes good with Bright?" Card tickled our son's nose and the baby squeaked in glee.

I noticed Card's Ace of Spades cutie mark and the small diamond on the right. If he was so adamant about my last name, then I would insist on incorporating his name as well. "Diamond," I said, "Diamond Bright."

"That's a beautiful name!" Card was thrilled. "I love it. My little Diamond."

"My little Diamond, my little Diamond."

 _ **(Chapter 19 set for 2/27/17 12:00pm CT**_

 _Diamond Bright. There, saved it for the end, just like I said XD I think it's a pretty name. I drew a picture of Diamond, I wanna post it somewhere so I can paste a link for everyone to see. Anyway, I hope you got through this just fine. Honestly, this cracks me up and makes me smile so much. I'm so happy. I hope you get the same enjoyment. LOVE YOU!)_


	22. Chapter 19 Charley Horses and Horseplay

_(Note: Yas, best chapter title ever! I kinda commend myself. I think you'll agree that it's fitting ;) We'll get to see Shadow and Card spend some time with their son, so adorable! This chapter is 12 pages on Google Docs by the way! That's freaking awesome! Have fun!)_

 **Chapter 19** Charley Horses and Horseplay

A Few Weeks Later

"By Celestia, you're a pain in the butt, Dime," Card was attempting to catch the little bugger, who was crawling around chasing after a colorful striped ball, but for not even being able to stand, he sure was fast.

Card had been given a month of maternity leave, and Sarge had had the understanding enough to let me take that time with Card. He had come to visit us a couple times, and it was really awesome. We were like a little family.

Card and I still stayed in the same room he'd been in the past 5 months, and we had had a rug added and a cradle with a mobile. JC and Penny had brought him toys to play with as well. It was busy work playing with a foal so much. I honestly felt kinda awkward around the kid. I was currently sitting on the bed watching Card chase the pegacorn around. Card was content, otherwise I'd be forced to get up and help him.

I didn't know if Diamond liked me though. Everytime I got near him he started crying. Card always tried to reassure me that of course our son liked me. I just needed to smile more and be less menacing. How the buck was I supposed to do that?

There was a quick knock at the door and in came Sarge. "Guess who!" he called into the room. He had a big bag full of I was gonna guess candy.

"Sarge, our son isn't even a month old yet, he doesn't need this much candy all the time," I told him.

"What can I say?" Sarge chuckled, passing a sucker to the colt.

I cracked a smile despite myself, "You really are like a grandpa, aren't ya?"

"Ha!" Sarge slapped his stomach in laughter. "Funny, you calling me old Lieutenant?"

"I think I see some gray in that blonde mane of yours," Card commented in good humor.

"Tell me it ain't so," Sarge shook his head, still chuckling. "Where's the mirror in this place?"

"Gaga!" Diamond exclaimed, trying to contribute.

"I agree, Dime," Sarge patted the colt on the head. "He's got a thick mane." Sarge smiled down at him.

I got up and walked over to Diamond slowly. I scooped him up in one arm, smiling as gently as I could. He was quiet, staring up at me. I was expecting him to cry, but he looked blank face. _Why are you surprised when he cries?_ My shadows asked me. I sighed. It was silent in the room for a second, I think everypony expected the same, even if Card told me my son couldn't possibly be scared of me. But then,

"Dada!" Diamond cooed.

"What?" my eyes widened. Diamond gave a wide smile, showing gums. He was giggling for no reason, or whatever reason a foal had to laugh.

"Dada, dada!" he said over and over again, reaching up to me.

Card sidled up to me, smiling, "He called you dada, Shadethrower." he was happy, making me happy too. My horn glowed a soft light, and I saw a matching light on my son's.

"Dada," I repeated softly, my heart fluttering like a butterfly. "That's right Dime."

* * *

"Gah!" I dive bombed my child. "What in Equestria, Dime?!" the colt was fluttering around the room. He wasn't going very fast and he was only really bouncing, but with each hop his black and golden wings gave tiny flutters. First of all, the wings were too stubby to lift the tiny fella far off the ground, second of all he was a pegacorn and I had thought he was gonna have magic after his horn glowing a few days ago.

Diamond was giggling as I crashed face first into the bed frame as he yet again took another bounce and flutter away from me. "Why you little charley horse, get back here." I muttered. I picked myself off the ground, turning toward my son. My hoof landed on a bouncy ball and I lost my balance, falling to the floor again. The ball shot forward and hit the wall at full speed, then bounced back. Using magic, I caught it in midair before it hit me square in the face.

"Dada?" I turned to see Diamond sitting behind me, head cocked and staring at me with expectant eyes.

I shook my head, smiling down at him. "You're a pain in the neck, but I still love you."

Card was out in Canterlot with Rainbow, so I was left alone here to deal with this. "What's up Dime." he flexed his wings, seeming to be waiting for something. _Do you even know how to play with your own son? We told you you'd fail at this too. You're already proving us right._

"I can!" I exclaimed. Diamond was still watching me, so I shut my mouth. "Sorry little buddy. Whattaya wanna do?" He just stared at me so I looked around. Toys were strewn about randomly, and I grabbed at a puzzle. Putting it in between the two of us, I leaned down looking at the puzzle. It was a ten piece puzzle with rather large pieces. I could do it easily. But a 3 week old? Um, who's idea was this?

Even though he obviously couldn't do it on his own, and he probably didn't know what he was doing, he picked up a few of the puzzle pieces. _With his magic!_ So I had just seen him somewhat flying around, and now he was levitating objects? I thought pegacorns were weak in one of those areas. I made a mental note to ask Rainbow about it when he and Card got back from their errands. Card said he was bringing back chocolate.

I let Diamond play with the pieces. He just kept hitting them against their board. I watched in silence and contemplation until Card and Rainbow came back. My thoughts were shortly interrupted by a knock at the door.

It was Scorpan. He came in with a shy smile on his face, "Hey Shadow."

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you and your son. And to tell you something." Scorpan peered at me, "Aren't I allowed to come visit you?"

"Yeah—I mean no—I mean, I don't know okay. You shouldn't be here Scorpan."

"Why not?" He looked confused.

"Card's not here."

"I know," Scorpan nodded.

"If you know then why did you come here? You know he's not comfortable when you're around _with_ him here, so why come when he's not here?"

"I just thought, you know, since he wasn't here he wouldn't know." Scorpan shrugged nervously.

I facehoofed. "Seriously? Just, what did you wanna tell me?"

"Celestia has found out recently that the puppet ponies still see me as friendly and won't fire on me. So I'm heading out as a scout to find out what Tirek plans to do next." Scorpan was getting pretty close to me, and he looked sad.

"You're heading into hostile territory?" I asked.

"Yeah." Scorpan lifted a hand, touching my chest.

"Don't. My son is literally right there."

"I'm sorry Shadow…"

"I told you that you shouldn't be here. Especially when Card is gone. I don't want you here Scorpan. Please leave." _How much of this do you mean? You're doing such a great job, our little Shadow. If your goal is to hurt the one you love._ My shadows were immensely pleased.

Scorpan was upset and nearly crying, "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll go." He turned around, and as he left the room, I thought I saw darkness following him.

* * *

It was only a couple hours later, and I had just put Diamond down for a nap when Card and Rainbow burst through the door. "Shadethrower!" Card shouted, the two ponies out of breath like they had been running.

"Shh, Card, I just put Dime down for a nap." I shushed my coltfriend.

"Sorry," Card said in a more hushed tone.

"Shade, there's a situation." Rainbow hissed, an urgent whisper.

"What's going on?"

"Go with Rainbow," Card said to me, "I'll stay with our son until JC and Penny get here to watch him. Sarge wants me on the field with you."

"Are you going to explain what's happening?" I asked Rainbow as we galloped at full speed down the hall. We were heading toward an armory.

"Tirek has made a sneak attack against Canterlot," Rainbow gasped. "Most of the city has fallen to puppet ponies. They're making their way toward the castle as we speak and we're barely fending them off."

"But how? I thought we had changelings to help us." _How do you think Shadow? Who just left not two hours ago? Perhaps Scorpan has finally betrayed you._ I couldn't think about that. It couldn't be Scorpan. _Don't lie to yourself._

"We still do, but they weren't expecting Tirek to make them puppets as well. Half their forces are now against us."

"Faust dammit!" I exclaimed and Rainbow looked puzzled by the outburst. "Card and I brought a foal into a war torn world. What kind of ponies are we?"

"You couldn't have expected that to happen, Shade. And it's a beautiful thing." We stopped at the door and Rainbow touched my shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up over that." He bumped my neck with his muzzle.

I sighed, "You're right." _No Shadow, you always doubt yourself! Stupid. You brought a foal into a war strewn land, and of course you and Card will have to leave him to fend for himself. You're in the military. You have a duty._

"Come on," Rainbow said, "I'll help you get your armor on."

He was gentle as he helped me put on each piece to the armor. His hooves were soft on me, and I felt tenderness in each touch. It was like he was scared to touch me, nervous about something. "Do you still like me? You know…"

"Can I help it? There's nopony else like you." Rainbow chuckled, waving it off. I looked at him sharply. "Okay," he sighed. "I know it's wrong. I know you don't share those feelings. But I can't make them go away. No matter how hard I try."

"Okay. I'm glad you're able to be professional at least." _Unlike Scorpan, you mean?_

 _Shut up!_ I yelled at them.

 _You destroyed him. Didn't you see those tears when he left?_

"Thanks, I guess." Rainbow shrugged, "I'll find somepony. Maybe one of these sexy guards, you know?"

"I-I, um, I don't really look at ponies like that…" I was wide eyed. I didn't know what to say in response to Rainbow. I'd never noticed a pony's physical appearance as a first attraction persay. I'd only ever been attracted to Card and Scorpan. It was kinda emotionally based if I admitted it to myself. Yes I admit I thought Card was handsome, and very hot. Scorpan was cute and adorable and handsome in his own way. But I didn't see the guards as _sexy_?

"Oh, sorry, are you pan?" Rainbow smiled at me apologetically.

"What's that?"

"The simplest way to explain it? Hearts not parts. Basically personality over appearance or gender."

"Oh, I only have two attractions to go off of, so I have no idea. But maybe, I fell in love with Score because I saw something in his eyes that reminded me of myself, and I fell in love with Card because, well, we've known each other since foalhood."

"Eh, I don't really care about labels. I just know I only like stallions." Rainbow shrugged with a laugh. "Okay, all saddled up. Let's get out into the action."

"Sounds like something Mag would say." I chuckled.

"Maybe I'm around him way too much."

"Yeah maybe."

"Has he come to visit you and Card at all?" Rainbow asked as we moved out toward the castle's entrance.

"No."

Rainbow frowned, "Hmm."

"What?"

"The only thing I can think is that he's either homophobic, or uncomfortable. But he respects you so I'd imagine it's just the latter and he doesn't know how to approach it. He may have a tough outer shell, but I'm pretty sure he's still open minded."

"I don't mind I guess, as long as he doesn't act like a plothole." I told Rainbow.

Rainbow laughed, "Mag always acts like a plothole!"

"You know what I mean. I've told you about the doctor we had while Card was pregnant."

"Oh yeah! Damn. But I don't think Mag would be like _that_."

"Hopefully not."

We stepped outside and were greeted by the rest of the team. "Hello brother," Grayscale nodded to Rainbow. Rainbow beamed.

"Hey Shade, hey runt!" Mag said when he saw us. "When's Card showing to the party?" he was bouncing from hoof to hoof, looking impatient. It reminded me of Riggs.

 _Poor Riggs,_ I thought. It was a sad memory. What my shadows had almost made me do. _That was your decision Shadow Bright! Blame yourself. Your fault. Not us._ How he was a puppet now. I wondered where he was, if he was alive or dead, or if I'd see him again and have to be the one to kill him.

"Card will be here when our babysitter gets here."

"Ooooh, right, how's that going?" now Mag looked uncomfortable.

"Be polite Magazine," Starbuck bumped him with an elbow and hissed in his ear.

"It's fine, but Dime is a little charley horse if I'm being honest."

"Heh, heh!" Mag chuckled nervously, "kids right?"

"Sounds fun!" Starbuck grinned like an idiot at me. I rolled my eyes at the pair of them.

"Hey!" Card ran up, pulling on armor as he went, "Got here…quick as…I could. Sitters are here now, so we can go when ready."

"Alright." I turned to my team. This was one of those times when I was supposed to be inspirational. How was I supposed to do that again? "We've still got reinforcements from Midnight's Children and," everypony gave me strange expressions. Midnight's Children? How did I know the changelings fighting with us were of her hive? That didn't make sense. Card and I shared a glance, he seemed like he had the similar thoughts. "The changelings." I corrected myself. "Their numbers may be reduced, but we must remember we aren't alone."

"Okay, great speech Lieutenant," Starbuck stopped me.

I sighed, "Move out." I saw her make circular motions with a hoof next to her head, laughing about something to Mag.

* * *

"How'd you know Midnight's Children are the hive helping us?" Card asked me. We were at the back of the group.

"It slipped out, I'm not really sure." I said slowly.

"It sounded right to me when you said it though. That's what confused me." Card said.

"Maybe it is right. But why do I have the name Silica stuck in my head?" I said this last sentence almost to myself.

"Eh! Anypony else think it's weird that Celestia sent Scorpan out on a scouting mission and not two hours later, we're on our way to defend the castle?" Mag called to the group.

I heard groans come from pretty much everypony except Starbuck, but I imagined she was rolling her eyes with a large smile on her face for her friend. "Faust, not this again," I called back to him.

"What, you planning on defending the bugger?"

"You just wanna shoot 'em, Mag," Rainbow said. His tail flicked in annoyance, a blur of vivid ribbons.

"Of course I wanna shoot him! He's betrayed us so much, and he's probably betrayed us again."

"You see things that aren't there." Grayscale said in his monotone voice.

Mag looked like he wanted to turn around and react to the gray pegasus, his step faltering, but he restrained himself. Good, I didn't wanna have to step in. "I see what's in front of my own two eyes." he said. "And right now, that's our post." He stopped and pointed at a small storefront.

"Sarge told us to meet on that street." Rainbow said. "You make the call how you wanna play this, Shade."

"We'll split up," I said, looking at the street and analyzing tactical positions. "Rainbow, Starbuck and Grayscale, head to the shops on the right side of the street, Starbuck you're in charge of them. We'll all stay in contact with the radios we have in our saddle bags."

"Yes, sir." she said. They headed of, Starbuck in the lead.

"You two with me, we're heading to the roof of that store."

The roof had a lot of places for cover, but more places than that were exposed. But it was a good position to place my rifle's tripod down and aim down the street. I pulled out my radio, tuning into the channel. It picked up a bit of chatter. I clicked the button, "Sarge, you read?"

" _Jzz-Go ahead Shadethrower.-Jzz"_

"Starbuck, Rainbow and Grayscale are on the north side of the designated road. Mag, Card and I have taken position on the south side. We're on the roof of some ice-cream parlor. No contact."

" _Jzz-Okay, you boys, *sigh* and girl be careful. The puppets are marching fast. This isn't a sneak attack like Applewood. This is a full out raid and infiltration. Sarge out.-Jzz"_

"Sounds like they've brought in the infantry." said Mag.

" _LT,"_ Starbuck came on over our separate channel.

I heaved a sigh at the stupid nickname. "Go ahead," I said to her.

" _I've placed the twins in the alleyways behind the store. I'm on the roof with a sniper. What can I say, a marksmare has to have her fun."_ she was laughing. " _Anyway, first contact ETA 10 minutes from what I see through the scope. Sit tight."_

"Okay Starbuck." I said and put down the walkie-talkie.

"That's enthusiasm," Mag cracked up.

"Riiiiiight," Card nodded then looked at me with a worried look that said, _we're dealing with crazies._

A stallion's voice came over the two way radio. " _Jzz-Colonel Blue Jay here, listen up soldiers. Our mission is to defend Canterlot at all costs. The enemy has infiltrated the south end of the city, but we cannot and will not allow them further up the mountain._

 _Listen up, each team is going to get reinforcements. Silica has divided her forces amongst us."_ at that last sentence three black dots appeared in the sky, two landing on the roof of the shop Starbuck was on and the other next to Mag.

"Gah!" Mag jumped aside as the changeling eyed us.

"Shade, he said Silica."

"Yeah…I know."

" _Lastly, Queen Celestia has contacted Princess Cadence and the Crystal Empire is sending Imperial Guards. They shall be here to back us up shortly._

 _Okay, make this a good one soldiers! Blue Jay out!-Jzz"_

Starbuck came on again, " _Okay, anypony else agree with me just how messed up this is?"_

"I'm with ya on that one!" Mag was glaring at the changeling. "Does it even talk?"

" _Anyway, our contacts are at our hooves. Multiple hostiles approaching."_ Starbuck related.

"I see 'em," I responded. "Don't hesitate." I said. _That's right little Shadow Bright. No hesitations. Shoot to kill. That's what we want to hear._ I shook off their coaxing voices. Nothing good could come from letting them get to me. _But we're already under your skin, hehe._ I felt a cold sweat break out on my forehead.

Our enemies approached from the street, marching with purpose and currently unchallenged. I aimed steadily. From across the street, Starbuck and I made eye contact for a split second. I barely saw the nod she gave me. I nodded back. Then we fired our first shots. The first shots of the entire battle. After that it was all out. I heard the echoes of other weapons fire throughout the rest of the city, but my only focus was now on the targets at hoof.

The first two fell, then a few more, taking them down one by one with the single shots on my hunting rifle and Starbuck with her sniper rifle. I saw Card out of the corner of my eye firing from his pistol, but he was still only aiming for legs. "Card," I grunted, "This is not a game. We need to do what is necessary to defend Equestria."

"They're civilians Shadethrower." Card pouted at me.

"I understand that and I hate it too. But right now the only thing I see is an enemy attacking." _Relish in it Shadow Bright,_ my shadows goaded. I didn't want to relish in the anguish of innocents. _Yes you do._

"O-okay." Card raised his weapon again. He aimed, but his hooves shook really hard. "I-I can't!" he cried.

Mag gave him a huge pat on the back, jolting Card. The shock caused him to pull the trigger. Down below, a puppet fell. "O-oh Faust," Card's breath shook.

"There, ya see? Easy peasy."

"Let us all do our own work," said our changeling.

"So you can talk," Mag said smugly.

The changeling moved forward, firing his weapon. It was semi-automatic and razed down four or five of the puppets. It was horrifying how callously this being could kill them. It was like he wanted it. _He probably does Shadow. It's not like ponies are truly the friends of changelings._ _Take a note._ laughed my shadows. The changeling rose into the air, hovering on his buzzing wings and firing randomly into the approaching battalion.

The puppets were returning fire, but the changeling somehow was able to dodge bullets. "I don't know if I can watch Shadow…" Card was backing away.

"Faust dammit, get ahold of yourself." Mag demanded.

"Hey," I put a hoof on the stallion's chest, "you don't get to tell him what to do." I turned to Card, "Get ahold of yourself."

"Sh-Shade," Card shook his head.

"You're in shock, go downstairs and wait for us." I said.

As soon as Card was gone, Mag spoke up between shots, "That coltfriend of yours has problems."

"I bucking know, Magazine Lane. You need to shut the buck up because it's none of your business." I snapped at him.

"Oh, yeah, okay Lieutenant. You know, he may have saved my life one time, but most of the time he puts it in danger. If he can't handle war, why is he in the military?"

I shoved Mag, "He can handle it just fine. It's the killing of innocent civilians that is bothering him. Doesn't it bother you?" _Does it bother you?_ My shadows may make me hate myself and the world, but they kinda had a point there. I didn't actually know if I was that bothered by what was happening. Yeah, maybe if it was one or two and it was up close and personal, or if it was a pony I knew, like Riggs. But up here facing down an army that had every intention to kill us? I wasn't sure I felt remorse.

"Maybe a little, but my personal feelings can't cloud my judgement. We have a mission, a job, and a duty to protect this land. If a few innocents die in the process so be it. The lives of a few don't outweigh the lives of the many."

My shadows were wrapping themselves around my hooves, _He has a point. Listen to him Shadow. Kill your enemies. Kill._

"I'll have a talk with him, but right now, focus on yourself." I turned back to the street. Picking up the radio I said, "Starbuck, we need to press this attack and move to the offensive if we're to make any progress. We can't sit in one spot like this."

" _Okay. What are you suggesting?"_

"Mag and you get to cover us. The rest of us are going out into the street. Tell the changelings to keep to the air, it gives us an advantage."

" _I like the sound of this,"_ I heard the pleasure in her voice. " _Will do LT."_ ugh, I wish she wouldn't call me that.

Downstairs I found Card staring out the window gloomily. "I don't wanna let them down. I don't want Shade to be mad at me. I can do this." I heard him whispering to himself.

"Ace," I breathed. He jerked in startle and turned to me.

"Oh, Shadethrower."

"It's gonna be okay. I know you can handle this. You just gotta ignore what you see and think about the reality."

"Which is?" Card asked. "I don't really think that logically you know."

"I know. It's part of who you are. You're a bit more emotional." I smiled, "But that's what I love about you, okay? Now, I want you to use those emotions to your advantage."

"How?" Card looked upset.

"Our son is in that castle. Tirek has control of every one of these puppets. Do you really want Tirek getting ahold of our boy? Think about what you're fighting for. We fight for this land, we fight for ourselves and we fight for those we love. We can't let Equestria fall. Tirek has crossed some lines, and he's counting on everypony's discomfort and hesitation. But we can't let him get to us."

"You barely let anything get to you. You're so strong Shade."

I put a hoof under his chin, "So are you." I kissed him.

"Okay." he nodded, putting on a confident smile. "Okay. This is horseplay. We can do it."

"That's the stallion I fell in love with." I smiled brightly at him.

" _Hey, when we moving out Shadethrower. I'm getting antsy over here."_ Rainbow's voice came on over the radio.

"As soon as Card and I leave, you guys pop out firing." Card and I moved toward the door. "On my mark. One…two…"

 ** _(Chapter 20 set for 3/2/17 10:00am CT_**

 _It was time to move along. I felt like three chapters with the same theme/content was getting stale. I have actually been finding it really hard to come up with new things to add to this arc. So I'm going to move forward. I know what's going to happen next, maybe you can guess since it's so close to the 10 month mark, if you remember what that means from Chapter 1...I hope you loved this chapter as much as I did though! Having scenes with Diamond was so awesome and cute. And Sarge as a grandpa :P lol! Kk, love ya, see ya soon!)_


	23. Chapter 20 What We Have to Lose

_(Note: I don't know if I have much to say. Just enjoy :)_

 **Chapter 20** What We Have to Lose

It was over quickly, and I mean that as a bad thing. The three changelings that were helping us fell from the sky one by one, having been shot down. The puppets turned their attention on us. "Run!" I yelled, "Fall back!" we were screwed. There were too many hostiles.

Suddenly, things slowed down and the firing ceased. "Shadow Bright!" Scorpan's voice rang out and I found him rushing into an embrace with me. I caught him in my arms. "I'm glad you're still safe. Now let's go before they realize I'm not a friendly. It's what happened back in Ponyville."

"What about you Score, are you okay?" I brushed a hoof through his mane.

"I'll be fine. It was hard to see my brother manipulating Discord, using him the same way he used me, having to come to terms with that." Scorpan heaved a huge sigh, "That Tirek only cares about himself. You know, he gave Discord the amulet I gave him. That's just messed up."

We all began moving quickly now, but not so fast as to set off any more hostility. Scorpan wasn't a threat in the puppets' eyes, but that would soon change once they saw he was helping us.

"He doesn't care then, does he? That amulet would've been a treasure to me," I told Scorpan.

"Thank you. Shade, I have a lot to discuss. I need to get to the cas—" the gargoyle prince was interrupted by a buzzing of my radio.

I took it off it's strap on my hip, listening carefully. " _Jzz-Blue Jay here-zzzzzz-situation has turned around. Canterlot-zzzzzzz-lost.-zzzzz-ordered to evacuate-zzzzz-Captian Baise Fooler in charge of leading-zzzzz-forces. He's in command. I-zzzzz-make it. Blue Jay_ — _ack! Get off me ya bazzztard!-Jzz"_

"Did he just say _Captain_ Baise Fooler?" Card was incredulous.

"I don't know, we've been cut off," I said, "but we need to get moving."

"I know a way out of Canterlot." said Scorpan.

"No! No way am I following you again." Mag huffed.

"I won't betray you." Scorpan tried to reassure him.

"There's no way we can trust you." Mag countered.

"Back off Mag," I snapped. "We've got something to do. So do it. Scorpan stays with us and you're going to respect that. I say follow him, so you better also respect that." Mag grumbled but didn't say anything back to me. Starbuck was laughing at him, which was just fine with me.

"So looks like we aren't staying in Canterlot," Scorpan groaned. "And I won't be seeing the Queen. I was too late yet again."

"Too late?" I remembered the last time he'd said that he'd told me he'd come to warn us about the coming threat and he was too late because that coming threat had already occurred by the time he'd gotten there.

"We need to move fast Shadethrower, because Canterlot was a distraction and a ploy. Tirek wanted Celestia to call on Cadence's help. Now that the Crystal Empire has been left mostly undefended, Tirek is going to take it next. He's going to set up a permanent base and he'll be untouchable." Scorpan seemed hopeless. I felt the same way. _There is no way to save Equestria, why do you try?_ my shadows hissed. What they said had a weight of merit to it.

We left the capital behind us on it's sad little hill, the dark clouds that gathered above it looking like a tribute to Tirek's dark reign. It felt like the same thing that was going on in my own heart. We were failing. Tirek was winning.

At the bottom of the hill a large group of soldiers and civilians awaited. Sarge was at the head, standing on a rock and staring down at the crowd. A tree stood next to that rock, its branches bare. It must've been long dead. Sarge was speaking. "Nopony panic. You are safe. Now try to listen carefully. As long as you follow our every directions you will be safe with us. I have issued a state of martial law. I have gained this authority from Queen Celestia and Colonel Blue Jay. The capital has fallen, I am now the acting commander in chief." he was spouting facts in a raised monotone voice.

I heard grumblings going through the crowd of civilians:

"He can't do this."

"Celestia is our ruler."

"Martial law? Absurd!"

Sarge stepped off the rock, moving toward the soldiers. Everypony stood at attention. The civilians were left to speak and complain amongst themselves as Sarge addressed his troops. "Listen up, because I'm not repeating myself. What you see here? This is all we have to work with. What little reinforcements we may have had can now no longer move through Equestria freely. Nopony at Hoof Angel, nopony at Moon Base, nopony from the centers in Manehattan, none from Silica, and certainly none from the Empire. We are all that stands between Tirek and the rest of Equestria.

Our main priority right now? Make our way to the Frozen North to set up positions and regroup before Tirek takes the Empire from right out beneath us. We won't stop until we've won or every last one of us is a puppet or dead. Do I make myself clear?" a chorus of "Yes, sir!"

Sarge nodded. "As for these civilians. Martial law must be enforced. Don't take back talk. It's for their safety. I'd rather broken limbs than dead bodies. Use your judgment. That is all. We move out once we receive the last of our squadrons. Wait for my orders. Dismissed."

Out of the crowd came JC bounding toward my team. She had tears in her eyes, but Diamond Bright was in her hooves. "Shadow," she gasped as she skidded to a halt in front of me. "We did everything to get your son to you safely. I have him, he's safe." She sounded relieved but upset. Card took Diamond Bright carefully from her, relieved to have his son in his arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Penny…" JC was doing her best not to cry. The yellow mare did well holding her own, didn't she? "She was taken, I saw Tirek in the castle. He didn't see me. But Penny! I saw him take everything out of her with that ghastly magic of his. It was horrible." JC was crying now.

"I'm so sorry," Scorpan put a hand on her shoulder.

"She's a puppet now…" JC sank down.

"But you're not, and that's what matters," Scorpan touched her cheek, "You did the right thing. You protected a young and innocent foal. You should be proud of yourself."

"Thanks," JC nodded, but her eyes stared glumly at the ground.

* * *

We had at least 500 ponies in this group, which was horrifying to think about. Tirek had taken that much of Equestria from us. What would we do to get it back? And would we be able to rise up from the ashes if we did? _Is that something you're capable of?_ my shadows asked me. They followed closely to my hooves as we walked north.

It would be awhile before we got where we were going, we had no transportation. Plus, at any time we could run into a puppet pony. The civilians with us were nervous, I'm pretty sure mostly because they were being forced to follow martial law. They wondered what happened to the sisters, the princesses, to Celestia. I wondered too. At least I knew Tirek didn't have the alicorn magic. Scorpan had taken care of that.

By nightfall we had all noticed the temperature beginning to drop. We were heading into the Frozen North. Soon Sarge had us stop for the night. It wouldn't be our base camp, we still had a ways to go, but he knew that the civilians would want to sleep. Most members of the military were capable of going all nighters. Most of us wanted to. How could we sleep when we knew it was a race against Tirek to get to the Empire?

"I'm glad that beast is still letting Celestia and Luna do their jobs. None of us wanted eternal days or nights." I heard one cockney accented mare telling her friends. We all laid down to hit the sack for the night.

The next morning we were up and at it again. It was a few hours later when it began snowing and our hooves were crunching over fresh snowfall. With each passing minute the snow got thicker and deeper. We were walking right into a blizzard with no other choice. It was like the blizzard was some sort of sign.

Finally, we stopped at a large ridge. Soldiers began dropping supplies off their shoulders. Soon tents were erected, green flaps and tarps blowing violently in the wind. It was like a little colony, a village made of many tents.

Sarge found Card and I, handing us a couple boxes. "I brought better saddling for your armor. It's freezing. I've been passing out overcoats to everypony."

"Thanks," I said.

Inside was furred saddling and heavier armor pieces. I sighed, seeing my breath in front of me, a puff of air that clouded my vision. _Your vision has always been clouded. It's what you do with what you see that really matters._

Card had found a little coat to put on Diamond, it was super adorable. It was brown with tan fur lining. The brown complimented his eggplant eyes. We played with our colt in the large tent we had for a while. His giggles were the only light of happiness in this dim world. We were tossing around a ball and Diamond would pounce on it, sit there with it in his hooves and laugh about it for no reason, then he'd toss it somewhere, and in such a small space it kept hitting either me or Card. Usually me. Diamond laughed everytime it smashed me in the face and I said, "Ow." I'm pretty sure he was purposely trying to hit me.

The flap of our tent opened, Scorpan peering in with a small smile. "Hey, how's it going."

"It's going as good as it can." I said. Card was silent. He brought Diamond over closer to him, playing quietly.

"I just wanted to tell you that your son's laughter makes everypony else happy. It gives them hope to hear such happiness in a dark world." Scorpan told me with that small smile on his face. It didn't really reach his eyes fully. I saw something dark around him that I couldn't place but seemed familiar.

"Can I walk with you?" I asked him.

"Sure."

I turned to Card, pecking him on the lips, "I'll be back." Scorpan and I left the tent. We were two of the very few ponies out here in the snow. Most ponies were in their tents, the only other ones walking and pacing the rows were soldiers making sure everypony was safe.

"Score, I don't know how to find that light when all I see is darkness. We've lost everything. Look around."

"I know. Equestria has fallen, but if we can just keep fighting, we have a chance to win. The war's not over. That's our hope. That's our light. Even when we have everything left to lose and have already lost everything else."

I stopped, Scorpan floating beside me in anticipation. "How can you be like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm pretending?" Scorpan smiled down at his palms.

"Do you have…shadows?" I asked him.

Scorpan gave a snort, "Don't we all?"

"You don't think that do you?" I asked, trying to meet his eyes. When he looked at me, it seemed like we gravitated toward each other.

"I really don't know what to think. All I know is that I'm going to help you ponies get back what belongs to you." then he kissed me softly on the lips. It was a split second, and I couldn't stop a smile as I brushed my forehead against his, careful to avoid poking him with my horn.

"I love you," Scorpan said to me, "even though I know you can't say that back to me." he gave me another kiss.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw somepony watching us. I looked up, frowning and pushing Scorpan away. It was Sarge. He had been pacing the rows and had happened across us. At the complete wrong moment. "Faust," Scorpan breathed.

"Go, Score." I shoved him away. He did, heading back to whatever tent he had.

"So," Sarge came up to me. "Out for a stroll? The blizzard has calmed." said my sergeant.

"Hey…Heard you were promoted to Captain." my voice cracked.

"Come with me Shadethrower." I followed him to his tent. He sat down, indicating for me to do the same. "I'm not gonna tell Card, if that's what you're afraid of."

"Wha-what?" I squeaked.

"I saw you kissing Scorpan."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. "I'm not cheating though. I love Card, nothing will change that." _You don't have the balls to tell Sarge the truth. Go ahead, prove us wrong for once. Or fail again. We don't care._

Sarge was waiting, an eyebrow raised. So I inhaled deeply and said, "But I love Scorpan too. I can't control that. I can't." I was shaking my head. _You just can't control yourself!_

"Yep, got promoted." Sarge said out of the blue. "Not for the best of reasons. It was more out of necessity. I was the only pony left who could take control of Canterlot's few remaining forces. Blue Jay…he's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry." _No you're not._ "You were friends with him right?"

"Not great friends, but close enough that it sucks. But that's what we had to lose, and we lost it fighting for what was right."

"Right," I nodded slowly. _You don't get that because you're cold hearted. Not until something bad happens to you._

"Here Shade," Sarge passed me a bottle of soda. "Not technically supposed to have these," he said as he opened his, "but who else is gonna drink 'em?"

"Did you steal them?" I asked, opening mine.

"Ha!" Sarge nearly spit his out, "You could say I liberated them. So, how's the foal?"

"The happiest pony in the camp right now. But he doesn't know any better." I said.

"Even if he did, would you still take that happiness away from him?"

"There wouldn't be any happiness to take." I said. My heart pounded my unfeeling blood. I knew what I was saying was dark. But it was cruel reality.

Sarge sat back, eying me thoughtfully. Then he reached back into the sack behind him, tossing me another soda. I caught it swiftly. "Bring one to Card and tell him you love him."

"Yes, sir."

He shook his head, "Don't Shade."

As I left the tent, I said, "Don't try bringing my boy a soda now." Sarge just laughed, a dry, stale chuckle. Was there any feeling or emotion behind it anymore?

 ** _(Chapter 21 set for 3/6/17 3:30pm CT_**

 _Okay, just wanna let everypony know, recently I've been reading Stable 28. Something called Sparkle-Cola is mentioned a lot. So I kinda wanted to add soda to the end of the chapter here just because I thought it was a cute idea. Lol! I hope this had a good ending to a intense start. Love ya! See ya soon!)_


	24. Chapter 21 Who'sGonnaKissYouWhenI'mGone?

_(Note: Well, it happens. Yup, we've come full circle. This is our climax, the point that the story shifts. You'll find that it's reminiscent of the Prologue, because it's the same events. We're back in the present by the time this chapter is over. Anypony remember what I'm talking about? Whelp, if you don't I'm not gonna spoil it. On to tragedy...)_

 **Chapter 21** Who's Gonna Kiss You When I'm Gone?

Diamond was fast asleep in the little cradle that had been set up in our tent. All it took was a little rocking and singing to the colt and he was out. He slept like Card, which I found super adorable. Hooves up, tiny wings twitching.

"Hopefully he doesn't get your snore too when he's older." I said.

"I do not snore!" Card poked my snout.

"Yes you do." I snuggled him, pecking a kiss on his nose.

"Whatever," Card murmured. He grew quiet as we cuddled.

It was warm under the blankets together and I was content being here with him. I rubbed his back affectionately, in small circles under his wings. I felt the soft feathers against my hoof. Card murmured against my chest, liking the back rub.

His hind legs were wrapped around me, and we held each other. It was comforting in the middle of everything going on. Here with my coltfriend I was able to block out the world, keep away the darkness.

His hoof found its way behind my ear and he began scratching. I groaned in the pleasure of it and involuntarily my back leg started kicking. Card started laughing but didn't stop.

I rolled my eyes but smiled. In between grunts, I said, "You get a kick out of this don't you?" That made him laugh harder. _Kick_. Great choice of words. Mentally, I kicked myself.

Card stopped to wipe a tear from his eye, "Oh, every time." he giggled.

"Don't wake Diamond up." I scolded him.

"You better wipe that smile off your face Mr. Grumpy Pants."

" _Card._ "

He wrapped both arms around me, drawing me closer to him, "Com'ere." he snuggled me, careful not to poke himself on my horn. He rubbed his forehead against mine.

"What're you doing?" I held back a snicker, my heart feeling all fuzzy.

"I luf you," he said.

"Luf?" I rose a brow. He didn't answer so I shrugged and said, "I luf you too." That night was a good night.

* * *

The next day it was time to move out. We needed to make our move and get to the Crystal Empire before Tirek did. JC agreed to watch after Diamond. A battalion was left at the camp to defend the civilians as Sarge brought the rest of our small army over the ridge and out into the snow drifts. We were split into many smaller groups, splitting up. Sarge led the unit my team and I were with. For the next couple hours, everything was fine. Then Sarge ordered us to get down and keep quiet. I crawled up next to him to peer over the edge of our little snow drift.

"There's a structure out there that isn't on any map. I think Tirek has set up a few encampments out here in the Frozen North." Sarge was staring through a pair of binoculars.

"What do you suggest, sir?" I asked.

"We take a team and scout it out. Can't walk into a trap now, and we need a way around."

"I could take my team, sir."

"Are you sure, Shadethrower?"

"Positive."

"Okay, I'll send a couple reinforcements to cover your flank. No casualties today, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," I gave a firm nod. Sarge returned my nod.

My team followed me over the snowbank out into the field. A couple other Privates were sent with us. I saw the little metal hut, hoping we wouldn't run into a horde of puppets or something. That hope was futile and I was more expecting to find resistance.

There was nothing though. We opened the door, but nopony was in sight. I contacted Sarge on the radio. "There's nopony here. It's all clear."

" _Okay, I'll send in the rest of the troops. If you're sure Shade. We wanna be careful. Keep your weapons out just in case."_

Everypony had their sidearm drawn now, taking caution. We moved on after coming across the little bunk. Just a metal hut out in the middle of the tundra. My shadows began to take advantage of me again: _Admit it, seeing it makes you suspicious. Seeing it makes you wary. Because you're weak Shadow Bright._

 _At least I don't let it show. I see everypony else keep looking over their shoulders at that hut. Don't look back, that's what I've learned._ I shot back.

 _And who taught that to you?_ my shadows prompted. It wasn't a hard question. _Because we're right and you're wrong._

I shook myself, trying my best to ignore them like always. They told me it wasn't a good idea to tune them out, that they loved me, but then they turned around and yelled at me and got angry because I was trying not to listen. But I still heard them. What they said still pulled me down and I felt like I had cement weighing my hooves down as I pressed forward through the snow.

I found myself surrounded by familiar faces. Rainbow gave me a smile, Starbuck gave me a wink, Mag gave me a nod, Grayscale…at least he even made eye contact. But Card, he was right by my side the entire time. He lent me comfort, he was what kept me steady. If I didn't have him, I didn't know what I'd do.

Of course…that wasn't to be. Sarge yelled, "Shadethrower! Cardkeeper! Watch out!"

We weren't even in a battle. We were just walking through a field of snow. But the bunk had been a distraction, a trick. We had thought we were safe. We had thought nopony was here. But we were wrong.

It was an ambush.

I dove at Card to protect him, my only focus on him. He was my whole world. I couldn't lose him. My gun flew from my magical grasp as I lost my concentration on the spell. I was lying on top of Cardkeeper, looking around for the danger. I saw puppet ponies approaching from up ahead. Gunshots were all around. Card and I stayed down, and I locked eyes with him.

"Thank you, Shadethrower," Card smiled at me, "you saved me."

"Of course I saved you. I love you." I helped him to his hooves, but as soon as he had straightened up, he gasped and nearly collapsed. "Card, you okay?" I asked, catching him.

"Y-yeah, I think so…"

"Be honest with me."

"Okay, no…I think—I think I was hit by shrapnel." his voice was small as he looked into my eyes. He was scared, and so was I, but right now we didn't have time for that. I lifted his hoof over my shoulder and we began to limp staggeringly back to camp. Our hooves crunched through the cold snow. Why did I get a feeling of deja vu? I remembered supporting Card the same way as he had went into labor and we'd trudged our way to the castle. Now we found ourselves in the same situation for a far worse reason.

"Where are we going?!" he cried.

"We have to get you laying down and that armor off." I grunted, focused on my one goal. I stared straight ahead, at the snow drifts that we faced, the metal bunk that we'd passed recently.

"No! You should just…leave me and…rejoin the battle…" by now he was panting. He had to be hurt bad if he was already this exhausted. I was carrying most of his wait for Faust's sake.

"You're hurt, I'm not leaving you behind." I told him firmly.

"But—"

"I will not take no for an answer Card. This is non-negotiable." I snapped.

"You're starting to sound like Sarge." Cardkeeper chuckled despite our current state. We continued to trudge forward. I was determined to get him to safety, to get him to a medic.

It took us quite awhile, but soon I was able to reassure Card, "The camp is just over this ridge." I could tell he was in pain, in agony. His saddling was soaked through with blood. I hated seeing his lip quiver like that, his eyes tear up as he held back the pain. "You'll be fine."

" _He'll die,"_ my shadows whispered aloud beneath me. I don't think Card noticed them. I stamped my hoof, trying to make them sush. I wasn't having this right now.

"You say it's fine a lot Shade. Is it really fine?"

"It has to be."

" _No it doesn't. Nothing has to be fine Shadow. Look around you. Just wait for what's to come. Death."_

We reached the top of the ridge, and the camp came into view. We stopped in our tracks. Even I, as unfeeling as I usually was, had never seen anything like this. Our camp had been razed to the ground. Some tents were aflame, some already burnt to a crisp, the rest knocked down or torn. It was a mess. A mess nopony was around to clean up. Where were the citizens of Canterlot, or the soldiers Sarge had left behind? And the one question I couldn't bring myself to ask, inwardly or otherwise…

"Where's our son?" Card choked out, his voice horrified.

" _Oh where oh where is your little Diamond Bright?"_ my shadows wrapped around my legs, pulling at me, tugging, dragging. They laughed, they were cruel.

"Diamond," I gasped.

"Is it safe?" Card croaked. I could feel him wanting to move forward, knowing he'd fall without my support and held back because I wasn't moving.

I was blunt, "Probably not." I began to move down the hill slowly, and the incline caused Card to begin whimpering.

"We're gonna get you laid down, so we can remove the armor and get to the wound. Okay?"

"But Dime!" Card cried.

"Card, if I don't get you cleaned up and the wound fixed, you'll die. We have to worry about Dime's daddy surviving before we can worry about finding him. I don't wanna go to a colt one father short, you hear me?"

"Mm hmm," Card nodded his understanding.

I found a tent that was still intact, so I used my magic to lift the flap. I helped Card lie down. After I took off my own helmet, we worked together to take off his armor, layer by layer until we found the wound.

Pieces of grenade had gotten caught in Card's armor, and had scraped huge gashes into the flesh of his stomach. Some were deeper than others, and there was certainly a lot of blood. Card gave me a look, and said in a barely audible whisper, "Shadow Bright…"

He'd said my name. Not my call sign. I froze, everything in me going cold. "Don't," I shook my head. He wasn't going to die, I wouldn't let him. " _You don't know that,"_ sang my shadow creatures. I wasn't listening. Not to anything. Not to my demons, not to Card, and not to—

Taking my hooves off him for a second, so I could look around for something, anything, to staunch the bleeding. That's when all Tartarus broke loose. Cardkeeper had heaved himself up and in the split second it had taken me to even move my head, he'd thrown himself at me. That's when I heard gunshots, then " _Oomph!_ " as Ace of Spades, my friend since training camp, my lover and the mother and daddy of my son, went slack in my arms. He had saved me, taken the bullet for me. The bullets from _my own gun._

I saw the puppet who'd shot him. She held my gun in her grasp, smoke still curling from the barrel. She didn't move and her eyes were blank. She was a puppet. I stared at her in shock until Card gasped, "Shadow, I love you."

I looked down at him, my heart wrenched. "Ace, you can't die, you can't. That should've been me. Ace of Spades, do you hear me? I love you."

"I know you love me," Card smiled, tears finally freely falling from his eyes. "I know." I kissed him, trying to keep him focused. He kissed me intensely back, but when I drew back, he coughed, blood coming up and drizzling down his chin. "I know you love Scorpan too, Shadow Bright."

"Wha-what?"

"It's okay, it's okay Shadow. I'm not angry. You need to survive, for me, for Diamond, and especially for Score."

I shook my head, "You can't do this, you can't die and be okay with me loving another somepony!"

"Yes I can, Shadow. Because it's me, it's Ace of Spades, not any of my other personalities. I'm here with you because of our love." He looked up at my horn. It had begun to glow. His voice was the only voice I heard. Our light and our love the only thing I felt. "Go to Scorpan. I love you."

I kissed him again, not ready to accept this. "I love you too," I choked, but when I looked at him again, he was gone. He had died as Ace of Spades, a smile lighting up his features. I laid him down gently, closing his eyes with my hoof.

I looked up at the mare who had shot my coltfriend. I didn't have time to think about or feel for the death. The only thing that I let consume me now was an uncontrollable burning rage, one I'd never felt before. It melted all the ice, and jumping up, I stood over Cardkeeper's limp body.

The rage wasn't stemming from my darkness though. It stemmed from my love. A brilliant white light filled the tent, and I faced down the puppet pony. I could feel a powerful energy, and the shadows around me were in a frenzy. I didn't think, I acted, and released every last ounce of magic I had in me in one big powerful burst. The shadows shrank away from the light that represented my love for Card. The pony who'd killed Cardkeeper fell forward, her whole front half charred and bloodied and the pistol dropped from her hoof, sliding to a stop by my feet.

It took some time for me to calm down. I was slack jawed, staring at the snow outside the tent. I didn't look at the gun. I didn't want to. Beneath me lay Ace, dead. In front of me some other unknown pony also dead. Her blackened face was a mask of horror and disbelief. All I saw was my failure.

My jaw working, I tried taking a few shaky steps forward. I had done this, I had let this happen. I had killed these ponies by making the mistakes I had. " _You finally get it Shadow Bright."_ My best friend, my lover. And an innocent mare. I sat down hard on my rear, horrified and going into shock. My shadows coaxed me, planted ideas in my mind that I believed. I was too upset to think logically about what they were telling me. Too upset to fight them.

Hoofsteps approached, but I didn't care. The only word running through my mind was _dead, dead, dead._ If a puppet pony was coming to this tent, then I would let them come. I deserved whatever came to me. It was Sarge who ducked his head under the ripped flap of the tent. "Shadow Bright?" I looked at him. I looked at the two ponies whose deaths were on my hooves. And I burst into tears. They streamed down my face as I broke down into sobs. I couldn't contain it anymore. It was a weakness, a weakness I never wanted to show again.

" _It's okay Shadow Bright. You have us. You aren't alone. You know we've always been here, you've always had us. We're all you'll ever have."_

"S-Sergeant!" I choked. "I fai-failed, I let them d-die." I blubbered, trying not to cry, but it was no use. My shadows held onto me, wrapping me in their cold embrace.

Sarge had wrapped a hoof around me, "It's not your fault Shadethrower."

 _It's all your fault,_ my shadows whispered to me. I just shook my head at Sarge, sniffling more.

"I hate to say this," Sarge patted me on the back, "but you have to pull yourself together. I have teams entering the Crystal Empire. It's still under Cadance and Shining's control, but there's lot's of fighting. We need you. I need you."

 _Yeah, get ahold of yourself Shadow Bright!_

"I need Card." was all I could muster.

"I know. I know…"

 _ **(Chapter 21 set for 3/10/17 10:00am CT**_

 _This entire story, every time something happy happened, I kept thinking, this is so sad! Card's only gonna die! We all know it! I kept wondering if you guys were keeping that fact in mind. The point in Ponyville when Card said, "If we ever get married, I want it to be here, in Ponyville!" I was like nooooo, you guys wont get married kuz you die Card :'( I'm sad, okay. Be sad with me :P._

 _I still love ya..._

 _Okay, but let's not just focus on one part right? XD, The beginning was super adorable right? And ya gotta love humor. *Kick, kick*. Lol. See ya next chapter guys!)_


	25. Chapter 22 Fading Light

_(Note: Nothing gold can stay. Does anyone know that poem? Most of us probably first heard it in the Outsiders._

 _Ugh, this chapter gets me. It's heart wrenching. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Views are dropping. But thanks everyone sticking with it. I love ya! Thank you Reader and Blue for your reviews. Keep it up, they make me happy :)_

 **Chapter 22** Fading Light

Stopping to rest, I looked up to see the small bunker that had started all this. It was a metal husk, and I loathed the sight of it. It only made me think of how miserably I had failed today. I didn't want to think about that, so I turned my nose and looked somewhere else. Anywhere else.

From inside came a cry, a baby's fussy noises. My ears perked up. What were the odds? My son, he was here? I glanced at Sarge and he knew I was verging on tears again.

"Do you wanna check it out, or should I?" Sarge asked.

"I can handle it," I huffed. I was no longer willing to let more emotion show. I couldn't do that anymore. I didn't know where I had gone wrong in the first place.

I marched my way forward, crossing the outpost's doorstep. I thought, _if only I thought to come in here, look for signs this place had been used recently, I would've realized we were walking into an ambush. Card never would've died._ I blamed myself for this, for all of this.

 _As you should Shadow Bright._ my shadows sang their tune.

"Shadow," came a shocked whisper. "By Faust." I looked and saw Scorpan sitting on a workbench, holding Diamond to his chest and rocking the colt gently. My expression was blank, neutral and washed out. His was a mask of turmoil.

"Scorpan." I uttered.

"Oh Shadow." Scorpan was shaking his head. "It was terrible. JC, she defended Diamond bravely, in the end it was her own best friend who detained her. A puppet pony who took another to make a new victim. I managed to save Dime though." Scorpan held my son toward me with a weak smile. The colt had just fallen into slumber.

When I didn't move or make any action, Scorpan brought the colt back to himself and continued rocking gently. "I see the shadows pull at you, taking hold of you, and you don't move in to stop them. I see your light fading Shadow."

"Not much light left," I didn't meet the gargoyle's eyes. I was twiddling with a tool that sat on one of the tool benches. I was right. The inside of the bunk had no light, even through the slotted windows. But I had no idea if that was due to the loss of our perfect sky or because my shadows were all I saw.

"Where's Card?"

My knees wobbled. I thought I might sink into an abyss. "Ace…Ace was killed." an image flashed through my mind. I'd made a makeshift body bag for my coltfriend. I'd laid him down as respectfully as I could given the circumstances. Only an hour ago had I been wrapping Card up in a blanket, a blanket that was his favorite color, purple. Purple like my mane I remember him telling me once. My favorite color was gold, like his eyes. _Nothing gold can stay._

"Gold?" Scorpan's eyes glowed. I must've whispered my inner thoughts aloud.

"He told me to go to you, Score. That he knew I loved you just as much as I loved him." My voice broke, I felt like I was breaking. A porcelain doll cracking in many different places. "Tell me why he'd say that Score, I don't understand."

Scorpan rocked Diamond, looking down at the black and gold pegacorn with wonder. "Love." Scorpan told me.

"Love?" that wasn't a very straightforward answer.

"He loved you enough that he was willing to give you to somepony who would continue loving you. He wants you to be happy Shadow. He's giving you another chance."

"I don't deserve a second chance," my tone was cold and firm. "I'll only ruin it. I can't be happy." _now you're seeing light. Our light._ "I don't deserve you Score. I can't do this right now. Not when Card just—when Card just—" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"You need somepony there for you. I may be a gargoyle, but I love you with everything in me, and I can be that somepony." Scorpan had tears shining in his eyes.

I took a few wobbly steps, trying to keep my bearings. "Thank you for saving my son. I'll take him now."

"Shadow Bright," Scorpan stared at me with deep sadness. I couldn't look at his eyes. I took my son. Scorpan was reluctant, but there was no resistance.

 _Time to be alone Shadow. Now you can't destroy anything else. Let Scorpan be the last thing you leave shattered behind you._

"Goodbye," I said.

* * *

Diamond was taking the snow in leaps and bounds, laughing and having fun as Sarge and I watched from behind. I kept a close eye on him, making sure he never left my sight. We were entering a warzone. It didn't matter where we went though, nowhere in Equestria was safe. The sad thing was, I felt that my own child was safer going with me into a battle than staying anywhere I couldn't see him, even if the pony watching him was somepony I trusted. That was messed up, but that's where Tirek had taken this.

The Crystal Empire didn't seem in devastation. All was quiet as we entered the large city. The doors to all the cottages were shut tight though, and I didn't get a feeling of peace or calm, but a feeling of unease. Something was bound to happen at any given second.

"Sarge, where is everypony?"

"The battle must've moved on. It must be deeper into the city. Come on, we'll catch up." Sarge moved off.

I made to follow him, when out of nowhere, I was tackled to the ground. I looked into the eyes of my attacker, and did a double take when I recognized the changeling from Midnight's hive. I knew it was Silica even though I didn't know how I knew her name. But her eyes were blank, she was a puppet. She was hissing at me.

"Shadethrower!" Sarge shouted. Another puppet pony grabbed my shoulders from behind, and together, Silica and the second puppet began to drag me off as two more puppets went to face off with Sarge.

"Get Diamond!" I cried. "Keep him safe. I trust his grandpa." Sarge backed away, looking at me with torn eyes, then turning tail, and I knew he'd protect little Diamond.

Next thing I knew, puppet Silica kicked me in the face, knocking me out. Everything went black, the only thing on my mind was concern for my child.

* * *

I awoke in a cold dark place that smelled of mold. Then I realized, it wasn't that dark, it was—"Get away from me!" I hissed at my shadows. They shot around the room then collected beneath my hooves.

 _What now, Shadow?_ they asked.

"What do you mean, what now?" I whispered down at my demons.

 _You've gotten yourself into quite the tight space. Tighter than Card's_ —

"Okay, you can stop that sentence right there."

 _We told you you'd fail._

I gritted my teeth, "You tell me that quite often."

 _We were right,_ they continued, not listening to me. _You failed everypony. You failed your team, you failed Sarge. Can you guess who else you failed?_

I shook my head, staring up at the bars of the cell I found myself in. "I don't wanna guess."

 _Of course you don't Shadow. Because you know we're right. Now guess!_ they roared angrily at me.

I already knew the answer, I didn't have to guess. "Diamond…"

 _You failed your son, just like we knew you would. You've made so many mistakes Shadow. You let Card die._ That one hurt. _You destroyed a hive's queen._ I gulped. _You let Riggs Bailey down. Now, worst of all,_ they began to wrap around me again, and I didn't have enough resistance left in me to fight them back. _You left poor little Dime all alone!_

"Shut up!" I shouted at them, all of them. The ones whispering, the ones shouting, the ones laughing at me. I stamped my hooves hard on the stone floor. "You don't have to rub it in." I hung my head.

The bars to my prison shook, making a loud clanging. I looked up warily at a gargoyle, fully dressed in guard's armor. They were staring at me with a sort of malice, I knew they would hurt me if they could. "Get up, horsey, someone's here to play." the gargoyle had a female's voice.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes. If this creature intended to intimidate me, she had another thing coming.

She opened the door, entering my cell as another gargoyle came in, followed by two puppets I recognized, JC and Penny. Their eyes were blank, they were both puppets. The cell was closed behind them, trapping me in here with four very hostile looking persons.

"Hey now, what are you planning to do?" I looked on with an irritated expression, showing nothing they wanted to see. I stood up tall and proud, standing my ground against them.

"Lord Tirek might be fascinated by you, but he doesn't like you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind it if we had our way." said the second gargoyle, a male.

"He can't be wearing all this armor, or we're gonna hurt ourselves," said First. "You two." she snapped at the mares. "Hold him down." I was instantly pinned by their hooves. First and Second smiled sadistically down at me.

"I don't know what you want. I have nothing for you."

"We want revenge. Scorpan was our brother in arms. The gargoyles are angry he was taken from us." First snapped.

Second spat, "Here we find the pony who did it. So before Tirek takes your magic and makes you his slave, we're here to give ya what was coming to ya."

I wiped my cheek off, clearing his spit. I wrinkled my nose. "Well, give it to me then, because I'm done wasting time." I stared Second straight in his eyes.

First punched me in the face, hard. It left my head spinning. Who knew gargoyles packed such a wallop. "Get this armor off him." She commanded. I felt hooves removing pieces of my armor until I was wearing nothing but saddling. That came off too. First took my chin in her hand, "There, this'll make everything easier." I had a bad feeling.

Second gestured, and JC reared up, kicking me to the floor. I felt that in my gut. It would probably leave a bruise. I crashed down hard on my side. I looked up, and when I tried to stand again, I found a foot in my face, sending me back down. First was kicking me. "What in tartarus?!" I gasped.

"Tartarus," Second scoffed. "Ya see, this is how it all started. Tirek shouldn't have gone down like that. Now ponies will pay." He dropped down, kicking me in the gut.

"Gah!" I cried out. Second gestured to his puppets, and one of the mares stomped hard on my side. I thought I felt something break. _Be strong,_ I told myself.

"You're gonna pay," First said down to me. She was smiling, as was Second.

They continued to beat me, as did the puppets on command. By the time they'd had their fill and had left, I was a bloody mess. I was sore and bruised, black eyed and bleeding. I knew I had a couple broken ribs. I couldn't move. If I tried, fire would shoot through me. I hurt everywhere. They'd tortured me. I stared at the bars of the prison, unable to do anything but breath.

* * *

 _The cold was welcome. The darkness pleasant. I hadn't known bliss. But now here I was, sinking down into hell._

" _You're getting what you deserve." one voice said._

" _You can take pain, can't you?"_

" _You're a wreck of a pony who shouldn't even be alive."_

" _Card is dead, why wasn't it you?"_

 _Voice after voice bombarded me, and I knew everything they said sang true. I would take whatever came to me, whatever the gargoyles had in store, because I didn't deserve anything better._

" _Shadow, you could be stronger, but you choose not to. A wreck! A failure!"_

" _We hate you! You never do what you should. You mess up."_

 _I was a mess up. I made Scorpan feel like I didn't love him, even after Card told me to go to him, to be happy. That's all Card wanted wasn't it? Now here I was and there was no way I'd ever be able to change that._

" _That's right. Scorpan will hate you now."_

" _No!" I shouted to the void. "No…"_

* * *

It had been another week or so, I couldn't remember. In that time I'd taken many forms of physical abuse. Every time they brought in JC and Penny as some cruel reminder of my mistakes. Not that I needed it when my shadows already helped with that. It was always a different gargoyle or two though. They all wanted to kill me, but they could only settle for hurting me in the worst ways they could think of. I guess in that way I'd even failed the gargoyles. I was apparently too important to Tirek. I wanted to know what he wanted with me, but at this point I couldn't even talk.

I was strung up in my cage, hanging by my fore hooves by chains, my hind legs hanging off the ground. Below me, blood stained the cobble. My blood. I'd sustained all sorts of torture since I'd been captured. I continued to hold strong. I couldn't relent to them. I couldn't.

A gargoyle came in, holding a baton in his hand. The mares weren't with him this time. He was alone.

"Whattaya have there," I croaked out. I had no idea how much of what I said was understandable.

"Don't try talking to me _pony._ " Okaaaay, so he did not like ponies that was for sure. He moved his thumb, and the end of the baton lit up with two coils of electricity. A shock baton!

"Wha oo plan it dat?" I spat out, blood trickling down my lip.

Suddenly I found the baton jabbed into my stomach, sending jolt after jolt through my abdomen. It made my body spasm, but I stared firmly at the gargoyle. He flicked his thumb again and the electricity intensified. "Mmph," I bit my lip. Again, the setting was raised. I shook my head, but my eyes remained locked.

"Come on! Buck you! Why won't you scream. None of us have heard anything other than grunts or moans come from you and we want you to SCREAM!" He began stabbing me with the electricity, one jab after the other.

"Yoo dee ony uhn screaming." I muttered.

"This has to hurt. It has to." The gargoyle stopped, sinking down to the floor, landing on his knees. He looked upset.

"What…wrong?" I asked.

He looked up at me. He looked like he was holding back tears. "I don't like this, I don't like any of this." He ran a hand through his thick mane. "My buddies, you see, they wanted me to prove myself. Make you break. Nothing breaks you does it?" He stared down at the baton. Next thing he did surprised me: he snapped the black stick in two.

"Yoo coud help meh." I said.

"What?" he looked up at me. I realized that he looked kind of young compared to other gargoyles I'd seen.

"Help." I repeated myself.

"I couldn't do that. I'd get in trouble." he broke eye contact.

Suddenly I screamed. I screamed like I was dying, like I couldn't bear the pain anymore. I let out everything from the past week that I'd been holding in. Tears began to stream down my face. It was a real scream, but I had let it out on purpose. All my agony, even my emotional pain. _What are you doing?_ Funny, my shadows were confused. _He finally broke._

" _No,"_ I told them.

"Why are you yelling?"

"Tell dem oo did it. Oo broke meh, made meh screm." I nodded down to him. That actually made him smile. He'd made me scream. He had proven his worth to his buddies. "Go," I said to him. He went. I didn't know if I'd ever see him again.

* * *

I'd been left alone all night. But then at some point a bit before morning, a gargoyle came, the same one from before. He began undoing my chains. I fell to the floor in a heap. It hurt, a lot.

"Hello, Shadow Bright, remember me, from last night? My name is Rapidag. I wanted you to know I'm grateful for what you did for me. I guess I never realized ponies could be good." he looked away. "Anyway, Tirek had scheduled you to see him today, as in he was probably going to make you a puppet."

"Was?" I questioned.

Rapidag glanced over his shoulder at the rusted bars, "I'm going to help get you out of here. Just follow my lead and it'll all be fine."

"Okay."

He lifted a metal collar and chain, and I had to bow my head to allow him to put it on. He told me it wasn't tight enough to hold me if I pulled backward hard enough. But we'd save the escaping bit for later. I could barely stand, but I had to if I had any chance of getting out of here. My shadows began to wrap themselves around me, and I was able to move enough to get to my hooves. For once they had actually helped me. Maybe they did care? I didn't know. All I did know was that I was getting out of here.

 ** _(Chapter 23 set for 3/?/17_**

 _Whoo, boi! That was kinda intense. Yeah, he got tortured...His rejection of Scorpan up there, Shade's still greiving :((( Sadness._

 _Hey, Rapidag will make a reappearance in later chapters, hope you like him ;) I like creating interesting side characters. Okie, byeeee!)_

 _(3/11/17 Update:_ _I'm on spring break next week, but I do have plans. Me and the family are going to Fun City so I'm not actually sure how soon I can actually post the next chapter. I'll try tho.)_


	26. Chapter 23 Time to Make Amends

_(Note: Hello everypony! Sorry it took so long to update. During spring break I just needed a break, you know? But I'm back now :3 Time to make more connections with Scorpan and see where this all goes, huh? I hope you're as excited as I am!)_

 **Chapter 23** Time to Make Amends

Rapidag led me by the chain through the dungeon and toward the exit. He acted angry and rough, but he was just putting on an act for any other gargoyle we passed. He was taking me to see Tirek afterall, right? That's what the others thought. But he'd told me he was going to help me, and I believed him.

 _You shouldn't believe him. This is another mistake you're going to make. Just like you always do._

I hung my head, keeping a low profile. I wouldn't mess up, I couldn't. It was time to get out of here. It was slow going though. I still hurt everywhere, and every step was painful.

"Get moving!" Rapidag shouted.

"I can't go any faster," I complained. _Such a whiner._

We had a plan. I knew what we needed to do and when it was supposed to happen. Rapidag had told me what to expect, and I even as I stared at the floor, I watched out of the corner of my eye. We passed through a metal gateway, and headed for some stairs. It wouldn't be long now.

Under my hooves, the staircase was grimy. Did they ever clean? Rapidag wouldn't have a problem since he was floating on his wings. But I lifted a hoof and shook it off, crinkling my face at the nasty mold, or whatever the black stuff was that I had stepped in. Rapidag jerked my chain again and I nearly fell up the stairs, to the snickers of a couple guards behind us. I rolled my eyes, but gasped at the soreness in my sides as I regained my balance.

"Careful," I told Rapidag as we made our way unchallenged up the stairs.

"Sorry," he said. "We're a tough race, it's expected of me."

"Do you always do what's expected?"

He looked down at the chain in his hand, "Apparently not." he was silent for a minute. Then he heaved a sigh, "I guess I stand out like a sore thumb," he glanced over his shoulder, "er, sore hoof. Most of things I do I have to do on dares or bets because I'm too afraid to do them. I honestly didn't wanna hurt you. Even though from everything I'd ever heard, ponies were bad."

"What do you think of us now?"

"I still don't know. I have mixed feelings. Helping you goes against everything Tirek ever taught us."

I perked my ears up, "That right there should be an indication…"

"What should?"

I'd noticed for awhile now that ponies only said Tirek and those loyal used his title. "You didn't say 'Lord Tirek'. You ever notice how the ones against him don't respect his title?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"He doesn't deserve that title you know. He rules with an iron hoof—uh, iron fist—of fear. It's not how one should lead. You can't force ponies to love you." I rolled my eyes again, "Or gargoyles in Tirek's case since he obviously doesn't care about ponies."

"I guess," Rapidag didn't sound too sure.

That got me thinking, "You know, he doesn't care about us, but for some reason he has an interest in me. You know why?"

"I mean, you're the one who turned Scorpan against him. The last pony to do that was a powerful wizard. It only makes sense." Rapidag replied.

"Best guess?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Okay, be ready," he waved a hand at me, shushing me. I grumbled but shut up.

We were approaching an intersection that Rapidag had described to me earlier. From the decorations and style of the castle I realized we were in the Crystal Empire's castle. My heart flipped. Tirek had taken the castle? "Rapid, is Tirek here?"

"Er, um, no…he's somewhere else." He looked at me nervously as we approached a rotunda with a group of gargoyles waiting. This is what we had planned for and I was ready. I pulled back on my chains, the loose bracket on the collar snapping. Rapidag shouted out like he hadn't been expecting it. I called on my magic, trying to bring forth as much light as I could. I was thinking of Card, that though I may have let him down, I would make sure he did not die for nothing. _Don't forget how you hurt Scorpan. You gonna let him down too?_

"I wish you guys would shut up," I muttered through gritted teeth.

 _Insecure wreck._ one whispered.

Of course I thought of Scorpan too. I loved him too much to ever forget him. I hoped I got the chance to tell him that. Tell him how much I love him. My shadows' voices were slowly fading as my horn glowed a powerful light. I was crying, tears streamed freely down my face. But this time it wasn't out of my torment or pain, it was through the power of my love. I was crying from the powerful memory of Card, the love I had for both he and Scorpan. I felt that power course through me.

Taking off his helmet and staring at me with wide eyes, a gargoyle I thought I recognized, but couldn't be sure through the blinding white light, breathing in awe he said, "Shadow Bright." Scorpan was here, he was here to rescue me.

He moved out of the way as I whipped a train of magic around and smashed it into the enemy gargoyles. The three of them went flying and smashing hard into the far wall. The wall cracked and bits of rubble fell off as they slid unconscious to the ground. My horn still glowed, but my first spell had dimmed. Rapidag and Scorpan hovered nearby, awestruck looks on each of their faces.

"That was the most amazing, most beautiful thing I've ever seen," said Scorpan.

"Concurred," Rapidag nodded.

"Rapidag, you should hurry back and report this so you don't get in trouble." Scorpan nodded at the other gargoyle. Rapidag shot off. Then Scorpan turned to me. "We have to hurry. This wing of the castle will be filling with guards soon."

"I have so much to say to you Score." I smiled shyly at him.

He nodded, "Okay."

* * *

We were being chased, and we had to get out of here. The closest exit was the worst one: the main entrance. We made it downstairs to the Entrance Hall, but the gate was closing and I didn't know how much time we had. I saw the courtyard outside, the giant crystal heart spinning away, the pulse of the Empire. It was what Scorpan and I reached for as we ran for the fast disappearing exit. Our escape was in sight.

Behind us, gargoyles yelled and I even heard hooves beating the floor as they gave chase. Puppets and Tirek's guards were after us. Almost there…

Walking so calmly into my line of view, was somepony I'd thought I'd never see again. A stag pony, his mistletoe green eyes blank and dead. Riggs Bailey. I'd seen him turn into a puppet right before my eyes. Now here he was, blocking the way out. He wasn't my friend right now, no matter how much I wanted him to be. But I wouldn't be like Heartless, I wouldn't repeat the mistakes of the past.

I skidded to a halt. Scorpan was right next me, looking to see what I would do. "Know this pony, Shadow?"

"Yeah…" I was having a stare off with the buck. _Maybe it's not so easy as you thought._ My shadows were coming back.

"Shade, your light is dimming." Scorpan sounded concerned.

"I shouldn't hesitate, Score. He's a puppet, he's standing in our way."

"It's okay. He was once your friend. I get it." Scorpan put his hand on my head, trying to be consoling.

I let my magic flare up, "Just move Riggs! I'm not gonna hurt you!" using it like a whip again, I shoved the buck aside. "Come on Score!" I shouted. We barely slipped through the gate in time. It closed with a loud bang behind us.

 _You didn't kill him Shadow Bright._

 _You hesitated, just like Heartless._

 _He was a coward. What does that make you?_

I had a hoof on my head, muttering to them, "Stop, stop, please shut up." I couldn't do this right now. They needed to shut the buck up!

A hand touched my shoulder. "Let's go," said Scorpan in a soft voice, a kind smile on his face.

* * *

Why was everypony looking at us as we made our way through the fortifications built around the southeast side of the city? As soon as Scorpan brought me to the building that Sarge and my team were waiting in, the shitstorm started. Leave it to Mag to cause problems when all I needed was to lay down and get some rest.

Mag was in Scorpan's face as soon as we walked in. "Thought I'd never see your face again, rat!"

Scorpan went wide eyed, veering backward as Mag basically shoved him against the wall, "W-what are you talking about?"

"You can't tell me this isn't your fault. Not when we had the castle, we were going to make it. But you led us into an ambush didn't you. Next thing we all know, we're forced behind our makeshift wall and Shade's missing for a week!" Mag jostled Scorpan, who whimpered pitifully.

"Mag! Saddle down," Sarge shouted, putting his hooves on the stallion's shoulders and pulling him away from Scorpan. Mag heaved and shot heated glares Scorpan's way.

"Sorry, Cap'n, but I kinda agree with Magazine on this," Starbuck had joined them. "Scorpan's always in the center of everything when shit hits the fan."

"Scorpan saved my life." I stamped my hoof hard on the floor, making everypony stop and stare at me. "Scorpan saved my life and I love him, so everypony shut the buck up because you're giving me a headache."

They were all staring at me like they were staring at a ghost. Sarge slowly slid his hooves off Mag. "What?" I snapped.

Rainbow came into view from around the group, "Shadethrower, what happened to you?"

"Faust, why does it matter?" I sighed. Shoving past them, I made my way into the lobby, where a big circular table waited. Next to it against the wall was a counter with a coffee maker, cups and different coffee supplies. I thought a cup of joe would be a good idea right about now, but I sank into a chair before I could make it to the counter. Scorpan trailed behind me.

"Do you want a cup, Shadow?"

"That would be appreciated."

Across the table from me was Grayscale. "You have been better." he was blunt, as usual.

"Okay, can we move past me? I have something I need to say," I told them. I wanted to put my head in my hooves and pass out right there. It wouldn't be the most comfortable spot, but suddenly my head was dizzy.

"Sure go ahead, Shade." Sarge came and sat at the table, as did the rest of the group.

"First off, before I start, I want to know if my son is safe." I stared at each of my team members in turn.

"Yeah, he's upstairs sleeping." Rainbow smiled at me, giving me a nod of reassurance.

"Good. Okay. One of the gargoyles in the castle mentioned that Tirek has a secret base near the Empire. He indicated that's where Tirek is hiding. Maybe if we found it, we could find Tirek. We could put an end to this."

Mag slammed a hoof down on the table, sending a jolt of pain through my head. "This true, rat?" he eyed Scorpan, who was just coming to the table with a cup of coffee for me.

I rubbed my temples, "Just shut up," I murmured, but I don't think anypony heard me.

It was like everything was coming to me through a tunnel. I heard Scorpan's response, but it sounded far away. "Yeah. I know where it is. But it's dangerous."

"Why the hay haven't you mentioned this before?!" Mag yelled. To me it sounded like it was under water. My head was spinning.

"Because it's dangerous. I didn't want to be responsible for putting any more ponies in harm's way. I'm here to help end this because I care about ponies. Not cause more problems."

Sarge spoke up, "That's my job, Scorpan. You shouldn't worry about responsibility. I choose who I deploy, when and where. Don't put that on your shoulders."

"I just feel guilt is all…"

I moaned at the pain in my head. The pain all over my body. The adrenaline from the chase gone, it was all coming back. That's why they were looking at me like I'd risen from the dead. I probably looked exactly like a movie zombie. My head swam, and I stared off into the dimming light. My head slammed into the table's surface and I was out.

* * *

 _Scorpan was hiding in the darkness again. This was nothing new. But now he was smiling. He looked happy to see me, which made me happy._

" _Score, what's up?"_

" _You'll be okay. A medic is attending your wounds. You took a lot of crap Shade."_

" _Yeah, but I'm asking why you look so happy."_

" _I'm happy to see you. I'm happy to have you back. I'm happy you're safe."_

 _I went to him and nuzzled him. "I'm glad to be back. We need a plan though. You said you know where Tirek's base is."_

" _Nevermind that for now, Shade." Score caressed my cheeks in his hands. He laughed, "Didn't you say you wanted to tell me something back in the castle?"_

" _Oh yeah…" I looked away. Scorpan frowned. "I wanted to apologize. I hurt you bad back in that shack out there. I told you I couldn't be happy. But I realized back in the castle, I love you so much, I can't lose you. Card wanted me to go to you. Here I am."_

 _Scorpan's eyes were getting watery. "I'm here for you okay, don't ever forget it Shadethrower. As soon as you wake up. That's where I'll be, right by your side." we found ourselves locking in a kiss. I knew what I had right now. What I didn't know was how long it would last._

" _Goodnight, Shadow Bright."_

 ** _(Chapter 24 set for 3/24/17 1:00pm CT_**

 _I don't know about you, but that felt a bit ominous there. Their relationship is interesting to say the least XD Please leave comments andfeel free to tell me what you think. Thanks, love ya! See ya soon.)_


	27. Chapter 24 Wrong Side of the Bed

_(Note: I really wish I could post the roleplay BlackJewel101 and I did. I think it's such a beautiful story that's been so fun overall. Anyway, you're probably wondering why I'm talking about Stand By You right now XD. Well, remember how I said Shades and Tails stems from a reference I made to Shadow's backstory that I wrote in SBY? It's a sort of flashback scene that I wrote. This chapter has the full version of that scene, a more in depth look than I put in SBY. So even if I can't show you Stand By You itself, you'll get a "glimpse" of part of it._

 _I've had so much fun writing Shadow's backstory, what made him into the pony he is in Stand By You. This is really only one piece of his life, and I keep thinking of new ideas for new backstory, but so far, this has been amazing. I hope you can love Shades and Tails just as much as I._

 _Kk, on to the chapter, lol!)_

 **Chapter 24** Wrong Side of the Bed

Today I woke up in a bitter mood. I was no longer in shock from everything that had been happening. It was starting to wear off, leaving only my resentment. It trailed behind me like a thick veil. My shadows were relishing in my dark mood. I left the stairwell and stepped out into the lobby, immediately heading for the coffee station.

"You look tired, Shade," Rainbow was behind me in line, getting his own cup of coffee.

"Maybe I am." I snapped. Rainbow opened his mouth to answer, when we were interrupted out of nowhere.

"Shadow! I need to talk to you!" Scorpan came sailing into the room, nearly crashing into me in his haste. "Before, uh, you know, the team has the meeting to figure out our plan…" he was twiddling his thumbs and looking nervous.

"Okay, let's go over there." I directed him to the lounge area that was set off to the side. It would be private enough, for now.

"I was dreaming…I was dreaming and it came to me Shadow Bright. Something that could end this."

"Well what is it?"

Scorpan was holding his arm in his hand, looking uncomfortable. "It's called Pandora's Box. It can fix everything…"

"What does it do?" I stared hard at him.

"It can store magic, and it can set it free. The first time it was opened, magic spilled everywhere, it wasn't supposed to happen. But if I used it on Tirek," Scorpan's voice cracked on his brother's name, but he cleared his throat and continued, "it would take all the magic he stole and return it to where it belongs."

I perked up at that. Something that could quickly end all this in one blow? "Why the hay haven't you told anypony about this before?!" I was pissed, what I'd just learned had tipped my mood over the edge. _He lied to you, kept secrets from you. You have a right to be angry!_

"Shade," Scorpan sighed. "Two reasons. One, the Box is hidden in my homeland. I know where it is, but Tirek is the ruler of the land. It's hostile territory. And…" Scorpan began rubbing his arm nervously, avoiding eye contact with me.

I took a breath, trying not to be so heated, "What?"

"After the Box takes the stolen magic, Tirek will be so severely weakened in such a short span of time, he could die."

"He's killed half of Equestria and enslaved the rest!" I burst out. Then I saw the sadness deep in Scorpan's eyes. _I've never been able to stand up to my brother._ I remembered Scorpan saying that to me once.

"He's my brother, Shadow Bright." Scorpan finally met my eyes, his voice barely above a croaky whisper. "I don't know if I could do that to him. I don't know if I can take that risk."

Kissing his nose, I told him, "I get it. Don't worry about it Score. He's your brother. You don't have to take that chance if you don't want to. Let's go figure out our plan. You have time to think about things if you need it."

"Okay, thanks Shade."

I stopped in my tracks. My anger flared up again, and I felt my shadows swarm around me. "Don't call me that." I gritted out.

"What?" Scorpan squeaked.

"Shadethrower is Cardkeeper's childhood nickname for me. Only Card can call me that." _That's right, don't let this beast tarnish Ace's memory. Only Card…only Card._ I moved on, going to the table and staring straight ahead of me.

"Card is—" Scorpan broke off as I glared at him over my shoulder, shooting burning daggers his way. I knew what Card was. I didn't need a bucking reminder.

We sat at the table, joining the rest of the team. There was a large sheet of paper on the table, covering the surface like a tablecloth. It was a map of the Frozen North, with a detailed map of the Crystal Empire at the top. When Sarge sat down I noticed he was wearing a new Captain's uniform I'd never seen before, his name and title depicted above the breast pocket. Captain Baise Fooler. So much had changed since this war started. Too much.

"Listen up," Sarge started, "we aren't going to have anymore problems today, I swear to Faust. Mag, keep your mouth closed or you won't be on this mission. Scorpan, here's a pen," he handed the gargoyle a pen. "I want you to give us a general idea of the whereabouts of this secret base, and any other highlights of fortifications or outposts you can think of."

As Scorpan got to work on the map, I sat in complete silence, fuming. I knew for a fact I looked like a pony you did _not_ want to mess with right about now. That didn't stop curious and optimistic Rainbow from butting in, now did it.

"Shade, you look a little under the weather. You okay?"

I sucked in a breath, "One more pony calls me that and they'll find themselves…put under the weather as you say." I set my jaw and glared at him. He whimpered.

Scorpan looked up, frowning at me. He glanced at Rainbow with those sad eyes, trying to give him an apologetic look. My nose twitched in annoyance. Scorpan returned to drawing.

"Hey! Only I get to scare the runt." Mag grumbled.

"What's gotten into you, LT?" Starbuck asked with narrowed eyes.

"This is so stupid," muttered Grayscale.

Sarge slammed a hoof down on the table. " _Enough._ " everypony looked at him. I felt ashamed. "Scorpan, why don't you go ahead and explain the compound."

Scorpan nodded. Pointing to a large rectangle he'd drawn a little south of the Empire, he began, "Most of the compound is tucked away underground. This bunker here is only the tip of the iceberg. It's fortified by high concrete walls, surrounded by guard towers and topped with barbed wire. Outside there are smaller guard posts surrounding it from all sides. It won't be easy getting in."

"I'll be the judge of that." Sarge eyed Scorpan's outline. Then he took a different colored pen up in his mouth and leaned down to add something to it. When he was done, he spat out the pen and said, "There." we leaned in to see what the gameplan was.

"I'll split our forces into five teams. This one," Sarge pointed to a red line he'd drawn straight down the center going right up to the doors of the main compound, "will be the distraction. It'll be risky, we might lose ponies, but we need to draw their attention away from this," he pointed to a second and third line, each on opposite sides from the other and circling around the outer perimeter to side entrances of the main compound. "The fourth team will act as cover for anypony that needs it but will focus mainly on the first group. The last team will act as reinforcements and as a flank to the first four teams. They're the clean up crew."

Scorpan slowly raised his hand, "Um, if I might add some input," I saw Mag sit up taller, but he didn't make a move. Scorpan continued, unaware of Mag's impatience. "These lines I drew are underground escape tunnels. Nopony would think to watch them, so they would be unguarded. I recommend sending some teams through there to meet up with the first team on the other side."

Sarge nodded, "Not a bad idea. Who do you suppose should do it?" Everypony seemed to revert their gaze to me. I crinkled my nose.

"What?"

"Are you up to this Shadow?" Sarge asked me.

"I'm up for whatever."

Mag jumped up. "Great! When do we move out, Cap'n?"

Sarge shook his head, "Go get geared up, then meet me out in the square in an hour."

* * *

When Sarge said 'the square' he really meant an intersection between two roads that just happened to meet in the very center of the southeast quarter of the Empire. There were about 30 to 40 ponies out here, and Sarge stood on the roof of a carriage. Every soldier wore black pleather bulletproof armor, and lots even wore helmets. Some had their visors pulled up, but I guess most wanted to appear more badass than they actually were and had their visors down, covering their faces.

We were ready though. Looking around at our battalion, I knew these ponies were ready to face the threat head on. This was an offensive, I think the first in the entire course of the war. Tirek had put himself in a precarious position by hiding in that bunker. _You've been waiting for this Shadow. You know why?_

 _Why?_

 _You've been needing to act on your burning emotions. You can't sit back and wait for the enemy to come to you. Not when you want to go to the enemy. Go to them and make them pay for what they did to Card._

Yes, my shadows were right. I had been wary of an offensive before. Not thinking our ponies were ready, not thinking I was ready. But Tirek had wronged me, he had made me hurt. Now I would make him hurt. Looking around, I knew my fellow soldiers were ready. I felt pumped in the face of this battle. Now I knew how Riggs felt just before heading out to Appleloosa. Why he'd been so energetic on his hooves. _Click, clack, click, clack._ My hooves didn't make that sound exactly though. It was more of a _Clip, clop, clip, clop._

Sarge gave the order to move out, and everypony moved southward. We would head straight into the lion's lair, and we would make that lion hop through our flaming hoop. We were done dangling by Tirek's strings. I had woken up on the wrong side of the bed, and Tirek had made the wrong pony angry. _I'm coming for you, Tirek._

I'd left behind heavy protective armor for the ease of motion that pleather offered. I felt like I really fit in here with all these other angry ponies. We'd all lost something. It was just a matter of what. But Cardkeeper was the worst thing you could've taken from me. It meant you'd just shredded away a piece of my light. That was a dangerous thing for me to lose. And being angry at the world, including Scorpan even if I didn't know why, all that left was a swirling darkness.

I saw the first outpost just over a ridge. It was a small metal hut, just like the one between the camp and the Empire. We had passed Tirek's secret base on the way to the city. That's why we'd been attacked. We had encroached on enemy territory and hadn't even known it. That made Cardkeeper's death so much worse. It hadn't been a planned ambush, but defense of territory. They hadn't planned on a battle that day, just as we hadn't. Card had been killed for no bucking reason!

I was pissed, and I moved to follow the teams heading toward the base. Starbuck pulled me aside, "Ey, LT, where ya think you're going? We gotta head to the secret tunnels, remember?" I saw everypony had stopped and were staring at me with mixtures of irritation and concern plain on their faces. Scorpan, who was leading us, was at the head of the group. He had a hand on one arm, looking upset.

"I'm coming," I snarled. It didn't faze Starbuck.

"Frak, get ahold of yourself Shadow." she snapped at me.

"Don't talk to me like that." I shoved past her.

At the tunnels, Scorpan had lowered down to pull open a well hidden hatch. I had no idea how he had seen it. He brushed snow off of a metal door set in the ground, and I saw a symbol of a far distant land I didn't recognize. The door opened and he turned to prompt us down the hole. When he saw me staring at him, he shut his mouth, his invitation left implied. The members of my team filed in quietly.

It was like a cellar door, a short staircase leading down into the gloom. A few lanterns were placed on hooks at intervals, the candlelight flickering ominously against the stone walls. We walked in silence, unmet by any challengers. It made me tense. I needed some sort of action.

Almost like my thoughts were a cue, there was some kind of metallic scraping sound up ahead. "What was that?" Rainbow jumped nearly a foot in the air.

"I'm not sure," Scorpan was frowning. "Wait here. I'll scout ahead."

"Oh no you—" I smashed a karate chop onto Mag's outstretched hoof. He'd been reaching to stop Scorpan. Scorpan disappeared into the dim light. I found myself locked into a stare off with Mag.

"Somepony woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Starbuck commented.

I turned my anger on her, "There is no wrong or right side of the bed now that I have nopony to share it with." her jaw dropped, not knowing what to say to me.

In the direction Scorpan had gone, there came a shout. Then silence once again. We all stood to attention, on guard. "Okay, now I'm really freaking out," Rainbow whispered.

"Let's move," I said, taking charge of my team. I began walking forward whether my team was with me or not. I heard their hoofsteps join mine.

We were walking for awhile, no sign of what had happened to Scorpan. It no longer mattered, because now we could see a light at the end of the tunnel. We came out into a courtyard. Fresh snow powdered the flagstones. There was a castle standing tall and erect to the right. To the immediate left, turrets atop the tall stone walls, one the main guard tower for the metal gates. The gates that were still tightly closed.

"Has nopony been sent out to defend the castle?" I looked around. There was no way we hadn't been detected yet.

"I don't know, but how about we head upstairs and get that gate open for Alpha team." Mag was standing by a metal grated door that led up into the turrets. We found our way to the gate tower, where a machine gun turret sat pointed out into the tundra.

"Huh, imagine that. A turret in a turret." Rainbow chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, immediately heading to the gun and deactivating it. Meanwhile, Mag and Starbuck had found the crank for the gate and had begun to work on opening it. It made clicking sounds as it cranked open, but finally, the entrance was no longer blocked. I looked out into the battlefield. I saw flashes of gunfire far off, but the battle hadn't reached the castle yet.

"What do we do? Should we wait?" Rainbow was staring out into the battle too. It was quite the lightshow. It was too far off to be heard though.

"I think we need to get out there. We've got the preemptive up here. Nopony in those outposts would see us coming from behind." Mag had a wicked grin on his face. Starbuck was nodding her agreeance.

"I think that's an excellent idea." I said, turning from the wall.

Mag frowned, "Wait. Just like that? You're not gonna tell me that's a reckless plan, or that we need to think about what we should do before we just react?"

"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say, Magazine!" Rainbow giggled.

"Shut it, runt!" Mag snapped.

"No," I said. "I'm not gonna tell you those things. Because right now, we're on the offensive, and we need to take what's ours before we lose our opportunity. So if you think of taking advantage of our preemptive, then I say we don't miss out on such a simple opportunity."

"I like the way you think," said Mag. He and Starbuck were both grinning as they pulled out their primary weapons.

 _You're thinking on your emotions Shadow Bright. You aren't using your judgment._

 _Isn't this what you bucking want?_ I snapped at them. They didn't respond. It was all up to me, and I had already made my decision. I was thirsty for revenge, and I would take it by killing as many of those bastards as I could. With that on my mind, Mag, Starbuck and I led the way into the field.

 _ **(Chapter 25 set for 3/29/17 10:00am CT**_

 _So Shadow got a little intense, didn't he? Well, what can you expect? Card's death is finally catching up to him and hitting him hard._

 _Okay in all honesty, when I was rereading the scene in SBY, I realized I forgot just what I was intending after Card's death and I was like "Oh, crap. Shade's supposed to be all angry! Not how he's been the past few chapters." XDD_

 _Anyway, hope you enjoyed. I hope it doesn't seem forced at this point. What do you guys think? Love ya!)_


	28. Chapter 25 Digging Two Graves

_(Note: Hello again :) How's it going? More of the backstory I mentioned in SBY is in this chapter. This part just gets me. It'll start the adventure that'll lead to the end of the story. And Shadow is gonna learn a thing or two. Kk, on to the chapter!)_

 **Chapter 25** Digging Two Graves

I think my teammates were shocked by the brutality I showed toward the puppet ponies. After all that time standing up for Card's belief that they were innocent civilians that we shouldn't just slaughter, I no longer cared. Just as Mag had once said, they were pretty much just zombies. They were controlled by Tirek and they wanted to kill us. We needed to be the first to act and be smart, or be dead.

Of course, as I killed I was only thinking of avenging Card's death. All this was for him. I would kill as many puppets that I could until I mowed my way straight to Tirek. Then I would end this. Somepony had to finally do it. This would be the battle where it was all decided.

We'd made our way back to Alpha team, and we joined them in making headway toward the castle. We got to the gates fast and easy, the outposts now empty of their guards. Darkness gripped my heart, and I had no eyes for the piles of bodies we passed.

Led by gargoyle warriors, more puppets came swarming out of the entrance doors, down the stone steps and into the courtyard. They stood on standby, waiting to be issued commands from their masters. The odds were about 5 to 2 here, until we were joined by Beta Team and Team Bravo. Guess they didn't need to serve as a distraction for Alpha team, but the addition of soldiers was useful. But I realized the B Teams were short a few players.

"Private First Class," I shouted at one of the team supervisors, noting the rank patch on the breast of his vest. He lifted his visor to make eye contact.

"Yes, sir!"

"Is your team missing members?"

"Both B Teams have casualties, sir!"

"They died bravely and for the right reasons." I turned around to address everypony, "Let's make this the last battle."

"Let's." said a gargoyle wearing a set of armor that was a different color from the others. He came to the head of his group, regarding me directly. His eyes were thoroughly red and he looked menacing and pissed. I was more pissed though. I stood firm on my ground.

"Expect reinforcements in about 10 minutes, LT." Starbuck informed me.

"Okay, thanks. Now go!"

The true battle started. The battle that would settle everything. I had my pistol out, aiming and firing at any puppet pony that dared approach me. They were all downed quickly. I was like a grim reaper and an avenging angel rolled into one. It was time to get what I deserved finally.

 _Do you really know exactly what you deserve?_

It seemed like it happened in slow motion, but when my shadows spoke that one line, I found my gun kicked from my hooves, then a puppet directly in front of me. I realized she had been laying on the ground, and I had thought she was dead. Interesting trick. She wasn't a puppet I recognized, but she looked more pissed and frenzied than any other I'd ever seen. She had a purple bow in her long, wavy auburn hair. Her coat was gray, but her purple eyes were what caught my attention. They were glowing, filled with magic. She was an earth pony, so I didn't know what that was about.

Without my sidearm, and too close to use my rifle, I was forced to draw my combat knife. "Let's see what you can do bitch!" I yelled.

She growled deep in her throat, then drew a hunting knife, bigger than my army knife. That made me angry. She took a swipe at me, and I jumped back to avoid her. I lifted my knife, lunging forward, but she was able to easily block me, my blade clashing against hers in a spark. I slid the knife down her blade, trying to disarm her. I failed.

She took another swipe, and though I tried to dodge again, her blade nicked my cheek, drawing blood. "Faust!" I gasped. I jabbed at her, trying to get her to back off. She did, and began to circle me, keeping her distance but watching carefully, trying to find any openings.

Her mistake. She was far enough away now that I could pull my rifle off my back and shoot her. It took more shots than it should've to take her down though, and she went down screaming in rage. But she was down. "That's what you bucking get!" I yelled at her.

Getting up, I moved toward a new target. Anypony that got in my way would go down. The battle field was vast and full of devastation. But despite all that, I had one goal: find and destroy Tirek. I was being encouraged by my shadows. They loved my anger, the fed off it. They were telling me to find more of the puppets that had taken Card from me. I listened to them.

This war had been taken too far. Ponies who shouldn't have died, had died. Cardkeeper had been taken from me. I'd get my vengeance. I didn't think of what innocence these puppets may have either. Whatever innocence they could claim to have was void because if they weren't strong enough to keep Tirek from controlling their minds then they were all guilty. That's what I'd been thinking for awhile now. Pretty much since my time in that dungeon, since Card had died in my arms.

I was picking my way toward the bunker, thinking how easy it would be. But somepony had yelled an order to fall back to the outer compound and regroup. We apparently couldn't handle the waves of puppet ponies for the life of us. We were so bucking close! That's what drove me forward. Screw orders. I would find a way through.

Soldiers still had to fight. The puppets didn't stop coming. They were the guardians of the castle, and Tirek only chose the best of his puppets to protect him. Or at least, I know I would only choose the best if it was me. I didn't care if they were the best, even after my battle with that last mare. Those creepy glowing eyes.

I'd killed two more in my blind rage, almost to the entrance of the castle. But I was stopped short when I was pummeled from the side. A familiar voice shouted, "Shadow Bright, stop!" it was Scorpan. I thought something bad had happened to him. Now he was here, holding tightly to me.

"Score! Wha-what are you doing here?" I looked around me at the dead bodies everywhere. I was starting to snap out of it. "I thought you'd been captured."

"No…that was Rapidag. There's a little rebellion going on that he's spearheading. He told me something…Shadow, look around you. Don't you see? This is a lost cause. Your side is losing." Scorpan looked deep into my eyes. What was he trying to say? Why would he tell me it's a lost cause?

"But this can be stopped," I protested. "I just have to—"

Scorpan put a finger on my muzzle, shaking his head sadly, "He's not here Shadow. Rapidag told me this is all a ploy, that Tirek is outside Ponyville battling the Mane 6. But he's winning. Apparently Twilight just relinquished the alicorn magic to Tirek."

"What? No!" I gasped.

Scorpan took a deep breath, "But there is one thing I can do. I know how to stop this."

"What is it?" I was afraid I already knew the answer.

"Something I should've done a long time ago." I was right.

"He's your brother though. Are you sure?"

Scorpan nodded, "I wasn't gonna go through with it at first. I never wanted to hurt him. But now that he has the alicorn magic, I don't have any other choice." He took my hooves, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do! I'm the only pony who's never doubted you, you know that."

"I do know that," he smiled. "You have to let me do this."

"But—"

Scorpan pressed his lips firmly against mine, in a long, slow kiss. It was deep and tender and full of intense love. It made my heart stop yet burst at the same time. "I love you," Scorpan said when he broke the kiss.

"You said the Box is hidden in your homeland, where Tirek has full power." I said to him. "I'm coming with you."

"What?"

My turn. I kissed him hard, then pulled back and smiled, "I'm coming with you, and I'm not taking no for an answer. It's time I stopped digging myself two graves trying to get revenge when all I need to do is end this."

"Okay," Scorpan nodded. "If anypony is going to come with me, I'm glad it'll be you." he nuzzled into me, kissing my forehead.

* * *

We went back to town, heading to our makeshift headquarters. I tried sneaking up the stairs past the lobby, but Sarge noticed, and he stopped me just as I was reaching the top.

"I heard there was a fall back order." concern laced his words.

"Yeah."

"You came back so soon? What happened?"

"Tirek isn't there. He's in Ponyville, fighting the Mane 6."

"Oh. Shade—I mean, Shadow, what are you doing?" he sounded suspicious.

Easily dodging the question, I said, "It's okay Sarge. I just, something got into me this morning. You can call me Shadethrower." I quickly rushed to my room. I saw that Sarge had recently put Diamond down for nap, the colt was sleeping soundly in a cradle opposite my bed.

I met Scorpan at the window, where he'd flown up so he wouldn't be seen coming in.

"Whoo, flying this high is hard. It's like gravity gets stronger." Scorpan was gasping for breath, his bat wings working double time.

"Shh, Dime's sleeping." I shushed as I helped pull him in. He flapped over to the bed, where he sunk down to catch his breath.

"Go ahead and get whatever you need ready," Scorpan said. "I'll be here." He flopped down on his back with a expressive huff of breath.

"I won't need much," I told him as I pulled out a saddlebag. Just some apples to eat while there, and…" I looked up, slowing to a stop as I slipped a couple extra mags for my guns into the bag. "Score, how are we going to get there?"

He grunted. After forcing himself to sit up, he put his hands on his knees and said, "I have a spell that we'll have to use together, but we can teleport. It's not like we can walk all the way across the country and trains are obviously out of the question."

"Right, a spell…" I was skeptical. I didn't know if my magic was strong enough, even combined with whatever gargoyle magic Scorpan had. No use not trying though.

Closing my saddle bag over the helm of Scorpan's armor, the last thing we needed, I had finished packing my supplies. I turned to Scorpan. "I'm ready."

Scorpan lifted into the air again, floating over to me. "Take my hand Shade." I nodded, giving him my hoof. He gripped my hoof with a strength I'd never seen before in him. Usually he wasn't the most confident as far as I could tell. Maybe I just couldn't judge the character of others very well. But he smiled at me with a determination in his eyes that made me believe we would have at least a sliver of a chance of success. Scorpan gave me hope.

His pale yellow magic began wrapping around my hoof. It looked like rays of sunshine. "Try casting a teleportation spell, it doesn't matter if you've never done it before, or if you don't know how. Just try, and I can take it from there. It's not temperamental." Scorpan smiled encouragingly at me.

I nodded. "Your magic is so pretty," I said to him, "and it's warm."

"Hehe," Scorpan giggled. Our two magicks combined into one spell, and it brightened out, looking like a star. It twinkled for a few seconds, blazing around us. I saw Sarge for the briefest of seconds before the magic transported us. When it faded, we found ourselves in a canyon, the tall rocky ridges a deep blood red. The sky was blackened and ominous above us.

"Is this it, your homeland?"

 _(Just a sec, this chapter was done in two parts. Lol, you thought it was short?_ _)_


	29. Chapter 25-5 Gone, Six Foot Under

_(Note: Scorpan's homeland. I've actually been planning this for awhile. Also, like "Our Town" in the TV show, the "Homeland" doesn't have a clear name. I didn't want to go against anything canon, and I also use things such as what I've seen in the Fiendship comics. (Those comics are great by the way, if you go on YouTube you can find them easily. I recommend, they give awesome backstory). Throughout this story I've actually done a lot of looking up on different factors from canon things because I don't want to mess anything up. The only thing different about the universe I've created is the fact that every major event is intensified to the point it's pretty much apocalyptic. In Stand By You, BlackJewel and I have actually named my universe Apocalyptic Equestria. Okay, enough chit chat, lol! On to the next part XD)_

 **Chapter 25.5** Gone, Six Foot Under

Scorpan was glancing around, taking everything in. "Yes," he breathed, "this is my homeland, and it's been altered drastically from when I was last here." he stared at the ground now, "It's kinda sad."

I went to him and put a hoof beneath his chin, "Don't worry, we'll get through this together. Why do you think I'm here? Tell me what we need to do first."

"We need to get to the Midnight Castle. My mother is being held prisoner there. She knows the way to Pandora's Box."

I gave him a crooked smile that said _Really?_ "You mean, you don't actually know where the Box is?"

"N-no, only my mother holds that secret. She's the first link in the chain. That's all I knew. But we get to her, then we're set." Scorpan looked sorry, tears forming in his eyes. I wondered what was going on in that mind of his, what he was thinking about.

I smiled, "Score, we've got this. Just lead the way, I have faith in you."

The ground was hard and smooth under my hooves. Something about it was overwhelmingly cold, like there was no heat beneath the ground. The air was warm, and I wondered if there wasn't maybe an active volcano nearby. Pillars of broken rock towered all around, casting thick creepy shadows all over the place. This place wasn't for the faint of heart, that was for sure. If I wasn't a battle hardened stallion, if I was just like any other ordinary pony from Equestria, I might be scared witless. The terrain was so different from what I was used to. It was jagged and rough. Not even the Everfree Forest gave you the same sense of doom. The Forest would probably be preferable to even the most fearful of all scaredy cats, like Fluttershy.

The canyon ended, splitting open into the land. Everything was flat, you could probably see for miles. "It'll be a trek, but we aren't far." Scorpan said. "We'll reach a small village. There are townsfolk there, but also guards. We'll have to be wary and on our feet." Scorpan glanced down at me, "Er, and hooves."

"Right, let's move out."

* * *

We'd entered another section of the rocky canyons at some point, but after about two hours of walking, we encroached upon the village Scorpan had mentioned. We looked down at it from atop a cliff. At some point, the rocky ground had went from red to brown to stone gray. Now everything just seemed darker.

The village was composed of squat wooden huts with straw thatching for roofs. I thought I could make out a few centaurs and gargoyles moving about, but I couldn't tell if they were ordinary civilians, or guards.

Scorpan gestured to me, there was a stairway carved into the side of the cliff. As we moved down the stairs, Scorpan started talking, "As soon as we get through town, there's a crevice we'll have to enter. It leads directly to the castle. There's a back entrance I know that we'll sneak into."

"Okay, good idea." I said, "But first, we need a plan to get through the town."

Scorpan rubbed his chin in thought, "Hmm. I think I know what to do, but I'm not sure if it'll work. Shade, give me my helmet."

"Okay," I frowned but used a levitation spell to take it from my bag and give it to him. "What's your plan?" I questioned as he put the helmet on. Now he looked just like any other gargoyle guard. _Ohhh!_

"Can you pretend to be a puppet? We'll sneak through right under their noses if I make up a story that Tirek sent me with you to show centaurs and gargoyles the full extent of his power."

"I can try my best." it couldn't be too hard. Not when I'd had plenty of practice my whole life repressing my emotions. I set a blank expression on my features.

"Whoa, you're good. You could actually pass as puppet."

In a monotone voice I said, "Yes, master."

"Um, not sure puppets talk, but okay. It's a start." Scorpan looked and sounded very uncomfortable.

I cracked a smile. "Okay, mister. I'll keep silent. But you're gonna need to repay me later for playing servant."

"O-okay," Scorpan squeaked. "I-I'll buy you a d-drink."

"Ooh, a first date?" I smiled.

"Lose the smile, puppet," Scorpan snapped suddenly. He smirked, "Okay, we're set Shadow." I shook my head, but we began to head down the stairs, a master and his puppet.

* * *

After making it pretty much halfway through the town, I wasn't expecting any trouble. We had received strange looks from townsfolk, but Scorpan had given them his best glower, which was startling intimidating, and nopony questioned us. But that ended when we were stopped by a tall centaur guard. He even towered above me. Were all centaurs taller than ponies?

I did my best to stand relaxed, yet at attention so that I wouldn't give myself away as anything other than a puppet. I had cleared my mind of all thoughts. The only thing that was getting progressively more difficult to ignore were the voices of my shadows.

"Halt, state your business," the centaur commanded Scorpan.

"I'm here from the fighting in Equestria on Lord Tirek's orders. He wants me to show off one of his puppets, so our people see just how far his power extends."

The centaur leaned toward me. He eyed me. I only stared straight ahead. "So this is a puppet pony, huh? Completely under our power?"

Scorpan glanced at me with a frown, "Uh, yeah. Yep, completely ours."

"Okay, puppet, sit down." he snapped at me like I was a dog.

Keeping my expression calm, but hating it, I sat down slowly to the ground. "Does it speak?" said the centaur.

"Not that I know of." Scorpan was still staring at me. "And I think this one's a male." Scorpan was trying to get the centaur to show a little more respect. I appreciated that.

"Why does its sex matter? It no longer has a mind. It's just our tool to use."

"Wha-whatever you say." Scorpan squirmed beneath the guard's hard stare.

"What's your name?" my attention instantly shot to Scorpan as the centaur took his gaze off me to address Scorpan. _Come on, Score, get this one right. Don't give us away._

"Scor—" I made a slight noise in my throat trying to correct him. "—ch."

"Scorch? That's an interesting name. I don't think I've ever heard it before. Not here in the homeland of course."

"N-nope. I'm special." I could feel the tension Scorpan was being put under. His voice had shot up into a squeaky pitch. When would this stupid centaur just go away and leave us alone?

His eyes rolled over me once more, then looking between the pair of us, he said, "Very well. If you're heading to the castle make sure you make this puppet perform a few tricks. Tirek's power must not go wasted by the likes of you." the centaur moved past us with a haughty huff and a flick of his tail. It was clear he felt entitled and superior to us. It was disgusting.

"That was close," I said as I stood up and continued to follow Scorpan out of the village. "Scorch, huh? You almost said your actual name."

"I wasn't thinking. I was under pressure." Scorpan lifted his helmet to wipe some sweat off his forehead.

We approached the crevice, and upon entering were plunged into darkness. I lit a light on my horn, and noticed that we were in a very tight space. We'd have to go one after the other. "After you," said Scorpan. He let me go in first.

It was slow going, and we went in silence. Guided by the light on my horn, we made our way carefully. Neither of us wanted to be scraped by any of the sharp, jagged pieces of rock jutting out of the walls. This was more tunnel like than a crevice, I didn't see an opening in the ceiling. I wasn't claustrophobic, but I was anxious to get out of here.

The castle rose above us with tall spires and even more jagged edges than the rocks around it. This place looked like it was carved out of the rock itself. There was a sense of somepony watching me, from one of the many windows the castle contained. I glanced at Scorpan, wondering what his plan was.

"You won't need to act like a puppet anymore," Scorpan blushed at me. "Sorry that centaur used you like that."

"Well thank Faust," I rolled my eyes as I dropped my act, relief flooding me that I didn't have to do that again.

Scorpan led the way to a small door set into the side of the castle, tucked between two towers and hidden well. It was like some sort of secret entrance. "The puppet story won't work if we're caught, so let's not get caught." Scorpan's face was still red.

We made our way quiet as mice through the dark corridors of the castle. My shadows thrived in this darkness, loving every bit of the evil energy this place seemed to have. We followed along very closely to the walls, trying to stay out of sight. The walls had a dark wallpaper, with molding along the floor and the center of the wall. The floor was made up of large blue tiles that I wouldn't be surprised if they were some sort of precious material. There were lanterns at intervals, but most of them were unlit. What bothered me the most was the upkeep of this place. The wallpaper was torn, pictures crooked on the walls, tiles cracked and the ceiling split. It was like nopony cared how their home here looked. Or possibly, it was Tirek who didn't care.

Scorpan found a very narrow side hall that he took us down. These walls did not have wallpaper and were a bit musty, kind of like the walls you'd expect from a cavern. Judging from that observation, I guessed the dungeons were underground. At the end of the hall was a creaky wooden door that gave out a loud shriek when it was opened. It opened to a staircase of stone, lit by flickering torches. Scorpan stopped in his tracks at the top of the stairs.

"Everything okay, Score?"

"N-not really. I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be afraid of," I looked into his eyes. "But if you want, I can go first." he nodded, and I pecked a kiss on his nose. He shuddered, but it was the good kind of shudder.

He followed behind me like a ghost. The stairway twisted down into the depths, round-and-round until I was nearly dizzy. But we finally reached the bottom, where there was yet another wooden door. This one was chained shut with a heavy padlock. "I've got this." I said with a grunt. I let some magic flare up, but not too bright, then I smashed the lock into a thousand pieces. The chains fell loose at my hooves.

I pulled the door open. Inside barrels could be seen all stacked up. There was a strong scent of grapes and other fruit. I didn't see any cells, only barrels. "What is this?"

"It used to be the wine cellar. That's what my father used it for. But after Tirek killed the king and took over, he turned this place into a dungeon. The cells should be further in."

"If this place is just a wine cellar, where did your father send criminals?" I asked.

"My father didn't believe in locking people up. If they did a wrong, he sent them to work. In the mines." I saw Scorpan shiver at the very idea.

"That bad huh?"

Scorpan nodded, "Yeah. Tirek's lucky his punishment fell under Celestia's domain."

"Tartarus is pretty bad too, Score."

"Eh," Scorpan scratched his head, shrugging.

The cells weren't far off. There weren't many prisoners here. Scorpan had his sights set on one in particular. A beautiful—not that I was any judge—female gargoyle. Her mane was long and curled at the bottom. She wore what must've once been a beautiful white gown but was torn and tattered now. She appeared to be asleep, slumped against the wall on her little bench, shoulders drooped and her mane slightly covering her face. Her fur color was lighter than Scorpan's though.

"Mother," Scorpan gripped the bars tightly, his eyes nearly bulging at seeing her. He looked like he wanted to cry.

The gargoyle woman shifted and looked up. Her yellow eyes matched her son's, but hers held a deep forlorn and tender ache. "My son," her voice sounded like it had once been smooth as silk, but now it was a bit scratchy.

"I'm going to get you out of here Mama," he choked. I put a comforting hoof on his back. He rested his forehead against the bars.

"No, my son, you should not be here. It is not safe." she shook her head at us.

"Shade," Scorpan whispered, "Please, you have to do something. I can't…" his wings were beating slower and slower, until he finally just sank to his knees on the dirty stone floor, head bowed to the bars.

I let my horn glow. I saw his mother look up at the light, but then I cast my spell and unlocked the door. It swung open inwardly. Scorpan looked up, immediately locking gazes with his mother. She was smiling and he sprang up, in one bound jumping into her arms. "Mama, I've missed you so much."

"I know, I know," she stroked her son's mane lovingly. "I'm here." She looked up at me as she hugged Scorpan. "I shall be ever grateful to you two for saving me." Scorpan leaned back, glancing over his shoulder at me.

"Not a problem." I told her, nodding respectfully.

"Who must you be?" she asked me.

"I'm just Scorpan's—" _friend_ ,

Scorpan interrupted me, "Coltfriend!"

"Oh?" she looked between me and Scorpan. Then she smiled. "I hope you have chosen the right lover, Scorpan." then in contemplation, "Yet, I believe you have. You have always been a great friend to ponykind." She set her sight on me, "You treat him well."

I blushed, "Sure." I looked away, digging a hoof into the ground. The queen laughed.

"That's all very well, but mother, we're here on a mission."

Her expression fell graven, "Ah yes, the war in Equestria. The reason why my husband is dead and I'm locked in this cell."

"We're here because of Tirek. He's too powerful. He has all the alicorn magic."

"What are you suggesting then, my son?" Her eyes were dark.

"Pandora's Box."

She closed her eyes and let her head fall ever so slightly, "Yes, it would be the only option. This is a dark day. Are you sure that's the course you wish to take?"

"I didn't want to, believe me Mama. But this war of puppets has gone far enough. It might…" Scorpan heaved a breath. "It might kill him, yes, but he's no longer the brother I knew."

"You love him very much." said the queen. "You always have. So devoted to him. You looked up to him." Scorpan nodded at her, tears forming in his eyes. "He has betrayed our kingdom, but worst of all, he has betrayed our love. I leave it up to you, but either way, I know you will make the right choice." She wiped away a tear with her thumb when it began to roll down Scorpan's cheek.

"We have to find the Box, Mama. You know the way?"

She picked Scorpan up—he was very much a lot smaller than her—setting him on the bench next to herself gently. "Yes. Very well." she stood up, her wings pushing against the air.

I said, "First thing's first. We've got to find a way out of here."

 _ **(Chapter 26 set for 4/4/17 9:30pm CT**_

 _I hope you enjoyed this. I also hope it was descriptive enough to understand. I wanted to paint a clear picture of what the landscape was like. I also wanted to show how the centaurs and gargoyles might act, (obviously more of that in later chapters). It's pretty much a different culture. I hope you liked Scorpan's mother. It's so sad what happened, the backstory I'm slowly coming up with is a little depressing. I'll put more of that in chapters later on._

 _Anyway, lol Shadow pretending to be a puppet. Scorpan promised a drink, just remember that XD. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment! Love ya :3)_


	30. Chapter 26 One Step Forward

_(Note: Hey there! Welcome back! Everypony still enjoying this? I'm hoping it's not getting stale. I'll be wrapping it up soon, just a few more chapters. Let's take one step forward. You ready? :)_

 **Chapter 26** One Step Forward

"It won't be too hard getting out of the dungeons." Said the queen. "Our only problem is making our way to where the Box is hidden. We have to go west from here."

"But that means heading out the front gates!" Scorpan gasped.

"Right," nodded the queen. "So how do we want to play this?" Okay, why were they looking at me?

"You think I know what to do?" I asked, incredulous.

Her Majesty put a hand beneath my chin, "You are the one in the black pleather uniform." Scorpan was staring between me and his mother and blushing furiously.

"Then we'll have to fight our way out." I said.

The queen hung her head, "Yes, I thought you might say that. Seeing as there is no other alternative, I agree."

I hoofed my hunting rifle to Scorpan then gave my sidearm to the queen. "There you are. Don't worry about me, I'll use magic," I inclined my head to show off my horn.

"Great length. Does that mean you're proficient?" Asked the queen.

I shrugged, "Eh, depends on the amount of practice. You could say I'm well practiced," I winked at Scorpan, turning his face into a cherry tomato, (he was too cute to be a regular tomato).

The queen checked the magazine cartridge. Good for her. Always know your gun before you use it. Better to be safe. I turned and checked the row of cells before gesturing to the pair of gargoyles behind me. It was clear to move out. We headed through the dank underbelly of the castle until we came to a staircase. Scorpan took the lead from here. At the top of the stairs he stopped everypony with a fist, then pointed forward, then held up three fingers. Three hostiles. I nodded. The queen waited patiently.

We jumped out, took aim, and attacked. My light blazed forth, searing the first gargoyle. Scorpan put a bullet through a centaur's chest and the queen shot at the last gargoyle. Now with the first shots fired, I had to wonder how long it would be before we were discovered. We needed to move fast.

This castle had seen better days. Tapestries were in tatters, windows here and there were shattered, furniture was falling apart and everything was dusty. The interior of the castle had been carved straight out of the stone of the canyons, that had been clear from the outside. But the walls were falling apart, cracking or crumbling. It was like nopony here even wanted to fix it. I saw Scorpan staring at the castle that had been his home once, looking at every flaw with sad eyes. He hated what had happened to his home under Tirek's rule. I hated seeing that look on his face.

We made it to the main corridor that led to the entrance hall. Upon rounding the corner, we were spotted by a gargoyle warrior. He shouted, but I ducked my head and shot a ray of light at him. He was flung down the hall, his back slamming into the far wall. It was a long distance. If he wasn't dead, he'd be out for quite a while.

The queen was shaking her head. "On normal circumstances, I would attempt to reason with them, sway them back to our side. But they can't be reasoned with under Tirek's rule. They think he'll lead them into salvation. Destroy ponykind and take Equestria. A majestic new conquest." she looked ill.

"We'll be fine on our own for now, Your Majesty. Don't feel sorry for the ones who have betrayed you." I grumbled.

"Most had no choice. It isn't the gargoyle way to show weakness."

"And centaurs are brutes at the best of times," Scorpan added with a dry chuckle, though I bet he was talking about one centaur in particular.

We made our way down the hall. Above was an unlit chandelier, swinging in a draft. There were bookshelves with disorganized books scattered about. Most were open, lying on their sides, littered on the floor or damaged. I saw a vase with wilting flowers. The queen went to it, touching them gingerly, but the petals only disintegrated. The queen's pitiful look disintegrated with it. She held herself taller and bore her weapon with more confidence.

"We are close now. No time to stop and smell the roses." she headed for the main staircase.

With a shared glance of confusion between us, Scorpan and I followed her. The stairs were cracked and crumbled, the thick carpet that ran the length of the center torn and shredded. Down in the main room, a party of centaur guards and gargoyle warriors were gathered. They faced us, and it seemed they had been waiting for us. The majority held spears, swords or other sharp objects, but a few of them also had machine guns. I narrowed my eyes at those few. Lucky bastards.

I let my horn glow a powerful light, attempting to intimidate my enemies. Something froze me…

 _Do you realize your light means nothing the way you use it now Shadow?_ my shadows began creeping up on me.

 _What the hell are you talking about now?_ I snapped in my head.

They grasped my legs in their cold sickly hold, _You may be by Scorpan's side, but you're fighting out of anger. You can't beat us down, can you?_ They were chuckling, trying to make me feel weak. Oh, what a great time for that!

My light flickered. _See, Shadow, rage consumes you. You're showing weakness. We hate you!_

My light faded out and I fell on weakened legs. Scorpan gasped, but I shook my head at him. I had my own battle to suffer. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He flew down to the floor, landing on his knees by me. He put a hand on the back of my neck, stroking my mane. It had been getting longer since I'd had no time during this war to trim it. Just as the fur on my chest and stomach grew thick too. I was a mess.

"You told me you were coming with me and that you weren't taking no for an answer." Scorpan said harshly.

"I know I did." I shut my eyes against the pain.

"Well now I'm here for you. You better stay strong mister. I'm not taking no from you either."

I opened my eyes again and looked him in the face. "Oh really?"

"Yes really. I can't do this without you."

My shadows swarmed me, took hold of my body and made me cold. My eyes started watering, "You don't think I face a similar problem, Score? I couldn't do this without Card…"

Scorpan sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I love you."

"I love you too, but it's just not the same. Something feels…" _Empty?_ My shadows filled in the blanks.

"Let me fill in that gap, Shadow. You can be happy again. Cardkeeper knew that when he told you to come to me. When he let you love me." Scorpan smiled and gave a snort, "That's one hell of a something. I'm not sure if I could've done the same."

"You did do the same, when Card was alive." I reminded him.

"Ha, that was me trying to get over somepony I didn't think I could have."

"It takes a strong heart to do that." I told him.

"My heart was—and still is—strong for you, Shadow Bright."

I kissed him, and again my horn began to glow. But this time it was with the power of my love and not my rage. My shadows released their hold on me, drawing away from my powerful light. So this is what it really meant huh? So many times it had happened, so many ponies that had told me. I was just now beginning to see the light. My light in the darkness. I'd had so much love this entire time, and this is what it really meant. Making sacrifices for each other. So I kissed Scorpan hard, my special somepony, letting him realized just what I thought. Just what he meant to me. And my horn glowed bright.

I cast a spell, shoving aside the enemies in our way, and when Scorpan and I broke our kiss, a strand of drool hanging between us, the way was clear. But we had to hurry. Scorpan's hands glowed a powerful sunshine yellow, and he grabbed me on either side. "Let me help you up?" there was a question in his eyes. I nodded, and as he lifted me, I pushed myself up. He helped me to my feet and I felt steady with him. I kissed him on the nose, then turned to the open gate. "Let's get the buck out of here. We have a Box to find."

The queen was smiling proudly at the two of us. Nodding, she followed us out the door. The group of soldiers behind us watched with disoriented, puzzled faces. Ha! Some roadblock they were! One step forward for us.

* * *

It was easy going from there. We made our way away from Midnight Castle, and back out to the rocky wastes. It was darker than before, and I thought, it had to be night. It was cold too. It was strange that the sky covered up the moon and sun. Not seeing them was hard to bear. But they had been absent in Equestria for a while too, so I was used to it. I wondered though just how long it had been absent from this sky too.

It was dead into the night, and we'd all remained silent the whole time. I was starting to get exhausted, but I couldn't sleep when we were so close.

The queen stopped, turning to a rock wall. It was jagged and a deep maroon color, but other than that there was nothing significant about it. But the queen was oddly infatuated. "Yes, I believe we have found exactly what we're looking for."

"Pandora's Box?" Scorpan was ever hopeful.

"No, but it is the first step closer." she placed her palm flat on the rock crags, and a pink aura began to emanate from her spread fingers. The cliff side rumbled dangerously and pieces began to fall from the top. I created a shield with my magic, protecting Scorpan and me from falling debris.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, but held my tongue when the rocks split to reveal a hidden cave.

"Inside are treasures you wouldn't imagine. But don't go touching anything. There's only one thing here that can be taken, everything else will set off traps."

"Got it," I heeded her warning.

"After we find it, there's a room above us that'll be unlocked and it'll lead the way to the beloved Box."

We went in after her, and the first thing that caught my attention was the glittery gold that reflected the light of torches placed on the walls. "How long has this place been hidden here for?" I asked.

"Only history knows," the queen responded. She disappeared behind a curtain hanging above a doorway.

The room behind it was furnished with a small couch, a little circular side table, and the floor had a huge rug in the center. There was a wallscroll behind the couch, a beautiful painting of the Midnight Castle, but it looked glorious instead of ominous. The queen touched another wall, and it too opened.

The tunnel revealed was narrow and long, and bended just so that I almost didn't fit. This place hadn't been built for ponies—or centaurs either for that matter. I squeezed my way through though, and we came out into a vast cavern. There was a chasm that opened out in front of us, and a narrow walkway that bridged the gap to the other side. There was a dias, and I saw the queen reading from it.

"Oh my," the queen ran her hand along the words. I peered over her shoulder, but it was in a language I didn't know. "There's a magic here. We must cross the bridge on foot."

"That means no flying," Scorpan began sinking to the ground, looking at the bridge with fearful eyes.

"I'm here for you, okay Score?" I nudged him with my nose and he giggled.

"I'll go first then," said the queen.

We lined up, taking the bridge in a row. It only fit one of us at a time. I told Scorpan not to look down and he nodded an affirmative. He did pretty well. I forced myself not to look down either. I kept my eyes on the back of my lover's head. Down below only darkness welcomed. It beckoned to the slight of foot, hoping for the worst. It actually felt like something wanted us to fall. Pulling at us, angry that we defied it. It didn't make my shadows happy, in fact, they buzzed around me like angry bees. They weren't helping, only adding to the problem. For once, I don't think that was their intent.

Gradually, we each made it to the other side. Another dias awaited us, carved straight from the stone. Atop it sat a golden scepter, placed in an iron bracket. It had a big blue jewel on the top in the shape of an egg. The queen read an inscription to herself before turning to us. "This is it. I hate to be cliche, but it says the purest of heart may grant the passage."

Scorpan turned to me, "Shadethrower, you should do it."

I dug my hoof through the dust, "The fact you want me to do it means you should be the one."

Scorpan looked to his mother like he needed some sort of permission from her. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. Scorpan nodded, "Okay." Stepping forward, he reached toward the scepter. A yellow light began to glow furiously, and I realized it was Scorpan's magic. The way he gritted his teeth, it didn't look like he was doing it on purpose. The scepter jumped up, spinning in the air in front of Scorpan. Then it jumped to his outstretched hand and he closed his fingers around it.

"I wasn't expecting a light show," I said when the theatrics died down.

"Me neither," Scorpan breathed, staring at the blue jewel.

"Now what?"

The queen shrugged, "The scepter is the next step. It's up to Scorpan." We were staring at him, waiting to see if he'd figure it out. I certainly had no idea what to do now.

Scorpan turned around, opening his mouth to say something to us, when his eyes widened. "That wasn't there before." He said.

He was staring at a large golden mirror, but the shimmering surface didn't hold a reflection. It was the same blue as the gem on the scepter. Scorpan noticed that fact too, looking between the orb and the mirror. Then he lifted the scepter and touched the glass. It rippled and a room appeared. It looked like it was in a tower, the walls handcrafted and a window with daylight pouring in.

"Where is that?" Scorpan asked.

"It doesn't look like the homeland," said the queen.

"Shall we venture?" I said with a reckless smile, and I took the first step in.

 ** _(Chapter 27 set for 4/11/17 9:00am CT_**

 _They're almost there. Right? ...Well, let's see what happens next. I've got a plot twist coming up eventually that I derived from some of the events in Twilight's Kingdom Part 2. Later though XD I'm excited. Kk, love ya and see ya soon! Byeeee!)_

 _(Sidenote: Omg, he shows off his horn_ — _"Great length."_ O.o _"Does that mean you're proficient?" "Eh, depends on the amount of_ practice _. You could say I'm_ well practiced. _" Well then...XDDD I was laughing at that as I proofread. Ok, sorry, lol!)_


	31. Chapter 27 Yearn For What's Feared

_(Note: I include the Mane 6 toward the end of this chapter, just to let you guys know._

 _I actually didn't think I'd post today, because I have two chapters for you and wanted to post them together for you! Yay!_

 _We'll get to meet Pandora_ O.o, _and here comes that plot twist regarding Twilight's Kingdom Part 2. These next couple of chapters finish it all. Here we go :)_

 **Chapter 27** Yearn For What's Feared

The air was much cooler on the other side. I shivered as my hooves hit the ground. The force was jarring, and I collapsed. "Oof!" I stared at what was in front of my face. I saw a bookshelf full of books situated next to the open window. Beneath the window was a small table with a floral patterned cloth on it. The floor I stood up on was made of wood planks.

A draft came in from the window, causing me to shiver with the cold. I turned around, just as Scorpan basically dive bombed into the room. "Ooow," he groaned. He picked himself off the floor, almost stumbling on his feet and falling again.

"Okay, I'm guessing you didn't do that on purpose," I put a hoof to my muzzle, covering my growing smile. Scorpan rolled his eyes.

Behind us, the queen stepped gracefully out of the portal, as though it hadn't just thrown me and Scorpan out just a few seconds ago. We stared at her, shocked. "What?" She looked between us, confused by our expressions.

I shook my head and blinked. "Okay, so the Box is supposed to be in this room somewhere?"

"Yes," answered the queen.

We all got to work looking. But there literally weren't very many places to look, and when we all came up empty, we were all confused. "I don't understand. This is what I was always taught. I don't know what else to do from here." the queen said.

"Well, it all seemed pretty easy to me. Maybe it's not supposed to be," Scorpan said. He was staring at the sceptor.

"What is it, Score," I walked up to him, looking over his shoulder at the blue orb. Suddenly, he lifted the scepter high and smashed it against the table beneath the window. The queen cried out and I fell backward in shock.

"Why did you do that?"

Then we saw why. The sunlight touched the broken pieces of the blue gem, and Scorpan let his own magic intertwine with the magic of the scepter. It was so beautiful! It twisted up into a helix shape, then dropped to every piece of the gem. Each glowed a bright yellow, and I had to shield my eyes with the back of my hoof. When the light faded, the ghostly image of a filly appeared. She was an earth pony, blue coated and a curly black mane. She smiled, her light blue eyes gleaming. She was sitting on the table, head cocked with a curious gaze at us.

"Who are you?" Scorpan stared up at her in awe.

She giggled, her voice echoing."Who am I? What is it that you look for, silly?"

Scorpan blinked a few times, taken aback by the question. "We're looking for Pandora's Box." I supplied for him.

Scorpan lit up, "Pandora's Box…that must mean, are you saying you're Pandora?"

"I don't know, what do you think?" she rolled to her back, staring at Scorpan upside down.

"I think you should cut the crap," I snapped at her.

"Oh, you're no fun," she flipped around and pouted. "Okay! I relent, yep, I'm Pandora. A long time ago, I opened a box, I don't know why it's such a big deal!"

"We just want to know where the box is," Scorpan pleaded.

She threw her head back and giggled. "It isn't here silly gargoyle! Faust, you're soo funny!" she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Where is it?" I smashed a hoof angrily on the table. Scorpan jumped, but Pandora wasn't startled in the least.

"Oh my goodness!" she put a hoof over her mouth, "Now is that any way to ask?"

The queen came forward. "My people have been taken by evil, and soon, the same thing will happen to the ponies of Equestria. All we ask is you help us put an end to it. That requires use of the Box. May you please tell us where it is?"

"But there's _supposed_ to be evil in the world." she rolled her eyes.

Scorpan cried out, "It's not supposed to be like _this!_ " now it was my turn to be startled. He'd gone from super calm to really intense in a split second. "My brother is the one destroying everything. He's even destroying himself," Scorpan was tearing up now. "I just want all this to stop. So please, just help us!"

Suddenly a mist built, and the sunlight dimmed to dark nothing. Then the filly with a dark curly mane turned to a large and powerful looking mare with her mane done up in a regal looking bun. "Young one. Do not cry. Mistakes were made, even I attest to that. But a matter of the heart can be solved." she leaned down, nuzzling the sniffling Scorpan, "I can give you what you desire, but you have to be sure."

A dark look crossed Scorpan's features, "I made up my mind a long time ago."

"I see that you have. Then I present Pandora's Box." A cold breeze swept through the room. Seriously, were we in the Frozen North? Pandora's eyes widened, and they began glowing a brilliant blue light. Her jaw hung open just slightly, then a beam of blue magic shot up in a pillar. Suddenly, the magic formed an oval, and a vision appeared. It was a sort of looking glass onto another scene. It showed a beautiful crystalline tree, it's branches stretching out around it. Pretty plants with glowing bulbous blooms hung from vines from each branch. I didn't know what the tree was, but by the wild plants growing on the rocks around it, I thought it must've been located somewhere within the Everfree Forest.

Six ponies stepped up to the tree, and they lifted an object each to it, like some kind of offering. Scorpan gasped, "Twilight has my amulet!" the objects all turned into keys and from the ground sprouted a huge blossom. Inside the flower sat a box.

"This Box contains more than just traces of the Elements of Harmony." said Pandora. "It is the box that manipulates magic. Yes, a long time ago the box stole those pieces of the Elements, that's what it does, it stores and restores magic." In the image, the box was opened by the Mane 6's six keys and powerful rainbow colored magic made them stronger than ever. "This power will allow them to fight Tirek, and he won't be able to defeat them. But neither will they. However, if you use the Box, you can take his stolen magic and restore it to Equestria. But combining its power with the Harmony's rainbow, it will kill Tirek." Pandora told us.

"I can do this," said Scorpan.

"Very well. Find the Mane 6 and help them on their quest. They do not yet know they have the keys." Pandora's voice boomed before the walls began to melt away. Suddenly we were swept up into more of the misty magic. The image faded from sight, getting swept up with the rest of everything else. The queen bowed her head. "Pandora is sending us where we are most needed. I'm returning to the homeland, and you two," she smiled at us, "Make me proud." Then everything was black, and the adventure was over faster than I could blink.

* * *

Equestria still held it's beauty, even if the sky was a blood red. Compared to Scorpan's homeland, Equestria was the preferred choice. I was glad to be back. The air may be still, but it felt fresh. I breathed in the scent of the nature around us. We were in a field, a hill rising behind us and a few trees scattered around us. I longed for a refreshing cool breeze, but I knew that without the pegasi, our weather was nullified. Despite all that, I could sit here forever to take in the calm of the day.

Scorpan was beside me, and we stared out across the grassy field where it ran to meet a line of trees. It was a small forest, we were just east of Ponyville, near a large area of farmland. We had been here for a few hours. After having so much happen to us, we'd both agreed it was time for a short rest. Scorpan needed time to get his bearings and prepare himself for what he planned to do. I wanted to recover and collect my thoughts.

Was this when it all finally ended? After 10 months of this war, would Scorpan and I be the ones to end it in a single stroke? I didn't know, but those thoughts wouldn't help me rest. For now, I just breathed. My hoof was touching Scorpan's hand and we sat together in silence. His head rested against my leg, using me for support. I let him. I wanted him to feel comfortable.

"I love you so much you know," Scorpan sighed.

"I know," I chuckled. In the light mood, I felt like my laugh was sincere. I wasn't using it to cover any dark feelings.

Scorpan turned his face, burying his nose into my fur. "What are you doing?" I asked him with a laugh.

"I want it to be like this forever." he said. Stopping himself and staring up at the red sky he corrected, "Well, kinda like this. The sky might be nicer if it was a nice light blue."

"True." I leaned and nuzzled his mane. I breathed in his musky sweet scent.

His hand snuck up along my neck, I felt his fingers brushing me softly. They went behind my ear, bringing me down, where he began to kiss me. He was soft, so I pressed forward. Both his arms were around me now, fingers rubbing behind each ear. He dragged me down on top of him, continuing to lengthen our kiss. He was scratching my ears and I grunted in pleasure. If I wasn't laying on my stomach, I knew my back leg would be free to begin kicking. I could already feel it twitching.

Our tongues found each other, making our loving heated. I couldn't get enough of the gargoyle. His scent, his taste. I needed more. I knew he needed more of me. He couldn't stop himself. He let his hands trail beneath my chin, thumbs underneath and fingers making their way into my mouth. He broke the kiss, only to put a finger in my mouth. His nose still touched mine, and I gently suckled his index finger.

He giggled, "Shade! That feels funny."

"Wha? You da one who put it in der."

He took it out and just curled his fingers against my neck again, scratching gently. I closed my eyes against the nice feeling. "Scratch my back," I told him.

"I don't feel like getting up!" he said from beneath me. "Do you wanna belly rub instead?"

"Sure," I smiled.

I think I underestimated how much I'd love a belly rub! "Ooooh," I groaned as he massaged my tummy. His hands were soft and warm. "Don't, ugh…stop!" I murmured. He laughed like a little kid. I loved that sound! His laugh was cute.

"You're too adorable for me to stop. You're gonna give me a heart attack from how cute you are."

I lifted my head and saw his nose bleeding a lot. The red liquid dripped down his muzzle, curling around his lip from his nostril. I rolled to my side, lifting my hoof to wipe away the blood. I blushed as I wiped it away in the grass. Was he that turned on by me?

Carefully avoiding my horn, he nuzzled his forehead to mine. His eyes peered deep into mine and he smiled like a kid in a candy shop. "I really love you a lot. My heart feels like it's going to burst from my chest Shadey."

"Okay, let's just cuddle, mister." I drew him toward me, and we lay like that together for another long while. His warmth was my soft blanket…

* * *

I woke with a start, realizing we fell asleep cuddling. I rubbed my lover's back to awaken him, then released him and stood up. He yawned and stretched out, then lifted himself into the air. "Is it really time to go?" he whimpered. He sounded upset.

I pecked him on the lips. "You got this. I'm confident."

"Thanks," he smiled, but he knew what he had to do. It meant destroying his brother.

"I have an idea," I said, "I'll cast a locating spell, we can find the Mane 6 faster that way."

"Yeah, we might as well get this over with." he sighed. "You know, I much preferred cuddling. Why don't we…" he trailed off when I rose my eyebrow at him. "Sorry," he nodded.

Light beamed forth, and then on the ground by my hooves, a line of pure white magic created a flowing path. It led into the trees. Together, we followed it. This part of the forest was more tame, we weren't quite in the Everfree Forest. We were being led back to Ponyville. Once out of the forest, we were at the riverbed on this side of town. But seeing the town, the square over there, it brought back memories of Card.

"Score," I stared down at my reflection, "I never even got to mourn him. He's just laying in a blanket wrapped up somewhere in the Frozen North. What kind of coltfriend am I?"

Scorpan's reflection appeared next to mine. He put his hand on my back. "Shade, you loved him more than anything in Equestria. I'm pretty sure you loved him even more than me."

"And I still do." I said to him. Tears began to form, threatening to fall. I wasn't ashamed to cry in front of Scorpan. For once, it just didn't matter.

"That's an important thing, Shade, you should always hold on to that." Scorpan told me. "I don't think you should blame yourself for not being able to mourn him properly. It isn't your fault. And when this is all over, you can go back to his body and give him the burial he deserves."

"You're right, Score. Thanks."

"Come on, your magic is leading toward the Everfree Forest." Scorpan moved off. I followed along the magical trail with my eyes and I realized where the trail was heading. Fluttershy's cottage was just up ahead, and I didn't have to see it to know it. I knew this area.

"Score, slow down!" I called to him. I ran to him, but going over the hill and down, I wasn't able to stop in time and I pummeled into him. We toppled, rolling a couple lengths. When we came to a stop, I was on top of him.

Scorpan giggled, "Sheesh Shade." he poked my snout. I licked his finger as he drew it away and he laughed.

"Oh my," it was Fluttershy's voice. Blushing hard, I turned thinking she'd seen us. She hadn't however, she was staring down at some plants in her garden.

"What? What is it?" Scorpan was trying to shove his way out from underneath me to look too.

"Sorry," I blushed again, moving backward. He smiled and shook his head, then fluttered back into the air with quick flaps of his wings.

"Oh! She's one of the mares from the vision!" Scorpan exclaimed. "Come on!"

Together, we went over to the pegasus. "Hi Fluttershy," I greeted her.

"Eep!" she shrieked and stiffened. She turned to us with reddened cheeks, "Y-you scared me. That's not very nice."

"Sorry."

She nodded and smiled shyly, "Well it's certainly good to see you again. Who's your friend Shadow?" she glanced over at Scorpan and her cyan eyes widened. "Oh my goodness," she said with a gasp, "I've never seen a creature like you before!" she zipped up to Scorpan, flying around him with intense curiosity. "I mean, I've never seen a creature like Tirek before either, but it's just so amazing!"

Scorpan looked uncomfortable under Fluttershy's scrutiny. "I'm a gargoyle," Scorpan told her. By the way he was biting his lip, I could tell he wanted her to stop.

"Alright, Flutter, you might be making him nervous." I said to her. I knew she had a thing with animals or something, but I'd never seen her this excited.

She sank back down to the ground, looking embarrassed. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's, um, fine. Really." Scorpan's face was flushed, and he was clinging to his arm again.

"Can I bring you inside? It's a little crowded, but I'm sure I can make room." ever so polite. That's Fluttershy.

We went with her to her house. Inside, five ponies and a draconequus sat around a long dining table in the main room. The draconequus was recognizable, the well known Lord of Chaos himself, Discord. What the buck was he doing here?!

A blue pegasus was currently speaking—or yelling—at a purple alicorn. Twilight. Yep, here were the Mane 6, all together in one room. I'd already met Rarity and Pinkie Pie, so I recognized them.

" _Obviously_ this has something to do with that stupid Tree!" the rainbow maned pegasus yelled at Twilight. She had both hooves thrown out.

"Rainbow," said the princess in her calm voice. She had something she meant to say to her friend, but I had my own roiling thoughts.

"What is _he_ doing here?!" I flung my hoof in Discord's direction.

Everypony stopped what they were doing to stare at me. Rainbow lifted an eyebrow, "Um, Flutter, what the heck?"

"They're friends, don't worry." she told Rainbow.

Out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie shot about three feet into the air, "Omigosh omigosh omigosh! Shadow!" she suddenly zipped off into the kitchen with no apparent reason with everypony staring at her wordlessly.

"Okay, I guess that just happened." Rainbow said slowly. "Who are you?"

"The handsome stallion is Shadow Bright, darling," said Rarity. "But uh, I don't see your coltfriend," the mare looked concerned.

My shadows were whispering angry things at me at the reminder of Card. They wanted me to lash out at Rarity. I had to ignore it and swallow up those feelings. I sighed deeply and said, "Cardkeeper is dead."

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy gasped.

"I'm so dreadfully sorry," Rarity put a hoof to her forehead.

"Okay, anypony else here know him?!" Rainbow looked like she was going to lose it.

"I don't know 'im." said the orange earth pony wearing the cowboy hat.

"Neither do I, but I must say, Fluttershy does like to go on and on about him," Discord spoke for the first time since I'd come in.

My shadows gripped me, and for a strange second I felt mist around my eyes. Darkness flowed from them, and I snapped, "How dare you."

Fluttershy stepped forward and put a hoof on my shoulder, "Hey, he's fine. He's on our side again. He knows Tirek is bad, right Discord?"

A halo appeared above his head, "Oh yes, I'm an angel." he fluttered his eyelids.

"I wouldn't go that far," said the earth mare. Discord's halo flickered and disappeared.

"He might not be an angel, but he wouldn't help Tirek again, Applejack," Fluttershy defended the draconequus. The only reason I didn't argue is because it reminded me of how I'd always defended Scorpan.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy!" Pinkie Pie came bouncing back into the room. Trailing behind her were Sky Daisy and Spike.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Spike asked. He had a bowl of, I think gems, and he grabbed a few to pop into his mouth.

"Oh, we're just finding out that pretty much everypony knows this guy," Rainbow pointed at me.

"Oh, hi Shadow, I thought I heard a familiar voice." Sky waved at me. Rainbow facehoofed.

"Shade, Scorpan," Spike smiled, then licked his lips and ate some more gems.

"Celestia mentioned Shadow Bright a couple times. You saved Spike, with help from Scorpan of course." Twilight nodded respectfully at us.

Rainbow flung her hooves out, "Great! Now I'm 20% more fed up than I was before!"

"I'm sorry," Scorpan hung his head.

"Don't be sorry," said Twilight. "You must've come here for a reason."

"Yes, I have something important to share with you. You've each received items due to the friendship you have with other ponies. Those are the keys to Pandora's Box." Scorpan said.

"Pandora? That's a wonky name!" Pinkie scrunched her nose.

"Oh, right, that's just what it's called where I'm from. I believe here it's known as the Chest of Harmony?"

"Oh right." "Mm hmm." "Yup." came the murmurs of each mare's understanding.

"Wait, you mean, these things we all have are the keys?" Twilight lifted the medallion that was once Scorpan's.

Scorpan eyed it warily. I could imagine it brought back memories to him. "Yes. They'll open the Box. You can use the power it gives you to fight my brother. But there's a small catch."

"There usually is," said Applejack.

"I have to use the power of Pandora's Box to restore the magic to Equestria. And…it'll kill him."

"Oh darling, isn't that a little harsh," Rarity was a little taken aback.

Seeing Scorpan was upset, I answered, "Nothing is harsh any longer under this Puppet War, sadly to say."

"Then, if it's the only way, and you are willing to try it, my friends and I can stand by you." Twilight Sparkle said sincerely. Scorpan nodded at her.

"Then it's time to go."

 _ **(Chapter 28 set for right now XD**_

 _So, how about that? I actually watched Twilight's Kingdom Parts 1 and 2 again to be able to come up with this. I looked up a lot of stuff about the Tree of Harmony and the Chest. So there it is :) I hope you liked it. How about more of that fluff between Shade and Score? Soo cute XD Lol, here comes the next chapter. Love ya!)_


	32. Chapter 28 Pandora's Box

_(Note: Omg, Pandora's Box. Before rewatching those episodes of MLP, I wasn't actually sure how to go about this. I had named Ch 26 Pandora's Box, but halfway through I was like, wait, it's too early for that. So I changed the name and named Ch 27 Pandora's Box. Then I decided to do more research on the episodes this story takes place during, (Twilight's Kingdom, like I said). And I got a great idea, so I changed 27's name and made Ch 28 Pandora's Box. And it's the last chapter. Let's see how this goes, huh?)_

 **Chapter 28** Pandora's Box

Did we really need an army to traverse the Everfree Forest? Possibly. I knew there was no longer a threat from Midnight's Children. The changelings were all puppets now. But what of Tirek? Apparently he was currently rampaging through the forest. I hadn't seen head or tail of him yet, but that didn't mean we shouldn't be cautious. The forest was even more dangerous than ever, so we tread lightly.

Pinkie Pie bounced along, looking as happy as ever. Did she not have a care in the world? This is why I don't like her. I stared at her dully as she bounced along ahead of me, raspberry mane and tail bobbing up and down with her. Everypony else seemed calm and collected, which is what I'd have expected, especially out of situation like this.

There was a rocky ridge that we came to. It led down to a cave hidden in the depths. Above, a foreboding red sky watched us. I felt like Tirek had his eyes on us the whole time. We went down to the cave one by one in silence. I was last, watching everypony's six. I double checked our surroundings before I entered the cave.

Inside was the glorious Tree of Harmony. Pandora's Box sat on the big pink flower. "Pandora's Box," Scorpan breathed, staring at it with a dark expression. He knew what he had to do, but that Box was a symbol of something dark within him. He hated this. I just knew I'd be by his side to help him when he needed me.

I looked at the Tree, seeing each of the six Elements of Harmony sitting on different branches. They were beautiful and shone with a brilliance that made no sense with the dim lighting of the cave. It was magic, I knew.

"We had to give the Tree our Elements so Equestria could be safe," said Twilight, noticing me staring up at the Tree.

"Equestria doesn't seem very safe to me," I countered.

"Nopony could've predicted this war."

"I could've," I told her. "Celestia just refused to believe what was in front of her own two eyes until it was too late. Until a quiet little town in Tirek's way was destroyed."

"Yes, Dodge Junction was a bit tragic," Rarity had joined us. She was shaking her head.

"Well now it can be over," Twilight said with determination. I liked that.

The six mares went to the Tree and lifted each of their objects up to it. A magic shown from the Box, and the objects they'd gained through the power of friendship were transformed into keys. They spun in a rainbow colored aura before turning to keys and shooting to their respective locks.

"Together," Twilight told her friends. "I think we have to do this together!" Outside, I heard a loud roar and then what sounded like crackling fire. It was Tirek. He was getting close and I think he knew we were here.

Scorpan gasped, closing his eyes against the pain he felt, his internal battles. The time was soon coming and it tortured him. He'd made his decision. He knew he was making the right one, but it was still hard.

I lifted a hoof to his hand, holding firm. "I love you," I told him.

"I love you too, Shadethrower."

Together we watched the Mane 6 step up to the Box and turn the keys in unison. A rainbow shot from the Box, up to the tree. In the center sat the Element that represented Twilight. The rainbow then spread from that Element to the other five, and it shone brilliantly for a second. Then six pillars of light shot out and went to the mares. The magic of the Elements had been released by the Box and was now being transferred to the mares that had a connection to them. They transformed into more powerful versions of themselves, their manes getting makeovers and everything.

"It's like how Tirek got stronger everytime he got new magic." Scorpan whispered, almost to himself.

The magic formed a protective shield around the ponies, and Twilight met my eyes. "We'll fight him. Do what you have to." then she turned to her friends, "I believe in us." each nodded and gave sounds of agreement.

Now it was Scorpan squeezing my hoof too tight. I grunted, but he didn't notice. He gave a flap of his wings, moving toward the Box. He picked it up, putting a hand on the lid. He would only open it when the time was right. That time was fast approaching.

"I'll be with you the entire time Score." I went to him and kissed him. Meeting his eyes, I tried to convey how much I loved him through one look. I think he got it, because he nodded, then carried himself taller as he followed the Mane 6 out of the cave.

* * *

Tirek was waiting for us at the top of the ridge. He looked angry. Twilight and her friends floated up to him, and he roared. Orange magic formed in an orb between his horns, and he shot a powerful looking beam at the ponies. The magic around them deflected the blast.

"How can this be possible? You should have no magic!" Tirek snarled.

"You're wrong Tirek." said Twilight.

A magical standoff ensued. Blasts of energy spewed forth as Tirek in all his rage did everything to fight his enemies. It was kind of amusing to watch him get more and more frustrated as each time he failed.

"Scorpan, you have to go use the Box now. They can't do this forever."

"I know."

"I'll be there for you when it's all over." I told him.

He nodded. Then he went up to the battle. " _This can't last forever, Shadow._ " My shadows came out of their hiding, twisting around my legs.

"What can't last forever?"

" _You don't get it. There are so many things in between you and Scorpan._ "

"What are you trying to say?" I asked them. I pulled myself to the head of the ridge, watching the ongoing battle from afar. Why did it seem like everything was going in slow motion? Scorpan went up to his brother, making the toughest decision of his life. Pandora's Box opened, and I saw Tirek's magic spiral violently. The Box took it, and in three quick flashes, Tirek shrank down to a weak scrawny form. Is that what he really looked like?

I ran forward as I saw Scorpan fall to his knees when he slammed the Box's lid shut. He cried out as Tirek fell down on his side next to him. "Oh brother, why did it come to this?" Scorpan had tears streaming down his face.

Tirek looked up at his brother, his breaths coming weakly and in rasps. "You, would do this? Watch me die?"

I stopped just short of the scene, watching what was unfurling with dread. Scorpan looked destroyed.

"I never betrayed you." Scorpan shook his head at Tirek. "Don't you realize you betrayed me?"

"I loved you!" Tirek tried to shout, but he convulsed, and subsided again. "But time and again you chose _them_ over me. Star Swirl then, this Shadow Bright now. Why are they so special?"

"Because they haven't hurt me." Scorpan choked. Everything seemed to still. Tirek gasped and choked on air, but he stared firmly at his brother, like that realization had never occurred to him.

"Hurt you?"

Scorpan nodded, rubbing his cheek and sniffling, but now unable to form words. He just sobbed as he stared down at the centaur. I took a step forward, wanting to do something.

"Wait," Twilight came to me, putting a hoof on my shoulder, "this is something they should work out themselves."

Tirek's attention shot to me. "It will never…*ack*…work out!" he yelled at me angrily. He looked at Scorpan, taking a huge breath, "I'm sorry," he released the breath and Scorpan reached forward. "That it had to come to this." Tirek spat angrily and Scorpan was put down. He shook his head, turning away. He didn't even see as Tirek relaxed, his breath slowing and the life fading from his eyes.

 _Defiant to his last breath. You see?_ my shadows sighed.

I shook my head and ran to Scorpan, despite Twilight wanting me to wait. I grabbed the gargoyle I loved, pulling him close to me. He instantly melted into me, wrapping his arms around my neck and crying louder. He shook his head, trying his hardest to burrow himself into me. His tears were a river, and they dampened my front. But I was here for him to lean on. It hurt my heart to see him so utterly destroyed by his brother's final betrayal. Tirek hadn't even made up everything he'd ruined. The centaur truly was a horrible person through and through.

"I can't…" Scorpan choked out.

"You can't what?" I whispered.

"I can't deal with this. I d-didn't think he'd hate me even at his last breath."

"It's okay Scorpan."

"I loved him. I w-wanted him to see…" he cried. Snot drizzled from his nose. "It h-hurts s-so much."

"I'm sorry," Twilight walked up to us, her friends behind her. They all watched on, looking like they wanted to do something, but they couldn't. Even Pinkie Pie was frowning. "We can return him to your homeland for you." she said.

Scorpan looked out at her from around me. "Sure. I just…I don't want to see him again."

"Okay." Twilight understood.

* * *

It was a little while later, and we'd all gone back to Fluttershy's cottage. Scorpan and I sat outside, and he was stroking the Box unconsciously. He'd open it soon, but he just needed time to collect himself. I sat with him, but we were each silent. We each had things to reflect on from this war. We both had things we'd lost. Now that it was over, I could go back to Card and give him the burial he deserves. But Tirek? I had no idea what Scorpan planned to do with his brother. He didn't want to look at him anymore. I think it would fall to the laws of his homeland.

"You know, I think I realized something," Scorpan spoke. In his eyes was the red reflection of the sky.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think that it's okay for me to love my brother even after he betrayed me, but that I shouldn't have expected his reciprocation. Sometimes love doesn't come from blood. Because that doesn't always mean what it should."

"Really? What makes you think that?"

"You saw the way Twilight and her friends worked together. They even turned their keys in perfect unison. Their Elements connect them, but it's more than that. It's their friendship. Their relationship."

"That's an interesting point." I was nodding.

"Yeah." Scorpan sighed, "it isn't blood that our love needs to stem from, though it should. It's really our connections with others. Because I love you, Shade. And I thought I loved Tirek."

"I…honestly don't know what I can say." I frowned at him.

He laughed, and we finally looked up at me. "It's okay Shade. You know?"

I rested my head on his. "Yeah."

* * *

Everypony was outside when Scorpan finally released the magic inside the Box. It spiraled up and formed into an orb. Then beams shot out of it, followed by a pulse. The magic rushed across Equestria, washing away what had ruined it. The sky faded to blue as life was restored. Across the river in Ponyville, ponies that had been wandering around aimlessly with no master to guide them had their magic and cutie marks restored. They all blinked and looked around. Then smiles were shared and a cheer went up.

Outside Ponyville, Cloudsdale reawakened. The Wonderbolts shook themselves off, looking around and wondering how they'd failed but not caring now that they were back. They all whooped in glee. The war was over. Spitfire sent out some units to round up lost or confused civilians.

All over Equestria, ponies were given back their magic and their minds. The puppets were released, the strings cut. Magic flowed forth, back where it belonged. All of Equestria was cheering in victory. Even far north, in the Crystal Empire, ponies that had been battling the soldiers at the wall stopped what they were doing. Weapons were dropped.

In the Crystal Castle, JC and Penny reunited, screaming happily, overjoyed they'd been set free and that the other wasn't hurt, or worse. They embraced and danced around, so happy they could cry. And somewhere in that castle, a certain stag pony stomped his hoof on the ground, rallied some troops, and ran the gargoyle invaders out of the castle. He had help from Rapidag and the gargoyle resistance of course.

In Canterlot, the alicorns were returned their magic. They smiled, Celestia knowing her prodigy had succeeded. But the keeper of the Sun also knew there was more to it than that. She knew she'd had allies in the most unexpected of places. But for now, that could wait. She embraced her younger sister, then the Princess of Love joined for a group hug.

The ponies of Mustang Town all picked themselves up warily. They weren't as cheery as the rest of Equestria. Those soldiers had so much to deal with. They didn't even have a leader right now. Colonel Heartless had been sent back to Canterlot quite a while ago, and nopony had been sent to take his place because by then it was too late. Besides that, they'd be finding quite a few bodies, including their most highly respected officers and department chiefs. And by department chief, that included Sayaka Weystone. She hadn't deserved the way she'd died.

Other bases, such as Hoof Angel, were celebrating. In Applewood, the puppets that were just encroaching their doorstep all stopped and dropped their weapons, looking around in confusion. But the magic was returned and soldier and civilian alike were overjoyed. There'd probably be a huge party over in Los Pegasus and in Applewood that would probably have quite a lot of alcohol involved, that was honestly just the way those cities did things.

Down south there'd be a rodeo. Deputy Director Houdin Baster would receive an award for the fight he managed to put up. Sheriff Laso Cloud would be found dead unfortunately. He and a few deputies had tried to stop Tirek from entering Equestria at the helm of the Badlands. But their bodies had been scattered about the south road by a ruthless, uncaring Tirek. The Sheriff would be receiving the most honorable of burials and a heartfelt eulogy from Houdin.

At least, this is how I pictured what was presently happening as Pandora's Box restored the magic to where it rightfully belonged. Equestria would be celebrating, and sitting here in Fluttershy's yard, I could imagine all the joy. But I still felt cold and empty. I was the only pony frowning. I think it would probably hit Equestria hard just how much we'd lost. But for now, we could try to be happy. I knew there was death though. Other soldiers that would receive high honors at their funerals included Colonel Blue Jay, who defended Canterlot bravely, even to his last breath. Sarge would be there to deliver that eulogy. And it would be the most powerful speech I'd ever hear.

Of course, I would work on a eulogy deserving of the great pony Ace of Spades had always been. I didn't care what anypony had ever said about Ace. That pegasus was strong and amazing. I would always remember him. Later, I would be given the Solar Heart decorated to Card. I knew it would always mean a lot to me. _I love you Card._

 ** _(Epilogue set for 4/19/17_**

 _Hey, it's not a hundred percent over just yet, so don't go. That was the last chapter, and I'm curious to know what you thought, but there'll be an Epilogue._

 _So, how was that for and ending? The Puppet Wars are over. A little sad for Scorpan, understandably. Lot's of ponies lost something. What did you think of Shadow's way of picturing how it ended? I was trying to write it like the way I'd imagine a two part episode of this scope ending, it zooming out to see the whole of Equestria in the aftermath._

 _Well, we rode that out together. Thank you so much for sticking it out. Tell me what you think. Love ya and see ya soon!)_


	33. Epilogue

_(Note: Card's funeral is going to be held. Time to hear a very heartfelt eulogy from Shadow Bright. Get out your tissues guys, it's okay to cry. Remember that drink I mentioned to you guys that Score owes Shade? That's coming up. Chez Jour, it's a fancy restaurant used by BlackJewel101 in stories. (Check them out, on FanFiction they're written by FandomsandfeelsandshipsOHMY.) BlackJewel, thanks for letting me use it and for the help with French in that scene XD. Okay...time for the big finale.)_

 **Epilogue**

Card's funeral was held in Manehattan. His parents were in the front row, and they were crying. It was kind of awkward going to see them for the first time in a couple years. Knocking on their door. "You want the good news or the bad news first?" I had asked. Knowing about the war that fortunately hadn't reached the cities east of Canterlot, Card's parents had an idea of what I had to say. What they had no clue about…was the child I had been holding in one hoof as they let me in. They saw him and asked, "Who's the little one? Oh, please don't tell me he's an orphan of the war."

"He's the good news," I said, a tear forming in my eye. They exchanged a glance between each other.

"Huh?"

"Card and I," I took a breath, "well, it's complicated. But this is your grandson."

"You and Ace?" his mother looked at me with wide eyes.

"We were coltfriends." I sighed, "He's dead now…"

Yeah, great way to break news right? How could they be happy about a grandfoal when their son was dead? Thinking back on it, it kinda was a curse to have brought a kid into a war broken Equestria. We'd really gotten the tail end of the Puppet Wars. Everypony had.

Oh yeah, Silica had given my memory of her curse back. I knew how Card had had the child. Changeling magic. Huh, imagine that. Nothing personal, of course. I met the changeling's eye from where I stood. She was in her pony form, sitting in the audience. Of course she had to come. It was her magic that created my son. And I don't blame her for the curse.

Sarge was here, as was my team, all sitting together. Rainbow was in full blown tears. His calm as ever brother was beside him, stroking his back and holding up a tissue. I didn't realized the red unicorn cared so much.

I also saw Sky Daisy and Fluttershy sitting side-by-side. They were quite calm and collected considering. I feel like I would've expected at least the Element of Kindness to be crying. She had a tissue, but neither pegasi mare cried. At least not yet.

I stiffened and my breath caught in my throat when Riggs Bailey walked through the door. I remember watching him run off in Mustang Town. Even that early there was something left of him, he had stopped himself from fighting us. In the castle when he'd tried to bar the way. And here he was, safe. He was calm and I waited for him. He stopped in front of me.

"Oi, you okay mate?" Riggs asked me in his familiar and welcome aussie accent.

"I'm as fine as I ever am," I said. _For once the truth._ my shadows agreed. "I should be asking you if you're okay."

"I was a puppet, mate," Riggs smiled crookedly.

"Couldn't have been great…"

Riggs shrugged, "Actually, I felt rather numb. Kinda blissful. The only thing I 'ated was that bastard trying to make me hurt me friends."

"You did pretty well considering," I told him. "You stopped yourself in Mustang Town, I saw."

"Eh, I'm not so sure, mate. I think Tirek just wanted you alive." Riggs said it calmly and had a super serious face.

"Are…you joking?"

"It wouldn't be funny if I told you!"

"What?" I was super confused. Riggs burst into quiet laughter.

Sarge joined us. "Hey there, haven't seen you in awhile." he nodded to the stag.

"Aye, when you're off fightin on the wrong side that tends to happen."

"It wasn't your fault Riggs." Sarge said. "Shadethrower," Sarge turned to me, "Are you ready?"

I sucked in a long breath, "As I'll ever be."

"Try not to cry."

"Do I ever cry?" I rose a brow at my sergeant.

"Well…" I glared at him.

It was time to go to the podium, where I would deliver my eulogy. I had spent a long time thinking about what I wanted to say. Not that it was hard to think of what I loved about my coltfriend, but I had to say it in the right way. I think somewhere in the ever after, Card was looking on me, and I didn't want to disappoint him.

As I faced the mourners, I saw Scorpan take a seat. He folded his hands in his lap, then gave me a prompt nod to encourage me. I nodded back. Then I cleared my throat, stepping up to the mic. Everypony went silent, except for the ones who couldn't contain their sobs.

"I wanted to start off by saying, I knew Ace of Spades for a very long time. He got me through basic training, and better yet, he was my best friend during our foalhood. He was my Cardkeeper, and I his Shadethrower. His parents can attest to that," I nodded to them. They sat in the front row. As soon as I had started they'd quieted. Card's mom was patting her face with a 'kerchief but at the mention of the nicknames Card and I had given each other during our school days, they gave sad little smiles. I knew I'd touched on a fond memory.

"I was a school colt with him. Trust me, it wasn't easy." That got a chuckle, especially from Sarge, who knew the pegasus's antics from basic. "But no adventure comes without bumps right? Cardkeeper gave my life meaning, and I will always treasure that. He was strong through the toughest times. I knew I was there for him, and he for me.

I saw a lot of sides to him. He was courageous, even more so than I was. He was strong, I mean you should've seen him on our high school flight team." I saw Card's father lean into his wife. These were sentimental memories. The couple probably still had Ace's awards. "Most of all, he was happy. Colt, was he happy," I smiled to myself. "He was my light, he still is." I looked around, seeing my team all together. Mag was nodding, Rainbow was smiling brightly and rubbing at his cheeks, Starbuck gave me a grin. You couldn't really say much for Grayscale, but I think I saw a glimmer of appreciation in his blue eyes.

"Without him, I don't think I could've shined away the darkness. I think that says something powerful about somepony," I felt myself choking up. _Hold it back, don't let Card down._ I looked over my shoulder at the casket. I opened my mouth, then closed it again.

Facing the crowd, I spoke, deviating from my original goal. This was junk. I could do better than this. _Right, speak from the heart. You do nothing by delivering a fake rehearsal._ "You know, he saved me." I saw both Sarge and Scorpan seize up. They had both heard the best and worst of my rough draft. I had shared it with them so they could help me if I needed it. So they knew where I was supposed to go, and knew I was turning on a dark path. I couldn't stop myself.

"He saved my life, he protected me when I should've protected him. I loved him Faust dammit," there were some ponies here I didn't even know, but I took a note out of Rainbow's book and decided I didn't give a damn if anypony knew I was gay or not. That I had dated Card and I loved him so much. "I failed him, but he could've never failed me, or any of us. Not even to his last breath. Because he bucking saved me." Okay, buck it, yes I was crying. Not full blown broken down crying, but tears were in my eyes. Maybe it was just me tearing up, but I still never wanted anypony to see me like this. I began to take deep breaths.

I examined my audience, scanning the crowd and seeing all these hushed ponies who had come here because they loved Card. I saw both Fluttershy and Sky both had tears to show finally, and when Flutter blew her nose it was like a trumpet. Both mares had been moved by my speech.

I had more I wanted to say, but I found Sarge at my side. He cut me off and stole my position in front of the microphone. I glowered at him. "Thank you Shadow Bright." Sarge nodded at me. I closed my eyes, trying to hide in darkness. "Ace of Spades was like a son to me, and loved by many," Sarge told the audience. "He did his country proud, and for that, I wanted to say thank you. I also wanted to say, that I, Captain Baise Fooler, have great pleasure to present the Solar Heart."

I opened my eyes to realize Sarge had a small wooden box, from which he drew a golden medallion. "This is one of the highest decorations a member of the Solar Guard can receive. If the parents may step up to take it." Sarge nodded to them. The two pegasi looked shocked but scrambled to the stage. Card's mother took the golden heart medallion in a trembling hoof. On its face was embedded the symbol of Celestia's sun.

She was turning to walk off the stage, when she stopped herself. "No," she said, "I cannot take this. It doesn't, shouldn't belong to me."

"Dear," said her husband questioningly.

"The heart goes to the immediate family," Sarge said to her.

She walked straight to me, "Then give it to Shadethrower. Cardkeeper was his coltfriend." She held the badge out to me. On the back was written "Cardkeeper, Ace of Spades".

I took it slowly, drawing it from her hoof. "Thank you."

Sarge nodded and beamed at me. Card's mom and dad went back to their seats. "Now for the ceremonial flag folding." Sarge announced. Two military officers wearing their dress uniforms entered. They were both stallions, one was a white furred unicorn, the other was a dark coated bat pony. Officers of the Solar and Lunar Guard. The unicorn had the flag of Equestria held high in his golden magic aura.

Together, they folded the flag neatly, then placed it on top of Card's casket. It was over. I was relieved. I didn't want to talk in front of these ponies anymore. I also felt like I'd given Card the farewell he deserves. The actual burial would be held tomorrow afternoon. It would be my final goodbye.

* * *

"So, I still owe you that drink." Scorpan found me after the funeral.

"I'd almost forgotten," I said.

"Do you wanna go out, Shade?"

"I'd like that very much." I nodded. We shared strained smiles.

"I got us a taxi carriage." Scorpan said. He pointed to the black and yellow checkered carriage, it's driver looking kind of annoyed.

"We're taking our sweet time then." I chuckled. I nudged Scorpan. We headed to our ride.

"Don't worry, I already told him where to go." Scorpan informed me. I looked at him skeptically. "What? Sarge recommended a place." he shrugged.

"Okay, I trust Sarge, but you should remember, I grew up in this city."

The carriage was off. I remembered the conversation we had had that led to this. Back in Scorpan's homeland when I'd had to fake being a puppet for him. Well, since when was I submissive? Of course I wanted a drink out of that. Especially since it might help take my mind off of things. Though I hadn't actually expected Scorpan to offer to buy me a drink. He really didn't need to. I'm glad he wanted to though.

We pulled up on the side of the road to a nice looking restaurant, a large entrance with a nice awning that domed upward. The name of the restaurant was written in fancy script on the front. Chez Jour. "Um, Score, I thought we were heading to a bar."

"No way! I wanted to—" he cleared his throat and began twiddling his thumbs.

"What?" I prodded.

"Goonafirstdate." He mumbled.

"Date?" I leaned forward. He mumbled again. "D-D-Date? Is that what you said?"

"Yeah. That's what I said." He was blushing furiously.

The maître d greeted us at the door. He looked bored. "Do you have reservations, monsieurs?" he asked me, completely overlooking Scorpan.

"Uh, yes, they were made by Baise Fooler."

"Excusez-moi?" he lifted an eyebrow at the name.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing monsieur, I only thought you said something else. Yes, 'ere is the name. Romantique?" he read the word then stared between the two of us. "I guess it is of no importance. Follow me please." Scorpan and I shared a look, but shrugged and trailed after the stallion.

We were seated and menus placed in front of us. "Le serveur will be with you." the maître d said and left.

"What kind of drinks do you usually enjoy?" Scorpan asked me as I picked up my menu to look for the beverages.

"Well, to be honest, I've never much been one for alcohol, but I've never had wine before, especially not this one that says aged in apple barrels."

"Ooh, that sounds yummy."

"What about you Score?"

"Back when my father was alive, rules were pretty strict, and, well, I was still technically a kid back when my father was alive." Scorpan stared blankly at his menu, probably looking back on distant memories.

"Did Tirek, um, you know…" I coughed and picked up my menu again.

"Did he kill my father? As soon as he escaped Tartarus, yes. He needed a large following, so he killed our father and took the throne. But there's no worries really, my father wasn't the greatest of centaurs in all honesty. And that kinda reminds me…" Scorpan frowned and lowered his menu. He looked distracted by something. I put down my menu, but just as I was going to ask him what was up, the hostess approached and smiled cheerily at us.

"Aww, monsieurs, vous êtes le plus mignon!"

"What did she say?" Scorpan stared at me in complete horror.

I didn't know a lot of the language, but Sarge did know some, and every once in awhile had taught me some. "She said something about being cute."

"How may I help you? Drinks first?" she had an energetic voice, so much better from the maître d's boring voice.

"How about this apple aged wine?"

"Oui oui! And for you?" she smiled at Scorpan.

"The same."

"Coming right up!" she skipped off, wings fluttering.

"Did you want to tell me something," I asked when she was gone.

"Oh um, it can wait. Let's just enjoy our time together." if that wasn't a tip off, I would be stupid. _What did you expect Shadow?_

"I wish I could read this menu."

"There's English on the other side, Score," I laughed. His facial expression at his realization made me laugh harder. He said, "Oh."

"I'm probably going to have the honey oat salad." I told Scorpan.

"I don't see anything that really caters to gargoyles…The best thing is this Classic Niçoise Salad I guess, since there's hard boiled eggs."

"Eggs?"

"What, ponies may be vegetarians, but gargoyles aren't."

"Okay, I guess I learned something new."

"That's the point of dating."

"Are we dating?" I rose a brow.

Scorpan's face reddened. "Do you want to? Nopony actually officially asked."

"Are you asking?" I reiterated.

"Yes!" he gasped. "Do you wanna be my special somepony?"

The waitress came back just as Scorpan was asking me. She set the wine glasses down, and squeaked when Scorpan asked me. "Mon dieu!"

Okay, she was starting to get annoying, "Can you take our orders please."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. What would you like?"

"I'll take the honey oat salad and he wants the Niçoise Salad."

She wrote those orders down then headed off to place them. I turned to Scorpan. "Yes, I would love to date you. But why do I get the impression it's complicated?"

Scorpan sighed, "Because it is. I have to leave Shadow. Back in the homeland, things aren't working out as well as mother or I would've liked. There's centaurs and gargoyles who are still loyal to Tirek, even though his body was shown to all. They know he's dead, but there are centaur leaders that want to continue ruling in Tirek's image. Rapidag has gathered up as much of his resistance force that he could, and he and the queen are making a stand. I'm needed. The Prince must return home. Probably for good Shade. A thousand years passed the last time I left the ponies…"

"Does it really have to mean that's how long it'll be this time?" _Stop trying Shadow, you know it wouldn't have worked with him. He's a gargoyle! You're a pony._

"I don't know."

I didn't continue the discussion. I took a sip of my wine. It was a raspberry red color and actually tasted really good. Scorpan asked me, "How's the wine?"

"It's fine." I think there was a wall up between us the rest of dinner. I loved him, but my heart could only take so much. After this, after a war, after just holding a memorial service for Card, how could I cope? Like I always did. I'd guard my emotions for a long time after this. I couldn't have my heart broken again. It had already been broken twice in too short amount of time.

* * *

The next day, the burial took place early afternoon. It was a place that I thought was very fitting for Card. It had taken a bit of persuasion beforehoof, but when I was determined, nopony stood in my way. I'd purchased a plot of land in the playground of the our old elementary school. It was long since closed down and abandoned, so I honestly didn't know what the problem was. But time and money had been spent to dig a grave in our old foalhood playground. It would make for a nice final resting place, I thought. And one day, when I died, I wanted to be buried beside him.

I was standing the closest to the grave, watching the diggers get things ready next to the grave. I felt in a really sour mood today, since I'd woken this morning. I'm not really sure anything could fix it. I hadn't seen Scorpan yet today. Maybe he was already gone. Fine. It didn't matter to me. _It does matter, and you're being really weak Shadow Bright._

 _I'm trying, at least I haven't cried._

 _Yet._ I can't believe my shadows really expected me to cry. Didn't they see the walls I was rebuilding around my emotions? Card and Scorpan had knocked them down, and they'd both laid the foundation to put them back up. It wasn't their faults, not really right? But it didn't matter.

I watched numbly as the burial took place. I mostly tuned out everything. I was just done. At some point during everything, Scorpan had showed up and I realized he was standing on the ground beside me. There were words said over the grave, very short. His parents went and laid some flowers on the casket. Then they backed away, crying. I stared glumly at it all, but I was done crying.

It was over, and pretty much everypony had left except for very few. I still stood here, staring as the casket was lowered into the grave. Scorpan was here, but he was waiting over on the swingset, on the only swing still attached. He sat kicking at the dust, (the swing hung rather low). The diggers had begun replacing the dirt when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned, staring blankly at whoever it was. It was Sarge, and behind him, Sky Daisy.

"I needed to talk to you Shade. You up to that?"

"I'm up for whatever," my voice was dull and quiet.

We went to sit on one of the benches. Sky stood to one side, looking uncomfortable. "Sky finished basic training recently. I put in a transfer request, and she's under my command."

"Why?"

"So you and she can be partners. I thought—"

I interrupted him, "You thought what? That just because she's a pegasus, she can replace Cardkeeper?" I shot a pissed glare at the mare. She grimaced.

"No, Shade."

"Yes. Don't bucking lie to me. Nopony will _ever_ replace him Sarge. I don't care if she's a pegasus."

"She got high marks. She isn't Solar Guard, I thought that wouldn't quite work out, but her marks more or less matched Card's."

I stood up abruptly, "Look what you're bucking doing! I don't care about her marks, I don't care about any of that. She's. Not. CARD." I ran off, trying not to let them see that I had actually started to cry. Why were my shadows always right? _Because we know you're weak._

 _We can comfort you, Shadow. Don't cry. We love you._

"You bucking hate me!" tears fell freely from my face. Is this what love did? I don't think I'd ever cried this much in my entire life. So I just kept running.

* * *

I ended up in Manehattan Park, collapsing on the bridge. There weren't many ponies about, but the very few out were starting to look happy again, enjoying the freedom they'd gotten back. I just fell onto my stomach on the bridge, putting my hooves over my face to hide from the world. I let it out and all the while my shadows caressed me and said they were here for me, forever. I didn't want them here for me forever. I wanted to be alone. But I don't deserve that, do I?

"Shadow Bright," said a warry voice. I looked up to see Scorpan standing above me.

"What do you want? I thought you were going home."

"I will soon, but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"No, not like that," Scorpan tried to laugh, tried to cheer me up. I sat up. "Can I…kiss you?"

"Do you really have to ask permission?" I said, rubbing away my tears.

He leaned forward, touching his lips to mine. He whispered, "I'll never stop thinking about you Shadow. And who knows, this can't be the last we'll see each other, right? You're always my special somepony, even if I'm not yours." he kissed me, and I let him, parting my lips. But right now, my heart wasn't into it and I don't think I ever would be again. When he drew away from me, he looked sad and disappointed.

"I love you Shade."

"I love you too, Score."

And he was gone.

* * *

I returned to Canterlot. JC and Penny had been watching Diamond while I was away. I went to their shop to pick him up. I smiled when I saw the colt. Maybe I did have a small ray of light left. But it would just be a small beam. That would have to do for now. I thanked the mares, then I travelled back back up to the castle. I went to Card and I's room, seeing all the toys scattered about. There were some boxes sitting on the rug. I set Diamond down to let him play. He cooed up at me, then went to do his own thing. On top of one of the boxes was a note.

 _Shadow Bright. I brought some of your and Card's things I found in storage. There's a couple dresses in there, what's up with that? Anyway, I thought you might want to take some time to yourself. You'll be posted again eventually, but for now you should take a break. I'm very proud of the both of you. Hey, I thought it might be lonely here now…Sky Daisy agreed and both she and Fluttershy have invited you to join them in Fluttershy's cottage. I think that would be good for you._

 _Captain Baise Fooler_

I shouldn't have freaked out at him. He was trying because he cared about me. I could tell that this note had been written before the funeral. But that really wasn't what was important here. I think I needed to give this a chance. I think I would be missing an important opportunity if I turned this down. Especially for Diamond. I don't think it would be good for him to grow up with only one parent. No, Sky wouldn't replace Card and I was still pissed that Sarge thought she could. I wouldn't get over that easily, or any time soon. But I could repress it and ignore it for now, like I always do.

A got out a piece of parchment and picked up a pen, sitting at the small desk in the room. I began to write a letter addressed to Ponyville. I think the small village would be a huge reminder of Card, but in a good way. Those couple of days we were MIA were good days. So yeah, it wasn't a hard decision, saying yes to Sky Daisy. I held Diamond carefully as I went to mail it, murmuring to him.

"Time to start fresh, eh Dime?" He giggled.

 ** _(Deleted Scenes coming up XD_**

 _Okay, Time for the big reveal. I've been waiting for this moment since the very beginning. **Baise, Sarge's first name, means "Fuck" in French.** XDDDDDDDDD LMAO this entire time! Which of you knew that? Huh? Have I been playing you for Foolers? Fooler? OMGGGGGG *hashtag dying right now*_

 _Lol, now that that's out of the way. A bit of a bittersweet ending here. I don't know why I'm surprised. A story like this with a character like Shadow Bright? None of us should have expected a truly happy ending..At least Shade has some closure here at the end. His reaction to Sky Daisy getting posted as his partner. What else would you have expected from that? It was kinda like Sarge was trying to replace Card somehow, that's not okay. He had good intentions though._

 _What did you guys think? I did research to make sure the memorial and funeral were as accurate as possible. Card deserves the best. Faust, I love Card soo much :'(_

 _Stick around, more coming up. Love ya!)_


	34. Deleted Scenes

**Deleted Scenes**

* * *

 _(Note: This takes place in Chapter 12 after they get back from Tirek's monastery base when they saved Spike. I rewrote it because I didn't think Card would ever get that drunk. It just didn't seem like his personality. It also didn't represent content that I thought was appropriate for this story. But I did think it was funny, so I saved it. A drunk Card? With his MPD? Heck yes!)_

 **Card, You're Drunk**

"It's great to be appreciated." Spike was bobbing his head to the music blasting in the base's bar room. He had a smug look on his face.

"You get this a lot, don't you?" Card was giggly. He'd had a little too much ginger beer.

"Yeah," Spike sat back, satisfied, "I do."

"Card, you're drunk." I groaned, pressing my hooves to my forehead.

"You haven't even touched—" he hiccupped in the middle of his sentence, "hehe! Your apple cider."

"Loosen up." Spike chuckled.

It felt like my shadows only constricted around me tighter. "I can't. Besides, aren't you a little too young to drink?"

"I'm not drinking!" Spike exclaimed and took a sip of his punch. I rolled my eyes. "I'm only here for the gems." He licked his lips, and I could've sworn his eyes turned to large emeralds for a split second.

"You should hang out with Rainbow and Grayscale, they're the only ponies not drinking." I said.

"Other than * _hic_ * you, Shade." Card was twirling a hoof on the rim of his cup.

"Baise isn't either," Spike pointed out.

"Because somepony needs to supervise this mess until Twilight gets here."

"Twilight!" Spike's eyes widened. "I forgot." he jumped up from his chair, and ran off, waddling.

"You sure that punch wasn't spiked?" I asked Card.

He burst into roars, "Is that a joke?!" he was clutching his belly.

"I'm gonna get you some water." I got up, leaving Card alone at the table.

I don't think I'd ever once seen Card like this. I didn't like it.

* * *

 _(Note: This takes place in Chapter 10 when they first meet their team. I deleted this scene because I didn't think it fit into the story very well. It is interesting, and I feel like Rainbow would act like this, but it didn't seem right for the mood of the story. I also did not, and still do not, have a clear idea as to what Rainbow's cutie mark is. I do enjoy this scene though, so here it is :D)_

 **Gay Enough For You?**

"Pretty much, it's not like I hide it." he lifted his flank to show off his heart shaped cutie mark. It was like the heart was made of fire, but each flame was a different shade of the rainbow. "Does this not spell out gayyyy, enough for you?" Rainbow was beside himself with laughter.

I don't think I found it funny. I was more troubled than anything, especially with my feelings, and also worried about Card.

* * *

 _(Note: I toyed with this as an intro, especially with that first paragraph at the head of the Prologue, because I thought it would help with clarity as to why the story was called Shades and Tails for heads and tails, and that it was about what I was calling the Puppet Wars. But in the end I decided to stick with going right into the story because I wanted the Prologue to be vague on purpose. Also with this introduction, Card would not have existed. Imagine that!)_

 **Deleted Intro**

This story begins with the dreaded Puppet Wars. This war lasted for 10 months, and threw Equestria into turmoil. A centaur called Lord Tirek was at the head of it, Equestria at the tail.

 **OOO**

I had a gun in the grasp of my white glowing magic. It was bright, literally a light in the darkness, no matter the spell. My darkness…

I was hiding under a ridge, with my battalion out in the middle of the Frozen North. One movement, one sound, could give me away. So I didn't dare move, or it could mean death.

My name is Shadow Bright. I'm a unicorn stallion, black coated, and my dark purple mane with it's lighter colored stripes was in a buzz cut. I was a hoofpony in the Royal Guard.

It was dark and cold, and only the fur lining and heavy saddling attached to my armor kept in any warmth. The sky above me was bleak, and I was alone under my ridge.

Well, by myself. I shouldn't say alone. "You'll die," whispered my demons. Shadows that swirled around me, haunted me.


	35. Acknowledgements

**Acknowledgements**

I wanted to start off by saying thank you. I appreciate every single reader who has stuck with this story. It warms my heart that you stayed to see the end of this, that you got to take the journey through the first part of Shadow Bright's backstory I've ever written. I had so much fun through writing this and it's all thanks to you guys! If no one read it, there wouldn't be a point. I really hope you liked it.

I wanted to once again give a big thanks to Blue. And best not to forget "Reader". Thank you guys for leaving your thoughts, it's been awesome reading them through this entire thing. I hope that in the future, you guys will continue reading and commenting on more of my stories. It's been amazing.

If you didn't leave comments, I don't mind. I'm just glad you enjoyed my story. If you have time, feel free to leave me some though. Any thoughts and opinions are welcome. It's you guys that make this worth it. Seeing views pile up, that's just so crazy _(1032, XD awesome!_ ) I'm glad for all the fans of MLP out there.

I wanted to leave a little update here, so I hope you guys have stuck around for this final note. I do plan on making more stories in the Apocalyptic Equestria universe. There are more characters that I have within this universe, and I really want to write stories for them. So don't worry, there is certainly more on the way, I just don't know when yet.

If you enjoyed this story, be sure to stick around for more. One idea I had was to make a school days story for Shadow and Card. (XD, I know right?) It would be a Slice of Life story, which might be a nice change of pace after this one. We'd get to see how Card and Shadow became friends, how they got their interest in military, how they helped shape each other as colts.

Anyway, I love you guys! You know that. Drop a comment for me. Honestly, one of my biggest questions was, who did you guys ship more: Shadow and Card, or Shadow and Scorpan? I'd love any other opinions too! What did you guys really enjoy? Or, were there areas you may have improved? These types of things help us authors improve as writers. Kk, love ya! See ya soon!

 _Dedicated to BlackJewel101, for supporting me no matter what._


End file.
